White Light
by DLotus
Summary: Legolas is trying to get back into his old routines in Greenwood, and learn to control his powers. Along with his team, he plans to travel back to Rhûn, on a quest of revenge. Story takes places right after the event of "Saving Her".
1. Chapter 1: Cleared for Active Duty

**White Light**

Thranduil: King of the Woodland Realm

Anariel: Queen of the Woodland Realm (deceased)

Legolas: Oldest son of King Thranduil, heir to the throne, and captain of the first/elite team (born TA 87)

Lucien: Son of King Thranduil, worrier in the fourth team (born TA 201)

Gilmarkar: Youngest son of King Thranduil (born TA 263)

Rozarko: Legolas first bodyguard and minder

Girion: Legolas second bodyguard

The elite team of Legolas: Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron

 **Chapter 1: Cleared for active duty**

 _ **Third age 646 – Winter**_

Sunbeams hit his face and he struggled to turn away from them, not quite ready to get up get. The exercise the day before, or days, had been very straining, even for a well-trained woodelf. With a sigh, he stumbled out of bed, cursing as his entirely body arched. Three days in the forest, at the pike of winter, was not something he was fond of. Even though the snow was still to come, the frost had bitten into the forest, making it all white and frosty.

He got out of bed and ready for the day, dragged himself out of his champers and down the corridors to the Royal wing. He tiredly knocked on the door and waited only a second before entering.

"You're late" came a teasingly voice from the bedroom.

"It was on purpose" he answered tiredly.

Legolas stock his head out for a short moment grinning all too much for Rozarko's liking, and then, Legolas was gone again doing Valar knows what. Well, at least he was in a high spirit this morning, Rozarko just wondered why, and the more he wondered, the more he dared to find out. Usually, when Legolas was in this high a spirit, somehow Rozarko always got drag into something awful. He sighed and walked into the bedroom to see what Legolas was up to, but when he got inside, Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you go?" Rozarko sighed irritated, waving his arms into the air.

"In here" Legolas said all to matter-of-factly.

Rozarko groaned and walked back into the living room, wondering how Legolas had gotten in there without him seeing.

"I thought only mortals used glasses" Legolas teased while going through a pile of papers on his desk, "is there something you haven't told me?" he added and barely held back a chuckle.

Rozarko strode over faster than Legolas could react and smacked him in the back of his head. Legolas just laughed and opened the top drawer of his desk, taking out a pile of papers and looking through them. Rozarko crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you looking for?" he asked a bit irritated.

"I had an idea last night" Legolas said while going opening the next drawer, "I wrote it down, but now I can't find the paper".

"What kind of idea?" Rozarko asked with apprehension, he dreaded the answer.

"For our next exercise" Legolas said seriously while opening the third drawer.

"No more exercises for the next four weeks at least!" Rozarko exclaimed.

This made Legolas look at him, and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Getting too old now, hmm?" he teased with that glint in his eyes that almost melted Rozarko.

"What now?" Rozarko said mock offended.

"You are getting too old; your hearing is affected as well" Legolas teased and turned to look yet another pile of paper through. But before he even touched them, Rozarko had smacked the back of his head again.

Legolas rose and met his eyes once more, the same mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" he asked with a mock confused expression, "or are you just getting too old to smack me hard enough?".

Legolas stopped himself and looked surprised at what he had just said, Rozarko barely managed to keep an outburst of laugher back.

"That sounded so much more wrong than I intended" Legolas said, trying to sound serious, but failing as Rozarko burst into laughter, and Legolas soon fallowed.

Rozarko had to dried tears from his face from just laughing, it had been a long time since he and Legolas had laughed like that, and it felt even better than he could have imagined. He then grinned.

"Tell me" he said, and Legolas looked up at him, "yesterday evening you got an idea for an exercise".

"Yes" Legolas said with high spirit.

"And you wrote it down on a piece of paper?" Rozarko said matter-of-factly.

"Yes" Legolas said now getting a bit confused of where Rozarko was going with this.

"And you placed the paper where you would find it?".

"Yes" Legolas said, now getting a bit irritated, he told him this already.

"And now" Rozarko said, barely holding back his laugher, "you cannot find it?".

"I told you that!" Legolas said agitated.

"And you are calling me old!" Rozarko grinned and crossed his arms while looking mock offended.

Legolas got that mischievous glint in his eyes again, one that Rozarko always had loved. It reminded him of the young and carefree elfling he was when many, many years ago, before he started training as a worrier.

"I actually never called you old" Legolas grinned, "I merely asked if you were getting too old". Legolas then chuckled, "you repeat everything I am saying, am I to replace you with a younger model?".

Rozarko glared warningly at him, "you wouldn't dare" he warned in a low voice, not quite able to hide his amusement.

"No" Legolas said with a knowing smile, "but my father would" he grinned.

"I am too cute to be replaced" Rozarko then grinned, straightened his back the best "cute" smile he could muster.

Legolas broke into a laugher, just as a knock sounded at the door. Legolas tried his best to straighten up and wipe a few tears off his eyes before calling for enter. Lucien strode into the room, looking first to Legolas, then to Rozarko and back again, grinning with a huge smile.

"What is going on?" he asked wondering with a smile, "what is so funny? I could hear outside the corridor".

"Well" Legolas started, "Rozarko is getting too old, not able to see or hear anymore" he grinned.

"What!" Rozarko exclaimed, "you are the one forgetting where you put things".

"It was only a piece of paper" Legolas reasoned, "at least that is better than to not see or hear".

"And how is that funny?" Lucien asked, not quite able to fallow the two.

"I guess you had to be there" Legolas said and took a deep breath, "why are you here?" he asked a little more serious.

"Ada would like to talk with you" Lucien answered with a serious face.

Legolas slumped a little by the tone of Lucien's voice. He took a deep breath before answering:

"Is he in his office?" he asked with a more serious voice now.

Lucien just nodded, and Legolas walked out of his champers, somehow dreading what his father would talk about. Rozarko followed close behind, sensing how Legolas was in an inner uproar, even though his father had long forgiven him, Legolas still had a hard time facing him.

These last couple of months had not been the easiest for Legolas, losing his left kidney after his own brother attacked him, had taken its toll on Legolas. And his team had just gotten into a good routine again after they had returned home, and then Legolas was incapacitated and was hold of off patrols for several months. He had just started training and going on exercises with them again. Only Rozarko and Girion knew exactly what had happen the day Legolas was attacked and almost lost his life. But he had made them promise, no, forced them to promise, that they would never reveal who had attacked him.

As they walked down the corridor, Rozarko noticed that Legolas hissed almost soundlessly, and his right hand travelled to his left side. Rozarko was quickly by his side, placing a hand on his right hand, making Legolas stop and look at him.

"It still pains you?" he whispered.

Legolas nodded quietly, waiting a moment for some servant to pass by them.

"Sometimes" Legolas whispered quietly, averting his eyes. Rozarko placed a hand on Legolas cheek, turning his eyes towards him again.

"When did Belenor last examine you?" Rozarko asked, concern written over his fair face, and his forest green eyes looking straight into the icy blue ones of Legolas'.

"Just a couple of weeks ago" Legolas said quietly, watching as two guards walked pass them, "he said I should continue my training and exercises with the team" he continued when the guards had turned the corner.

"And what about the phantom pains?" Rozarko whispered, knowing Legolas had had these strange, almost stabbing-like pains shot through his left side, sometimes it even burned. It had been extreme in the weeks after the surgery where they removed his damaged kidney. He could wake in the middle of the night almost screaming in pain, sweat rolling down his face and back, panting and struggling for breath. Rozarko knew it was not that bad any more, but just how bad it was, he was not sure. Legolas was an expert to conceal his feelings.

"Not as bad as it has been" Legolas confessed silently, again looking away from Rozarko's piercing, but concerned eyes, "but it can still be bad from time to time. Mostly at night".

Legolas took a shuddering breath and straightened up.

"We better not let my father wait any longer" he said and walked on.

Rozarko knew this conversation was over for now, but he promised himself to find out, just how bad these phantom pains still were.

o0o

They reached the double doors to Thranduil's office, and Belstram, the King's bodyguards, smiled warmly at Legolas, and knocked on the door, announcing the arrival of the prince.

Inside the office, Thranduil was surprisingly not sitting behind his desk, and Legolas stopped for a moment, wondering where he was, when he heard his father clear his throat to his right. At the fireplace, where the seating area was placed. He was standing before the fireplace, next to him was Belenor, the royal healer, the sight of him almost made Legolas flinch.

"You wished to talk to me, father" Legolas said a bit gruff, clearing his throat afterwards.

"Yes" Thranduil states matter-of-factly, "I would like Belenor to decides whether or not to clear you for active duty once more".

Legolas looked stunned for a moment, his eyes travelling from his father to Belenor, and then back again.

"Legolas" Belenor said gently, gesturing for him to follow him.

Legolas took a deep breath, meeting Rozarko's eyes for a moment, who gave him a small smile, and watching as Legolas walked behind Belenor into the bathroom.

Once inside, Belenor closed the door and looked gently at Legolas. ´

"So" Belenor stated, getting started, "please remove your tunic and shirt".

Legolas did as told, and when he was done, Belenor examined his scar on his left side.

"Any soreness?" Belenor asked, while he was feeling around the scar.

"No" Legolas said honestly, "not now when you touch it".

Belenor looked up at him.

"Still plagued by phantom pains?" he asked with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Yes" Legolas breathed, looking down, "not as bad as it was, but it still hurts sometimes".

"Still worse at night?" Belenor asked.

Legolas nodded.

Belenor looked thoughtful for a short while, then gesturing for Legolas to take his tunic back on.

"How are you managing them when they appear?" Belenor asked while Legolas got dressed.

"As you told me" he answered, "when they are bad, Rozarko or Girion makes the tea you prescribed, or else I use the breathing exercises you taught me".

Belenor nodded.

"You have two very indispensable friends in those two" Belenor said with a warm smile.

"That I do" Legolas smiled just as warm, "one has always stayed by my side at night since the attack, soothing and helping me if the pains started".

"How does the training go?" Belenor then asked.

Legolas snorted.

"Everyone says I am doing excellent" Legolas said, smiling ironically, "as for myself, well, I have been in better shape".

Belenor chuckled, "always setting high standards for yourself, young prince" he smiled.

Belenor placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders.

"I have talked to Rozarko and Girion" he said.

"Of course, you have" Legolas said obvious.

"I am clearing you for active duty" Belenor smiled, looking straight into his eyes.

Legolas' eyes shone with relief and gratitude, as he bowed his head and thanked Belenor, who smiled gently, and guided Legolas out of the bathroom again.

Once back in the office, both Thranduil and Rozarko looked to them with anticipation, and the smile on Legolas' lips told them all they needed to hear. But nevertheless, did Belenor speak up.

"I am clearing prince Legolas for active duty from this day on" Belenor stated happily, then he turned to Legolas, "just continue with my prescription" he told him serious, holding his gaze until Legolas nodded.

o0o

The team was gathered at the headquarters, they all sat around the oval table in the meeting room, waiting for Legolas to arrive. And when he arrived, they all looked to him, Rozarko was close behind as always.

"I'm cleared to active duty" Legolas declared with a smile.

"Finally," they all exclaimed and rose to their feet, walking over to claps Legolas' arm or shoulder.

"So, no more exercises?" Tristan asked hopefully, sending the best pleading eyes he could, making Legolas chuckle.

"When have I ever gone dawn on exercises?" Legolas asked with a smile, chuckling as Tristan slumped and muttered something under his breath.

"As for I" Anglond said with a gentle smile, bowing his head to Legolas, "I am more than happy to leave you the command of these wrecked, impossible, do-not-listen-to-anything-you-tell-them…"

Legolas arched an eyebrow at Anglond, crossing his arms, making the cinnamon brown-haired elf shut his mouth like he had said something very bad. The other laughed, clasping Anglond, who had acted as their captain while Legolas was off duty, on his back. Legolas could not help the smile that played on his lips.

"I thought I told you to be nice to Anglond" Legolas scolded good naturally.

"We were" Cyan promised with a huge grin.

"We weren't that bad" Kaleth smiled, making the best innocent face that he could.

"Why do I not quite believe you" Legolas shock his head in amusement.

"Because we are not quite telling you the truth?" Mirthral grinned with a mischievous glint in his gray-blue eyes.

"Of course, you are not" Legolas said while shaking his head, "you are unregenerate".

"Then why do you always take us out on these horrible exercises all the time!" Tristan almost whined.

"Excuse me" Legolas scolded with his arms crossed, "my exercises are excellent, not horrible".

Anglond grunted, Girion and Rozarko coughed.

"That is a terrible cough you two have" Legolas said good naturally, "maybe you should get a healer to look at it".

"Well maybe you should get Belenor to check that memory of yours" Rozarko almost laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with my memory!" Legolas almost sneered.

"Yes, there is" Rozarko said forcefully.

"What is wrong with Legolas' memory?" Falael asked confused.

"Nothing" Legolas snapped.

Rozarko shot Legolas a dirty look before turning to Falael.

"He can't remember where he put the plan for the next exercise" Rozarko grinned.

"Good" Tristan cheered happily.

Legolas glared first hotly at Rozarko, then Tristan, who almost squirmed under the gaze from Legolas.

"Don't frighten the elfling" Anglond laughed at the sight of Tristan almost trembling.

Legolas breathed heavily, looking resignedly to the ceiling.

"What am I to do with you all?" he breathed defeated.

"You could punish us" Rogon grinned.

"Bang our heads together" Logon teased.

"Or make us run laps" Galdor piped in.

"Or reword us" Tristan said with hope in his face, "for not giving Anglond gray hair".

"Yes, that is an excellent idea!" Mirthral smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Reward you with what?" Legolas asked a bit exasperated, but still not quite able to hide his amusement.

"Not taking us on that god damn exercise you have planned" Tristan said hopefully.

Legolas tilted his head a little, looking for a short moment at Tristan, who were beginning to hope that Legolas was considering what he had said.

"How do you know that my exercise is god damned?" Legolas asked calmly.

Tristan hope fell to the ground, and he slumped visibly in front of Legolas' piercing gaze.

"I…" Tristan stammered, "I don't… I…".

"I'm waiting" Legolas pressed.

Tristan moved nervously in front of Legolas.

"Well" Legolas said calmly.

"We made have stolen your plan" Tristan said quietly, looking at the floor.

"You what?!" Legolas exclaimed, he then took a moment to breathe and gather himself again, "how?" the almost growled.

"We helped them" Girion said while waving at Rozarko.

Legolas breathed even deeper to compose himself.

"Off course you did" he said with closed eyes, but then they snapped open and he looked directly at Rozarko.

"Ha" he exclaimed," then I did not forget where I put it".

Rozarko just laughed while shaking his head. Legolas shot him a hot glare before straightening up.

"And pray tell" Legolas said, getting back to business, "where did you hide it then?".

"We are not telling you" Rozarko chuckled.

Legolas glared intently at him, Rozarko did not look away, but stared back just as intently. Legolas patiently stood his ground, strong and stubborn, and held Rozarko's gaze. Rozarko seemed as first just as stubborn and strong-willed, but after some time, he started to move a bit nervously. Rozarko then turned his gaze away, and Legolas knew he had won. But then just smiled gently and sighing.

"Very well then" he breathed with a small smile, "we will forget that exercise".

"Thought you already did" Rozarko challenged, only receiving a smack at the back of his head from Legolas.

"In a week" Legolas then said, looking to all of them now, "we ride out. I suggest you train and make yourself ready, we are to patrol the northern border again".


	2. Chapter 2: Talks on a Winter's Night

**2\. chapter: Talks on a winter's night**

 _ **Third age 646 – Winter**_

Legolas walked slowly through the silent forest, the white snow lay as a pillow over the forest floor, and on every branch the snow turned every tree white. The sky above him was dark gray, more snow would soon be coming.

In his hands he bore a bouquet of white winter roses from the royal garden. His mother's roses, the ones she tended and cared for when she was alive. The roses did not bloom as much as they did when she was still around, they had been neglected in the years after her death. Legolas had managed to put together a nice bouquet, and he would return to the garden in the spring, and do whatever he could to make the roses flourish once again.

As he walked through the forest, his mind wandered off to the last lesson his father had given him. He had gone a long way to control his light and powers, but still had a very long way to go yet. He concentrated all he could, but being even more powerful than his father, and thereby the most powerful in all his family history, made it even more difficult for him to control and use that power.

" _Concentrate" his father told him as he circlet him like a wolf would it's pray, "sense your energy, feel it. Block out everything around you, all you can hear and feel from the outside, you must block out. Then you shield your emotions, do not let the light feed on this, because then you will lose control of it"._

 _Legolas sat on his knees in the snow, closing his eyes as he listened to his father's calm voice. It guided him through his inner self, he felt as his conscious turned inward, and the only thing he heard now was the calming beating of his heart, the soft sound of his breathing, and his father's voice becoming a distant echo._

 _Then he felt the energy from the trees, they were whispering out to him. Their energy felt warm and light, and it grew inside him._

" _Block out the trees!" he heard his father's distant voice, it was no longer the calm voice from earlier, but a warning this time, "do not let them feed you their energy"._

 _It was too late, suddenly the trees threw their energy into him. Legolas gasped and fell forward on his hands. White light burst from him, lighting up the small clearing in the forest. Thranduil was thrown back to the grown, the trees around them rustling their leaves. The light flowed around Legolas, so bright he could not be seen by anyone. The light glinted like a thousand stars, flowing into the air, and over the forest._

 _Legolas fought an inner battle to settle the light, to control it. It drained him, he felt like he was being torn apart from inside. His chest started to burn, his heart racing madly and his breathing coming in small gaps. He wanted it to stop. He pleaded the trees to stop feeding him their energy, begging them to stop._

 _As quickly as it had started, the light faded away, until it was all gone, and Legolas fell to his side, completely drained and exhausted. Thranduil rose as soon he saw the light fade, a gasp of chock leaving him as he saw the pale frame of his son laying in the cold snow, his eyes closed. Sparks, almost like small lightning sprang from him. Thranduil ran to his son, checking his pulse, and finding it beating slowly, but steady._

 _He brushed his son over his silky hair, whispering soothingly to him. After a few minutes, Legolas started to wake up, Thranduil sat patiently next to him, until Legolas slowly sat up, blinking tiredly as he gazed around the clearing, rubbing his temples._

" _Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Legolas asked in a low voice._

 _Thranduil frowned, taking Legolas' hand._

" _Where does it hurt?" he asked softly, concern written over his face._

" _It hurt in my chest, burned, like it was about to burst" Legolas said softly, "and now it feels like my head will explode"._

 _Thranduil drew Legolas into his arms, gently stroking his back._

" _No, ion nin" he whispered, "it is not supposed to hurt. The trees gave you much energy, and it seems your powers are far greater than I thought"._

 _Legolas looked up at him surprised, but before he could ask anything, his father continued._

" _We, your mother and I, knew you were blessed with the powers of my family, all firstborn sons have been. But we thought your power was just as strong as mine, it seems now, that we were wrong"._

As Legolas walked through the forest, he knew it would take longer time than anticipated to learn to control his light, but he had to do it. He knew he had to block out the trees, a task he had never done before, de had dimmed his contact whit them, but never blocked them out. He had to talk to his father about this, before they would try again.

He walked over the white wooden bridge over the small stream, and then found himself in a small clearing north of the palace. In the middle of the clearing, a hill was raised. The hill contained the grave of the Woodland queen, his mother. A white stone door sealed the entrance, elegant writings carved into the stone.

 _Queen of the Woodland Realm  
Anariel  
Beloved wife and loving mother  
Always loved, to the end of time  
_

Legolas placed the white winter roses before the stone door, letting his hand travel over the words carved in the cold stone. After returning to Greenwood, he had begun to really miss her, and he often dreamed of the day he had to end her life. The pain and grief still burned inside him every time he thought about it, and he felt the tears sting in his eyes. He knew he had to save her then, but he hated the position she placed him in, he had taken someone his family loved so dearly away from them. He still felt some guilt, even though he knew he did the right thing. When he was away from Greenwood, when he and his friends was exiled, he had not thought much about her or the consequences her death had to his family, or the people of the forest. He had concentrated on surviving, guiding his friends to a safe place, and make a new life there.

Now, he was home, returning to old routines. He was set out to patrol the northern border of the forest with his team, the most dangerous part of the forest, where goblins and trolls often wandered down from the Gray Mountains. In a few days, he would ride out again, but before that, he knew he had to talk to his father.

While he stood before his mother's grave, the snow slowly started to fall in big, white flakes. He looked up at the gray sky, clouds, heavy with snow had flowed over the forest. Legolas sighed, he had to return now, before the snow grew any heavier. Before he turned, he let his hands travels over the white stone one last time, and then turned to return home.

o0o

The fire burned in the fireplace of Thranduil's private living room. He woodland king sat in the chair before the fire, on the table before him was a cup of warm red wine with winter spices, a delicacy the elves, and especially the Woodelves appreciated. Thranduil read a book, an old one he had loved since he was a young elf. He remembered his mother giving it to him long, long ago. She had meant a lot to him, and he had been devastated when she had decided to sail not long after the death of his father, king Oropher.

A soft knock sounded on the door, Thranduil looked up from his book, and softly called for enter. The door opened and his oldest son, Legolas, entered. Thranduil placed the book on the table next to his cup, and gestured for Legolas to take a seat. He took the carafe and poured Legolas a cup of warm wine as well. Legolas accepted the cup with a small smile, taking a small sip of the spiced wine.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the wind blowing outside, a snowstorm was coming. Thranduil let Legolas sit for a while, and looked at the burning fire as he, patiently, waited for Legolas to start the conversation, he knew he had to make.

"I have thought hard on what you said to my last lesson" Legolas said softly, looking at the fire as well.

Thranduil did not responds, waiting for Legolas to continue.

"I honestly do not know how to block out the trees" Legolas then turned to look at his father, "how did you manage to do it?".

Thranduil knew this question would come, but still inwardly flinched. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"I do not know" he confessed, earning a confused look from his oldest son, "because I never had to. The trees did not have the same bond with me than they have with you. It seems you are more sensible to their energy".

Legolas sat for a while, placing the cup on the table.

"Well" the breathed, "do you know how I do it?".

Thranduil exhaled before he rose from his seat, moving to the door.

"No" he said softly, "that, I cannot teach you. I can teach you how to control your light, but to block out the trees, I have another who can teach you".

Thranduil opened the door, and Rozarko stepped inside. Legolas looked confused from his father to Rozarko, and then back again.

"I thought" Thranduil said as he walked back to his seat, gesturing for Rozarko to take one as well, "that who would be better to teach you how to block out the trees, than a full born woodelf".

Understanding was drawing on Legolas now, and he looked to Rozarko, who took a seat in a chair opposite them. Rozarko smiled gently to Legolas, before he looked back to his king, who continued.

"I have talked with Rozarko" Thranduil explained, "and we thought he would be able to teach you".

Thranduil looked to Rozarko, who took over and looked at Legolas while he talked.

"I never had to block out the trees" he confessed, "but I have often dimmed their energy towards me, especially during patrols, so I could concentrate better. But" he added when he saw the well-known look Legolas gave him, the look he gave when he did not quite approve, "I would still be able to talk to them, and hear their warnings".

Legolas looked relieved.

"Have you actually ever block out the trees before?" Legolas asked gently.

"Yes" Rozarko replied, accepting the cup Thranduil handed him in that moment, "not because I had to, but because they were mocking me".

"Mocking you?" Legolas asked surprised, but could not quite hide his grin.

"Yes" Rozarko said, looking a bit embarrassed and scratching the back of his head, "I fell off a tree once, and they never forgot that".

Legolas struggled to contain his laughter.

"Well" Thranduil said as he rose from his seat, "I will let you to get to it then".

Rozarko stood and bowed, while Legolas just casually said goodnight to his father from his seat in the couch. When Thranduil had retired, Rozarko sat once more and looked more serious now at Legolas.

"So" Rozarko said with a wry smile, "are you done laughing at me?".

"I did not laugh at you" Legolas quickly stated.

"Really?" Rozarko said disbelieving, crossing his arms as he leaned back.

"No" Legolas said calmly, "I wanted to, but did not actually laugh".

Rozarko tilted his head, thinking.

"You're right" he then stated, sighing, "damn" he added with a shake of his head.

Then Rozarko became more serious.

"I do not quite know how to teach you to block out the trees" he said, leaning forth in the chair once more, "but I can tell you the methods I use to dim and block them out".

Legolas kept his silence, listening intently to what Rozarko would tell him, ignoring the blowing and hauling wind from outside the palace. The fire in the fireplace crackled and spat sparks. Rozarko was silent for some moments, thinking about how to explain, and Legolas patiently sat on the couch, waiting for Rozarko to start.

"Think of a boring council meeting" Rozarko then said, earning a confused look from Legolas, "you know" he added, "when you do not really listen to what the councilors are talking about, but somehow still are able to answer if they ask you something".

Understanding drawing to Legolas at that moment.

"You mean I have to divert my attention?" Legolas asked.

"Yes" Rozarko smiled, "I think that is the best way I can explain it. You need to not listen to the trees, but still be able to hear if they are warning you. Focus your attention away from the trees".

"I try, but" Legolas said and looked at the fire, Rozarko looking patiently at him, "it is difficult when it seems like they are screaming at me".

"Have you tried to yell back at them?" Rozarko asked as if it was a perfectly normal question.

Legolas looked stunned for a moment at Rozarko, then skeptical.

"Yell back at the trees?" he asked wary, "like scolding them?".

"Yes" Rozarko grinned, "the trees seem to need to know where they have you, and just how much they can do around you".

A chuckled escaped Legolas as he sat back in on the couch, taking a sip of the warm wine. He considered what Rozarko had told him, and knew he had to try it before he knew if he could do it. Rozarko silently watched Legolas, guessing what went through his mind.

"I would like you to try something" Rozarko then said kindly, rising from his seat and walking to stand before Legolas, who followed him with his eyes.

"What?" Legolas asked in a low voice.

Rozarko extended a hand, and Legolas knew he wanted him to take it. As Legolas did, Rozarko led him to the soft carpet in front of the fire, and guided Legolas to sit down on it. As Legolas sat cross-legged on the carpet, Rozarko seated himself before him.

"Close your eyes" Rozarko commanded gently, his voice soft and almost caressing.

When Legolas closed his eyes, Rozarko continued.

"Just listen to my voice now" he said, voice still soft, "right now you will be able to hear the cracking of the fore and the hauling of the storm outside. Dim those sounds, and only listen to mine".

Rozarko paused and let Legolas concentrate for a moment.

"Now" Rozarko continued, "hear my voice, follow it as it guides you. Concentrate on it, and do not let you be distracted by other sounds. But, keep the other sounds tugged back in your mind. Imagine you are out in the forest, and the other sounds around you are the trees speaking out to you. You have to dim their voices, but still be able to hear if they are warning you".

Rozarko took a few breaths before he continued, watching Legolas as he sat calm before him. The light of the fire danced in his silvery white hair, making it spark with silver. He seemed completely calm. His hands relaxed in his lap, and his shoulders slumped a little. Rozarko felt warm inside when he looked at Legolas, and very much proud. He had been a part of his life since Legolas was only twelve hours old, he had been handed this tiny, little elfling, born too early. He remembered as a tiny hand had grabbed his finger, and he was completely lost in the little boy. It had been an amazing journey this far, and he often wondered where they would end. So much had already happened, and Legolas was still very young. Rozarko smiled warmly, and closed his own eyes for a moment, or so he thought.

"What are you thinking about?" came Legolas voice, almost a whisper.

Rozarko almost jumped from where he was sitting, Legolas face was only inches away from his, he squatted before him.

"Sheesh, Legolas!" Rozarko exclaimed, a little embarrassed, "I thought I told you to concentrate" he tried to scold.

"I did" Legolas said with huge grin, "but you have been quiet for several minutes now, and you had this peculiar look on your face when I looked".

Rozarko straightened up and cleared his throat.

"So" he Rozarko said, trying to sound lightly, and like nothing had happened, "did you succeed?".

"Oh no" Legolas grinned, "you are not changing the subject".

"Oh yes I am" Rozarko stated.

"No, you are not" Legolas demanded, crawling even closer to Rozarko who leaned a little back.

"I…" Rozarko trailed off, he was soon laying on his back on the floor before the fire, and Legolas on all four above him, his silky hair tickled his face, Rozarko tried to blow it away, just getting a light chuckle from Legolas.

"Move that hair out of my face" Rozarko complained.

Legolas just laughed and shook his head, making his hair tickle Rozarko even more.

"Tell me what you were thinking about" Legolas grinned once more.

"All right" Rozarko gave in.

Legolas stopped and looked directly at Rozarko.

"I was only remembering old times" he told silently, "about the first time I saw you".

Legolas tilted his head, smiling beautifully.

"Aw" he grinned, "that's sweet" he teased.

Rozarko fisted Legolas' hair and rose, forcing Legolas to back until Rozarko was on his knees in front of Legolas, looking down at the younger elf.

"Well" Rozarko said in a low voice, trying to sound deadly serious, even though the merriment shone in his forest green eyes, "now you answer my question".

"Which was?" Legolas said mock innocently, earning a small yank at his hair.

"Do not force me to repeat it" Rozarko warned.

"Why not?" Legolas teased, and Rozarko could not keep back a small smile.

"You are impossible" Rozarko said lowly.

"Oh, I know" Legolas said lightly, "you told me countless of times".

Rozarko let go of Legolas' hair and shock his head, a small laugh escaping him. When Rozarko looked up, he was meet with a gentle gaze from Legolas, who sat calmly before him, smiling.

"Yes" Legolas then said, "I think I managed to block out unnecessary noise".

Rozarko looked more than pleased.

"Good" Rozarko said, bowing his head, "tomorrow we will try another approach. Meet me at our training ground tomorrow morning".

o0o

That night, Girion was on watch, and sat in a chair in Legolas livingroom, just outside his bedroom door, which was open. Another guard guarded the entrance to Legolas quarters. Girion listened closely, but it seemed Legolas was sleeping peacefully, and he returned to his book. It was long past midnight; the snow still fell heavily outside. The wind had died down some, and it no longer sounded like the stronghold of the elves would blow away at any minute.

Girion looked up from his book, Legolas was turning in the bed, but otherwise he was still quiet. He laid the book down, and rose from his chair. When he entered the bedroom, Legolas laid on his side, breathing heavily and drops of sweat on his brow. Girion took a cold cloth from the bowl of water on the night table, and then climbed into the bed. Legolas looked up shortly when the bed beside him moved, and when Girion took him into his arms, Legolas held on to him and bore his face into his tunic. Girion shushed him and stroke his hand up and down his back.

"Easy now" he tried to comfort, "it's alright. Remember to breathe".

Legolas concentrated on his breathing, and breathed together with Girion.

"Here" Girion said and placed the cold cloth on Legolas forehead.

"Remember" Girion then told, "there is nothing there".

Legolas breathed deeply, opening his eyes to look into the kind, deep blue eyes of Girion.

"There is nothing there" Legolas whispered, "there is nothing there" he repeated to himself a few times.

Girion kept on soothing, and after a couple of minutes, Legolas relaxed once more and fell into an exhausted sleep. Girion stayed with him, keeping him close to his chest, giving him the comfort Legolas needed. Girion smiled, he liked just sitting there holding him. He admitted to himself, he was a little jealous on Rozarko, he had a unique bond with Legolas, one no one fully understood, or could achieve themselves. Legolas led very few people that close, Girion sometimes thought that even Rozarko was closer to Legolas than his own father, or brothers for that matter.

Girion pressed a soft kiss against Legolas' forehead, and lowered him back to the bed. He covered him with the covers and returned to his chair outside the bedroom. He had to accept that Legolas had chosen Rozarko to be the one, who would really know him, but he like to think that he himself was high on the list of people Legolas truly trusted. Time would tell, that he was higher than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3: The North

**3\. chapter: The North**

Legolas sat on his knees in the snow, his team in a circle around him, and Rozarko standing before him. Thranduil stood at the edge of the training ground, watching it all from a short distance, ready to help if needed, otherwise, he trusted Rozarko to help Legolas now.

Legolas was not quite sure was to expect from it all, his team had sticks, drums, bells and other things with them. Legolas wondered what they were to do with that.

"Now" Rozarko said to Legolas, "block out all other sound and noise, and just listen to my voice, all right?".

Legolas just nodded, and from a nod from Rozarko, his team started to make the most terrible, agonizing noise he had heard in a long time. They drummed, yelled, sang, whistled, banged the sticks together and rang the bells. It was absolutely terrible, and it was loud.

"Listen to my voice" Rozarko said gently, his voice barely responsive over the noise.

Legolas closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"Just hear my voice, Legolas" Rozarko said gently again, "listen to my voice, nothing else, keep all the noise tugged in behind your mind".

Legolas tried, but it was hard, and he grew more and more frustrated. White sparks flew from Legolas body, and for a short moment, all from his time stopped. Rozarko quickly urged them to continue, and so they did.

"Legolas" Rozarko said a bit more forcefully, "listen only to my voice, do not led the noise distract you".

The sparks slowly seemed to grow together, and became a flowing white light instead, it calmly flowed around Legolas, like gentle waves on a lake. Rozarko smiled, Legolas had succeeded the first part. He then nodded to Thranduil, who stepped forward and replaced Rozarko.

"Now, Legolas" came the regal voice of his father, and Legolas concentrated on his voice instead, barely hearing all the, otherwise deafening, noise. "Focus on your light, your power. Fell it, and guide it".

Legolas tried as best he could to fallow his father's instructions.

"Feel it from deep inside you" Thranduil continued, "feel how it is a part of you, and control it".

Legolas searched inward, deep inside himself. Suddenly, all sound was faint, just like being under water, and he could hear his own heartbeat, the blood flowing through his veins, air flowing in and out of his lungs. And then he felt it, it was strange, but so powerful.

Legolas breathed out of his mouth, in through his nose, and then, as he breathed out of his nose again, he led his powers lose. The light flowed forth, whirled around and then up in the gray sky. High over the forest, over the treetops, and it lighted up the sky like thousand stars.

All from the team stopped making noise, some even dropped their instruments, Rozarko stood mesmerized with a smile on his face, and Thranduil looked more than pleased. Legolas controlled his powers, or at least a part of them. It was beautiful, the white light he possessed. His team was awe struck, they had all seen the white light of Legolas before, but never like this, so controlled and beautiful. Before, it had been chaotic and uncontrolled.

The light started to fade, and soon it flowed into Legolas once again. It shone around him and blinded those nearby. They covered their eyes or looked away, and when the light was gone, they saw Legolas laying in the snow. He looked empty up in the sky, breathing heavily, his mouth a slightly open.

Thranduil knelled beside his son, laying a hand on his chest. White, golden light flowed slowly into Legolas. Legolas blinked, and soon his eyes fell on his father.

"Did I do it?" he asked.

Thranduil smiled, "yes you did, very well indeed".

Legolas breathed relived and sat up, his eyes fell on his team who still stood mesmerized and looked at him.

"Varla, some noise you can make" Legolas grinned before accepting a hand from Rozarko, who pulled him up.

"Yep" Tristan grinned.

"Well" Thranduil smiled, "I think you are done for today".

Legolas smiled tiredly, before his father clapped his shoulder and turned to walk back to the palace. Legolas stayed with his team, they still had some planning before they went on their patrol the next morning.

o0o

That night, they all slept in the headquarter, not in the sleeping areas, but in the living room, on the floor on pillow, mattresses and blankets. Legolas once again lay between Rozarko and Girion, and felt warm, save and comforted. He slept best when the slept with his friends all around him, as did all of them. They had talked for a while, and now just lay, some silent, others whispering silently together. Legolas lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, Rozarko was silent as well, also on his back, but his head turned to the fire, Girion talked with Anglond, whispering together, but Legolas did not pay attention to their conversation. Instead, he closed his eyes and rolled over. Rozarko felt Legolas move, and looked his way. His eyes were closed, but he seemed relaxed and content. Rozarko felt a hand nearing his, and without hesitation, he grabbed Legolas' hand and held it close. Legolas seemed to move even closer, and Rozarko turned over to his side, facing Legolas now. With joint hands, and foreheads touching, they fell to sleep.

o0o

Mirthral was grinning, looking down upon his captain and Rozarko, lying snuggled together in a mess of arms and legs, like they couldn't get close enough to each other. On the other side, Girion clang to Legolas too.

Then Legolas started to stir, but didn't wake up jet, he just turned over to Girion instead, who awoke as Legolas seemed to press his into his chest. A small smile played on his lips, he was glad when Legolas found comfort in him as well, well aware that he had clung to Rozarko the entire night. His eyes then turned to the gray-blue ones of Mirthral, who still sat grinning down at them.

"What?" Girion asked.

"You just look so sweet" Mirthral grinned.

"Well I'm glad you are entertained by watching us sleep" Girion growled.

"Why so grumpy?" Mirthral chuckled.

"Would you like it, if someone watched you sleep?" Girion growled irritated.

"Shut it you too" came Legolas tired voice, muffled from Girion's chest, "I am trying to sleep here".

"Can you breathe at all down there?" Mirthral asked, "as the team's official healer, I am concerned you will suffocate".

Legolas looked up from his "hiding" spot, and if eyes could kill, Mirthral would have died a very painful death.

"Sheesh" Mirthral complained, "and I thought Girion was the grumpy one in the morning".

Suddenly, Rozarko's head whipped up, and his eyes fell un Mirthral. He then looked to where Legolas was, and smiled when he saw him in the arms of Girion. He then turned to Mirthral again.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It is still early" he told, "we have a couple of hours before we should be ready".

Rozarko nodded, and laid down again, Mirthral smiled and got up. Rozarko didn't know where he was going, and didn't care at the moment. He snuggled close to Legolas, and held on to him from behind. They lay like this for half an hour before Girion started to stir again, Rozarko lifted his head to look at him.

"I have to pee" he whispered.

Rozarko grinned, "I am more than happy to take him again" he smiled.

"Off course, you are" Girion grinned and helped Rozarko moved Legolas around.

When Legolas awoke, he sensed he was in Rozarko's arms again, he smiled contently, and slowly lifted his haze until he met his eyes.

"Goodmorning, my prince" Rozarko smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Legolas' ear, making Legolas flinch when he caressed the sensitive ear tips. Rozarko could not help the smile that creped unto his lips.

"You are doing it on purpose" Legolas accused with a small smile.

"Of course, I am" Rozarko grinned.

Legolas shock his head amused.

"We have to get up" Legolas said with a yawn.

Rozarko sat up and looked around.

"The others are, more or less, up already" he said.

Legolas slowly sat up, stretched his arms over his head.

"Then be better get ready" Legolas then said and got up.

* * *

The snow lay heavily all over the forest. Legolas was riding in the middle of his team, Anglond up front on his dark bay horse, with Galdor at his side on his dark, almost black horse. They talked quietly together. At Legolas' right side was Rozarko, riding his silver gray stallion. To his left rode Cyan, on a beautiful light gray horse with black mane.

They only needed to ride for a few more hours before they reached their first checkpoint. A small champ at the northern border. They had already been on the road for three days.

On the road, Legolas had trained how to dim the noise from the trees, and he was getting quite good at it. Rozarko had followed him closely when he tried, and was more than pleased by his progress.

Anglond stopped his horse from up front, signaling for the others to stop as well. Legolas' snapped to attention, opening his mind to the trees, but found them silent. Legolas then pressed his white stallion forward until he was beside Anglond. And then he saw why Anglond had stopped. Before them, in the snow, lay a body of a dead woodland warrior. He lay on his back, looking blankly up in the gray sky. In his chest was an orc scimitar. Anglond dismounted his horse and knelled beside the warrior.

"He has been dead for around a day" he said, looking to Legolas.

Legolas dismounted himself, kneeling next to the dead warrior himself.

"It's Garindor" he said, "from the second team".

Legolas then closed his eyes and concentrated on his connection with the trees. After a short while, he had some answers.

"The second team was attack yesterday" he told, "by orcs, they were outnumbered, and had to retreat. Garindor fell and they had to leave him behind, they were being chased. They are making stand at our checkpoint. But we must hurry, they are in great need of our help".

With that said, they hurried through the forest.

* * *

The captain of the second team was indeed in trouble, he sat with his team high in the talains that made the first camp of the north, or the first checkpoint. He was to be replaced by the first team tomorrow, but right now, he did not know if they would survive that long. All around the trees below them, orcs roamed the forest. They had started to make bonfires, that created a lot of smoke, and the elves in the frees was getting more and more pressed. They were surrounded, and the orcs had started to burn the tress, trapping them. They had no more ammunition, no more arrows or throwing knives, and almost all from the team was wounded, and now getting sick from the smoke.

The captain started to lose hope, almost all from his team was coughing badly from the. Then they heard a horn in the distance. His head whipped up, as did almost all from his team. And then things started to happen quickly. Orcs was streaming as the first team started to overrun them. Arrows was flying with deadly precision, killing the orcs near the bonfires.

Suddenly, white light burst forth, knocking the orc to the ground and blinding them temporarily. It flowed through the forest, hauntingly beautiful. The captain had only heard of the white light of the prince, but never seen it himself. He looked as the orcs started to panic and some even fled. The light slowly died down, until it was all gone again.

Then Rogon and Logon came into view, they were galloping towards the orcs, a rope between their horses with deadly looking spikes attached to it. The orcs fell like flies to it. Then Kaleth and Falael came into view, also with a pike robe between their horses as well. Gilthron and Galdor put out as many bonfires as possible, throwing snow upon them.

Legolas then came into view, having used his arrows, he was galloping on his horse, using his twin knives as he felled the orcs. Rozarko and Girion was close by, and then he saw Anglond, Mirthral, Tristan and Cyan, also using knives and swords now.

It all happened so fast, and seemed to the captain as controlled chaos. Legolas didn't yell one single order as they fought the orcs, everyone seemed to know exactly what they should do. He was more than impressed. He had seen them train many times before, and seen them I battle a few times too, but they always amazed him.

Legolas looked around him, getting an overview of the battle, most of the orcs were either dead or fleeing by now. Then he heard a painful cry from an elf, and his head whipped around. Tristan fell from his chestnut brown horse. An orc had yanked a knife into his thigh, and before the elves could react, it had used a hammer to smack down upon his legs. Mirthral cried out I pure anger, and attacked the orc in rage. In one swift stroke from his blade, the orc was beheaded.

Mirthral jumped of his horse and knelled beside Tristan, taking his injuries onto view. Legolas knew he was being taken well care of, and therefore turned his attention to the rest of his team, they seemed in unharmed. He then looked up and his eyes locked with the ones of the captain, high in the tree, upon an elven platform. A ladder was thrown down, and Legolas was the first to climb.

The second team was in bad shape, only a few looked unharmed. They were pale and ill-looking from the smoke, and many of them bled from multiple wounds. Two more lay lifeless in a corner, covered with their cloaks.

"Thank you, my lord" the captain said while bowing his head, "not a moment too soon".

"More a couple too late" Legolas said with regret.

The captain grimaced before, and then Anglond came onto the platform, followed by Rozarko and Girion. The two bodyguards, having medical training, started to tend the wounded.

"We followed what seemed to be a small band of orcs" the captain started to report, "we managed to slay them yesterday, but then we got ambushed, and we were pressed to retreat, the orcs killed Garindor, and we were forced to leave him behind. We retreated to this place, and many hours ago, we ran out of ammunition, and it was then the orcs started to try and smoke us out".

He breathed deeply before continuing.

"We lost two members two hours ago" he said with strained voice, "they both had nasty wounds, and the smoke did nothing good either".

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to you earlier" Legolas said gravely.

The captain breathed deeply, looking tiredly over at the two dead warriors in the corner. Legolas then looked to the captain's leg, his right leg was covered in blood and his leggings torn. Gently, Legolas removed some of the fabric to take a look at the wound. It was nasty, and still bleed a little. Rozarko had already handed Legolas some bandage, and he quickly and effectively bandaged the leg. The captain nodded his thanks, and when Legolas rose to look around, the others from his team was already tending the wounded.

Legolas knew they had to get the second team back to the Stronghold, and they needed help getting back. He had to send some of his team with them. He climbed down the ladder to the ground again, seeing Tristan laying near a tree, Mirthral tending him. He squatted next to the honey blonde haired elf, who turned sad gray-blue eyes at him. Tristan looked blankly up at the trees above him, his face set in pain.

"How is he?" Legolas then asked in a low and gentle voice, meeting Mirthral's eyes.

"Both his legs are broken" the healer of the team said gravely, "and the wound to his thigh is nasty".

Legolas nodded.

"He will return to the Stronghold with the second team" Legolas told.

"What?" Tristan exclaimed, earning a stunned look from both Legolas and Mirthral.

"Well" Tristan said, looking a bit uncomfortably under Legolas' strong gaze, but soon set his face into determination, "finally you get cleared for active duty, captain, after Varla knows how long, and then I have to return after the first battle".

Legolas could not help the small smile that crept into his lips, Tristan was the youngest of them all, but still just as stilled, and maybe even more eager to always learn.

"And pray tell, my dear Tristan" Legolas smiled while tucking a lose strand of blond hair behind his ear, "both your legs are broken, how will you be able to walk?".

Tristan crossed his arms I protest, Legolas chuckled.

"You will be fine in time, my friend" he told, and patted Tristan on the shoulder before getting up.

* * *

"Legolas did what?" Thranduil asked in disbelieve, the captain of the second team was reporting to the king.

"He divided his team" the captain told, "Mirthral, Rogon and Logon rode with us back, along with a wounded Tristan. He thought that we had better use of the healer, Mirthral, than they had at the moment".

Thranduil sighed, but gestured for the captain to continue.

"Prince Legolas and the rest of his team continued north, following the track of the orcs. He wants them wiped out once and for all, before they can do any more harm. Mirthral, Rogon and Logon are to ride back, and meet up with them at the second checkpoint as soon as possible".

"Thank you" Thranduil then said, looking gentler at the captain now, "for your service on the patrol, I hope your team will recover quickly".

"Thank you, my king" the captain said while bowing, and just as he turned to leave, Belstram, the king's black-haired bodyguard entered the office, looking worried.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked a little frantic, not liking the look on his bodyguard's face.

"It's prince Lucien" Belstram said, "his team had retreated from the east, and the prince is greatly wounded, my king".

* * *

Legolas looked around him, piles of dead orcs was being burnt in the clearing, Mirthral, who had returned the same morning with Rogon and Logon, was tending to the wounded. Falael, Kaleth and Galdor had all suffered poisonous arrow wound, but they would survive, just needing time to recover. Girion had a bad headwound, and was unconscious at the moment. The others were unharmed.

"Anglond" Legolas called, and the cinnamon-brown haired elf turned to look at Legolas, "gather the men, we have to travel to the third checkpoint before nightfall".

"Yes captain" Anglond bowed his head and did as ordered.

They helped each other, and soon the wounded was on horses, with teammembers holding them. Falael rode with Rogon, Kaleth with Logon, and Galdor with Gilthron, Cyan was riding with the unconscious Girion. Legolas rode up front, flanked by Rozarko, and Anglond was the rearguard.

They were all silent as they rode, as was the forest. Not a single animal did they see or hear, and the trees was deadly silent too. It disturbed the Woodelves, and Legolas felt a darkness growing inside. Something was about to happen, and he did not know what it was.

The northern border was the most dangerous of the borders of the Greenwood, trolls wandered down from the Gray Mountains, often accompanied by orcs or even wolves. Only the most skilled teams of the woodland realm patrolled these borders.

Legolas was lost in his thoughts as the rode along, he kept his mind open for the trees, but they were silent. Then he suddenly stopped, looking to the south-east with unease. Rozarko stopped his gray steed and looked worried at Legolas.

"What is it?" he asked a bit frantic, making the others from the team stop as well.

"I don't know" Legolas said a bit absentmindedly, "something feels terrible wrong".

Rozarko exchanged a worried look with Anglond, before he returned his attention to Legolas, who still had his gaze fixed upon the forest to the sought-east. But then Legolas shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling inside. And without a word, he continued north-west. But they only rode for a few minutes before Legolas stopped again, whipping his horse around and again gazing home. His white steed was getting a bit anxious, tripping in the snow and whipping its head around.

This time, Rozarko rode up to Legolas' side, he placed his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Legolas" he said gently, getting a short look from the prince, close your eyes for a moment" he then told.

Legolas turned his gaze to Rozarko, and met his kind, forest green eyes.

"What?" he said, a bit confused.

"Close your eyes" Rozarko repeated gently, "and concentrate. Do the trees tell you anything, the wind, the earth? What do you feel deep inside you?".

Legolas did as asked, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrated, turning his energy inside himself, and feeling his surroundings. He heard nothing. Then he felt inside himself, and felt a nagging, almost pain. He inhaled sharply, opening his eyes and looking in the direction of the palace.

"Something is not well at home" he whispered, "but I do not know what is wrong".

His team was all worried by their captain's words, looking anxious at each other.

"What are we to do?" Rozarko then said, getting Legolas' attention, "what are your orders?".

Legolas thought for a moment, then slowly exhaling, looking to the north-west.

"We continue" he said, guiding his horse.

o0o

the third checkpoint was near the Forest River, where he elves would rest and tend to the wounded. There were five flats high in the trees, away from praying eyes of the enemy. Legolas and his team settled in one of the flats, and helped to tend the wounded. Girion was about to wake up, he had a throbbing headache, Rozarko was by his side.

It had begun to snow, and the elves huddle together on the flat, those who had incurred poisonous wounds, had receive antidote, and something to give them strength again. They were now asleep, huddle together under warm blankets.

Mirthral sat at the edge of the flat, having tended the wounded, and now looking south-east, in the direction of the elven Stronghold. Legolas seated himself next to honey blond elf.

"Do you think he is all-right?" Mirthral asked in a whisper.

Legolas did not have to ask to know who he talked about.

"What does your heart tell you?" Legolas just asked, looking at Mirthral, who had his eyes fixed on the forest.

"He is all-right" he breathed, now looking at Legolas.

"You have grown very fond of Tristan, haven't you?" Legolas smiled tenderly.

Mirthral smiled warmly, looking Legolas in the eyes, giving him a small nod.

"I hope you do not mind" Mirthral suddenly exclaimed, looking worried and almost horrified.

Legolas smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

"Peace, my friend" Legolas ensured, "of course I do not mind. With what is going on between Rozarko and I, whom am I to judge?" Legolas then grinned.

"What is exactly going on between you two?" Mirthral then asked.

Legolas was silent for a moment, considering the question.

"I cannot tell you" he then answered, "for I do not fully know or understand it myself".

Mirthral nodded knowingly, "those emotions can be difficult sometimes to understand".

"They sure can be" Legolas agreed.

o0o

After a couple of days, the wounded was ready to move on, and the elves now travelled along the Forest River back into the forest, and would follow the river home.

On the third day after they had left the third checkpoint, a white falcon arrived, carrying a message. Anglond received the falcon, looking at the small parchment attached to its leg.

"It bears the royal seal" Anglond said and handed the message to Legolas, who sat near the fire at their small camp.

Legolas took the message and opened it, it was brief, and as he read it, his face turned into one of utter shock and horror.

"Lucien is hurt" he breathed, getting the attention from all of his team.

"What?" Falael asked stunned.

"He was greatly wounded in an attack at the eastern border" Legolas told, his voice shaking a little, "my father does not know if he will survive".

"Then we better make haste" Anglond said, getting up from his seat at the fire.

In no time, the elves had broken up camp, and travelled through the forest home, they were only a few days from the palace, and they would waste no time reaching it.


	4. Chapter 4: Investigations

**4\. chapter: investigations**

Legolas was rushing through the corridors and halls of the palace, his clothing soaked from the long ride through the snow in the forest. They hadn't stopped since he got the message from his father.

Soon he reached his father's private champers, Belstram opened the door and announced Legolas. Thranduil leaped from the chair he had been sitting in. Legolas bowed shortly for his father and king, almost panting from the run through the palace.

"May I give you my report later, my king?" Legolas asked, his eyes pleading.

Thranduil gave him a sad smile, "of course" and before Legolas knew it, he was embraced by his father.

"I am glad you returned so quickly" Thranduil said a bit strained.

"How is he?" Legolas asked choked, muffled by his father's shoulder.

"Not good" Thranduil breathed, "come" he said and pulled Legolas from him, "we will go and see him together".

Legolas nodded, but then looked down at himself, his clothing was soaked from snow and mud.

"Give me five minutes to change, please" Legolas asked, and with a nod from his father, he hurried to his own quarters.

o0o

five minutes later, he and his father was on their way to the royal section of the infirmary. Outside the chamber Lucien was in, stood a guard, he bowed for the king and crownprince, and opened the door. Inside, Gilmarkar sat on a chair next to the bed. When he saw Legolas though jumped from the chair and lunged for his older brother, his eyes filled with hatred, anger and sorrow.

"No!" he cried, pushing Legolas out of the room.

Thranduil was stunned, not expecting such a reaction from Gilmarkar.

Legolas quickly stepped back until he was outside the room, the guard look stunned and back up a little, giving the two princes some room, Thranduil soon was in the doorway.

"Gilmarkar" Legolas tried to reason.

"No!" Gilmarkar said firmly, "you will not go near him" he said, trying hard to hold back tears.

Thranduil was about to say something, but one quick look from Legolas told him not to.

Legolas looked back at Gilmarkar, who would not meet his eyes.

"Don't try to reason with me" Gilmarkar spat, "I will not allow you to go near Lucien".

"Why?" Legolas whispered.

"You will kill him too!" he cried.

Legolas was shocked to hear the reason, as was Thranduil, his eyes wide and full of sorrow. Legolas opened his mouth, but closes it again, not knowing what to say. He took a deep breath.

"Why…" he whispered, his voice wavering.

Gilmarkar looked like one who was about to cry and explode at the same time.

"You killed naneth!" he cried, "you said she was far too hurt to save. How do I know you will not make the same conclusion with Lucien?".

Legolas stood paralyzed, he wanted to scream and knock some sense into his little brother's head, and at the same time, he wanted to hold him close, and just be able to tell him what really happened, make him understand. But how do you make one understand something, when they don't want to understand?

"Lucien is safe now" Legolas said quietly, "he is surrounded by healers. Naneth was not…"

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Gilmarkar almost screamed.

Legolas snapped his mouth close.

Gilmarkar lifted his gaze until he met Legolas', his eyes full of sorrow, tears slipping down his cheeks. Legolas breathed deeply before talking.

"I will not go and see Lucien then" Legolas breathed.

"How can I know you will stay away?" Gilmarkar cried, a sob escaping him.

"This way" Legolas said determined, turning towards his father now, straightened up and standing tall and regal.

"My king" he addressed his father formally, Thranduil head snapped up, and he too straightened up.

"Yes, prince Legolas" he addressed just as formally.

"Please order the guards to not let me inside Lucien's healing chamber" he said.

Thranduil looked at first about to refuse, but one look from Legolas told him not to, and he with a small nod from his head, he turned to the guard, who had now backed even further down the corridor.

"Guard" Thranduil called with authority, the guard stood to attention, "do not, at any circumstances, let crownprince Legolas inside prince Lucien's healing chamber. That is an order, is that clear?".

"Yes, my king" the guard replied with a bow.

Legolas then turned to Gilmarkar.

"Satisfied?" he asked coldly.

Gilmarkar just snorted, and walked away, not back to Lucien's bedside, but away from them all. Thranduil looked saddened after his youngest son, he felt like his family was falling apart, and he didn't know what to do about it. Gilmarkar could not stand the bare sight of Legolas, Legolas desperately tried to make Gilmarkar understand, and Lucien was pressed between the two brothers, loving them both, but not wanting to lose the bond to any of them. Thranduil tried to be there for all of them, but with Legolas as the crownprince, he often had to spent time with him, and Gilmarkar withdrew more and more from his family. It grieved Thranduil to see his family tearing apart like this. First, he had to exile his heir, and when he returned after 41 years, Gilmarkar would not accept him, and withdrew from them all. Now he was the reason Legolas could not see his own brother, Lucien, who was fighting for his life inside the infirmary. _Anariel, my dear_ he thought, _what am I to do? They are falling apart, and I don't know what to do._

o0o

Legolas walked back to his quarters, intend on finding the report on Lucien's patrol. He looked the papers over on his desk, and soon, he found it. He knew he should write his own report first, but he was too upset on finding out had happened to concentrate on writing his own now. Therefore, he settled down at his desk.

 _Report of the fourth team._

 _Written by captain Elarus._

Legolas discerned the part he was interested in:

 _On the fourth day, we left the second checkpoint, and started to move back north again. After a few hours of walking, we encountered a group of men, all looking strangely southern, with dark skin and colorful clothing. They seemed hostile, why I ordered my team to stand ready. I have never encountered men like these before, they were heavily armed, with scimitars, knives and bows. I was not comfortable with the way they looked at us, like some hunters looking at their pray. When I asked what their business was here, they would not answer, and before I even knew why, they had drawn their weapons and attacked. We were greatly outnumbered._

 _Prince Lucien was badly injured, along with Rasfel, Itrian and Naronen. The rest of us got away with a few minor injuries and scrapes._

 _Four men escaped, and we were in no condition to follow them. They ran south-east, west of Long Lake._

 _We retreaded with the injured, Lucien was in dire need of a healer, and we did all we could in the wild to stop the bleeding of a severe stab-wound to the stomach. Rasfel suffered from a bad headwound, and both Itrian and Naronen suffered from multiple stab-wounds._

Legolas did not need to read more; the rest was short and about their retreat to the elven Stronghold. He breathed deeply and settled back in his chair, looking into nothing for a while.

How long he was sitting like this, he did not know, but he knew he had to write his own report before he would go and seek out his father and team. He was quickly finished, and got up from the chair with it in hand.

He walked to his father's office, but the king wasn't there. Legolas realized he must still be with Lucien, and therefore wrote a note, saying he needed to talk to him.

Back in his quarters, he realized he had not bathed since before they went on the patrol, well, at least he had changed his clothing he thought. He went into the bathroom and filled the pool with warm water and bathing oil. Soon a smell of forest flowers and apple filled the room. He stripped off his clothes, and went into the warm water, relaxing almost immediately, all thoughts vanishing from his head for a short while. Outside, the sun was starting to set, and the purple colors of the sky flowed inside the bathroom from airways through the mountain.

Legolas' thoughts started to whirl around in his head again. Were the men who had attacked the fourth team the ones he thought they were? What were they doing all the way up here? He hoped they did not want what he was afraid of.

Legolas dove under the water for a moment to clear his head, and rinse his hair at the same time. When he emerged again, he found himself staring right into forest green eyes, and a smirking Rozarko. Legolas almost jumped back, startled.

"Sheesh, Rozarko!" he exclaimed, "don't do that!".

"Do what?" Rozarko asked innocent, tilting his head a little, having troubled suppressing a grin. He was squatting at the edge of the pool.

"Sneak up on me like that" Legolas said exasperated.

"I thought I taught you to always be alert" Rozarko then said, trying to sound serious, not quite managing.

Legolas moved closer until he was at the edge, resting his arms on the stone floor. His face inches from Rozarko's.

"Seems like you didn't taught me well enough" Legolas grinned.

Rozarko just laughed, before he looked more serious again.

"How is your brother?" he asked with.

Legolas face fell, and Rozarko knew something was not good.

"I do not know" Legolas breathed, moving to get up from the pool, Rozarko handed him a towel, sending his questioning eyes.

"I did not see him" Legolas told while draping the towel around his waist, using another to dry his hair, "Gilmarkar was there, and wouldn't allow me to see him".

"What?" Rozarko exclaimed, "why?".

"He was afraid I would take Lucien's life" Legolas told and met Rozarko's eyes for a short moment before he went on to drying his body.

Understanding was drawing on Rozarko now, and he looked both stunned and saddened.

"So, what now?" Rozarko asked.

Legolas started to get dressed.

"I read the report from the fourth team" he told, "I think I may know what men attacked them, and I have a plan. But, I need to talk to my father first".

Rozarko follow Legolas into his living room, and Legolas handed him the report. He waited while Rozarko skimmed it over, his eyes widening as he read. When he was finished, his mouth opened and closes several times.

"Sounds like" he breathed.

"It does" Legolas finished.

"What are they doing here?" Rozarko almost whispered.

Legolas shrugged while breathing deeply, "I am not sure jet, but I intend to find out".

"And I am sure your team a ready" Rozarko said with a feral grin.

At that time, it knocked at the door, and Thranduil walked inside, looking straight for Legolas.

"I found your note" he said a bit frantic.

"Easy, adar" Legolas eased, "but I need to talk to you about the report from the fourth team".

Thranduil looked relieved for a moment, but then frowned, "why?" he asked.

"I may have an idea of who the men are" Legolas said, "the one who attacked the team".

Thranduil looked stunned.

"How?" he breathed, "how would you know who they are?".

"From the description of them" Legolas said, "but I am not sure, I would like to talk to Elarus, and dig deeper into this. And if possible, I will set in a hunt for these men, for I fear there are more out there".

Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment, robbing his thin.

"There a much you haven't told me of you time away from here" he said quietly, "and one day, I hope you will share your story with me. But for now, I will grant you permission to investigate further. But, tell me before you go after the men".

Legolas smiled shortly before bowing his head, "thank you, ada".

Thranduil smiled sincere, "no, ion nin" he said, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "thank you, I know you are doing it for Lucien and the fourth team, and to keep our people safe".

o0o

Later that evening, Legolas found himself face to face with Elarus, he was at the patrol-captains' quarters, where the captains of the patrols of the Greenwood resided.

With Legolas was both Girion and Rozarko. Legolas had told Elarus what he intended, and that he needed a full description of the men who attacked them.

"There was something foreign about them" Elarus told, the dark-haired elf was an excellent captain, kind and strong-willed, "I have never seen men like those before. They bore colorful clothing, green, purple, gold, blue. More of them had turbans and some even a cloth before their mouth and nose. Their skin was dark, like sunburnt, but I do not think they were sunburnt, I think it was supposed to look like that. Black or very dark hair on those I could see, and all had brown, dark eyes. They were tall, but musculus".

"What about their weapons?" Legolas asked, his face unreadable.

"They bore scimitars, but not like the orcs" Elarus told, looking thoughtful for a moment, "they were well crafted, indeed. Some even with jewelry on the handles. A few bore bow and arrow, made from dark brown wood, simple to look at".

Legolas nodded, and Elarus continued.

"And they wore jewelry" he added, "almost all of the men did, around their neck, on the arms, both wrist and upper arms, in their ears, and some even in the nose".

Legolas breathed deeply.

"Do you know who these men are?" Elarus then asked.

"Maybe" Legolas replied, "they sound like men from Harad".

"Harad?" Elarus frowned, "what would they do this far north? And why attack us all of a sudden?".

"That is a long story" Legolas said before walking back to his champers. Elarus was a bit stunned, Legolas knew these men, but would not tell from where. What had the prince experiences in his time of exile? And where had he been?

* * *

Legolas receive permission from his father to pursue the men who had attacked the fourth team, and Legolas therefore had gathered his team in their headquarters the next day. Legolas had read the report of the fourth team aloud, and had given them Elarus' description of the men too.

"Do you think it is men from Harad?" Anglond asked Legolas.

"I believe so" Legolas answered, "from the description Elarus gave me, they look very much like the men I encountered there".

"And what do you plan to do?" Falael asked, looking ready to storm out of the headquarter and follow the men.

"Track them down" Legolas replied determined, "I want to know what they are doing here, what they plan, and make sure they harm no other elf".

* * *

The next day the first team of Greenwood set out, but this time they rode south-east. Legolas was focused, and very quiet, only giving short orders now and then when necessary. The snow still lay heavily on the ground, but the elven horses ran easily through it.

It took five days for the elves to reach the first trail of the men, they had left an easy trail from an old camp near Long Lake, and south-east.

An early morning on the seventh day, Cyan came galloping over a hilltop, he had been scouting ahead of them. He stopped and fell into track with Legolas.

"They are no more than two hours ahead of us" Cyan announces, "they were still sleeping when I left, they have made champ in a small forest near the River".

Legolas nodded, and with a nudge, he told his horse to fasten the pace. The white steed galloped forth, and the others follow quickly.

* * *

Legolas lay on his stomach on the frozen ground, the snow had not fallen in these parts of the lands. Girion and Rozarko was on either side of him, Anglond next to Rozarko, the rest of his team behind them. Below them was the men they had hunted for seven days, they had made camp for the evening. The elves were deadly silent, trying to hear what the men was talking about.

"Why are we retreading?" one of the men asked, "I thought we were supposed to capture elves".

"We were" another replied, "but they are stronger than we thought".

"What did you expect" a third one asked, looking like the leader, "from the stories told, the Woodelves are not to be underestimated".

"But we are many in number" the first one said.

"Not enough, apparently" the second one said.

"We need to regroup" the leader said, "reinforcement will arrive in a couple of weeks".

"Weeks?" the first one whined.

"Yes" the leader replied, "we need to be patient. What we are getting out of this will sure be worth it".

"These elves will sell at a high price, I bet" a new one said from across the fire.

"Oh, they will" the leader said, robbing his hands together.

Legolas had heard enough, and creeped backwards to the others. He turned and faced them, his expression grim.

"They plan to capture and sell elves" Legolas told, getting stunned expressions from his teammembers.

"We need to stop them" Cyan exclaimed.

"And we will" Legolas said strongly.

They gathered around, starting to make plans.

"We will need to get the leader alive" Legolas told, "the king wants to speak with him and make him pay for his crime against the fourth team. As for the rest of the men…" Legolas trailed of, looking to his team to see their reactions.

They all looked ready to fight.

"If they die along the way" Legolas grinned, "that would not be the worst that could happen".

Legolas gave the order, and the elves moved and surrounded the men's camp. With a loud whistle from Legolas, the elves led arrows fly over the camp, knowing where the leader was, and not aiming for him. After two waves of arrows, the elves drew out swords or knives and attacked. Five men lay dead on the ground, another tree was badly wounded and not able to fight or even get up. Legolas located the leader right away, and charged for him, twin knives at hand.

The leader held a scimitar ready, and blocked the strike from Legolas, his eyes wide with fear. Legolas stroke again and again, and the man soon faltered. Legolas saw his chance, and with a strong blow, he knocked the man to the ground, kicking his scimitar away from his hand, and holding the tip of his knife at his throat.

With a quickly glance around, he saw the fight was over, and only a few men was left alive, their weapons taken from them, and on their knees, and bound on their back.

Legolas turned back to the leader, who look frightened up at the elf un top of him.

"So" Legolas said, using his regal and lets-get-to-business voice, you were planning to capture and then sell elves".

The leader's mouth opened and closed several times.

"It was a statement" Legolas said, "not a question".

Legolas then squatted down, a leg on either side of the man, looking him straight in the eyes. The man's eyes flickered from side to side, not able to meet the strong gaze of the elf.

"Did you not think we would find out?" Legolas asked, "did you not think we would strike back? Did you not think we would bring you to justice for the harm you coursed our people?".

"And you have come to bring us this justice?" the man asked, his voice low.

"No" Legolas replied, "that is for the king to do".

"The Elvenking?" the leader whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"Yes" was all Legolas said as he hurled the man up from the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I will try to write faster, had a massive writersblock, along with a lot of other stuff. Thank you for your patience.**

 **5\. chapter: Plans**

Legolas was standing before the mirror in his bedroom. He was dressed in for formal, light gray tunic with delicate, silver embroideries. His hair was done in the traditional style of the house of Oropher, his hair at the sides was drawn back into a single, delicate braid, keeping his hair flowing down his back.

He looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with what looked back, he just needed his circlet, which Rozarko was fetching from the royal vault. He took a shuddering breath, even though he looked ready, he was nervous. His palms were sweaty, and his breathing slightly increased. Why was he feeling so nervous? He had been to many trials before, this one shouldn't be any different. But Legolas realized it was. The man who would stand to trial this day was from Harad. A slave-trader. Legolas had not told his father what had happened at that time, he was not ready to let his father know he had been sold as a slave and trained as a gladiator. He knew his father suspected something, but had no idea the extension of what Legolas and his team had gone through.

The door opened and revealed Rozarko, carrying a wooden box Legolas knew all too well. The box containing his white, mithril circlet.

o0o

Legolas stood and the staircase underneath his father's throne. The king wore a silver and black gown, with black leggings underneath, and a black-silver sash with deep orange underneath. On his head rested the Woodland crown, delicate and beautiful, with wooden spikes shooting up, and winter berries intertwined into it. He looked regal and strong. The staff of the Woodland king rested lazily in his right hand.

The guards of the dungeons brought forth the man from Harad. It was two days ago Legolas and his team brought him and the rest of the men in, and they had been in the dungeons ever since. Now was the tome of their trial.

The leader looked to the elvenking with terrified awe. He knew very little of the elves, only that the Woodelves was less wise than the Noldor of Rivendell and the Sindar of Lorien, but they were far more dangerous, and had a deep connection with nature, especially the trees.

Then the leader saw the elf standing on the stair beneath the throne. He looked younger than the king, but still regal and beautiful. He wore a white circlet, indicating he was, indeed, royal. He looked familiar, and the man gasped when he recognized the elf.

"You were the one who sieged us" he gasped.

Legolas did not answer, only looking with disdain at the man underneath him.

"Who are you?" the man asked, a little anger in his voice. He had seemly forgot that he was before the Elvenking for trial.

Thranduil rose from his seat, the sash falling in cascades over the throne and around his feet, he slammed his staff into the floor, the sound echoing around the vast hall of the elves.

"I am asking the questions here" Thranduil said forcefully, his voice stern and strong, but never the less regal.

The man seemed to almost crumble underneath the Elvenking, and fell to his knees. He looked fearful up at the Elvenking, who slowly and elegantly seated himself again.

"You and your men attacked one of our patrols two weeks ago" Thranduil said, starting the trial, "why?".

The man looked confused, at a loss for words.

"Answer me" Thranduil demanded, his voice having and angry edge to it now.

"We" the man started, slowly finding his voice, "we felt intimidated by them".

"Then what were you doing on elven territory, if you feel intimidated by us?" Thranduil then asked.

The man was looked like he did not know what to answer, he would not tell them the real reason why he was there. But Legolas knew why.

"You were trying to catch elves to sell as slaves" Legolas said cold, but nevertheless calm, "weren't you?".

The man opened and closed his mouth several times. Thranduil looked a bit stunned at his son, but quickly straightened up.

"You are from Harad" Legolas then said, "which house?".

"Horandor" the man told proudly, lifting his thin a bit.

Legolas felt a chill run down his back, and he gritted his teeth. A change in posture Thranduil noticed, and would ask of later. Legolas then set his face again, looking regal and cold at the man.

"You are far from home" Legolas said, his voice stern and cold, Thranduil kept quiet, watching his son take over the trial, proud of what he saw.

"What do you know of that?" the man now spat.

Legolas did not answer right away, but calmly walked down the steps, stopping right in front of the man. He squatted down until he was at eyelevel with him.

"More than you know" Legolas said with a low voice, looking intently at the man, "I guess I knew your father" Legolas then added.

The man's eyes grew huge.

"What do you know of my father?" the man whispered, a bit frightened now.

"He's name is Makor" Legolas told calmly, "and he is, or was when I knew him, the most successful Lannister in Harad. And since he sends his son all the way to Greenwood, is guess he miss Vascal".

The man looked more than shocked, he looked even a bit terrified.

"How?" he stammered, having difficulty finding his voice, "how do you know all this? How do you know of our former champion?".

"I guess you were but a small boy when he was in your stable?" Legolas said quietly.

"I was" the man whispered, "but I saw him several times".

Legolas looked intently at the man.

"Then you should recognize him when you see him" Legolas said with a dangerously low voice, a fire burning in his eyes.

The man gasped and fell back, trying to move as far away from the elf in front of him as possible. Legolas slowly rose, holding the man's gaze.

"No" the man whispered, "no, no. That cannot be".

"Because of you" Legolas then said with a strong and regal voice, "several of our worriers got severely injured, including my younger brother. Be honest with us now, and my king will, maybe, be a bit gentler when he judges you".

Legolas turned back to his father, walking the few steps back until he was where he started. Thranduil took over. Legolas had told him what happened in the time of his exile, but Thranduil never thought he would face it this close as he did now. This man before him, was the very son of the man, whom had kept his son captive and used him as a gladiator. Thranduil had a feeling that Legolas had not told him everything. With a deep breath, he continued the trial.

"Were you here to catch elves to sell as slaves?" Thranduil asked with a stern voice, the man's eyes turned to the king now.

"Yes" came the short reply, the man was beginning to tremble.

Thranduil gritted his teeth, no one should be captured like this, and sold as animals to slavery. His anger boiled inside him, but no one could see it on the outside, no one except Legolas.

"You will return to the dungeons" Thranduil then told, "until I have made a decision about what to do with you".

o0o

Thranduil stood in his livingroom, before the fire of the fireplace. Legolas had just entered, both of them still in their formal robes. He looked to his son, who would not meet is gaze at the moment, and stared at the fore instead.

Right after the trial, Thranduil had, more or less, ordered Legolas to follow him back to his quarters, he would have answers now, and Legolas knew that. Sooner or later, Legolas would had told his father what happened anyway. Slowly the moved his gaze and met his father's eyes. They were not cold as he feared, but loving and concerned. Legolas sighed and took a seat in a chair before the fire.

"I will tell you my story in every detail I can remember" Legolas told, looking back at the fire.

Thranduil realized he didn't even had to ask his son for the story, felt a small stone lifted from his heart.

"We had made a camp in the forest of Rhûn" Legolas started, and began to tell the story of how they had made the talains in the trees, and how they lived for many years in the forest, until they encountered humans for the first time. He told of what happened in the house of Manicistar, of how they was trained and forced to kill in the arena, and what how he was attacked and nearly killed by another gladiator in the cellar of the house. He told his father every detail he could remember of the house of Horandor in Harad. The burning heat of the desert, and the agonizing training he got there. For two years he was at that house, once again earning the title as champion. Then he returned to the south of Rhûn to participate in the games. He faced Rozarko, and with all his strength he had gathered in the years, he managed to throw out his white light, and together they fled from the crumbling arena.

This time, Legolas told every agonizing detail, every feeling he described for his father the best he could. How he had struggled for survival, how he can have fought for his team, and made them a home in the forest of Rhûn. He did not leave anything out this time.

Thranduil had been silence while Legolas told the story, walking around the livingroom. He now stood before the windows, looking out at the forest, for a long time he was silent, letting all the information he had receive settle in.

"Adar?" Legolas cautious voice sounded.

Thranduil turned towards Legolas, not realizing his son was finish with his story. Tears streamed down Thranduil's cheek, and upon seeing this, Legolas leaped to his feet, and in an instant, he wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him tight. Thranduil, stunned for just a moment, quickly hugged his son just as tight back. They stood there for a while, just holding each other. Thranduil wanted to say so many things, but did not know how to start, how to say how sorry he was, how he would wish he could turn back time, and never exiling his son, and instead, give him the opportunity to talk, and make his family listen.

After a while, Thranduil drew back, holding Legolas at arm's length.

"I do not know how to explain to you, just how sorry I am" he whispered.

Legolas shock his head, "you do not need to" he said with a gentle smile.

Thranduil gave a small smile when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Enter" Thranduil called after making sure he was decent again.

Belenor, the royal healer, entered. Legolas felt how his heart started to race. He had heard very little about how Lucien was faring, and hoped Belenor came with good news.

"Lucien his ready to be released from the infirmary" Belenor told, giving them a warm smile.

"I will be there in five minutes" Thranduil told.

Belenor bowed and left the room again. Thranduil then turned to Legolas.

"I am honored you would share your story with me" he told sincerely, "I can not imagine what you all had to endure. I think it is best you judge the man from Harad".

Legolas silent for a moment, looking his father in the eyes.

"I think I have an idea what to do with the man" he then told, "but I will talk with my team first, and then return to you, if that is all right?".

Thranduil nodded, "it is" he said, "I will go to Lucien now, I guess he would like to see you when he is released" he added.

"I will meet you in his champers" Legolas told.

Thranduil nodded again, and turned to put his crown away, and get ready to go to the infirmary. Legolas quickly left his father's private champers, heading towards his own. Rozarko, who had been waiting outside, quickly fell into steps behind Legolas.

When inside his living room, Legolas turned to Rozarko.

"You have a plan" Rozarko said even before Legolas had opened his mouth.

Legolas grinned, "that I have" he said, "we are going to take down the houses of Manicistar and Horandor".

Rozarko shot Legolas a feral grin, "I do like the idea, but how?".

"Well, I didn't say I had all the plan figured out jet, didn't I" Legolas said while crossing his arms.

"Of cause" Rozarko grinned.

"But" Legolas said, looking pointedly at Rozarko now, "we have the son of the house Horandor in our dungeons, and we can use that to our advantage".

"You do not know what your master's first name was?" Rozarko chuckled.

"No" Legolas said obviously, "but you don't know what Manicistar's first name is either, we just called him the fat man".

"Oh yeah" Rozarko recalled, looking up at the ceiling, a mock dreamy look in his eyes, "the fat man. Wonder if he is still alive".

"Would it be terrible if he wasn't?" Legolas told, turned and walked into his bedroom.

"You're awful" Rozarko blurted out, looking to where Legolas was going.

"I know" Legolas grinned over his shoulder, "you have told me countless of times".

Rozarko followed him into the bedroom.

"Well" he said, "then it must be true".

Before he could react, a pillow came flying at him, hitting him right in his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed surprised.

"That's what the horses eat" Legolas grinned.

Rozarko threw the pillow back at Legolas, hitting him in the back. Legolas just laughed.

"Assemble the team, I would like them ready in two hours" Legolas then ordered, gently, but with his getting-into-business voice.

"Yes, my lord" Rozarko grinned before bowing shortly and exiting the room.

o0o

Legolas first swung by to see on Tristan's progress. He had been in the infirmary ever since he returned home, his legs now healed, but he needed intensive rehabilitation of both legs.

A loud groan was heard from the room Tristan occupied, the door to the room was open, and when Legolas looked inside, he saw Tristan sanding up, supported by two healers. He looked frustrated, his legs shaking under him. He looked up when he saw his captain in the doorway. The healers lowered him to the bed, and Tristan sat down with a heavy sigh. The healer bowed for Legolas before the left the room.

"Getting a bit frustrated now, are we?" Legolas asked lightly before be seated himself om the armrest of the chair next to the bed.

"That is an understatement" Tristan growled.

Legolas chuckled, and Tristan could not help a small smile.

"It will take time, Tristan" Legolas told gently, "but I know you, and soon enough, you will be up and about".

"I can't wait" Tristan sighed.

"I know, but it is important you go through your rehabilitation. We cannot have you brake on our next mission, can we?".

"Brake?" Tristan asked affronted, "you make is sound like mike legs will fall off".

"Well" Legolas teased, "won't they if you do not train them properly? that's what I've heard".

"Off course they won't fall off" Tristan gasped, "where did you hear such nonsenses?".

Legolas just smiled and held his gaze, until realization dawned on him.

"You are teasing" he grinned, slapping his forehead.

Legolas chuckled.

"So, what is going on outside of these chambers?" Tristan then asked.

And Legolas told him of the capturing and trial of the man from Harad.

o0o

Legolas stood inside Lucien's living room, it was a bit smaller than his, but cozier he thought. Lucien was also more home than he was, so it was more naturally he would make his champers homier. Legolas mostly used his for work or sleep anyway. The walls were decorated with painting of the forest and their family, some of them Lucien even painted himself, and on the floor, there were soft carpets, and before the fireplace, Lucien had created an area with soft pillows and cushions. He did not have a settees or chairs before the fire, you sat in the pillows on the floor.

The door opened, and Legolas turned. When Lucien saw him, he ran and threw his arms around his neck. Legolas had to steady himself, he was almost knocked over by his littlebrother.

"It's good to see you too" Legolas chuckled and held his brother close.

"You're allright?" Lucien asked muffled by Legolas' shoulder.

"I was about to ask you the same" Legolas said with a small smile and held his brother at arm's length, "for once, you were the one who got injured, not me".

"I'm allright, obviously" Lucien said, guiding Legolas to the pillows on the floor before the fireplace, "I mean with all going on between you and Gilmarkar. He would not let you see me as long as I was in the infirmary".

"Ah" Legolas said as he seated himself, he looked shortly at the door, but Thranduil had not entered with Lucien, he guessed his father wanted the two brothers have some time for themselves.

"What was it all about?" Lucien asked as he took a seat before Legolas.

Legolas turned his attention back to his younger brother.

"He was afraid I would hurt you" Legolas almost whispered.

"What?!" Lucien exclaimed, almost jumping to his feet.

Legolas quickly took his hand, "peace" he almost commanded, "a part of me actually understand why he acted as he did, and I do not want the two of you to fall further apart, our family is parted enough as it is".

"What do you mean?" Lucien asked, looking innocently at his elder brother.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. You and Gilmarkar is not as close as you were… well… before I got exiled. Father is struggling to keep all of us close, but Gilmarkar is pushing everyone away. He is furious that father led me back into the realm, you are the one he is closest to at the moment, while you were unconscious at the infirmary, he sat at your side almost the hole time".

"Then why do I feel like he is pushing me away at the same time?" Lucien asked, but continued before Legolas could answer, "is it because I believe you and support you, and he do not".

Lucien looked like he had just solved a difficult riddle.

"Oh" he breathed, "of course, we were so close, and then all this happened. It even started when I started warrior-training, I had no time for him, and you even less. Varla, he must have felt so alone all of a sudden. And then you shoot mother".

Legolas flinched, but Lucien continued.

"And once again, he was left alone, father was… I'm not sure how to describe it, not able to see clearly for months after he had to exile you, Gilmarkar pushed himself away from all, even his friends, and Ruvien had to organize the patrols after we lost the elite team. It was chaos for weeks; the entire army was on your side. I was actually sent to the north after I became a warrior, it was scary, I don't know how you are able to do this every time".

Legolas had gone a bit pale, he had not heard the story from Lucien before now, all that had happened while he was gone. All that had happened because he wasn't able to save the queen, his mother. Lucien saw this and took his brother's hands.

"Do not think for one moment I blame you" Lucien said with a strong and sure voice, "I never blamed you, and I never will".

"I was the course for so much pain" Legolas whispered, looking down at their hands.

Lucien embraced his brother for a moment before he led go again, resting his forehead against Legolas'.

"I know it hurts, and I do not think it will ever go away" Lucien whispered.

Legolas looked up, his eyes met his brother's, and he saw only kindness and warmth. A small smile crept into his lips.

"I have to go on a mission soon" Legolas then told, "it just has to be cleared by our father. Will you keep an eye on Gilmarkar while I am gone, and maybe use the time bond with him again?".

"You didn't even have to ask" Lucien smile, but then looked serious, "where are you going?".

"South".

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Lucien asked.

"Not at the moment. But I will be gone a long time, properly months".

Lucien knew his brother could not say more at the moment, and settled with the information at the moment. And before long, Legolas had to go again, and Lucien would use the opportunity to seek out Gilmarkar.

o0o

"So, you have a plan?" Logon asked from the other side of the table.

Legolas was standing at the head of the table in their meeting room in the headquarter, his team seated around the table before him.

"Not quite yet" Legolas confessed, "and that is why you are here, you have to help make the plan this time".

The team looked intrigued.

"So, what do we know at the moment?" Anglond asked.

"We have the son of the house of Horandor in our dungeons" Legolas told, "he was send here to capture elves for slavery and worse".

"What?!" Galdor exclaimed the others looked just as stunned.

"And that is why I want to stop this" Legolas said forcefully, "no one, is it elves or men, is to be forced to slavery, or to kill one another for game".

"But we cannot stop it" Cyan said carefully, "it will be too hard".

"I know" Legolas gave him a small smile, "we are in no position to stop this. But we have to do something to push it back".

Legolas thought for a moment, "we have the son of one of the most prestigious houses in Harad, we may be able to use that in our advantage".

"You want to travel to Harad?" Anglond asked.

"Yes" Legolas replied, "with the son. We may be able to use him against his father".

"Maybe" Anglond said, looking thoughtfully, "we can go incognito, disguise ourselves as men of Harad, and get access to the house of Horandor".

"How do we get access to the house?" Cyan asked.

"We are interested in buying" Galdor suggested.

"Or selling" Rozarko suggested, all eyes turning to the chocolate brown haired elf right to Legolas.

"Makor sends his son to the north to capture elves to sell" Rozarko told, "then he must be interested in buying elves, and even more so if his son does not return with any".

The team nodded.

"But the son will know we are elves, and tell his father" Galdor said.

"Some of us will travel in advance" Legolas said, "and get disguised when they are nearing Harad. The rest will travel with the son, and _accidentally_ let the son escape".

"Escape?" Logon asked.

"Yes" Legolas told, "he will properly seek towards his home, and then he will meet a small party of _men_ from Harad, and they offer to protect him while they travel to his house".

They all considered the plan for a moment, but Legolas was the first to talk again.

"Or" he said, "maybe the team of elves have to be attacked by the _men_ from Harad, just to be sure the son travel with them, and do not escape for real".

"That could actually work" Anglond said approving, "if some of us disguise ourselves as men of Harad, and rescue the son from the rest of us, he will travel with us to Harad, but think he is travelling with men, and we will have elves in our custody to sell to his father, and then we should be allowed access to the house".

"Exactly" Legolas said with a nod.

"Starting to sound like a plan" Anglond said.

"Sure does" Rozarko agreed.

"Then we just need the King's approving" Legolas said as he gathered the papers from their meeting.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations and set-backs

**6\. chapter: Preparations and set-backs**

 _The forest was eerily silent in the night, the sky above him was deep blue with a thousand stars shining bright. Not a bird or a beast made any sound, not even a small breeze. It felt unnatural. Something was not right. He looked around him, and saw that he was alone. Before him was a small pond, the water was clear and dark, the stars glared back in the still water. He neared the bank, and looked down at the water, but he saw only the stars, where was his reflection? Without a thought, he walked into the water. He did not feel it, he did not feel the cold and wetness of the water. Strange, he thought. And still no reflection. He lightly touched the surface with his fingers, and the water seemed to lick up his hand, and then his arm. He looked down and saw the water was crawling up his body. Panicked, he moved to run out of the water, but his legs wouldn't move. He tried to call for help, but no words would leave his mouth. The water reached his neck, and he felt like he was being strangled. And then the pain came, striking down at him like lightning on a silent evening. his panted for breath. The pain intensified. His whole left side was streaming at him. He felt completely paralyzed. And then the scream came._

Rozarko was instantly at Legolas' side, trying his best to calm him. Legolas had been sleeping restlessly for couple of minutes, and Rozarko knew he had a nightmare. He had calmly sat down on the side of the bed, and placed a hand on Legolas' chest, it had calmed him some, but after a few minutes, he tossed around again, and now it looked like he was in pain. And before Rozarko could react, a pained scream left Legolas. Rozarko held Legolas close to him, and tried his best to soothe him. Legolas eyes fluttered open, and right away found the kind ones of his minder. Legolas took a few deep breaths, and seemed to calm down a bit. For a while, they just sat as they were, not talking, there was no need for words. Legolas was still in pain, but nothing he couldn't bear.

"Nightmare?" Rozarko asked quietly, and Legolas just nodded.

Rozarko didn't say more at the moment, he just led Legolas ley in his arms, and drift back to sleep.

* * *

The morning came with heavy rain and thunder, the sky was deep gray above the Woodland realm. Legolas slowly woke up from a dreamless sleep, he felt exhausted, as he always did when he had phantom pains in the night. He realized his head was resting in somebody's lap, and didn't even have to look to know it was Rozarko. A gentle hand stroke his hair softly.

"You're awake" came Rozarko's gentle voice.

"I am" Legolas replied, suppressing a yawn.

"How are you?" Rozarko asked, concerned edged his voice.

"Exhausted".

"Any more pain?".

"No".

"Legolas" Rozarko pressed.

Legolas sighed, he knew it was useless.

"A bit sore" he confessed.

"I guessed as much" Rozarko said.

"Sorry" Legolas said with regret, "but is alright, nothing I can't bear".

Rozarko suddenly moved, bent down over Legolas and cupped his cheeks with his hands, a leg on either side of Legolas' hips. He looked his charged directly and strongly in the eyes.

"It is never all right when you are in pain, do you hear me?" Rozarko emphasized.

Legolas looked stunned for a moment, but saw the love and devotion in Rozarko's kind, forest green eyes.

"I…" he did not know what to say.

"You are the most important person for me, all right?" Rozarko continued, "and I will not have you in any pain, for you do not deserve that, all right?".

"Rozarko" Legolas whispered.

"No" Rozarko cut off, "you mean the world to me, and I swore to always guide and protect you. So, don't ever hide your pain for me, ever".

"I will do my best" Legolas promised.

"Good" Rozarko smiled.

For a moment, they just looked at each other, and then a small chuckle escaped Legolas, and Rozarko looked perplexed for a moment.

"We have an audience" Legolas whispered, gesturing towards the door with his head.

Rozarko took a short look and grinned back at Legolas.

"That's just Girion" he grinned.

"Well" Girion said from the door where he leaned against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest, "that's a new position, isn't it?".

"What?" Legolas exclaimed as he abruptly sat up, so abruptly that Rozarko didn't have time to move, and they banged their heads together with a loud bang. Girion winched at the scene. Rozarko fell backwards into the bed.

"Ai" he exclaimed, "we haven't even tried the normal position yet" he teased.

"Yet?" Legolas almost whined stunned, "what do you mean about yet?".

"Relax" Rozarko eased and sat up again, "you have plenty of time to experiment".

Legolas looked chocked for a moment, but then groaned and bent forward into the mattress.

"Now my head hurts too" he said, muffled by the mattress.

Rozarko laughed as he patted Legolas on his back before he got up from the bed.

"Thank you for telling me" he said lightly, "I will boil some water for tea".

* * *

A Week ago, Legolas got permission from the king to go on the mission to Harad. Thranduil had been reluctant in the beginning to give his permission, but he knew Legolas' and his team's story and what they had to endure, and he knew they all wanted to do something to stop, or at least set back, the slavery business of the south. Tristan just had to be cleared for active duty before they could travel, and Legolas had made an exercise mission along with the captains of the other patrols. Four times a year, the teams had to go through an extreme exercise, it was a race on foot through the forest, with obstacles on the way. It could be jumping over logs, crawling in mud under logs or even barbed wire. Swim over the river, running and jumping through the treetops. It could be monkey bars over the river as well, and running up muddy slopes, haul heavy sack with sand up the slopes or jumping into water from several feet's high. It was an exhausting exercise, and it was never the same to time in a row.

Legolas had been planning this exercise all week with the other captains, and now it was time. No team-member knew exactly when the exercise would take place though. Legolas stood with Girion and Rozarko in the hallway of the headquarter, his team was sleeping in the rooms on both side of the hallway. With a nod from the prince, Girion blew five short blows in the horn. It resounded inside the small hallway.

"Get up!" Legolas yelled as he banged at the doors as he went down the hall, "get your sorry asses moving, I want you all up and ready in five minutes!".

Legolas waited outside the headquarters, in full battle gear along with both Rozarko and Girion. It was raining heavily, and the forest floor was muddy and slippery. In three minutes, the team was ready and stood before their young captain, ready for whatever he had in mind.

"Three minutes" Legolas approved, "impressive".

The team looked pleased for just a moment.

"Now" Legolas went into business, "get those sorry assed moving, it's time for the extreme exercise".

The team looked at Legolas with more or less excited expression, they did not dread the exercise like other teams did, they looked forward to it.

"We really need to find a better name for that exercise" Legolas muttered to himself as he led his team inside the forest.

o0o

The elite team was the first ones to run the track, but the other teams had assembled near the track to watch the first team run through it. And this time, for the first time, Lucien should see his older brother run through it. He had only a few times done it himself, and he always dreaded it, and was surprised to see Legolas looking like he looked forward to it. Which he did.

The captains of the other teams were standing different places near the track to help, and take time on the runners. Matheon, captain of the second team, was standing at the start line, giving the team a few instructions before the run. But he knew, they did not need many, they had all tried it countless times before. He warned them of the weather, and that the track was even more slippery and muddy than intended. And then, he gave the signal for the first team to start.

Already from the start, they had to jump over logs, and then throw themselves into the mud to crawl under logs. Legolas was in the lead flanked by Rozarko and Girion. They all waited for and helped each other, it was a race for time, but also an exercise to help each other and cooperate. Legolas looked behind him as they dropped to crawl under the third log. Tristan was doing great at the moment, Mirthral and Anglond next to him, looking over the young, blond elf.

Then they had to run up a muddy slope, Legolas and his two bodyguards was up first, and they turned to give hands for the others to grab and helped them up. The slope was not high, and they all manage to get over it with little difficulties. Next, they had to climb up the trees, and jump from branch to branch over the river, before there were no more branches, and without hesitation, Legolas jumped into the river, followed closely by his team. Legolas waited until all of them was in the water, before he guided them over the river, and up another muddy slope at the riverbank. This one was higher, and they had more difficulties getting up. They had to use each other to get up. Logon lay on his stomach at the bottom, Rogon then crawled over him, and ley over his brother.

"Sheesh Rogon" Logon teased, "have you gained weight?".

"Oh, shut up" Rogon growled back as he positioned himself on his stomach over his brother, standing on his shoulders.

"But really, you are crushing me" Logon complained teasingly.

"It's because he is stronger than you" Falael said as he started to crawl over the two banting brothers, "muscles weigh more than fat".

"Are you calling me fat?" Logon almost whined.

"No, just weaker than your brother" Falael teased as he positioned himself over Rogon.

Rogon growled, but didn't say more as Cyan came crawling over next. The rest of the team now used the teammembers to crawl up the slope. Legolas lay at the top of the slope on his stomach and held un to Cyan, Girion and Rozarko held on to Legolas so he would not slide down. Falael held on to Cyan's feet, and Rogon held on to Falael's feet. Logon then crawled up, and was helped up by Galdor at the top, then Falael, and last Legolas pulled Cyan up.

But just as Legolas and Cyan was about to turn and stand, the dirt under them started to crumble, and they lost their footing and tumbled down the muddy slope in a mess of dirt, leaves and mud. Rozarko and Girion was the first to react, and they jumped down the slope again to help the two covered in mud at the bottom. Anglond and Gilthron was the next two to jump down and help, and then the others came down as well.

"Are you alright, Cyan?" Anglond called while he jumped down the slope.

"Yes" Cyan reassured.

"Where's Legolas?" Rozarko asked a bit frantic, looking over the pile of dirt and mud, not seeing their prince.

"I think he is under me" Cyan said, and felt something grab him, "yes, he is definitely under me".

Cyan was on top of Legolas, who were almost complete buried in the mud. Cyan's head and upper body was free, and he was now fighting to get free, knowing Legolas was being suffocated under the mud. The team worked fast, and soon Cyan was free, and under him, they saw Legolas' legs an arm. Rozarko and Girion pulled the legs as Anglond pulled the arms, the others did what they could to remove the mud. Legolas came up struggling for air. His mouth was full of dirt and mud, and he cough until it was all out. Mirthral handed him a waterskin, and Legolas used the water to cleanse his mouth and took a few sips afterwards. He handed it back with a thankful nod.

He accepted the hand from Rozarko, who steadied Legolas, and took a closer look at a small, bloodied gash on Legolas' left temple. He must have hit a rock in the fall. He accepted a wet cloth from Mirthral and cleaned the gash, it was not too deep, but it needed to be stitched anyway. Mirthral took over after Rozarko had cleaned the gash, and in no time, he had stitched the gash with five small stitches.

And then they were off again, Rozarko kept a close look at Legolas, but the captain managed the track without much trouble. They did the "elf stair" again to get up the slope, and ran through the forest again, they had to jump up in the threes again, and run through the branches, until they came back to the river. This time, ropes was rope from the threes on either side of the bank, high above the water. The elves had to use hands and legs to climb over. Anglond and Galdor started, they grabbed the robe with their hands, and hoisted themselves up and swung their legs around it as well, and then they started to climb over. Falael climbed before Tristan, and right behind the youngest member of the team was Mirthral, who had a close look on his progress. Before Legolas Girion climbed, and Rozarko was right behind him. Legolas had managed the trach good until now, but hanging with his head partly down, made his head throbbed, and he felt slight dizzy. Halfway over, Legolas had to stop. He took some deep breath to steady his dizziness.

"Legolas?" Rozarko asked concerned.

"A bit dizzy" Legolas confessed quietly, shaking his head before moving on, a bit slower than before.

Rozarko was concerned, he did not like that Legolas was dizzy, but knew the prince would move on, he just had to keep a close eye on him.

Legolas was the last to get over the river by the ropes, the others waited patiently in the threes on the other side, and all looked concerned when they saw Legolas sway before he grabbed the trunk of the three and steadied himself. Girion was instantly at his side, grabbing his arm, Rozarko jumped down from the rope and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder as well.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Rozarko asked as he gently turned Legolas' head towards him, looking him in the eyes.

"Not too hard" Legolas told, "but hard enough it seems".

Rozarko sighed, and looked to Mirthral who came and took a look at Legolas.

"A miner concussion, I think" he told, "nauseous?" he asked.

"No" Legolas told.

"Good, but tell us if you get it, or fell unease or anything else, all right?" Mirthral emphasized.

"Yes" Legolas couldn't help a small smile.

"Ready to go again?" Anglond asked, half taking over the lead.

"Yes" Legolas said, and with Rozarko right behind him, he moved on.

On they moved, down the threes and into the muddy forest floor again. This time, they had to crawl under barbed wire in the mud. They all pulled their hoods on their cloaks up to protect their hair from getting caught in the wire, and then they crawled. It was difficult, and Legolas was the last. The mud was deep, and it was hard to crawl through it.

They ran next to the river, Legolas started to feel a bit dizzy again, and he felt something warm run down the side of his face. Rozarko grabbed Legolas' arm and stopped him.

"You have torn your stitches" he told, and the rest of the team stopped and looked back at their captain. The entire left side of his face was covered in red blood.

"We are nearly finished" Legolas told.

"You can manage?" Rozarko asked, knowing the stubbornness and strength of his charge.

"I have to" Legolas said determined.

Rozarko nodded, and the team moved on. There were a few more obstacles before the finish line. After having carried heavy sandpacks up a small hill, Legolas felt nauseous, and the dizziness was a bit stronger. He calmly put a hand on Rozarko's arm, and his minder instantly turned and looked at him. Legolas didn't even have to utter a word, Rozarko knew.

"I am right behind you" he whispered, and kept close to Legolas as they moved on.

Again, they had to jump over logs, and crawl under them, and then over, and under and over and under. This was not helping with the dizziness, and after getting up again for the fifth time, Legolas sight went almost black for a moment, and he lost his footing. Rozarko grabbed him before he hit the ground, the team stopped and looked worried at the scene. Legolas was pale, and his hands and legs was trembling.

"How much further?" Rozarko asked.

"Just a short swim and a slope" Legolas told.

They ran down to the river yet again, and into the cold water. Legolas was in the middle of his team now, all of his friends around him. He managed the swim quite well, and soon they were over at the other back again. Then was the slope, this time with ropes hanging down to grab.

Legolas grabbed a roped and started to climb. Rozarko was right behind him. His vision darkened at the edges, and his arms was trembling. The nausea came thundering back even worse than before, and he was afraid he was going to be sick right there and then. He stopped for a moment, and felt Rozarko placing a hand on his thig. He looked down and attempted a reassuring smile, but failed and knew it. With a deep breath, he moved on, but his vision darkened even more, and before he knew it, he lost the feeling of the rope.

Rozarko saw what happened and quickly acted. Legolas glided down the slope, and with his free arm, Rozarko grabbed Legolas and he slid into his embrace. Legolas shock his head and turned to look at Rozarko, they were so close their noses almost touched.

"I have you" Rozarko reassured with a gentle smile.

"Thank you" Legolas whispered sincerely.

"Just hold on" Girion call from atop the slope.

They looked up and saw that the team was already at the top, and Girion, Anglond and Gilthron took hold of the rope, and started to pull them up the slope.

At the top, Girion helped Legolas up, but he unsteadily headed for a bush, and Girion knew what happened, and supported Legolas. At the bush, Legolas started to throw up, not much, but enough to make him feel unease and sick. Mirthral handed him the waterskin again, and Legolas cleansed him mouth before handing it back.

He looked up, and saw they were near the finish line, they could see it, they just had to balance on thin logs. Legolas slowly neared the logs with his team around him, Rogon and Logon went together over the first, followed by Kaleth, and Mirthral and Tristan over the second, followed by Galdor and Gilthron. Cyan and Falael took the third with Anglond. Girion went first over the fourth, and Legolas climbed up and tried to find his balanced, Girion steadied him, and when he had his balance, they slowly moved on, with Rozarko right behind them.

Half way over, and with the rest of the team waiting for them, Legolas lost his balance, Rozarko and Girion grabbed him before he fell of the log.

"Do I have to throw you over my shoulder?" Rozarko asked with a hint of warning.

"No" Legolas replied stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Girion asked, a bit worried.

Legolas took a few steps, but his balance seemed to have more or less left him.

"Now I do not ask permission" Rozarko said as he bent down and scooped Legolas over his shoulder, mush to Legolas' dismay, and the amusement of the team and the teams who viewed the race.

"Rozarko, put me down!" Legolas ordered, slamming his hand against Rozarko's back.

"And have you fall and brake your neck?" Rozarko grinned, "no, that would not make a good bodyguard out of me, would it?".

Legolas groaned, but was still until they were over the log, but Rozarko didn't put him down, and continues to walk towards the finish line.

"I can walk" Legolas emphasized.

"Maybe" Rozarko grinned, "but I think you are quite comfortable as you are. And, it is not every day I am allowed to throw the prince over my shoulder".

"I do not recall allowing you to throw me over your shoulder" Legolas growled.

"You hit your head, you can't remember" Rozarko teased.

"I remember just fine, thank you".

"You're welcome" Rozarko said lightly.

"Put me down" Legolas said warningly.

"As you command" Rozarko grinned and put Legolas down just over the finish line, "and now, let us get you stitched up, again".

o0o

Lucien neared his older brother as he sat on a pallet near the fire at the "on field infirmary". Rozarko had just finished stitching Legolas' temple. Legolas saw his brother nearing, and waved him over, he sat next to him.

"Are you, all right?" he asked, "what happened?".

"Fell down a muddy slope and hit my head" Legolas told with a small smile, "nothing serious, just a miner concussion".

"I saw parts of the track" Lucien told, looking proudly at his brother, "you were all quite impressive".

"Thank you" Legolas smiled, "I would have liked to see you as well, but I have orders to stay here and rest for a while".

Lucien laughed, "I understand, better take care of that thick head of yours".

Legolas gave him a warning stare, but could not help a smile at his brother's innocent face.

Matheon came walking over to the two brothers, holding a small piece of paper. He bowed slightly for his princes, before he turned his attention to Legolas.

"You're alright?" he asked.

"A miner concussion" Legolas told.

"I'm sorry to hear" Matheon said sincerely.

Legolas just smiled his thanks with a small nod.

"The second team is getting ready, we have found another place to get over the second slope" he told, "and I have your team's time. 36 minutes, not your best, but definitely a good time".

"We will make re-match next time" Legolas told with a wry smile.

Matheon laughed as he handed the first captain the paper and walked back to the start line.

Lucien also got up to get ready with his team, he turned and looked back at his brother.

"By the way" he grinned, "brown hair really suites you".

"Get out of here" Legolas warned, and Lucien ran as fast as he could.

Legolas and his team was completely covered in mud and dirt from head to toe.

o0o

After a few hours, and Lucien had gotten through the track as well, his team did it in 58 minutes, Legolas was allowed to head back for the palace.

He walked next to the training grounds with his team, Rozarko had a hand on his shoulder as they walked, just in case. Legolas felt fine at the moment, but was thankful for his minder's gentle care and concern. As they walked past the archery course, the saw that the new recruits were practicing under the strict instructions of Imrathon, the archery master.

Suddenly, someone was yelling a warning, Legolas looked up.

"Legolas!" Rozarko yelled, and before he could react, Rozarko swung around in front of Legolas, shielding him. They stood nose to nose. And then Legolas heard the sound of and arrow hitting flesh, and saw the pained expression on Rozarko's face.

Legolas was stunned, shocked.

Rozarko's legs buckled under him, and Legolas guided him to the ground. He then saw the arrow protruding from Rozarko's… well… behind.

At first, Legolas didn't know how to react, all kind of emotions rolled over him. And then he lost it.

"What on earth were you thinking Rozarko!" he almost yelled, Rozarko was completely stunned and taken aback, "are you completely insane? Taking an arrow like that, you could have been serious hurt!".

"Legolas" Rozarko said calmly.

"No!" Legolas yelled back, completely out of himself, taking hold on either side of Rozarko's face, "what were you thinking, you moron?".

"I am supposed to be your bodyguard, remember?" Rozarko smiled, a small chuckled escaping him.

Legolas opened and closed his mouth several times, in the meantime, Imrathon had come running, followed by the seven new recruits who had been practicing. Imrathon bowed, looking completely out of himself with worry.

"My lord Legolas, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes" Legolas answered perplexed, he was not the one being hit, and Rozarko voiced that out soon enough.

"He is not the one who had been hit by one of your incompetent students!" Rozarko growled.

"You got hit in your ass" Girion laughed, clasping his thig.

Legolas looked at the arrow protruding from his minder's behind, and broke into laughter along with the rest of the team. Imrathon and his students looked stunned, not knowing how to react.

"Enough, already" Rozarko growled, trying to keep a straight face, "as or not, it still hurts".

"You got hit in your ass" Legolas laughed.

"Are you done?" Rozarko growled, having a hard time suppressing a smile.

Legolas took a deep breath and controlled his laughter.

"Yes" he said lightly, and then turned a bit more serious, "but never pull such a stunt again".

"I am still supposed to be your bodyguard" Rozarko reasoned.

"Yes, but do you have to get hurt protecting me?".

Rozarko groaned, "with you, obviously I have".

Legolas shook his head amused, and then offered a hand to Rozarko and helped him up. Imrathon took it upon himself to help Rozarko into the infirmary, and dismissed his students for now.

o0o

Legolas refused to leave Rozarko, and his minder was touched by the affection of his charge. He knew Legolas cared for him, just as he cared for his charge, always had, and always would.

Thranduil had a hard time holding his regal mask as Girion and Imrathon told him what had happen at the archery field. He had been stunned to hear of Legolas' reaction to Rozarko taking an arrow for him, but pleased that the minder and bodyguard had done so, without hesitation.

"Thank you" the king said when they were finished, "Imrathon you are dismissed for now, but I want the student who shot the arrow inside my office tomorrow morning".

"Yes, my king" Imrathon bowed deeply before walking out of the king's office.

"How did Tristan managed to track today?" Thranduil asked Girion, "can he be cleared for active duty?".

"He managed great, my king" Girion told proudly, and then his face turned a bit concerned.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, knowing something must have happened at the track.

"Legolas hit a rock falling down a muddy slope, and got a miner concussion".

Thranduil was silent for a few moments, before he spoke again.

"So, Rozarko and Legolas is removed from active duty for a while?".

"Yes, my king" Girion said with regret, "but it is only a miner concussion, he managed half the track after he hit his head. He will be over it fast".

"Yes" Thranduil smiled, "but Rozarko still got hit in his, err… well… behind, by an arrow, and we still don't know how bad it is. So, the mission is postponed until they are cleared for active duty again".

Girion bowed and left the office.

* * *

Legolas was furious, not at anybody particularly, but at the situation. And, well, at the student who had hit Rozarko with an arrow. He knew the student was to meet at his father's office the following morning, and Thranduil had asked Legolas to be there, if he could be calm.

But finally, Tristan had been cleared for active duty, and they could have made the final preparing before riding south. And then he had to hit his head and get a concussion, and Rozarko had to take that arrow for him and got hit in his ass, making him unable to sit or walk for at least a week. The arrow had hit a nerve going down his left leg, making it extremely painful to move or walk on. So, he was tuck inside the infirmary for the next week, at least.

Legolas was frustrated that he had to wait until tomorrow to face the student, but he could understand his father's action. He would probably just bang the student head into the wall or even worse if he saw him now.

* * *

The dark-haired, young student stood inside the king's office, he had never been close to the royal family before, and never been inside the royal wing before. He was afraid, even though Imrathon was at his side, he was shaking all over. The king stood before the wooden desk, looking regal and intimidating. The crownprince was not there yet, Thranduil wanted to talk to the student before unleashing Legolas' wrath on him.

"I would like to know what happened from you" Thranduil said.

The student looked nervous, and with a shaking voice, he started to tell.

"I got distracted when I saw the elite team walk by the archery field" he told, "I was about to fire an arrow, but guess I must have turned towards the elite team instead, I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I am so, so sorry".

Thranduil held up his hand, "I believe you" he told, "we have all been young ones, believe it or not" the king smiled at the young and nervous student in front of him, "but you have to talk to prince Legolas as well, he is captain for the team which you fired your arrow against. It is his forgiveness you need to ask for".

Belstram, the king's bodyguard, opened the door and in walked Legolas, looking royal and stunning, dressed in white and gray, his hair hanging lose around his shoulders, partly covering the gash stitched up at his left temple. He walked up to his father's side and turned to look at the student, his gaze was cold, and anything but friendly. He was angry, and Thranduil knew the student would get a hard time explaining to the prince.

After a few moments of silence, Legolas spoke.

"I'm waiting", he looked intently at the student, who visibly shook under the gaze of the crownprince.

"I… err… It... it was… an accident" the student managed to stammer.

"How on earth to do manage to shoot someone with an accident? the targets were in the other direction" Legolas asked coldly.

"Err… I got distracted" the student's voice shook.

"By what?" Legolas asked dangerously calm.

"You".

"Me?".

"Your team".

"My team?".

"I guess".

"You guess?" Legolas asked, "you guess you got distracted?".

"No".

"No? Will you _please_ make up your mind?" Legolas emphasized, his patience almost used up.

"I got distracted when you and your team walked by" the student explained, "I have always looked up to you, but never seen you up close, so when you walked by, I turned, and forgot I was about to release an arrow. I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to shoot anybody. It was an accident, a stupid one, I know".

"It was a stupid one" Legolas said forced calmly, "and one of my friends got hurt by it. You need to be more careful and aware when you handle a weapon, one mistake, and someone gets hurt".

The student nodded and bowed his head in regret. He feared what the prince would do next. He had head that the king was the one with ill temper, but he had been calm and understanding. The crownprince, on the other hand, he had heard reminded of the king in many ways, but he was not quite as ill tempered. The student was stunned with the reaction of the prince, he had not thought he would be this angry and cold. He had thought that to be the king.

"I think you should apologize to Rozarko" Legolas then told, "and as for I, I will not accept your apology. It was a mistake, yes, but one that could easily had been averted, if you had managed to keep your focus. You should have learned that by now. It will do you no good on the battleground, if you get distracted that easily".

Legolas then moved to leave the room, and left the others stunned behind him. Thranduil and Imrathon understood the prince's reaction, and agreed with him. The student was stunned, he had not expected the prince to not accept his apology.

* * *

As for Rozarko, he was more forgiving, even though he had been hurt and humiliated, he forgave the student right away. He agreed with Legolas though, the student needed to be working on his focus.

After a week, Rozarko was released from the infirmary, and Legolas was again cleared for active duty. Rozarko needed a few days of training before he could be cleared, but the team used the last days to make the final preparations for the mission. They had the tailors sew clothes to eight of the members in the style of men from Harad. They had decided that Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon and Tristan would be the ones to escort the man, and Legolas, Rozarko, Girion, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor and Gilthron would disguise themselves as men from Harad, and ride in advance. They would travel to the southern bank of the Lake of Rhûn first, and then take the route south to Khand, where the house of Horandor laid. It would take months to travel, and the mission would probably take a year or so, but they were all ready, and soon, Rozarko was cleared for active duty, and they started packing their packs, and ready themselves and their horses.


	7. Chapter 7: In the House of Horandor

**7\. chapter: In the House of Horandor**

The Road to the Lake of Rhûn was long. It was at the start of spring now, but still the weather was unpredictable, one moment the sun could shine, and the next the rain pouring down.

Legolas had taken Rozarko, Girion, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor and Gilthron with him, and they had been riding for several weeks already, and was still a long way from the huge lake. The rest of the team, consisting Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon and Tristan, would escort the son of the house of Horandor, and ride a week after them. They would be going at the approximately same pace, and then Legolas and his team would disguise themselves as men from Harad, and "attack" the others when they neared Khand. Legolas hoped it would all work out, and that the man would trust them and their disguise, otherwise, they would have to let him run of by himself, and get access to the house otherwise.

It was starting to get dark, and the eight elves decided to make camp near a small stream in a wood not far ahead. Galdor and Gilthron started to make a small fire, while Legolas, Rozarko, Kaleth and Falael took care of the horses, and Cyan and Girion unpacked the bedrolls, and placed them around the fire, and started preparing dinner with Galdor and Gilthron as soon the fire was going.

Legolas was brushing Girion's gray horse. He was deep in his own thoughts, remembering the night before he had to ride out, he had gone to see Lucien, and ended up in a massive fight with Gilmarkar. He was glad Lucien had been there, or it may not had been only words they had used against each other.

* * *

 _Legolas walked through the corridors towards his littlebrother's quarters. He knocked on the wooden door, and heard Lucien call for enter, but when he entered, it was not Lucien who greeted him. His younger brother was sitting on the pillows before the fire, and Gilmarkar was already on his feet._

" _What are you doing here?!" Gilmarkar almost yelled, anger evident in his voice._

" _Gilmarkar" Lucien got up, "these are my quarters, and Legolas is more than welcome here"._

" _Then I am leaving" Gilmarkar announce and turned to walk past Legolas, but Legolas gently put a hand on his arm to stop him._

" _Please Gilmarkar" he tried, "enough of this"._

" _Don't you dare touch me" Gilmarkar yanked his arm free and stepped back from Legolas' reach._

" _I'm sorry" Legolas apologized, "but really, isn't it enough?"._

" _I will not forgive nor forget what you did!" Gilmarkar growled angrily, "and you" Gilmarkar turned to Lucien, "I can't believe you take his side"._

" _Do not take this out on Lucien" Legolas warned, "your anger is towards me, do not brake this family further apart than it already is"._

" _Brake this family apart?!" Gilmarkar yelled angrily, "I am not the one who broke this family apart! It was YOU! You are the reason this family is falling apart. You are the reason everything changed"._

 _Legolas was stunned, and didn't know what to say, he felt a lump inside his chest, and had difficulty getting any words out._

" _Gilmarkar" Lucien reasoned, "you are being unfair"._

" _How dare you?!" Gilmarkar growled, turning to Lucien once again._

 _Legolas quickly stepped in between them._

" _Stop, Gilmarkar" he almost commanded, "leave Lucien out of this, do not take your anger towards me out on him, he has nothing to do with all of this"._

 _Gilmarkar's eyes became dark with hate and anger, and in one swift move, he had grabbed Legolas' throat and slammed him against the wall. Legolas winched at the impact, and Lucien stood completely shocked._

" _You should have died the first time" Gilmarkar growled and lay pressure on Legolas' throat, almost cutting of the air supply._

" _Want to give it another try?" Legolas challenged, his voice hoarse, "and with Lucien as witness this time"._

 _Gilmarkar growled, and pressed even harder, cutting of the air supply. Legolas held his gaze, he did not think Gilmarkar would continue while Lucien was present. But after what seemed like minutes, Gilmarkar still held his pressure, and Legolas started to struggle for air, his body screamed at him to do something, but he would not lay a hand on his brother, he had promised to always look after and protect him._

 _Lucien saw Legolas struggle, and came out of his stupor, and rushed to poll Gilmarkar away from Legolas._

" _Please, Gil" he pleaded, alarm evident in his voice, "you are choking him"._

 _Gilmarkar slowly released the hold on Legolas, and Legolas stumbled down to the floor, breathing in some much needed air. Gilmarkar did not look at any of them, but stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Lucien knelled in front of Legolas, placing his hands on his shoulders._

" _Are you alright?" he asked concerned, "are you hurt? Can you breathe? Do I need to get Belenor?"._

 _Legolas coughed before answering, "which question would you prefer I'll answer first?", his voice was hoarse and raspy._

" _Legolas!" Lucien scolded, he was indeed worried._

" _Water, please" Legolas asked, and Lucien jumped to his feet, rushed to a table and poured a glass of cold water, and rushed back again. His hands were shaking, and water was spilling over his hands. Legolas took hold of his hands and looked him intently in the eyes._

" _Easy now" he said gently, his voice still hoarse and raspy, "I am going to be all right"._

 _Lucien took a deep breath and helped Legolas drink the water._

" _Are you sure I do not need to get someone?" he asked again._

" _Rozarko" Legolas whispered, his throat felt like he had swallowed thorns or something._

 _Lucien jumped to his feet again and rushed out of the room, yelling all he could for Rozarko. Legolas sat heavily against the wall, closing his eyes and tried to ease his breathing. Soon after, Rozarko came rushing into the room followed by Lucien, still looking out of himself with worry. Rozarko and Legolas' eyes met, and Rozarko calmly knelled in front of Legolas, gently touching the blueish marks on his neck and throat._

" _What happened?" Rozarko asked, his voice a bit angry._

" _Gilmarkar tried to strangle Legolas!" Lucien blurted out before Legolas could answer._

 _Rozarko's eyes darkened, and he had to concentrate to compose himself._

" _What?", his voice was dangerously low._

" _Rozarko, please" Legolas pleaded with barely a whisper._

 _Rozarko looked into Legolas' eyes for a long moment, and then sobered, and turned to Lucien._

" _Would you please boil some water?" he asked gently._

" _Off course" he said and went on with the task._

" _Lucien" Rozarko called when he saw that Lucien still was indeed worried, "he is going to be fine" he reassured, and Lucien looked relieved. Then the stopped and looked back at Legolas._

" _What did you mean when you said ´want to give it another try'?" he suddenly asked, looking a bit pale._

 _Legolas quickly exchanged glances with Rozarko, and Lucien then knew._

" _He was the one, wasn't he?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper, "he was the one whom attacked you months ago, and nearly killed you?"._

" _You didn't hear that, Lucien" Legolas stated._

" _What?" Lucien looked perplexed._

" _You never heard that, understood" Legolas emphasized._

 _Lucien then understood, "father doesn't know?"._

 _Legolas shook his head._

 _Lucien then nodded in understanding, and went on with boiling the water for tea._

* * *

Legolas had been sore for days after this, and his voice had been hoarse too, much to everyone's wonder. But Legolas would not tell the reason, just that he had been yelling in a fight with Gilmarkar. He had a hard time explaining the dark bruises on his throat though, his father or team would not accept the "I fell and bruise my next" explanation, but Legolas had made it crystal clear, that that was the explanation they had to settle with.

The fire was burning nicely, and the team had settled down for a hot meal together. Legolas sat in quiet conversation with Girion, when the team decided to get the real explanation out of their captain.

"So, captain" Gilthron started and got Legolas' attention, "who strangled you the day before we rode out?".

All eight teammembers looked intrigued at Legolas, and Legolas looked like he was thinking hard on some explanation they would accept. Gilthron saw right through that.

"Do not try to think of some excuse" he warned, though kindly, "we would like to know. Those marks on your neck was not from a fall or some other accident, it was clear someone tried to strangle you, and did a quite good job too".

Legolas sighed, he knew he was trapped now, they knew how bruises looked after a strangling. He set his bowl of strew down, and looked shortly to Rozarko, who nodded reassuringly, before turning to Gilthron to explain.

"It was Gilmarkar" he said quietly.

"What?" they all exclaimed surprised.

"What happened?" Cyan asked a bit sad.

"He is still very angry with what I did", he did not have to explain what he talked about, they all knew it was about his mother's death, "he was there when I went to see Lucien, he snapped and I tried to reason with him. We got in a huge fight, and he lost it completely. Lucien was too shocked to react in the beginning, but managed to convince Gilmarkar to let go".

"Varla" Gilthron breathed, "your own brother", and then he looked like lightning had struck him, "was he the one who tried to kill you this winter?".

Legolas sighed, and the look on his face was answer enough.

o0o

"Get moving" Anglond commanded to the still sleeping human on the ground.

His small team of five elves was already ready to go, and they just needed to wake the man up and go. They the man growled irritated, he was clearly not a morning person, every morning they had to drag him up. Anglond yanked the blanket off of the man, and the cold morning air woke him up instantly.

"Get up" Anglond commanded coldly, and the man knew he should not complain to the cinnamon brown-haired elf, who clearly was the leader of his escort.

The man was surprised that the elves had decided to escort him home, but he suspected they had something up their sleeves, but he had no idea what.

When he had mounted the brown horse, his hands were bound to the saddle, and two elves with dark caramel hair held on to the horse, guiding it, and making sure the man did not run of with it.

o0o

After five weeks on the road, Legolas and his team reached the southern bank of the Lake of Rhûn. From here, they would travel south towards Khand, they used a day to make sure their clothes were in order, and they were ready.

They were ready, and they continued south, and after another week, they were at the place they had planned the "attack" would take place. They waited for a few days, and when Galdor came back, telling them the others was only a couple of hours away, they changed into their disguise. Legolas wore a long tunic in royal blue, with gold embroideries. His hair and mouth was covered with a blue scarf. Rozarko and Girion was clad in rich green tunics, and Falael a deep purple, Cyan a light blue, Kaleth a deep red, Galdor a green with yellow markings, and Gilthron a deep purple with black markings. All had their hair and mouths covered with scarfs, hiding their elven features as much as they could. They had even managed to get weapon designed like the ones men of Harad used, delicate crafted scimitar.

And now, they waited.

o0o

Anglond called for a halt, they had travelled all day, and it was starting to get dark. The elves made camp in a small valley. The landscape had become more barren, there were few trees, and only small brushes. They lit a small fire, and prepared a small meal for the evening, and then set watch for the night and went to sleep.

The man felt like he had just only fallen asleep when he heard loud voices near him. He instantly sat up and saw the elves running around and grapping their weapons.

"What is going on?" the man said as he slowly got up.

But his question was soon answered when eight men came storming down the valley, their scimitars drown. The elves were ready. The man looked on stunned, these men was from Harad, his home. He was excited, this was his change to be free. He would have run of and hid, if his hands and feet was not bound tightly.

The fight was not long, the elves was overpowered. The men did not kill them though, they took away their weapons and took them captive. The man looked on as a tall man clad in rich blue garments neared him, the leader he realized. The man took a knife out of his belt and uncut the roped binding his hands and feet.

"Thank you" the man said sincere, "and whom do I owe my gratitude?" he added with a slight bow.

"My names are Malik" the leader said bowing slightly, "and whom do we have the pleasure rescuing?".

"I am the son of Horandor" he announced proudly with a lifted chin.

The men bowed for him, showing their respect.

"I am sure my father would be most grateful for you rescuing me" he then told.

"Would he be interested in these elves?" the leader asked.

"I am sure he would, if you would escort me to my home, he would definitely pay you for them" the man told.

"Then let us get moving" the leader grinned, and handed the man a horse.

o0o

The plan worked, they were inside the city. Legolas got chills running up and down his spine when he saw the huge arena. Many dark memories he had of that place, how many times had he entered those sand, how many lives had he taken, how many times had he heard the people cheer for him. The sound still echoed inside his head when he thought about it.

They entered the house, Legolas kept his head cool, and acted supreme. He stiffened though when he saw his old master, the slender and tall man rushed down the steps to greet his long-waited son, he was indeed stunned to see him in the company of men he didn't know, and thrilled to see five elves with them. The man had become older, his hair now grey instead of black, and his face a bit more wrinkly. But Legolas knew him, and saw right through him.

The son explained all that happened in short terms, and his father invited them inside. Legolas though, ordered four of his men to stay guard the elves. And he, Rozarko, Girion and Gilthron went inside.

The house looked just as Legolas remembered it. Open spaces, light curtains in various colors separating the rooms. Near the balcony was a small daze filled with soft pillows and cushions. Legolas could not help a small smile, it reminded him of Lucien's livingroom. Just here was a low, round coffee table in the middle.

They were all invited to sit, and the master ordered the servants to bring spicy tea to be served. Legolas noticed as he sat, that the master's wife wasn't present, and he wondered if she was not just home, or she had passed doing the years.

"I do not know how to express my gratitude" the master began, "you saved my only son and heir".

Legolas and the others and removed the scarfs before their mouths as they entered the house, but the master had not looked closely enough, or maybe he just couldn't recognize Vascal (Legolas) with his hair covered.

"Please tell me if there is anything I can do" the master then added, "anything at all".

"We need a place to stay a couple of days" Legolas then said, his voice calm and gently, not like the spiteful one he used to use when he was a slave and gladiator of this house.

"Sure" the master lighted up, "I will have my best guest cambers made ready for you".

Legolas nodded his thanks, and accepted the small kop of spicy tea from a servant.

"Those elves you have with you" the master then asked, "are they for sale?".

"That depends" Legolas said, sipping the tea, "if you are worthy enough to house them?".

The master laughed, "shouldn't I be worthy enough? I am the most successful lanisters of all Harad, even Rhûn".

"I know" Legolas said with a straight face, giving nothing away, "but you weren't able to keep Vascal inside your walls for long, and he destroyed an arena in the process".

"True" the master said bitterly as he sipped his tea, "but that was a mistake, Vascal was strong and special, I thought I had him submissive, but he was even more stubborn and cunning than I thought. I will not make that mistake again".

"And what makes you think he was not just an average elf?" Legolas asked curious.

"Oh, I know a little about the elves" the master said, "and he was no ordinary one, I would give anything to stand face to face with him again".

"You would?" Legolas was now intrigued, as was his elven in disguise companions.

"Yes" the master said strongly, "I actually sent my son to the north to see if he could get any information of what became of him. And capture some elves in the process too" he added with a smirk.

"I found him" the son said proudly, and the master almost dropped him tea.

"You what?" he asked stunned.

"I met him" the son said, "he was the one who sieged me, but I didn't knew until I was brought before the elvenking. He is indeed intimidating. And who do you think I saw standing next to him? The elf who sieged me, he is the king's oldest son, father, Vascal is the crownprince of Greenwood".

"What?" the master whispered, not believing his own ears.

"Yes" the son emphasized, "and he clearly holds a lot of disdain towards us. And I don't think it helps that I injured his younger brother either".

"I guess not" the master said thoughtfully, "he was very feisty, Vascal. I guess I will never have the opportunity to meet him again".

"Why are you so intended to meet him again?" Legolas asked.

"I am a curious man, Malik" the master said, "I would like to know more of who he was. And off course I would like to have him back in my stable, he earned me a lot of money. But that stunt he pulled in Rhûn, that cost me a lot too, and I would like to make him pay".

"Ah" Legolas just said as he finished his tea and set the cup back at the table.

"You must be tired after your long journey" the master said and rose, "your rooms will be ready now".

"Thank you" Legolas said gently as he too rose, and followed a female servant down a corridor.

The master stayed to talk to his son, and Legolas just managed to hear a bit of the conversation before they were out of earshot.

"So those elves out there, maybe Vascal would come for them".

"Maybe, he seemed to be their captain, but he did not come with us, guess he was afraid we would pull some kind of stunt to capture him again, or something" …

o0o

Off course their rooms lay with a view over the training ground off the barracks. Legolas hated the sight, but he kept his head cool, and knew, one wrong word, look or act would jeopardize their mission.

His elves companions had been installed in the stables downstairs, Legolas had though insisted that his men took care of them, and none of Horandor's gladiators or household touched them as long as they stilled belonged to him.

They had been invited to dine with the family that evening, and the elves made sure they looked fresh and noble when they entered the dining room.

"So, tell me, Malik, where do you come from?" the master asked as he took a piece of lamb.

"My father lives north from here" Legolas told, keeping a straight face, now was the time to get Malik a background, an earn the trust of Horandor's household. "He is a recognized winegrower, very local though, he does not sell his wines to just anybody".

"His name?" the master asked.

"Thrand" Legolas said, almost not a lie.

"And are you going into his business?".

"Yes" Legolas said, and that was not a lie.

The rest of the dinner was held in casual conversations, and after dinner, the "elves" retreaded back to their chambers, promising they would talk about a possible sale of the elves to Horandor.

Legolas and his friends had no plans to sleep though, they all dressed in black, covering their hair and faced with black scarfs. Falael, Cyan and Kaleth would stay at the house though, and guard the elves downstairs.

The others, Legolas, Rozarko, Girion, Galdor and Gilthron sneaked out of the house when night and darkness had fallen. They planned to go to the arena first, knowing if they took that down first, the gladiator business of Harad would get a serious setback for many years.

The city was silent at this time of night, almost all the streets was empty, and it was easy to move over the roofs towards the arena. They found an open window and sneaked inside.

Legolas knew the bearing structure of the arena was of strong wooden pillars, and if they would burn, the arena would fall and crumple to the ground. The elves carried flammable liquid with them. Galdor stayed outside keeping watch.

Legolas led the three elves down to the cellar, where he knew the bearing structure would be. He rounded a corner and found the wooden stair to the cellar. Down here the men kept the weapons, shields, armors and other stuff used for the games. Rozarko handed Legolas the waterskin consisting the flammable liquid, and Legolas gently poured some over the wood, continuing to the next, and the next… Gilthron and Girion did the same from the other side around.

When they were finished, they continued to the stables where the gladiators were held. There was not many, but at least four cells were filled, and Legolas wanted to free them before they burnt the arena down. He didn't have any keys, but he knew how to pull a lock up, and not long after, the stunned gladiators were free.

"Down the corridor to the left" Legolas told them, "there is an open window and one of our men outside keeping watch. Stay over the rooftops if you can, and get as far away from this city as possible".

The gladiators didn't need to be told twice, and they hurried down the corridor and out to freedom. Legolas and his friends made sure there were no more captured inside the arena, and then returned to the stair leading down the cellar. It had been no problem getting fire, there had been torches along the corridor, and Legolas used one of them to ignite and arrow, the others was ready to run like hell, and Legolas took aim. The arrow flew right down the cellar, and the flames exploded all over it, and the fire caught up right away. The elves turned and ran all they could out of the window, and then the five elves ran over the rooftops, and back to the house of Horandor before they were seen, and before the fire was noticed by the townspeople.


	8. Chapter 8: Allies

**8\. chapter: Allies**

Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon and Tristan sat together in a small cell in the stable of the lanister. Falael, Cyan and Kaleth kept watch from outside the bars. This was where Legolas had spent two years, they could not believe it, and they had only seen a small part of it. The beds were of hard wood, only a thin mattress covered them, and a thin blanket to cover one's body.

They could not see the gladiators, but they could hear them just around the corner. It was past two in the night, and the time was right. Cyan silently unlocked the celldoor, and the elves sneaked around the corner. Here they saw cell after cell with gladiators sleeping inside. There were at least ten cells, and at least one gladiator in each, some with two or more.

The elves started to unlock the celldoors.

"What?" a gladiator asked as he was awakened when the door opened, he was stunned to see two fair elves standing in the door.

"It is time to be free" one of them said.

The gladiator slowly got to his feet, perplexed and not knowing what to say.

"What is happening?" he then asked.

"We have come on the behalf of Vascal to set you free" the elf told.

"Vascal" the gladiator said with awe, "I have heard tales about him, is he here?".

"He is about to destroy the arena".

"We can really be free?" the gladiator almost had tears in his eyes. He was young, not more that mid twentieth, and longed to be free.

"We just have to take care of the guards outside the stable" the elf said.

"How many are you?" the gladiator asked.

"When Vascal returns, or Legolas, as his real name are, we are thirteen highly trained elven warriors".

"And sixteen angry gladiators" the gladiator from the next cell said.

The elves looked to their right and saw that all gladiators had awakened. The elves smiled and continued to unlock the cells, and soon, the corridor was filled with gladiators. The elves guided them through the corridors, and towards the exit. They now stood before the double doors to the stable, and told the gladiators to be silent as the elves made themselves ready. Now the gladiators saw that the elves indeed were heavily armed, and hope grew inside their hearts.

Rogon and Logon quickly opened the doors while Anglond and Mirthral took hold of the two guards standing outside, and with a hard blow to their neck, they fell unconscious to the ground. They dragged the two guards back into a cell, gagged and bound them before they locked the door.

And then they heard the commotion from outside, people were starting to yell, feet were running over the hard stone roads.

"The arena is on fire! The arena is burning!" people yelled.

"Now" Anglond said quickly to the gladiators, "run as fast as you can, and get as far away from the city as possible".

"How can we thank you?" a gladiator asked.

"Be free, my friends" a new elf responded. He was dressed in black, but his silvery white hair flowed in the wind, and his icy blue eyes pierced through them.

"Vascal" several gladiators breathed.

Legolas nodded, "we do not have time. I am sorry it had to take nearly sixteen years for me to return, but I do it now, and you have to run now, the master is awake".

They heard commotion from upstairs. The gladiators looked frightened.

"Run" Legolas told them, "I will take care of the lanister".

"Thank you" they breathed as they ran into the night, and into, what they hoped, freedom.

Legolas casually walked back up to the house to face his old master, and just as he descended from the stairs and walked into the open space of the first floor, he came face to face with the elderly man.

"Move aside" he commanded.

"I do not think so" Legolas said coldly.

"What?" and the man's gaze rose to meet Legolas', and he froze. Those eyes, that face, that hair, it looked like… No… It couldn't be?

"They are free now" Legolas told, "you are done being a Lannister, no more people will be forced to kill one another for your enjoyment, no more people will be held against their own free will. No more people will be held captive and forced to slavery by you or anybody else in this city!".

"Who are you?" the man whispered, just as his son came running, Rozarko and Girion both draw their swords, and Anglond and Mirthral aimed arrows at him, he instantly stopped his tracks.

"You should know me" Legolas said coldly, "you held me captive down in those stables for two years".

"Vascal" the man whispered, not believing the white warrior stood once again before him.

"My name is Legolas Thranduilion" Legolas said.

The man's yaw dropped, and he gazed at Legolas for a long time.

"Thranduilion" he whispered, "the King of Greenwood? You're his son".

"His heir" Legolas told, and continued, "those two years down there, and the time at Manicistar before that, was… I have no words… No one deserves that, no one!".

"Are you here to kill me?" the man whispered.

"That would make me no better than you" Legolas said bitterly, "but I will take everything from you, your house, your status. Your gladiators are already free".

With a nod from Legolas, Cyan, Falael, Tristan and Kaleth grabbed the man and his son and pulled them out of the house, while the rest of the elves made sure all slaves inside the house was set free as well.

Once the task was done, Legolas ordered his friends outside, and when they were out, he took a torch from the wall, and started with the bedrooms at the far end of the house, he set every bed on fire, then the curtains of the livingrooms and diningroom.

Outside, he stood with the man and his son and watched as the house burned and crumbled to the ground. Then he turned towards the two remaining members of the house of Horandor.

The man's face was red with fury, his hands clenched at his side.

"You robbed me of everything" he growled.

Legolas turned angrily towards the man.

"And you robbed hundreds of people from their freedom and family!" Legolas yelled, "because of you, families broke apart, lives was lost, wives made widows, children orphan, parents childless" Legolas voice broke of, and he took a deep breath to calm himself, removing his hand from the knife he had grabbed by his belt. "How can you justify yourself against that?" Legolas asked in a low, emotional voice, "how can you live with what you have done? All the pain you have caused?".

"So, you will kill me now?" the man spat.

"You already asked me that, and I give you the same answer; that would make me no better than you" Legolas said coldly, "I have no more to say to you" and turned to walk away, when he heard the sound of a blade being drawn.

"Legolas!" Girion warned and moved to strike.

But Legolas was faster, he twisted around just as he drew one of his twin blades from his back, and in one swift move, the man's throat was cut. Blood flowed from the open wound, and with a stunned expression, the man fell forward, and stayed down on the street, a red puddle quickly spreading under him.

Legolas seemed at first stunned at what had happened, he then rose his eyes from the man and met those of the son, who stood pale a few feet away. With a deep breath, Legolas sheltered his knife again, and walked off with his friends around him, leaving the city and the burning house of Horandor for the last time.

o0o

"He was not supposed to die" Legolas said regretfully as they rode through the desert back north.

They were miles from the city now. they had ridden hard for several hours, and now they continued at a slow pace.

"Legolas" Rozarko tried to soothe, "he attacked you while you had your back turned, you acted out of instinct. Just like any other would have done".

Legolas met his minder's kind eyes. Rozarko always had the ability to soothe Legolas with those eyes. Legolas gave him a small smile, and looked forward again. They were nearly at the end of the desert, small trees and bushes now stood here and there, and the sand was slowly being replaced by dry and rocky dirt.

A search party had been set out for the elves after they had left the city, the son of Horandor, completely out of himself, had called the guards and a search party had set after the elves. Cyan had informed them of this when he had scouted back and seen the humans following them, and the elves had set a fast pace ever since, only slowing their pace now after several hours.

* * *

The sun rose over the green hills of southern Rhûn. The elves had lost the search party from Harad days ago, and had held a more relaxed pace the past few days.

It was three months ago since they left Greenwood, and summer was fast approaching. It turned out to be a sunny day, the sky was blue, the birds were singing in the trees around them, and flowers marveled the vast plains of southern Rhûn.

They were heading for the house of Manicistar. They did not really have a plan for what they were going to do when they got there, and therefore, they were not in a hurry.

As they came to a small stream, they decided to stop for the day, even though it was just past midday. They took care of their horses, and made a small fire near the stream, and Mirthral, Tristan, Kaleth and Falael started to make lunch from the rabbits they had shot this morning on the road. Legolas, Rozarko and Girion went on to find vegetable and herbs to use for the stew.

"I found some thyme over here" Girion announced from a little up the stream, Legolas looked up from the ground in the direction of Girion.

"Sounds good" he called back and went on with his task to look for vegetables.

"I found carrots" then came Rozarko's call.

"Nice" Girion called back.

Legolas smiled as he crossed the stream in one swift jump, and then crawled up a small grassy slope. Near the tree roots he found something they could use.

"I found mushrooms" he called to the others, and knelled to start pick the delicious mushrooms.

"Great" both Girion and Rozarko called as they came over the stream.

Back at the camp, Kaleth was boiling water, and Anglond, Tristan, Galdor and Falael was preparing the rabbits as Legolas, Rozarko and Girion came back with the herbs and vegetables. Legolas had washed the mushrooms in the stream, and now sat down by the fire to prepare them, Rozarko sat next to him and prepared the other vegetables. They even managed to find some turnips in the forest as well.

The stew was indeed delicious, and all elves sat around the fire, talking merrily as they ate. They had not sat watch yet, all having one ear and eye at their surroundings.

Suddenly, all elves turned towards the east, straining their ears to hear what they all thought to be hooves. Anglond looked to Legolas, who silently nodded and gave his approval for him, Falael and Cyan to move out and investigate. The others turned the fire off, and removed all evidence that they had been there. After that was done, they headed for the trees and hid amongst the foliage.

After some minutes, Falael came back through the trees.

"Men" he announced quietly once he was before Legolas, "slavers" he added, and the elves tensed, "no more than five men with three captured".

"Let's go" Legolas hissed to the others as he started to move through the threes the in the direction Cyan had come.

The others quickly followed Legolas and Cyan, and soon they could see the men riding under the foliage of the wood under them, oblivious to the elves watching them from the trees just above them. The five men was riding while the three slaves, bound on hands and feet, and attached to the horses by ropes, stumbling along the road after them. It looked like to have been a long journey, the slaves were dirty and look beyond exhausted.

Legolas signaled to the other elves to get ready, and they moved into position above the men, ready to jump when Legolas signaled. Legolas waited until the men was in the right position, just before the road took a turn to the left. And then he signaled, and Anglond, Mirthral, Gilthron, Cyan and Galdor dropped soundlessly from the trees and landed on top of the horses, right behind the men. Legolas, Rozarko and Girion jumped down just in front of the horses, arrows raised, and Tristan, Logon, Rogon, Kaleth and Falael surrounded the men from either sides and behind, bows raised too.

Anglond, Mirthral, Gilthron, Cyan and Galdor threw the men to the ground, and Tristan, Logon, Rogon Kaleth and Falael quickly ran to the men and held their swords or knives to their necks, keeping them to the ground.

It had all happened so quickly that the men almost were unaware what had happened. The leader had shouted a curse when he was thrown to the ground, but feeling the tip of a sharp sword against his neck, he kept his silence. Legolas walked wordlessly over to every horse and cut the ropes binding the slaves with a small knife. The slaves looked stunned at the elves before them. And huddle together in a small group when Legolas had freed the last one. The three slaves looked thin and worn out, they were all young men Legolas realized, not more than twenty-five years old.

"You are free now" Legolas told them gently.

They just looked confused at the fair elf before them.

"You can return home" Legolas told them.

"What about them?" one of the freed slaves asked as he pointed to the men on the ground.

"They will not be a problem" Legolas said, "we will make sure you get a good heads lead".

"Here" Rozarko said as he handed three water skins to the men and a small bag with some bread and cheese in, "food and water for your journey home".

"Thank you" the men said as they accepted the water and food.

"Where are you from?" Legolas asked.

"A small village at the southern bank of the Sea of Rhûn" one of them said.

"It should not take you more than three days to be home then" Legolas said as he turned towards the horses. He took hold of the rains and handed them to the men, "use these horses, it will make your journey faster".

"Why?" one of the men asked, "why are you doing this?".

"Because we were once captured against our will as well" Legolas told silently, "and we believed no one should unrightfully have their freedom robbed from them".

"What will you do with the men?" one of the other men asked, but Legolas did not answer, the others were already tying the men to the threes. "Ohh" the man breathed, his eyes wide.

"You better be going" Legolas told them as he made his move to return to his elves.

"Thank you" another one said as he mounted a brown mare.

Legolas just gave him a nod before he gathered his men, and headed for the threes once again, and soon was out of sight for the three young men who had just gotten their freedom back.

* * *

The rain poured down from the dark gray sky above them. The elves had taken shelter in a huge old oak, their cloaks draped closely around them and their hoods up. They were only a day's ride from the town where Manicistar lived. They still had no plan for the time being, just that they had to survey the town, see what was going on inside. A large part of the arena was destroyed from the stunt Legolas pulled the last time he and Rozarko stepped upon the sands, and they did not know how much they had build yet. They suspected the arena was rebuild, but how much, they did not know. And was the fat man even still alive? He was, at least, past fifty when Legolas and Rozarko was held captured in his stables, but how much past fifty was difficult to tell.

Thunder started to roar in the distance. Falael huddled closer to the trunk of the oak, and closer to Cyan. He did not like thunder, not at all. Cyan laid a comforting arm around Falael's shoulder.

Legolas was lost in thoughts, he sat with his back to the trunk, just above Cyan and Falael, with Rozarko next to him, and Girion a little higher on a branch above them. Legolas stared of into the distance, one knee pulled up to his chest, and his arms relaxed around it, the other leg hang off the branch. He had his face turned west, in the direction of the town where the House of Manicistar was.

"Hooves from the east" Gilthron announced from the other side of the trunk, "they are headed this way".

"Stay hidden" Legolas told as he rose to move around the trunk.

Soon he found himself next Gilthron, and now he heard the hooves as well, and not soon after, he heard voices of many men. At least twenty. The elves horses were nowhere to be seen, knowing to stay hidden when not needed by their masters.

Twenty-two men on horses came into view on the road a little to the south from the oak, but the elves were able to hear most of what they talked about.

"Typical the rain has to pour down now" a man grumbled irritated, "just when we have to ride".

"You are always complaining" another almost whined.

"But look at me, I am soaked" the first one whined even more as a loud thunder crash sounded, "great, and now thunder, what's next?".

"Relax, we are soon there" a third voice sounded, "and then we shall taste the hospitality of the house of Manicistar".

Legolas' heart almost jumped an extra beat with hearing this, they were on their way to Manicistar, this could make their mission this much harder, with the house full of men and guests.

"Hospitality, ha!" a fourth snorted, "after the dead of the old lanister, the house and grown dark, his nephew is an even worse and almost evil lanister".

"So, the fat man is dead then" Rozarko whispered from the other side of the trunk, his voice ripped of emotions.

"So it seems" Legolas whispered silently, thoughtful.

It had almost been too easy with the house of Horandor, the plan had worked beautifully. But this turn of events with the house of Manicistar could cause trouble. The fat man had been a suspicious and mistrustful man, and he guarded his house and stables well. And now his nephew had taken over after his death, and he sounded to be much worse than his uncle. And twenty-two men was heading towards the house now.

"What shall we do now?" Galdor asked from under Legolas.

"Maybe we should wait until the house is not full of guests" Legolas suggested, though he did not like the thought of waiting too long.

"But we do not know how long they will stay" Tristan said from a branch behind Legolas.

"No we don't" Legolas said, shaking his head, "but Manicistar always guarded his house well, even more than Horandor, and his nephew sounds even worse".

They all fell silent for a few moments, thinking of their next move.

"We could take down the settlements where Tristan, Cyan, Anglond and Galdor was held captive" Legolas then suggested. It had been in their plans to rip down those settlements as well, but that was after the house of Manicistar was thrown down.

"Sounds good to me" Anglond said behind Legolas, the others nodded eagerly, agreeing to do this now, and wait with Manicistar.

A loud thunder crash sounded and Falael jumped, almost falling down from the branch, Cyan quickly steadied him.

* * *

The elves had decided to go sought first, and see what they could do to set a stop to the slave labor in the settlement Tristan and Cyan were sold to. It only took a couple of days to get to the small settlement, but when they arrived a few days later, they found the settlement burnt. The settlement was inside a high, round stonewall, with only one main entrance, and two smaller near the main house at the far end of the ring. To the right was more smaller houses, the houses of the payed staff, storing houses and stables. To the left was a barn, where the slaves had been held. The roof was burnt, and the walls looked like they could break down at any moment.

Tristan dismounted his chestnut brown horse, and walked determined towards the barn. He opened the barndoor and stopped at the entrance, Mirthral dismounted as well and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cyan stayed on his horse, an unreadable expression on his face.

Inside the barn was the burnt bodies of at least twenty slaves. Tristan had tears running down his cheeks. Meanwhile, Kaleth had moved his horse up next to Cyan, who still looked blankly towards where Tristan and Mirthral were. They could only glimpse the bodies inside the barn.

Legolas turned his horse around when he heard the sound of men approaching, Rozarko and Girion turned with him.

"Get ready" Legolas ordered his team.

Cyan was still, what seemed to be paralyzed, he did not react to Legolas' order, and therefore, Kaleth and Falael flanked him, protecting him. Rogon and Logon moved their horses forth to cover Tristan and Mirthral. The others flanked Legolas, and moved forth with him, hands on weapons.

Ten men walked slowly into the settlement, hands up in a no threatening way.

"Please" the man in the front said in a gentle and clear voice, "we mean you no harm".

Legolas was silent for a long time, so long that even his team thought he would not react to the man. But then Legolas moved his horse slowly towards the men. He stopped a short distance from them, taking a long and almost piercing look at the men, one by one.

"You were slaves" Legolas then said casually, removing his hand from his bow.

"We were" the man in the front said, "my name is Alek, I escaped from the arena when Vascal, the white gladiator, tore it to the ground" the man proudly announced, "these are men from different settlements and lanisters around the land. But please tell me, what do elves do in these lands?".

Legolas had not yet decided if he should trust the men, but before he could do anything more, Tristan had got up from his place in front of the barn, "Manfred!" he exclaimed as he ran past Rogon and Logon, who looked stunned after the young, blond elf.

"Tristan!" an older man with grayish hair and beard exclaimed surprised and ran forth as well.

The two grabbed each other by the shoulders.

"What? How" Manfred asked stunned.

"I was about to ask you the same?" Tristan said while whipping his tears away, "what happened here?".

"A terrible fire" Manfred replied, "only a few of us escaped, but that is a long story. What are you doing here?".

"That is a long story too" Tristan said, turning towards Legolas, who still looked a bit skeptical.

Manfred looked to the elf Tristan had his eyes at. The elf looked almost magnificent, even though he was in his travel clothes, his hair caught the sun, and shone like brilliant stars. His face was indeed fair, but he could not read any emotions on it, and that disturbed the man.

"You were from the same settlement" Legolas concluded.

"We were" Manfred answered, "I took good care of Tristan, believe me" he quickly added, not knowing what the elf before him was thinking.

"He did" Tristan said in Sylvan, "you can trust him, Legolas, he really took good care of me, of all of us" he added, still in Sylvan.

"It's true" came Cyan from behind, also in Sylvan.

Manfred's face lit up in joy when he saw Cyan, and Cyan could not help the small smile he sent the human.

Legolas then turned to the man in front again, Alek, the man felt pierced by his gaze for a moment, but then it seemed the elf relaxed a bit.

"We are here to try to set a stop to the slave labor and lanisters of these lands" Legolas then told the man.

"Well then" the man's face lit up, "we have the same purpose. I have assembled fifty men, all previous slaves or gladiators, and we are fighting to stop it. We came here to see if the master of this settlement would return, but it seems he won't".

When Legolas did not answer, the man quickly continued.

"We could really use some help" he said hopefully, "I mean, if you are here to try to stop the slave-labor as well, then why not together?".

Legolas looked around his team to see what they meant, and they all seemed to agree with the man, there was no doubt that the men was indeed previous slaves, and they could help each other.

"I indeed think we could help each other" Legolas then said.

"Excellent" Alek exclaimed, "we have made camp a few miles from here, we can be there by nightfall if we leave now".

o0o

"What happened at the settlement?" Tristan asked Manfred as they walked side by side through the forest.

"A fire broke loose a couple of weeks ago" Manfred explained, "no one knows how it broke loose, but many of the slaves was locked inside the barn, with no way to escape".

"Do you think the fire was intentionally?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, I do".

"But how did you escape?" Tristan asked wondering.

"Some of us was in the field that night, we just saw that suddenly, the settlement was on fire, many men on horses running from it. We ran to the settlement to see if we could help, but it was too late, and we decided to escape while we could. Alek found us in the forest a couple of days later".

They rounded a corner of the road and entered a clearing in the forest. A large camp was made in it, small fires around several tents, and a large fire in the middle. Horses was tired to poles in the edges of the camp, where some men were preparing a deer they had shot earlier in the day.

"Orak?" a familiar voice suddenly sounded to the right.

Rozarko turned and saw a tall and strong built man walk quickly towards him, the elves had stopped at the edge of the camp and started dismounting.

"Balak" Rozarko greeted kindly and dismounted.

Legolas looked on from his horse, not dismounted yet, Girion flanked him, Balak obviously haven't seen him yet.

"I am glad to see you are all right" Balak said, and his face turned from happy to regret, "I am truly sorry for the way I treated you, and Vascal".

"You were only following orders" Rozarko told, "we all more or less was".

"Orak, I just wanted you to know" Balak said with sadness in his voice.

"No need" Rozarko told, "and by the way, my name is Rozarko".

"Rozarko" Balak repeated, then Balak looked around the other elves, seeing one he thought he recognized with his back turned to him, still on his horse. But that hair, silvery blond, he had only seen one person with hair like that. The elf dismounted his pure white steed and turned to meet his gaze. Icy blue eyes met deep brown. Balak felt his blood freeze, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Vascal" he breathed.


	9. Chapter 9: Alone in the forest

**9\. chapter: Alone in the forest:**

Legolas could not fall asleep that night, it had been a long night, getting the stories from a lot of the men in the champ. Legolas had freely led other tell the story of why and how they were here. The elves lightly left out that Legolas was the son of the elvenking, and Legolas was grateful of that in the moment, it was enough they saw him as some kind of hero, and kept calling him Vascal, even though he told them several times his name was Legolas.

Next to him Rozarko seemed to be a sleep, but the moment Legolas turned yet again, for what seemed to be the hundred time that night, Rozarko popped up on his elbow and looked down at Legolas.

"Not able to sleep?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Legolas turned his head to look at him, Rozarko was smiling warmly down at him.

"No" Legolas confessed, looking tired though.

"Well" Rozarko said, brushing a strand of silvery blonde hair away from Legolas' face, "Anglond, Galdor and Gilthron is patrolling around the camp, and Rogon and Logon are keeping watch just outside our tent. So, I think you do not have to worry".

"I know" Legolas said, "but still I cannot kind sleep".

"Well then" Rozarko said as he rose from his bedroll, Legolas watched him as he grabbed his green tunic and pulled it over his nightshirt, before he grabbed his own twin-knives and bound them to his back, and bound his belt, also containing small knives. He then turned and threw Legolas' tunic towards him, which he grabbed, and pulled over his head.

"Come with me" Rozarko then asked as he extended his hand towards Legolas to grab. As Legolas did, Rozarko pulled Legolas to his legs, and led him out of the tent. Rogon and Logon said nothing as the two elves walked out of the tent and disappeared into the forest. As long as Legolas was with either Rozarko or Girion, the team knew they had nothing to fear.

The forest was quiet that night, and Legolas led Rozarko lead him further and further into it, feeling the trees energy starting to sing out to him. He closed his eyes for a few moments, trusting Rozarko to lead him.

"You feel the trees" Rozarko silently said, it was not a question, but a statement.

"I do" Legolas said as he opened his eyes again.

"Then come" Rozarko said with a feral grin, letting go of Legolas and started to run as fast as he could.

Legolas was soon after him, running as fast as he could, but not fast enough, his minder had always been just a bit faster than him. He guessed it was a good thing, even though it bugged him from time to time. Especially now when Rozarko turned and waved at Legolas to fallow, just grinning as he did.

They stopped at the banks of a small lake, swans were sleeping in the narrow water near the bulrushes. Stars was blinking in the still, dark blue water as the small lake. Rozarko then started to take of his weapons, and then his tunic.

"Care for a swim?" he finally turned and asked, just standing now in his leggings and soft booths, "we are safe here" Rozarko then added as he pulled of one booth, "and I think the trees a telling you the same as they do to me" he continued as another booth as pulled off.

With a small smile, Legolas removed his own tunic, and then bent to remove his booths. As he stood, only in leggings and nightshirt, Rozarko was naked with his back turned to him, and walking slowly into the still water.

Rozarko had a strong and slender body, he was tall, even a bit taller than Legolas. Rozarko needed to have a strong body for the job he was doing, and he worked hard to keep it in perfect shape. Legolas felt his heart beating a bit faster and he watched Rozarko go further into the water, and soon he was in the water hip high, and then turned towards Legolas, grinning.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming in?" he grinned as he turned and dived under the water.

As he emerged and removed the water from his face, he saw Legolas removing his leggings and walking into the water. His pale skin almost seemed to shine in the moonlight. Rozarko leaned back in the water and led himself appreciate the sight before him. Legolas body was truly in a fine form, but it still pained Rozarko to see the scars all over the otherwise flawless skin. Especially the cuts going all the way down his right arm and leg, a cut from every live Legolas had taken in the arena. It was a cruel thing for Horandor to do, and Rozarko had a feeling that Legolas had not told everything about those scars.

The blond elf dived under the water as well, and emerged right before Rozarko, who had been lost in thoughts and almost yelped as Legolas emerged right in front of him.

"Aren't you supposed to always be on your guards?" Legolas grinned as he back a little.

"Oh, but you are so distracting" Rozarko said in a low voice, following Legolas as he backed away from him.

"I am?" Legolas asked, trying to sound innocent, but not quiet succeeding.

A rock prevented Legolas to back up further, and he intently watched Rozarko as he came closer.

"Yes" Rozarko said still in a low voice, "very much distracting" he whispered, now only a few inches from Legolas face.

"Maybe you should get another charge then" Legolas joked, "one who are less distracting".

"You wouldn't dare" Rozarko warned, moving a quick hand behind Legolas head and fisting a handful of his soft hair.

Legolas kept his silence then, and backed even further into the rock behind him. Rozarko came a bit closer until he stopped, a few inched from Legolas face. He knew he had to tread careful when he got this close to Legolas, it was still new for him, and he did not know if he was ready yet, but he intended to find out.

A hand traveled from Legolas neck and up to his chin, he closed his eyes as he felt Rozarko's warm and gentle touch. Rozarko moved his hand back until his fingers trailed the soft spot just behind Legolas' right ear. Legolas inhaled sharply and tensed his body. Rozarko knew it was a very sensitive spot for Legolas, and took advantage of that knowledge. Rozarko's right hand led go of Legolas hair, and traveled down to cup his cheek instead.

Legolas then opened his eyes and met the kind and gentle ones of Rozarko, right in front of him. He felt very much safe at the moment, and with a small change of face and look, he gave Rozarko permission.

Rozarko did not miss that small change, he knew Legolas, properly the one who knew him best. At first, he was stunned that Legolas was giving him permission to proceed, he had not expected the young elf to be ready yet, but then again, he was ahead of his age in so many other things. Rozarko reacted, and moved in to claim Legolas' lips. Legolas' hands travelled up to cup Rozarko cheeks as well as he leaned into the kiss, and deepened it, opened his mouth, and led Rozarko in. Rozarko's left hand travelled down Legolas' neck, then torso, his strong abdomen, and stopped at his right hip.

"I would really like to take you right here and now" Rozarko growled almost hungrily against Legolas' lips, "but" he added as he pulled slightly away, getting Legolas attention. He rested his forehead against Legolas'. "It is not the right time or place for that now" he said, with no small amount of regret in his voice. He then pulled back and looked into kind blue eyes.

"One day though" Rozarko added, cupping both Legolas' cheeks, "I will have you".

"And I am looking forward to that day" Legolas added, looking intently at Rozarko, giving him full permission. Rozarko growled almost angrily.

"Oh, you are tempting me" he growled as he once more claimed Legolas lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which ended all too soon as he quickly pulled himself away and swam further into the deep part of the lake, leaving an almost panting Legolas, still with his back pressed against the rock.

"And this is going to help me sleep, how?" Legolas called after Rozarko, who just turned and grinned after him.

"Who said this was about to help you sleep?" he grinned, "I just wanted to find out how ready you were".

Legolas could not help but laugh as he swam deeper into the lake, cooling a bit off.

"And?" Legolas then asked, "are your curiosity satisfied?".

"Very much" Rozarko grinned as he once more dived under the water.

o0o

Legolas laid on his back in the soft grass near the bank of the small lake, only in his leggings, letting himself dry off in the warm breeze of the night. The sky above him was filled with thousands of stars, the moon shone brightly just above the treetops. He felt fired, and if he closed his eyes, he was afraid he would fall asleep very fast. But still, he did not want to go back yet, here he felt peace, and could allow himself to be just Legolas for a short while. Back in the camp he would return to be captain, with all the responsibilities who followed with that title. He just wanted a few more moments with peace like this.

"Getting tired?" he heard Rozarko ask gently as fingers caressed his right cheek.

Legolas hadn't realized his eyes had dropped close until he saw Rozarko lean over him, looking warmly down at him. Legolas smiled just as warmly back.

"I have to admit that I am" he said as he compressed a yawn.

"Then sleep" Rozarko said as he continued to caress his cheek, "the trees will watch over us" he told.

Rozarko drew a warm cloak over both of them, and pulled Legolas close. Legolas fully relaxed now with his back to Rozarko's front, and Rozarko's arms protectively around him. Rozarko's fingers trailed over the cut-scars on Legolas' left arm.

"Some of these you afflicted yourself, didn't you?" he had to ask, he had to know, he asked gently though, knowing it was a sensitive subject for Legolas.

Legolas was quiet for a long time, and Rozarko thought he wouldn't answer, until he saw a small, not nonetheless there, nod. He felt a small pang to the stomach, he could not quite understand why Legolas would do this to himself. But before he could ask anything else, Legolas turned his face and met his eyes.

"You have to understand" he said seriously, "out two houses were very different. Even though it hurts to admit, Horandor nearly broke me".

Rozarko felt the need to take his charge into his arms and comfort him, but knew he shouldn't at the moment, Legolas seemed to be ready to get this story out, finally.

"I don't know how" Legolas continued, looking straight ahead again, "he was an excellent manipulator, and after a long while, he got to me. I am not sure how, but when you hear the same orders multiple times a day, for day after day, you just end up doing it even though you know it is wrong, but you see no other way around. In the end, I saw no way out of it, I was isolated from the others, I was being pushed harder from every day. I just ended up following orders, found it easier to just follow them than constantly fighting against, it was exhausting, and I felt it more and more useless. I ended up just following the stream".

Legolas became quiet, exhaling deeply, and borrowing his head in his hands. Rozarko held Legolas close for a long time, knowing he could say nothing at the moment to ease the pain his charge felt.

"The scars will heal in time" Rozarko whispered, turning Legolas' head with his right hand. Legolas looked serious into his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying a small smile.

"I am glad you are here" Legolas then whispered sincere.

"I am always here" Rozarko said, kissing his forehead.

o0o

Legolas awoke with a bolt in the early light of day. His head had been resting on Rozarko's chest, and his minder bolted upright as well when he sensed something was wrong. Both of them just had to take one look at each other before they got up and dressed quickly.

The trees were all yelling for danger, and the two elves felt that humans with bad intentions had entered the forest. When dresses, the two elves ran through the forest in the direction of the camp. Soon they met Anglond, who jumped down from a tree above them.

"Men are entering the forest to the north" he announced, "a small army of hundred men strong" he added.

"Have the camp being warned?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, Galdor and Gilthron are warning them, I went out to find you two".

The three elves ran as fast as they could back to the camp.


	10. Chapter 10: A Burst of White Light

**10\. chapter: A Burst of White Light**

Men was running through the camp, getting armor and weapons ready, Balak was standing in the middle of this controlled chaos, yelling orders with the full force of his lungs. A group of ten men armed with spears ran past him to the edge of the camp, getting into a protective formation. All around the camp, men were getting into protective formations, mostly spears, and behind them, bowmen.

The elves were getting ready too, they had just been joined with Legolas, Rozarko and Anglond, there were getting ready in record time. Legolas was still strapping his bow and quiver to his back when he ran through the camp to the middle where Balak was, still barking orders. The second he saw Legolas, he waved him closer, looking relieved.

"We have been tracking the men for days now" Balak told, when Legolas was sighing relieved, Balak shot him a questioning glare.

"I was afraid the men were coming because of us" Legolas told.

"I do not think so" Balak told, "we have been tracking these men for a long time, knowing they would be coming sooner or later".

"We are ready to help in any way we can" Legolas said, "where do you want us?".

"Can you ride out with us?" Balak asked, "We are assembling at the northern edge of the camp, we ride out in fifteen minutes".

Legolas nodded and ran back to his team, who were all ready by now.

"Gather the horses" Legolas told them, "we are riding out in fifteen".

At the northern edge of the camp, the elves met with thirty of Balak's men. All armed and ready for battle. Legolas guided his white steed around the others and towards Balak, who was sitting on a brown horse. Balak immediately spotted Legolas.

"How many bowmen are in your company?" he asked.

"All of them" Legolas answered.

"Great" Balak replied, "can you make for the threes? Defend us from there?".

"Sure" was Legolas replied before he turned when a young man stormed towards them on a red horse.

"Balak!" he yelled, "there are another patrol of soldiers walking towards us from the south. And the army to the north has divided into two and are approaching from the west. They are surrounding us!".

Balak looked alarmed.

"What about the east?" Legolas asked.

"Rocks and clefts, only a small path leads through that" Balak answered, and then looking like he had a plan. "But that is the way we are heading. We know that path. The women and children are going in first with a few guards, and the rest of us are protecting them from behind. The army will not suspect us going that way".

"And we will protect from the trees as long as we can" Legolas said as he guided his team back.

Balak made the order for the rest to go east. Legolas and his team dismounted and headed for the trees, trying to spread out around the men, guarding them from north, west and south.

Legolas had Rozarko right behind him, guarding the men from the north. They were squatting on a thick branch, covered behind a layer of green leaves. They were of higher grounds, and therefore had a good view over the forest beneath them. Legolas silently laid his hand of Rozarko's arm, and pointed to a spot not far away, behind some rocks and bushes. A scout was kneeling at the ground, hiding behind a rock. Rozarko scanned the land around them.

"He is alone" he whispered.

"Sure?" Legolas asked, looking around to see if he could spot anyone else hiding in the bushes. He could see none.

"Yes" Rozarko replied, looking shortly at Legolas before turning his head back to the spot where the scout was hiding.

"Then let's go" Legolas said as he moved around the trunk, and unto another branch. Rozarko was right behind him.

They moved silently through the trees, and when they were right over the scout, Legolas drew a knife, and with a nod from Rozarko, they both jumped down. Rozarko landed right behind the man and in one swift move he grabbed the man and held a knife to his neck. Legolas landed in front of the man and held his knife up as well.

"If you make any sound, he will cut your throat" Legolas said in a dangerous low voice.

The man had huge eyes and looked scared at the elf before him. Rozarko held the man in a firm grip, making sure he did not pull any tricks on them.

"Now tell me" Legolas continued, "how many are in the army?".

The man shook his head, only to be held even firmer by Rozarko, who pressed his knife just a little closer to the man's throat.

"Two hundred" the man said.

"Two hundred?! Where are they located?" Legolas asked, stunned, that was twice as many as they thought.

When the man refused to answer, Rozarko pressed the knife slowly into his flesh, drawing small drops of red blood.

"All around you" the man said.

"What? How?" Legolas asked.

"We know of the small path through the small mountains to the east, a party of hundred is awaiting on the other side, and the rest are approaching from this side. The runaway slaves will be surrounded and slaughtered!".

Legolas took one look at Rozarko, and with a small nod from Legolas, Rozarko slid the man's throat. Both elves took no time and bolted up and ran as fast as they could, jumping up to the nearest tree, and ran through the trees to the east. After a short distance, Legolas stopped and made a series of bird calls, making the other members of his team know that they had to get back now. He was responded right away, and they continued through the trees until they came to the place where they had left their horses.

It took them half an hour to make it to the beginning of the path, and then they had to slow down. The path was filled with small rocks and stones, making it hard for the horses to find footing. It was constantly twisting around rocks and clefts. They rounded a corner and a cleft was forming to their right, and to their left a small mountain was raising, the path was very narrow. Rozarko was riding behind Legolas, and just as they had rounded the corner, Rozarko's horse lost footing and the right hindleg fell down. Legolas heard the commotion and rocks falling down behind him and felt a heart jump when he saw that Rozarko's horse was almost sitting on the path, struggling to get up, and Rozarko was fighting to hold on and stay on his horse.

Without a thought, Legolas jumped off his horse and ran back to grip the rains of Rozarko's gray steed and pulled all that he could. After what felt like several minutes, but only was about a half, Legolas pulled Rozarko's horse up. Rozarko was breathing heavily and breathed a shaky thanks.

"That was too close" Legolas breathed as he moved back to his horse, Rozarko could only nod as he slowly nudged his horse forth.

Another half hour had passed, when they heard hooves behind them. Both stopped and listened for a few moment, the hooves were too heavy to be elven horses.

"We need to speed up" Legolas said, even though he knew it would be difficult.

They pushed the horses to a slow trot, trusting them to keep their footing. When they reached a place where rock as raising to both sides of the path, they pushed the horses into a fast galop. After ten minutes, they started to hear was sounded as a battle in front of them. They dreaded what was going to meet them.

They rounded another corner, and the sight that met them was making their hearts race even faster. A large lake was forming before them a half kilometer away, a forest forming around the lake. To the south the enemy army was blocking the way, to the north Balak and his men already had their hands full keeping the army at bay. The women and children were being taken by soldiers, some even trying to flee into the lake. Balak and his men was fighting like crazy to keep the army and soldiers back, but they were too few. Legolas and Rozarko took no time to bolt right into the battle, trying to keep the men from taking the women and children away. There were already many dead men lying around on the ground, both soldiers and former slaves.

They had not been fighting for long when the rest of Legolas' team showed up. Anglond was riding up next to Legolas, that just had cut a man down who had taken a ten-year-old boy.

"The army is approaching from behind" he announced, looking stunned at the scene around him. Shooting an arrow at a man who was dragging a screaming woman, he dropped dead on the place.

The elves did all they could to keep the men from taking the women and children, but all of their efforts seemed fruitless, more and more soldiers just kept coming. Balak was doing an amazing job keeping a huge part of the army from the east, but all too soon, the army the west was approaching through the path.

Legolas turned his horse around, seeing Galdor, Anglond and Kaleth near the path.

"Galdor, Anglond, Kaleth, we need to close the path" Legolas yelled over the noise of the battle.

"We are on it" Anglond yelled back and turned towards the path.

Legolas trusted them to find a way to close the path and turned back to the battle.

o0o

A huge crash was sounding, Legolas turned around and saw that the path had been shut with huge rocks. The army from the west would have a hard time coming through that. Legolas allowed himself to breathe relieved for a second before he sliced the throat of a man who tried to cut him of his horse. Then he heard the men yell over the noise of the battle.

"Vascal!" he heard them yell, "that's is Vascal, get him!".

And before Legolas could react, men stormed at him and his horse. Legolas managed to slay the first wave of men storming at him, his horse balked, and as Legolas turned it he managed to slay a few more men. A rope was being thrown at him, but ran past him. He blocked a strike from an axe, as two men grabbed the rains of his horse, who tried to balk and throw the men off, but more men grabbed the rains, and two grabbed Legolas and pulled him down. He landed hard on his back, all air leaving his lungs, and he had to breathe hard to take in air again. He hit something hard with the back of his head, a rock maybe. The world around him faded for a few moments, and all sounds seemed to come from far, far away. He felt multiple hands grab him, his arms and legs were pinned to the ground, and he felt like someone was sitting on him.

He tried to fight the men off as his sight started to return. He felt this legs boing bound together, and soon he was tilted to his side and his hands was bound on his back. He heard someone calling his name, he heard more calling it. He glimpsed Anglond trying to fight his way to him, he jumped, twisted and swirled around in a deadly dance to get to his captain. Legolas had rarely seen him fight so fiercely before.

But Anglond was greatly outnumbered, and Legolas saw as the men turned their attention toward him. Anglond really did hos best to get to Legolas, and Legolas could feel his heart skip a beat as a man yanked his sword over Anglond's back. As Anglond fell to his knees, their eyes locked, and Anglond placed his right fist over his heart as a token of loyalty. Legolas did not see more as the men surrounded Anglond, and he heard his second in command scream in pain.

"No!" Legolas managed to yell out in pure anger, "Anglond!".

He felt the anger rise to a level he could barely control, and as he turned his attention to that feeling, he heard and felt the energy the trees from the forest was sending. Legolas almost feed on that energy and used it to build up enough strength. And then the white light burst forth, knocking the men to ground, flowing in waves of glittering stars over the battlefield. The light was strong and powerful, so even the elves and allies had to stand their ground so they would not be thrown to it.

Rozarko was almost knocked off his horse, looking to where the light was coming from. He had seen Legolas being surrounded by men, and had tried to get to him, and seen Anglond try the same from the other side.

The light started to swirl around like wild winds was throwing it around. Rozarko jumped of his horse and ran to where he had seen Legolas fall. He could not see him, the light was too bright where he was, and completely hid him. When he was close he could see Legolas lying bound on the ground, blood covered the back of his head, and was still running. Legolas had his eyes shut tightly in concentration. Rozarko knelled in front of him, and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas bolted as he suddenly felt someone touch him. But breathed relieved when he saw Rozarko.

"Ease your light, my friend" Rozarko said gently.

Legolas took a deep breath, and relaxed as the light around them faded, to soon be all gone. Then Legolas suddenly looked up.

"Anglond" he breathed and tried to get up, obliviously forgetting he was bound on hands and feet.

"Wait" Rozarko said as he pulled a small knife and cut the bonds.

Legolas tried to get up on his legs, but dizziness overcame him like lightning, and he stumbled to the ground again. With massive support from Rozarko, Legolas was able to walk the short distance to where Anglond lay on the ground. He was bleeding from several wound over his body, and a small pool of blood was forming under him. Rozarko was next to Legolas, as he saw his prince placed his hands on either side of Anglond's face and place his forehead against his second in command. Around them the rest of the team was assembling, and behind them, Balak and a few men was approaching.

A small light started to flow from Legolas to Anglond, who started to breathed a little stronger. Rozarko was stunned to see that Legolas still had strength to give some of his lifeforce to Anglond, after relieving that amount of power.

Balak felt a lump in his throat at the scene playing out before him. Al elves gathered around their fallen friend, he did not know whether he was still alive or not. The elves all knelled down, Orak, or Rozarko as he knew him of now, knelled closes to Legolas, and placed his hand on his shoulder, then Girion placed his as well, and then another placed his on Girion until they all was connected. Then Balak saw a faint white light flow from the elves and down to the elf lying on the ground. He did not know what happened, but it was beautiful and strange.

After a short while, Legolas had no more strength to give, even with the help from his team, and had to brake the connection. As he broke it, the world around him blackened, and all sounds disappeared, for a short while. The next he knew was his head resting on Rozarko's shoulder, and Rozarko holding him.

"We need to get him home" Legolas said with a low voice, "or he won't survive".

"How" Girion asked, looking worried down at Anglond.

"Some of you have to take him" Legolas responded, trying to get up and sit on his own, he still felt dizzy and now exhausted as well, but with a little help from Rozarko, managed to sit on his own.

"And what about you?" Mirthral asked, using his healer eyes to examine Legolas on a distance.

"I will stay here" Legolas said, "but first we have to get away, I don't know how long the men will be out".

Girion rose and went to talk to Balak, who still stood a short distance away, telling him they had to move out and find a save place. Balak quickly took action and gathered his people. In no time, they were ready.

o0o

Legolas was riding in front of Rozarko, who had a firm hold around him. Legolas was still dizzy, and the hard ride south around the lake was doing no good to him. As the time passed, he was getting more and more nauseous. He was shifting uncomfortable in the seat in front of Rozarko, who tightened his hold around Legolas.

"He need to stop" Legolas said in a strained voice.

"What?" Rozarko asked, not hearing what Legolas said.

"Stop!" Legolas repeated a bit more alarmed.

Rozarko held one fist in the air, signaling to team to stop. Legolas only just managed to lean a bit over the side of the horse before he threw up. Rozarko supported him, wiping Legolas' hair away. When he was done, he leaned his head back against Rozarko's shoulder, exhausted and breathed rapidly.

"Easy" Rozarko whispered as he took hold around him again, "ready?" he asked, and with a small nod from Legolas, they continued.

o0o

After riding late into the evening, they found a place in the forest to make camp for the night. Balak and his men made fires and raise the small tents. The elves kept for themselves, gathering at edge of the camp around a small fire. Rozarko examined the wound on the back of Legolas head, already knowing he had a bad concussion. Mirthral was looking over Anglond with the help of Tristan, Gilthron and Cyan.

"Who will you send with Anglond home?" Rozarko asked as he wedded a cloth and pressed at the wound.

Legolas winched before answering: "Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Gilthron, Tristan and Cyan".

Rozarko nodded, "good choices" he said.

"It was not an easy one to make" Legolas said as he looked to where Anglond was lying, pale and sweaty. His breathing was steady though, the lifeforce he had been giving from the team had given him a chance to make the journey home.

"I can imagine" Rozarko said, as he lay the cloth down, and instead handing Legolas a cup of herbal tea, "there are painkilling herb in, a good amount" he added with a knowing glint in his eyes, telling Legolas he knew just how much headache he had.

Legolas just accepted the cup, taking a small sip. As he sat staring down at the cup, he noticed his wrists, they were both crimson from where the rope had cut into his skin. He had forgotten how the men had bound him, going straight after him the moment they knew who he was. he breathed deeply, taking another sip. This was going to be hard, the mission in Horandor was water compared to this. He looked over to where Balak was sitting a short distance away at another fire, he was glad they had found allies and help.

"By the way" Rozarko added after a while, "you have to stay awake tonight".

"I guessed" Legolas said with a sigh, he was feeling exhausted and tired, but when he saw Mirthral raise from Anglond side, he followed him with his eyes as he walked around the fire and knelled in front of Legolas.

"He is in a very bad shape" Mirthral said gravely, "but I think the lifeforce you were able to give him will give him a chance to make it home".

Legolas nodded, but soon regretted it as a wave of dizziness overcame him.

"Who will go with him?" Mirthral asked, "and when?".

"When is he ready to move?" Legolas asked.

"Now" Mirthral said, "the road will be hard on him, but the sooner he gets home and gets prober healing, and not field medicine, the better".

"All right" Legolas said, "you, Rogon, Logon, Gilthron, Tristan and Cyan will escort him home".

"Shall we leave immediately?" Mirthral asked.

"If you are all ready, then yes".

Mirthral nodded as he rose and bade his friends to get ready. In the meantime, Legolas tried to stand up, only to find Rozarko quickly by his side, supporting him over to Anglond.

As he sat down by his second in command, he took his cold hand, and placed another hand on his forehead, it was cold and sweaty. But he felt the lifeforce in Anglond was strong, and that soothed him some.

Mirthral approached.

"We are ready" he announced.

Legolas moved away and watched as Mirthral helped Anglond up in front of Gilthron.

"Make haste" Legolas said to them when they were ready to ride, "and stay save".

"We will" Mirthral said as he placed his right fist on his heart, bowing his head in respect, before pushing his horse forth and leaving the camp.

Legolas long sat and stared into the forest in the direction Mirthral and the team had gone. He did not know for how long he had sat like this, but it felt like hours when Rozarko came and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to brake camp" he said, "the second army may have broken through the barrier and are approaching".

Legolas breathed deeply before he accepted the hand of Rozarko and let him pull him up. A small wave of dizziness overcame him, but not as bad as it had been, but still Rozarko insisted Legolas rode together with him.

Soon they were all on their horses, and made haste through the forest again, in the distance the elves could hear the soldiers march through the forest in their direction.


	11. Chapter 11: A Turn for the Worst

Teammembers who had returned to Greenwood: Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Gilthron, Tristan and Cyan.

Teammembers still on mission: Legolas, Rozarko, Girion, Falael, Kaleth, Galdor

 **Warning: Chapter contains violent, sexual scene.**

 **11\. chapter: A turn for the worst**

He felt like he had lived in a foggy, misty, dreamy world for Varla know how long. He had felt burning, excruciating pain, and a deep, chilling cold which felt like his inside was freezing to ice, just to be replaced with a feeling like he was going to burn up from inside. He remembered seeing the faces of his friends, Mirthral was the one he saw most often, Tristan was often there as well, along with Rogon, Logon, Gilthron, and Cyan. They became his anchors to the living world as he felt his strength failing him more and more.

Darkness became more and more familiar to him, and often he wished for the oblivion the darkness offered, than the pain and agony the living world were giving him. They soothed him when he was in pain, and there was always one to calm him, hold his hand, and offer a cold cloth to his burning skin.

He felt like he had been in the darkness for a long time, when he felt and heard commotion around him. First it was like many voices from a far distance, but then they became louder and clearer. He suddenly heard a new voice he recognized, but was not sure as whom.

"Belenor?" he managed to rasp out in a harsh and hoarse voice, he as sure it was the Greenwood, royal healer he heard, but how could he be home, he was thousand of miles away.

"I am here, young warrior" Belenor's gentle voice sounded close by as he felt someone take a gentle hold of his hand, "you are badly hurt Anglond, but I will do anything in my power to help you" Belenor added as Anglond breathed relieved.

o0o

The next thing Anglond registered was a warm breeze hitting his face, he felt warm and comfortable, not in pain for the first time in a very long time. He heard someone whispering quietly next to him, Mirthral and Tristan he realized. He slowly tried to open his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, as he stirred and a moan escaped him, the whispers next to him stopped. He felt someone taking his hand.

"Anglond" Mirthral called gently.

"Please tell me" Anglond said with a low voice as his tired gaze fell on the team's healer, "am I where I think I am?".

"Yes" Mirthral said gravely, "you are home in Greenwood".

"How?" Anglond said a little alarmed, "why?".

"You were severely wounded in the battle, you tried to save Legolas" Mirthral started.

"Varla! Legolas!" Anglond exclaimed horrified, "is he all right?".

"He had a bad concussion when we left him with the others" Mirthral explained.

"What? He is not here?" Anglond was even more horrified now.

"No" Mirthral said, "he divided the team into two, and stayed back with Rozarko, Girion, Falael, Kaleth and Galdor".

"No more?" Anglond asked, "how will he manage to complete the mission with so few warriors?".

"That is of none of your concerns at the moment anymore" Mirthral said gravely, "Legolas took what he deemed to be the best decision at the moment, knowing he had to protect at save his second in command. If it was not for Legolas, you wouldn't have made it".

When Anglond looked questionable at him, Mirthral continued: "Legolas transferred some of his lifeforce to you, with help from all of us, making sure you were strong enough to survive the journey home. You had a long, deep wound to your back, along with several stab wounds. You had lost a lot of blood. Belenor took good care of you the moment we entered the palace".

"How long has passed since we left Legolas?" Anglond dared the answer.

"Forty days" Mirthral said as his face fell, "we have heard nothing from him".

"What was his plans?" Anglond pressed for more information.

"He did not tell us, we were still on the running from the army when we spilt up" Mirthral explained.

"I have sent two team out in in aid" the voice of the King suddenly sounded from the door.

Both Mirthral and Tristan quickly stood up and bowed deeply, Anglond did his best to incline his head I respect for the king. Thranduil casually waved them off.

"You gave us quite a scare arriving like that, captain Anglond" Thranduil said as he took the seat next to the bed Mirthral had offered, "your teammembers told me what happened, and I sent two teams out in aid five days after your arrival".

"You did?" Anglond said, surprised and greatly relieved.

"Off course I did" Thranduil said frowning but smiling when he saw hos relieved Anglond indeed was, "I will do anything for my sons".

"I know, I didn't mean any disrespect, my king" Anglond said.

At that moment, the alarming bell in the infirmary sounded, informing that wounded warriors were incoming. They head footsteps running down the corridor outside the room. Tristan walked to the door to see what happened, but then heard a horn from outside alarming, using the tones that the first team was arriving, and that they were carrying injuries.

"That cannot be!" Thranduil breathed as he stood up, a bit shaking.

Anglond's face was white, and as he tried to get out of the bed, all of his body and wounds protested and he had to lay back down.

"Please tell me this is a mistake" he breathed to Mirthral.

"I will go and find out" he said as he ran out of the room.

o0o

In the courtyard outside of the infirmary the fourth team, lead by captain Elarus, was just arriving, at first Mirthral was relieved, next to him he was quickly joined with Tristan, Rogon, Logon, Gilthron, Tristan and Cyan. Quickly all of their hearts fell, in the middle of the team they recognized the horses of their teammembers, and then they saw that several of the members of the fourth team was carrying a person in front of them. Rasfel, a skilled warrior, was just handing Rozarko down to two healers standing ready with a stretcher, he as bloodied and unconscious, but they could not see the extent of his wounds. Rozarko was quickly carried past them and inside to the infirmary. The next to pass them was Girion, looking just as wounded and bad as Rozarko. Then Kaleth was passed down to the healers, he was still conscious, but clearly in pain, and a pained stream escaped him as he was lowered down. The movement clearly pained him. He had a huge gash to the side of his head.

Next Kaleth and Galdor was taken inside, both unconscious and bloodied. Then the fourth team started to dismount, Elarus, the captain, walked quickly up the few stairs to where Thranduil was standing. The king's eyes were searching the courtyard for someone he could not see.

"My King" Elarus bowed respectfully.

"Please" the Thranduil said quietly, "do not say what I might fear".

"I do not know" Elarus said, looking gravely at his king, "Prince Legolas was nowhere to be found at the scene, his horse was found dead among the rest, and we searched for him around the trees, but we have not found him. Tracks was leading away going north, I have sent out scouts to track the men down, but I haven't heard from them yet".

Thranduil took a few deep breaths to calm himself, the courtyard had become silent by now.

"What happened?" Thranduil then asked, his voice low, but under control though his feeling was in disarray.

"We saw a horse running towards us, and recognized it as Rozarko's" Elarus explained quickly, "it was scared and wanted us to follow it. We dreaded the worst, and after half an hour we found the rest of the first team. At first, we thought they were all dead, they lay around the trees, among with several men. A small battle must have played out, we search for survivors, hoping we found some. All of the team was still alive, but in very bad shape. We treated them the best we could at the scene. But we hadn't found Legolas yet, and some of my warriors was searching around the trees, but there was no sight of him. His horse was found dead a little distance away, and several tracks was leading north, so I send some of my men out to track them. I returned to the palace with the wounded".

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully, "I will send out more teams to track them down" he then said as he turned and walked inside, gesturing for Elarus, Lucien and the rest of Legolas' team to follow.

"Mirthral, Rogon and Logon" Thranduil said as they walked past the infirmary, "go see if there is anything you can do to help the healers with the wounded".

The three teammembers bowed and ran of to help, or just be with their friends. Gilthron, Tristan and Cyan followed the King, prince and Elarus through the palace until they reached the King's office. Thranduil took a few documents from a table near the wall and placed them on his desk. He took a few moments to look them over, before he turned around to face the others.

"Elarus" he said looking at the captain standing next to his son, "can your team be ready to ride out and aid your scouts?".

"Yes, my King" Elarus said.

"I will send another team out to replace your patrol in sector seven" Thranduil said, "I can send team five with you, they are on standby".

Then Thranduil turned his attention to Gilthron, Tristan and Cyan,

"Does Legolas have a third in command?" he asked.

Tristan and Cyan both looked at Gilthron as he answered, "that would be me".

Thranduil nodded, "if you wish, you can go as well, but I do understand if you prefer to stay here and be with your wounded friends".

"We will go out and help Legolas" they all said in unison.

Thranduil could not help a small smile, he felt proud of the team his oldest son had gathered, they truly were loyal.

"Then you will join the fourth team as well" Thranduil said, "Gilthron, you will be in charge".

Gilthron bowed to the king, and they all turned and walked out of the office.

In two hours all teams were ready, Mirthral, Rogon and Logon had chosen to stay behind and take care of their wounded friends. Anglond was furious that he could not join the others, but he was not even able to get out of the bed and was cursing loudly from his room.

Gilthron mounted his light brown steed, the horse was almost bouncing in excitement to get out in the field again, knowing something important was going to happen. Soon the others were mounted as well, and Gilthron turned his face to the king on the stairs, he looked worried and the warrior could only try to understand what went through his king's mind as the teams was assembling in the courtyard. With a bow of his head, Gilthron turned his steed around and led the team out of the gates and turned norths, Elarus by his side.

* * *

Legolas awoke to a dark world, in the beginning he felt panic take over his feeling, but tried to calm it down and turned his head to look around. He was lying on a hard, cold stone floor, his hands were bound behind his back, and his legs was bound together as well. As he looked around he realized he could see nothing but darkness, and that made his heart panic once again. He began to fight on the restrains, but they were bound tightly, and he only managed to hurt his wrists. As he turned over to his other side, he almost slammed into a wall, he could not even see where the walls were.

Light was flowing into the corridor from a stair at the end, three men was walking down with a torch in hand. Legolas crawled into the back of what he now realized was a small cell, iron bars making one wall, the others was of cold, hard stone.

The man in front squatted down in front of the cell, taking a good, long look at Legolas. the man was not old, but not young, Legolas would guess he was in his late 30'ths, maybe early 40'ths. He had dark brown hair, and steely gray, cold eyes, which Legolas felt was piercing him.

"Oh, he is a beauty, indeed" the man said almost dreamy.

"He is feisty as hell" the one bearing the torch said, "we had to keep him sedated and bound all the way up here".

 _Up here?_ Legolas thought, they must be in the mountain up north.

"I will brake him" the one squatting said, "I always brake them".

"But you haven't broke an elf yet" the third said.

"Because I never had an elf as a slave to brake" the man squatting said as he got up, "bring him up".

The two others unlocked the cell door and grabbed Legolas. He tried to stay calm and followed the men as they hauled him up from the floor and almost dragged him through the corridor. They walked up the stair and strait outside.

Legolas had been right, they were in the northern mountains. A small settlement was covered by mountains on all side, only a few paths leading away from it. A huge wall was preventing the people from inside to flee.

Legolas was led over the field in the middle of the settlement, and into a barn to the right. It was large, a corridor in the middle, and different room on either side. The doors were almost all closed, and Legolas could only guess was lay behind them.

"Get him cleaned up" the leader said, "and then bring him to the middle room, I will have some fun with him".

Legolas felt his heart beat increase, he dreaded what the man had in mind, and prepared for the worst.

He was hauled into a room which looked like a bathing area. Two other men stood inside ready to help. They took hold of Legolas and started to remove his bounds. The moment his hands was free, Legolas took action and punched the closest man, hitting him on his chin. The man stumbled to the ground, the three others jumping in him, throwing him to the ground. They held him down as one man poured something from a little bottle unto a cloth. Legolas fought fiercely against his holds as the man held the cloth over his nose and mouth. He felt the sedative taking effect, and soon his arms and legs felt heavy, and he had no more energy to fight against his restrains.

The men hauled him of the floor, he only just had balance to stay upright the with the help of one man who held onto him. The others removed the rest of his clothing, and then guided him over to the small basin at the wall. Legolas then found new strength to fight against them, but still affected by the sedative, he only managed a small kick. The men then took better hold of him and forced him into the cold water. With force they got Legolas to sit down in the water, and then they started to pour water over his body and hair.

He wanted to resist, but could not find his strength and make his body cooperate. The men used wash cloths and soap to wash him, but when they neared his more private parts of his body, Legolas managed to twist his body away and growl "no".

"That is not for you to decide" one of the men hissed as Legolas was held even tighter.

He tried to twist and flex his body as the men held his legs and one was sitting behind him, holding his arms and upper body. The fourth was taking the cloth and using it to wash his private parts. Legolas closed his eyes tightly and tried to kick his legs. One leg he managed to free from its hold, and he managed to kick the man washing him in his stomach. The man hissed, and soon the other one took hold of his leg again.

"We are done here" the man whom Legolas had kicked said as he rose and found some towels.

They hauled Legolas up from the water and used the towels to dry him. They gave him a pair of leggings and a white shirt, before they dragged him of to another small room, where they left him there with the door firmly locked.

The room was small, with no windows, and only one wooden door at the end. There was a small bench at the end wall, made by wood. Legolas paced back and forth, getting more and more agitated. He did not like being trapped like this. He had pulled in the door several times, but it was firmly locked, and even though the kicked and slammed his fists into the door, it did not give in.

An hour passed before he heard several footsteps from outside, and then the sound of keys rustling. Soon the door was unlocked and the four men from earlier jumped into the small room and grabbed him before Legolas could do any resistance. He was dragged down the corridor to the room at the end. Inside there were chains hanging down from the ceiling. In the middle was a stone table with chains at the end, properly for people to be chained at. There were only a few windows high up on the walls, so people from outside could not see inside, and otherwise.

The four men was dragging Legolas over to the opposite wall, slamming his back against it. His hands were chained together to a long chain, and one of the men stepped back and pulled what seemed to be the other side of it. Legolas arms was pulled up over his head, and he soon stood pinned to the wall, his feet only just touching the floor.

"I can take it from here" the leader said as he entered the room from a door to the left.

The men grinned as they all left the room, closing the door behind them. Legolas turned his attention to the man coming closer to him. In his right hand he had a grim looking whip, with several laces. The man stopped in front of Legolas, looking up and down at him, making Legolas shift uncomfortable. He then moved even closer, letting his fingers run through the silky, silvery white hair. Legolas turned his head away. Then the man ran his fingers over Legolas' chin, down his neck, over his chest, and as he reached his abdomen, Legolas could take no more, and gathering his strength. He lifted his legs and pushed the man away. The man stumbled back, looking surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Oh, I like it when they are resistant" he breathed, making Legolas frown in confusion.

He then swung the whip at hit Legolas over his chest, pelvis and legs several times. The beat stung, but Legolas did his best to hide the pain. He had been whipped before, this was not new to him.

The man then moved closer again, taking hold of his chin and forcing Legolas to face him. His face was too close, their noses almost touching. Legolas tried to rid himself of the hold, but the man then pressed his body up against his.

"Let go!" Legolas warned with a dangerous low voice.

The man only grinned as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "not before I brake you".

Legolas then felt as the man licked his neck, he tried to pull away from the hold. Realization struck him as he felt the man's groin grow and press into his hip.

"Get away from me!" Legolas growled as he mustered all of his strength, just enough to sent out a small burst of white light, enough to push the man away and make him stumble stunned to the ground.

The man laughed as he got to his feet. Legolas felt that he had used more power than good, and felt dizzy and exhausted, the burst of energy he had unleash was enough to wear him down, and all to soon after he had used it when the men had attacked them in the forest. He was breathed heavily when the man took hold of his chin again, forcing Legolas to look at him.

"This is going to be interesting" he said as he led go and pulled some chains.

Legolas was pulled away from the wall, and over to the table in the middle of the room, the man then locked Legolas on to some other chains and pulled. He was slammed front down at the table, his feet still on the ground. He was chained to the table, not able to move much, and as the man moved back behind him, he was out of his field of vision. Legolas heard the whip before he felt the struck on his back. He was hit several times, but tried his best not to make a sound. But at the last struck fell, he made a low hiss of pain, and the laughed as he led the ship fell five more times, before stopping. He then moved closer until Legolas felt a hand on either side of his hip. He tried to pull away, but the chains were too tight, and he could not move at all.

"I will brake you" the man hissed as he leaned over the back of Legolas, "as I always brake them".

The man led his hands travel down the back of Legolas until they reached the waistband of his leggings. Legolas breathed heavily, feeling panic rise inside him, he closes his eyes tightly and held his breath as he felt the man pull his leggings down.

The man breathed in sharply. Legolas tried to shift again.

"Don't you dare touch me" Legolas warned, only making the man laugh.

"I like when they do a little resistance" he grinned as Legolas heard be pulled his own trousers down.

"Keep away from me" Legolas warned again, feeling hands on either side of his hips.

"Not gonna happen" the man hissed.

Legolas was about to warn the man again, but suddenly felt excruciating pain hitting him from behind. He felt like he was being ripped from apart as the man entered him from behind. Legolas could not help the scream of agonizing pain, humiliation and agony that left him.

* * *

"The track is leading in four different directions" Itrian, warrior in the fourth team, reported to Gilthron as he stopped his horse next to his.

"They must have split up to make pursuit more difficult" Gilthron said thoughtfully, they had been on the tracks for a week now, going further and further north.

"We do not even know if Legolas is indeed with them" Tristan said as he joined Gilthron.

"No" Gilthron said, shaking his head, "but he must be, where else".

"I found this" Naronen, also a warrior of the fourth team, said as he approached them, handing a piece of white fabric to Gilthron.

"What is it?" Elarus said, looking from his horse next to Gilthron, trying to make out what Naronen had found.

"It's a piece of Legolas' shirt!" Gilthron suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Elarus breathed, "are you sure?".

"Positive" Gilthron handed him the piece, "these broderies are only used by the royal family".

"Naronen, where did you find this?" Elarus asked the young, but skilled warrior.

"Over by the stream" he said, it was bound to a three".

"Lead the way" Gilthron said, as he followed Naronen down a small path.

"Well done Legolas" Gilthron whispered to himself, "just keep giving us hints like this, and we will find you".


	12. Chapter 12: Braking Apart - Saving Him

Wounded teammembers: Anglond, Rozarko, Girion, Falael, Kaleth, Galdor

Teammembers back in Greenwood: Mirthral, Rogon and Logon.

Teammembers on the track: Gilthron, Tristan, Cyan, along with the fourth team, prince Lucien, and the fifth team.

 **Warning: chapter contains violent, sexual scenes.**

 **12\. chapter: Braking apart – Saving him**

Legolas had never felt so used, humiliated and dirty. All kind of feelings was swirling inside him like a thunderstorm, agony, pain, humiliation, anger, exhaustion.

He had been left in the cell without windows for several hours now, and he had not moved from his curled-up position on the floor at the corner of the cell. Pain was flaring from his behind and up through his body, slapping, boring pain in waves. He felt something warm flow out of him, but could not make himself check if it was blood, or something else.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and his body started to shake from restrain crying. He would not allow himself to be this weak, he would not give the man this kind of satisfaction, even though he knew he was alone.

After a few hours exhaustion took over, and he felt his eyelids slip close time after time. But he would not let sleep overtake him. Every time he closed his eyes, two scenes played out in front of them. One only happened a few hours ago, the other felt like weeks ago, and properly was.

 _They had just reached the south eastern border of Greenwood. They had ridden hard for several weeks, fleeing the slaughtering of the slaves in the south. The army was men they were running from, had catch up, and all hell had broken lose. It had been fighting for survival. Balak had fallen along with several of his good men, women and children were killed in cold blood. It had not been a battle, but a slaughtering. At last Legolas made the decision to flee the scene. It had been a heavy decision, but they were greatly outnumbered, and almost all their allies were dead. They had been chased for several weeks, only to fell into an ambush when they at last reached the border of their home._

 _The elves had giving the men fight to the end. Their horses were slain, and Legolas stood back to back with Girion, Rozarko fighting of men close by. Suddenly Girion bumped into Legolas' back, as he turned he saw his friend fall to the ground, a grim knife protruding out of his side. Legolas did all that he could to defend Girion, and suddenly heard Rozarko scream his name in terror._

 _Legolas turned, but too late, Rozarko had already thrown himself in between Legolas and a man charging with a sword. The man hit Rozarko in the stomach, and he saw as his minder groaned in pain and stumbled to the ground, bleeding heavily from the wound. In pure anger, Legolas unleashed a burst of white light, getting much needed energy from the trees. Enough to make the men stumble to the ground._

 _With blurred vision, Legolas looked around him, seeing all his teammembers on the ground, unmoving. He was not sure whether they were alive or not. He felt his legs give in from exhaustion, the use of his powers was too much for him now, and he fell to the ground. Next, he saw two men standing over him, and he saw hauled over a shoulder and dragged away from the battle scene_

o0o

Legolas awoke with a bolt, hitting the back of his head into the wall behind him. He groaned lowly as pain flared over his head. He realized he had fallen asleep, and tried to stand. His body would have none though as excruciating pain flared through his body and he stumbled to the floor again. At first, he could not remember what had happened to make him feel like he was being split from the inside. And then realization struck him, and with a scream of agony, anger and wrath he remembered what had happened the day before. He felt like braking something, hitting something.

It was still dark in the cell, even though Legolas knew it would be daylight outside. He was furious, and without further thoughts, found the strength to pull himself up and attack the cell door. He pulled at the bars, hit and kicked all that he could. Cursing in all languages he knew. But only darkness and silent answered him.

* * *

"We haven't found any more hits or tracks from Legolas in several days now" Tristan said as he seated himself next to Gilthron at the fire.

"I know" Gilthron said gravely, his eyes fixed at the flames in front of him, "but he is out there, he has to be" he added as his eyes rose to the mountains in front of them.

"I whish Rozarko was here" Cyan said from the other side of Gilthron, getting the attention of all around the fire, Gilthron, Tristan, Elarus and prince Lucien.

"He has a unique connection with Legolas" Cyan continued, "he would know where to look for him".

"Something tells me we should continue on this track" Lucien told them, looking to the mountains ahead of them.

"Then that is what we are doing" Gilthron said and gave his captain's younger brother a small smile.

* * *

Darkness, always darkness. He had been locked in the cell for days now. Legolas longed for the sun, to feel the warm rays of the sun hit his face, to feel the wind blowing, hear the birds sing, and the trees whisper.

He had only gotten a little to drink and eat in all of his time in the cell, and the men going in did not say anything to him, just looking hungrily at him, making Legolas shiver inside.

After more than a week in the cell, the door opened, and two men unlocked the door. They hauled Legolas up and dragged him outside. It was raining heavily outside, but Legolas welcomed the feeling of cold rain on his face.

He was dragged into the barn again and dreaded what was going to happen. Again, he was thrown into the bathing room, and met by two more men. Again, they were four men to hold him down and wash him. He kicked and twisted, trying his best to get out of their holds, but the men were strong, and his own strength limited at the moment. Again, he was dressed in a clean shirt and leggings, and thrown into the small room for an hour.

This time, he was chained to the table right away, but not without a fight first. He managed to hit one man straight on the nose, and kick another in his groin before he was slammed front down on the table and chained. Legolas was cursing at he men, yelling in all kinds of languages. This time though, the other men who had dragged him into the room, did not leave.

The leader said nothing as he pulled both his and his own leggings down.

"I will brake you" he said as he neared Legolas, "again, and again, and again".

Legolas once again felt the agonizing pain from behind, sending pain all through his stomach. A scream of pain and agony sounded throughout the room.

"We sill brake you" the leader said, "even if it takes all of us".

* * *

When Rozarko first awoke, he was feeling like a troll had sat on him. It sent stabs of pain through his chest when he breathed, and when he tried to move, a groan of pain escaped him as pain flared through his body. A healer was by his side instantly, gently placing a hand on his forehead. Rozarko slowly opened his eyes at met kind gray ones. He recognized the healer as Jalen, a stilled and gentle healer, one of those Rozarko actually liked.

"Easy breaths" Jalen soothed, "you are going to be all right".

Jalen then reached over to a table nearby, poured some warm water into a mug, and added some herbs as well. He when turned back to Rozarko, and gently helped ease him higher up in the bed. Rozarko winched as pain flared through him, but soon settled himself down into the soft pillows behind him.

"Here" Jalen said while handing him the mug, "this will take some of the pains I _know_ you're feeling".

Rozarko knew Jalen would had no discussion, and therefore just took the mug. He looked around him, he was in a separate room, and therefore knew his wounds must have been serious.

"What happened?" Rozarko asked after taking a sip.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jalen asked, looking intently at Rozarko.

"We were being ambushed at the border" Rozarko told, "we were all exhausted, fleering chaos and an army from the south. Girion called for aid with his horn, but none responded".

Rozarko took a few breaths, keeping his emotions down as he told.

"We were greatly outnumbered" Rozarko continued, taking a sip of the mug, "we quickly lost our horses, and I remember fighting back to back with Girion and Legolas. Girion fell… Varla, is he all right?!" Rozarko exclaimed.

"He's fine" Jalen assured.

Rozarko breathed relieved for a moment, but then panic was written all over him, and his face was getting pale.

"I fell before Legolas!" he exclaimed, "please tell me his alive and well".

Jalen's face fell and Rozarko was just getting more alarmed.

"No" he breathed, "do not say I failed him", he covered his mouth with his hand, dropping the mug to the floor.

"I cannot tell you" Jalen said, taking Rozarko's hand.

"What?" Rozarko said choked, "why?".

"He was taken" Jalen said, "or we think he was".

"No!" Rozarko exclaimed, covering his face in his hands.

"They searched for him around the battlefield" Jalen told, "there was no sign of him. Thranduil have sent teams out in search for him, all we know is there are tracks leading north".

In that moment the door opened and Girion stormed into the room.

"Your awake!" he exclaimed relieved when he saw Rozarko, but his face fell when he saw the state he was in, "you heard" he stated as he went to sit by the bed.

"Yes" Rozarko whispered choked, "how much time has passed?".

"Three weeks" Girion told.

"I want to be out there" Rozarko said.

"I know, I do too" Girion said, "but you have to get better first, you are to no help to him in the state you are in now".

Rozarko growled irritated, he knew Girion was right, and settled himself back in the pillows, accepting new mug from Jalen.

"You will be ready to kick ass in no time, my friend" Jalen grinned, "if you just listen to my prescriptions for now".

"No promises" Rozarko growled as he felt sleep overtake him.

* * *

Gilthron stood at the top of a smaller mountain, looking north as more mountain formed the landscape. They had lost track of Legolas weeks ago, and was searching the mountains for any sign or clue to where he was. he had divided the teams, taking his teammembers along with Lucien, Rasfel, Itrian and Naronen with him. Elarus had taken the rest of his team and the fifth team and search the western part of the mountains.

"It is time we send a message to the King" Gilthron said, "we have lost track of Legolas".

Not even Lucien could sense where to look anymore, it seemed like Legolas had shut down for any connection to him, and Legolas' teammembers knew what that meant, he was being tortured somehow, and needed to guard his mind, and that was indeed grave news.

* * *

"My King" a servant said as he bowed.

Thranduil was seated behind his desk, looking over some documents, waving the servant closer. The servant handed him a folded letter.

"Just received this from the team up north" he said as he left the office.

Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat. This was the first news he had gotten from the teams out searching for Legolas, and his hands shook as he opened the letter. He immediately saw it was from Gilthron, who had divided the teams, but lost track of Legolas far into the northern mountains.

"Damn it" Thranduil cursed and slamming his first into the table.

Belstram, the king's bodyguard, placed gentle hand on Thranduil's shoulder.

"What does the message say?" he asked gently and read it as Thranduil passed in on to him.

"This is grave new indeed" Belstram said as he lowered the letter.

"The mountains a huge" Thranduil said, "it will take years to search them".

Thranduil rose and walked out on the balcony, overlooking the forest to the north. Somewhere out there, his oldest son was. It had almost been two months now since Legolas was taken. Thranduil tried to open his mind to him, but Legolas was closed off, not letting anyone inside. Thranduil was even pushed back, feeling that Legolas was cutting him off. Thranduil took a steadying breath before he pushed a little harder, and was stunned when he received a respond. Thranduil was almost thrown over by the wave of emotions hitting him. So much pain, agony, anger and sadness. He had never felt Legolas in this state before, and was beyond alarmed. His son was falling apart, if he not already had. He turned quickly to Belstram.

"I know where he is" he breathed.

* * *

First it had been the leader, then two, then three taking their turn on him. He was used over and over, taken from his cell and thrown back when they were finish with him, letting him be for several days in the dark, with little food and water, before gathering him again and using him all over.

Legolas tried his best to fight against the men, but felt his strengths failing him. His mind was wheeling, emotions was out of control. He turned into himself, shielded himself from everything, but when he was alone, he was shaking, and he had a hard time controlling his emotions.

He felt someone pushing at the barrier of his mind, Legolas was stunned at first, and pushed back, shielding himself even harder. He was scared to the bones, no one had tried to push into his mind for years. He covered his head with his hands.

"Stay away" he begged, "leave me alone".

He felt the person push a little harder, and suddenly was overwhelmed with a familiar and warm feeling. He knew who was trying to get access to his mind, and Legolas lowered his barriers, and let his father inside. Tears was rolling down his face, he was shaking violently, and sobs was soon escaping him. He suddenly felt so very small and alone. He felt like a lost child who just wanted to be home with his family, where there was kindness, warm and love. A scream of pure agony, anger and horror escaped Legolas. He could do this no more, he felt his mind was falling apart, he could not hold it anymore, all emotions he had sheltered was bursting free. He breathed rapidly, having no strength to control himself at the moment. He felt the presence of his father in his mind, and knew it was him whom had pushed on.

Then he heard the sound of keys at the top of the staircase, and composed himself, all emotions were sheltered and he put the barrier up around his mind the best he could.

* * *

"There is are settlement hided in the mountains a few hours from here" Tristan told as he came up by the side of Anglond' horse.

He rests of the team still in Greenwood had demanded to come with the army the moment they heard that Thranduil knew where Legolas was, and therefore sent a huge part of his army out to save him. Thranduil had no objections against them going, and with the accept of the healers, Thranduil gave them permission to go. But before they rode out, he had taken Rozarko aside, telling him what he knew of Legolas' feeling, what he had felt, and in what state he was afraid they would find Legolas in. Rozarko had been horrified of what the king had told him, seeing the terror in the king's eyes only heightened his urge to be out there searching for Legolas. Rozarko had kneeled before the king, placing his fist over his heart, a gesture of upmost respect, and he had promised the king that he would do everything in power to find Legolas, and get him safe home. Thranduil had been touched to the bone by the gesture and words. He bent down and guided Rozarko up, seeing the determination in his eyes, Thranduil was sure Rozarko would go to the end of the world and through fire and water to find his oldest son, and felt so very proud.

Rozarko was quickly by the side of Anglond as well when he heard Tristan had spotted a settlement. They quickly came to conclusion that this must be the one Legolas was kept captured in. There were no other settlements for many miles, and Thranduil had been very sure of the direction his son was in. Anglond ordered the army to saddle up and get moving.

o0o

"There doesn't seem to be many guards" Girion said from his point on his stomach, looking down from the rock he lay upon.

"I can see one at each gate" Rozarko said from Girion's right.

"So, three guards" Anglond concluded.

"Can't see anymore than those" Girion stated, "they may not feel much threatened out here".

"The mountains bring great cover" Rozarko remarked as he slowly back down. They had been examining the settlement most of the day, and by twilight there was no more activity to see other than the few guards.

"Wait!" Girion exclaimed suddenly, and Rozarko quickly climbed back up, "and can see him! I can see Legolas! Four men a dragging him out of a small house and over the courtyard".

Rozarko's heart skipped a beat when he saw Legolas. he was surely given the men quite a fight, he was kicking and pushing away all that he could, but his movements became even more panicked as they neared a large barn, then Legolas began to scream terrified as well.

"Something inside that barn is terrifying Legolas to the core" Rozarko growled, setting his jaw, "we must move now!".

o0o

The elves surrounded the settlement, attacking it from all three gates at once. The guards didn't manage to sound the alarm before they were shot by arrows. One guards though, who was standing guard by the door to the barn, quickly ran inside when he was the other guards drop dead by arrows, he only just saw a small part of the elven army which stormed into the settlement.

Soldiers began to storm out of three different houses, and was met with a wall of elven archers, almost all men dropped dead from arrows before they even stepped five meters from the door.

Rozarko was the first to jump of his horse and run as fast as he could to the barn, the rest of the first team right behind him. Once inside, they were met by five men. Rozarko threw a knife at the first, hitting him right in the head, and the two were shot by arrows. The fourth attacked Anglond, who parried with one knife, and cut the man's throat with the other. Rozarko held his knife at the fifth man's throat.

"Where is he?" Rozarko demanded in a dangerous voice.

"What is he to you?" the man spat, "since an entire army is coming to save him".

"That is none of your business" Rozarko growled, "now, where… is… he?".

The man's eyes fluttered at the door to the end, and without even a blink, Rozarko cut his throat and ran for the door. His heart was pounding inside his chest, feeling like it was going to burst at any minute. Once at the door, he took a deep breath before he carefully opened it. All blood seemed to drain from his face at what he saw, and a gasp left him. He quickly shot the door again, looking back at the teammembers looking worried behind him.

"Girion, Anglond and Mirthral" he said, his voice a bit shaken, "I need you inside. All of your others keep watch from outside this door, no one, and I mean _no one_ , is to enter unless we call for help. Understood?".

As they all nodded, Rozarko once more opened the door just enough to pass through, and kept it open for the others to enter.

Girion covered his mouth with his hands, otherwise he would had cried out. Anglond gasped at the scene, and Mirthral froze for a second. Before them, chained to a stone table, front down was Legolas, pale, shaking and breathing heavily. His head was turned away from the door, and he did not react to their entrance. His feet were only just reaching the floor under him, and his legging was pulled down, exposing him from behind, and blood, so much blood was running down his leg and on to the floor underneath him.

Rozarko slowly walked closer, moving around the front of Legolas.

"Legolas" he softly called, getting no reaction, "Legolas" he tried again, a little higher.

When he was on the other side, he saw that Legolas had his eyes open, but did not seem to register that he was there. The kneeled down so he was in eye level, Legolas kept seeing empty ahead of him.

"Legolas" Rozarko called softly again.

Anglond slowly, very slowly removed his cloak and with very gentle hands lay it over Legolas, covering him up. Rozarko nodded his thanks. He softly laid his hand of Legolas cheek, calling him again, but the reaction he got stunned him. Legolas jerked his head away, horror clouding his eyes. Every muscle in his body tensed, and his breathing became more panicked.

"Legolas, it really is me" Rozarko almost cried, "please, we have come to bring you home. It is over now".

Legolas began to fight violently against his chains, and with a nod from Rozarko, Anglond and Girion using their swords to cut the chains. Legolas stumbled to the ground, his legs not able to hold him. Rozarko rushed to Legolas and took him in his arms.

"NO!" Legolas screamed terrified, "don't touch me! Let me go!".

Legolas was fighting fiercely against Rozarko's holds.

"He is panicking" Mirthral said, "can you calm him down, or do I need to sedate him?".

"Sedate him" Rozarko ordered without a doubt. He did not think he could calm Legolas down quickly enough, and Legolas was already too close to hyperventilating, and blood was soaking the floor underneath him.

Mirthral poured a viral onto a cloth.

"Hold him" he ordered.

Anglond and Girion both stepped in and helped Rozarko hold Legolas.

"Forgive me" Mirthral whispered as he held the cloth over Legolas' mouth and nose.

Legolas was fighting violently against their hold, but quickly, all too quickly, became limp in their arms, an indication to how much strength he already had used. Mirthral then found bandages, and with a deep breath, he uncovered Legolas. he used some of the bandages to dry some of the blood away, and then just lay a good layer right over rectum, using Legolas' leggings to keep them in place.

"This will have to do for now" Mirthral said, "I will have to redress it later, and maybe get something to staunch the bleeding inside him".

With a nod, Rozarko draped the cloak around Legolas and carried him out of the barn. Outside he was met my Elarus and prince Lucien, who looked frantic towards his brother, but kept his distance, knowing he would be taken well care of.

"We found slaves in two other buildings" Elarus told, "my team will escort them out of the mountains, and drop them off in the nearest town, making sure they are taken care off".

Anglond nodded, "good, the rest of us will head for Greenwood, are you joining us, Prince Lucien?" he then asked.

"If my captain can spare me?" he said, looking to Elarus, who placed his hand on the prince shoulder.

"Go with your brother" he said gently.

Rozarko had already mounted his horse and settled Legolas in front of him. Anglond quickly mounted his horse, turning towards the army behind him.

"We make haste for Greenwood" he called out clearly, "I want the settlement burnt down to the ground when it's empty, the rest of you will catch up with us later".

With that said, Anglond lead the army out of the settlement, and south out of the mountains. Rozarko held Legolas close as they rode hard through the mountains.

"I am here now, my friend" he whispered soothingly into Legolas' ear, hoping some of his words would be heard, "it is all over now. we are bringing you home. It is over. I am here with you. You are safe. It is over".

Behind them, the settlement went up in flames, coloring the midnight blue sky orange behind them.


	13. Chapter 13: Returning Home

**13\. chapter: Returning home**

Legolas awoke slowly, he lay for a long time with his eyes close, trying to listen to the sounds around him. They were different, something was clearly different. He was lying on something soft. Then he heard the soft hum of the trees all around him, and he could hear the wind blowing in their leaves. He slowly opened his eyes, and very slowly turned his head to look up. He was lying on his side, front turned at the fire.

He could not believe what he was seeing. Trees! And just behind their cover, starts, millions of stars, glittering and shining bright above him. He was outside.

Girion calmly placed a hand on Rozarko's arm, getting his attention, when he nodded in the direction of Legolas, whispering _he's awake_ , Rozarko's head whipped around to see that Legolas indeed was awake, and quite calmly just lay and looked up at the trees and stars.

Rozarko slowly rose from his seat and walked the short distance over to Legolas. he softly placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas' head jerked around, and their eyes locked for a second before Legolas tried to pull away.

"Don't touch me!" Legolas warned, his eyes cold, filled with anger.

"Legolas it's me, Rozarko" Rozarko said, trying his best to be calm, trying this time to take his hand.

Once again, Legolas pulled away, his breathing intensifying rapidly, and his body started to shake.

"Legolas calm down" Rozarko said gently, "I am here to help you, you do not have to fear me".

"Stay away" Legolas warned again with a very dangerous, cold voice, which sent chills down Rozarko's spine, never had Legolas used that voice against him, and it hurt Rozarko deeply.

Legolas was looking at Rozarko with eyes filled with coldness, but Rozarko could also see horror and devastation in them. Stunned he removed his hand away from Legolas, who pushed even further away from Rozarko. Rozarko thought for a moment Legolas looked like a trapped animal, looking frantically for an escape route.

Rozarko had not thought Legolas had the strengths, but he suddenly bolted up, turned and ran for the forest.

"Shit!" Rozarko barked, "I need help, now!" he yelled as he got up and ran after Legolas.

He was fast, but Rozarko was faster, and soon he was close enough. With a jump, he tackled Legolas and pinned him to the ground, with a leg on either side of Legolas' hips, and pinning his hands over his head, he looked at Legolas underneath him. He was fighting like crazy to get out of his holds.

"Legolas, easy" Rozarko said with a shaking voice, "you are among friends".

"Let go!" Legolas was getting more panicked now.

Rozarko heard footsteps running behind him, and turned his head to see the first team running towards them. The distraction was enough for Legolas to pull one arm free, Rozarko turned his attention quickly back, only to be hit by a fist straight at his jaw, the blow sending him to the ground. Rozarko was replaced with Anglond, Girion and Kaleth. Mirthral quickly wetting a cloth and sedating the their captain. When Legolas was limp, Girion turned his attention to Rozarko, who was still sitting on the ground next to them, a look of hurt and anger upon him. He slowly rose, his legs shaking under him.

"Ro?" Girion said worried.

"I just need" his voice was shaking, "I'm just… I…" he took a steadying breath, "I need to go stream and punch something" he said as he quickly turned and walked into the forest.

Soon they all heard an angry scream followed by several cracks of branches.

Rozarko was sitting on the forest floor, fisting his hair on either side of his head. Never had Legolas rejected him like this, never had Legolas not allowed him to touch him. Never had Legolas lay a hand upon him. He had feared the worst, but this was beyond the worst. Legolas did not even seem to register whom he was with, that he was freed from the settlement, that he was among friend. Rozarko allowed a few tears to fell. He heard someone nearing him, and knew it was Girion. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Ro" Girion's voice sounded.

Then Rozarko's shoulders started to shake, and Girion quickly kneeled down in front of him. Without any thoughts, Girion encircled Rozarko in his arms, trying to give him some comfort.

"He wouldn't even let me touch him" Rozarko whispered with a shaking voice.

"I know" Girion soothed, "He's afraid".

"He's afraid of me" Rozarko said he pulled back and looked at Girion, "he hit me, he has never hit me before".

"Never?" Girion asked a bit disbelieving.

"No" Rozarko reassured, "never".

Then Girion's attention turned to the bruise forming on Rozarko's jaw.

"He gave you quite a punch there, didn't he?" he said a bit teasingly.

"That surprised me as well" Rozarko grinned a bit.

"You will get a nasty bruise" Girion grinned as he stood up, extending his hand for Rozarko to grab.

Rozarko led Girion pull him up, and together they walked back to the camp. They hadn't walked long before they heard loud voices ahead, and without even a look at each other, they ran as fast as they could.

Before them they saw the team in a circle, shielding Legolas in the middle from the eyes of the army, who respectfully looked away anyway. Anglond and Mirthral was with Legolas, who lay on his side. Mirthral was sitting behind Legolas, Anglond at his head, handing Mirthral bandages and towel. Mirthral looked up shortly as Rozarko and Girion entered the circle, he accepted a new towel from Anglond, throwing the old one away. His hands and arms were covered in blood, and the towel the throwed away was dripping as well.

"Rozarko" Mirthral said urgently, "take some Valenta leaves and crush them with a little water to make a paste. Ad some Athelas as well as. That should help stop the bleeding".

Rozarko did as told, Girion quickly gathered some more water. Rozarko crushed some Valenta and Athelas leaves in a small bowel, added some hot water he received from Girion. When the consistence was right, he handed the bowel to Mirthral.

Mirthral took the bowel, and added the paste to some bandages he had rolled in the form as a small finger. He then placed the bandages, covered Legolas' behind with clean ones, and help put on some clean leggings. When he was done, he sat back exhaling heavily. Sweat was dropping from his forehead, and he breathed heavily.

"What happened?" Girion asked as he handed Mirthral a clean towel to dry his hands in.

"He started bleeding again, heavily" Mirthral said, taking a deep breath, "I guess the run through the forest and tackling did nothing good either".

Rozarko flinched when he mentioned the tackling.

"It was necessary to stop him, Rozarko" Mirthral reassured, "you hold no blame".

"Can we turn around now?" Cyan asked.

"Yes" Anglond said as he placed a blanket over Legolas.

"That is a lot of blood" Kaleth remarked, looking to the bloodied pile of towels.

"What happened to him?" Tristan asked, "I have never seen him react like this. It's like he doesn't recognize any of you, or know where he is".

"I am not sure it is my place to tell you" Mirthral said as he washed up with some water Anglond handed him in a bowel.

All eyes turned to Rozarko, who's brows furrow slightly together.

"What makes you think I have the right to tell you?" Rozarko asked.

"You are his minder, right?" Galdor asked.

"Yes" Rozarko said, "or, he hardly need me as a minder anymore".

"But you are the one closest to him" Galdor said, "then you can speak for him".

"I can" Rozarko said, "but I will not tell you what happened. Because I do not think Legolas would want anyone to know" he added, knowing he was given them a hint, but also knowing that if they knew what happened to their captain, they would better understand why he acted as he did, and maybe better help him.

All of them turned stunned faces, and then ones of anger and horror.

"Death was a too gentle fate for those men" Gilthron growled lowly.

"Legolas is safe" Anglond told them, "and that is what matters at the moment".

"I fear the hardship isn't over" Mirthral said as Legolas started to move.

Everyone became quiet, all eyes of the team were fixed on Legolas. his eyes were still closed, but he tossed and turned his head. A low groan of pain and despair escaped him as he turned and buried his face in the pallet under him. All his muscles then seemed to tense, and he began to shake.

"I cannot sedate him again" Mirthral said, "his body can't take more".

"Let me try" Rozarko said as he neared Legolas cautiously.

As he did, he felt his heartbeat increase, and he felt all eyes on him. he kneeled beside the pallet Legolas lay on. In that moment Legolas screamed, and even though it was muffled by the pallet, they could clearly hear the pain and distress in it. Rozarko softly placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and he took a deep breath, awaiting his reaction, ready to take any strike Legolas would throw towards him.

Legolas head jerked around, he grabbed his arm in an iron grab, and he immediately locked eyes with Rozarko. At first Legolas looked at him with a mixture of terror and as if he was going into battle, but then something in his eyes changed, as if he saw something familiar.

"Rozarko?" he whispered hoarse.

Rozarko released a shuttering breath.

"Yes" he whispered with a shaking voice, relieved fluttered over him.

"It's really you" Legolas asked, not quite believing his eyes.

"Is it" Rozarko said emotional, "it really is".

Legolas let go of his arm, but as Rozarko moved his hand to touch his cheek, Legolas pulled away from him, his eyes becoming guarded.

"Legolas?" Rozarko asked concerned.

"Don't" Legolas warned.

"We are here to help you" Rozarko said gently, "it is over now. It's over".

"It doesn't feel like it" Legolas whispered.

"Do you need anything for the pains?" Rozarko asked.

Legolas did not answer, and Rozarko knew that he wouldn't, but still, with a small wave of his hand, signaled Mirthral.

"Legolas?" Rozarko asked as Legolas had got a far away look.

Legolas did not respond, and Rozarko did not press him, but waited as Mirthral prepared a painkilling tea, and handed it to Rozarko when it was ready. The others kept their distance, keeping completely still, knowing this was an important moment, and if Legolas was startled, he would properly turn inside himself again, or maybe even worse.

Rozarko took the mug and slowly neared Legolas.

"I have something for you to drink" he gently told, getting Legolas' attention once more.

He slowly moved his hand to lift Legolas head a little, but once more, Legolas flinched and moved his head away.

"Legolas" Rozarko said as gently as he could, his voice a bit hoarse.

Legolas was breathing rapidly, his eyes fixed on Rozarko.

"Will you let me help you?" Rozarko asked gently, his voice a bit more under control.

Legolas did not answer.

"Do you trust me?" Rozarko then asked, "I have never done anything to hurt you".

Legolas opened and close his mouth several times, but ended up with a small nod. Rozarko moved closer, Legolas eyes always fixed on him. he placed his left hand under Legolas head. the moment his hand touched him, Legolas flinched, and his body tensed.

"Easy" Rozarko soothed, "it's only me".

Legolas took a shuddering breath, letting Rozarko lift his head just enough so he could drink the tea. When the mug was empty, Rozarko lowered Legolas down again.

"I am just going to cover you with the blanket" he told as he very slowly moved to pull the blanket over Legolas again.

Legolas closely watched all of his movements, and he was very cautious in all he did. He sat beside Legolas for a while, not touching him, though there was nothing he wanted more than to take him in his arms and hold him close. But he knew Legolas would properly panic if he did, and he did not want to do anything to cause Legolas any pain.

Legolas' eyes began to drop, and he was fighting to stay awake, but soon sleep overtook him. Rozarko breathed deeply, running his hands through his hair and moving to get up. He was stunned when he felt a hand grab his arm, and quickly looked down to see that Legolas had grabbed his arm and looked up at him, almost pleadingly.

"Don't go" Legolas whispered.

Rozarko smiled gently, and settled down next to the pallet. Anglond gently spread a blanket over him. Legolas slowly extended a hand, touching the bruise on Rozarko's jaw.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You punched me" Rozarko grinned.

"I did what?" Legolas exclaimed in disbelief.

"You have a nasty left hook, my friend" Rozarko chuckled.

Legolas suppressed a yawn, his eyes started to drop closed again.

"Sleep" Rozarko said softly.

"Is that an order?" Legolas teased.

"Yes" Rozarko said plainly, seeing as Legolas took a deep breath and relaxed.

o0o

Legolas was still deep asleep in front of Rozarko as they rode into the courtyard of the palace. Rozarko stopped his horse close to the stairs, watching as Belenor, the royal healer rushed out of the palace and down the stairs.

"Legolas" Belenor exclaimed, placing his hands on his leg.

Legolas bolted awake by the commotion around him, and banged his head into Rozarko's nose. Rozarko could not help the growl of pain that escaped him as the world around him tilted. He rather felt that saw as both him and Legolas fell of the horse.

Belenor looked stunned at the scene, Rozarko's nose was bleeding heavily, and Legolas looked like he had just woken up from a nightmare. With a quick exam, Belenor could see no injuries on Legolas, not physical, but mentally, he could see he had a lot of work ahead of him. Mirthral was already on Rozarko, looking at his nose, so Belenor moved closer to Legolas. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was Legolas backing away the best he could, still laying on the ground.

"Legolas?" Belenor asked concerned.

Legolas knew it was Belenor in front of him, he just didn't want him to touch him. His eyes flickered to Rozarko, but Mirthral was blocking his view of him. He suddenly felt alone and vulnerable.

"Legolas" Belenor said as he kneeled in front of him, extending his hand.

"Don't" Legolas warned in a dangerous voice.

Belenor removed his hand quickly, seeing Rozarko move around Mirthral, holding a cloth to his nose.

"Legolas" Rozarko said a little muffled by the cloth.

Legolas' head jerked to Rozarko the moment he heard his voice.

"Belenor is just trying to help" Rozarko tried to reason, "you know you can trust him".

Legolas looked from Rozarko to Belenor, and back again. Rozarko knew Legolas would not led Belenor touch him at the moment, and turned to Belenor.

"Let me take him inside" he said, Belenor nodded and rose.

Rozarko turned to Legolas instead.

"Legolas" he said gently, getting Legolas' attention, "I am going to lift you up, all right".

Legolas watched Rozarko's every move, and tensed the moment their bodies made contact. The tension was not lost on Belenor, and he tried to analyze as Rozarko carried Legolas inside. Belenor next to him.

"We should take him to his room" Rozarko said, "familiar surroundings".

"Sure" Belenor said, wrecking his head of what had happened.

When they reached Legolas' room, Rozarko walked straight for the bedroom, and gently placed Legolas on the bed. He then looked down at his arm, he had felt something warm and wet as he carried Legolas, and the red blood only confirmed that he was bleeding again. Belenor saw the blood, and looked quickly at Legolas, which front was turned to them, and he could see np blood. He looked questionable at Rozarko.

Rozarko pulled Belenor away for a moment.

"What I am going to tell you have to stay between us" Rozarko stated firmly, Belenor nodded, "we rescued Legolas from a small settlement in the mountains. We found him chained to a table, with clear evidence that he had been raped, multiple times".

Belenor looked shocked, but now knew where the blood was from.

"Get warm water, towels, sheets and bandages" Belenor said as he turned back to Legolas.

"Legolas" Belenor said as he got into eyelevel, "I am here to help you. You are bleeding badly, and I have to stop it. Will you let me help you?".

Legolas looked a long time at Belenor, but then slowly nodded. Belenor breathed relieved and moved over behind Legolas instead. Rozarko reentered, handing Belenor a towel and helping him placing it under Legolas' hip. He tensed when they touched him, but let them otherwise work.

"Legolas, we are going to remove your leggings" Rozarko told.

Legolas slowly nodded, and grabbed the dark, blue sheets, hiding his face in them. Rozarko breathed deeply before he slowly took hold of his waistband, feeling as Legolas flinched and tensed his body. As he slowly pulled them down, Legolas made a small sound of distress, making his heart cringe.

"It's only us, Legolas" Rozarko told, trying to soothe, "it's only us".

When the leggings were down, Belenor saw that the old bandages were soaked. He started removing the outer layer, feelings as Legolas flinched every time he touched him, and his breathing was increasing rapidly. Rozarko moved to the other side, laying himself in front of Legolas, who looked up and met his eyes.

"I am here" Rozarko whispered, "just look at me, and remember, it's only Belenor, and he is going to help you".

Belenor removed the rolled together bandages in the rectum, which made Legolas almost whimper and shake by hold back sobs.

"Shh" Rozarko soothed, "it's only Belenor, he is just helping you. Remember that".

Belenor cleaned the blood off, and then crushed some herbs to make a paste. He rolled some bandages together and soaked them in the paste.

"Legolas" Belenor said, knowing Legolas was listening, "I am going to put some bandages inside you, to help stop the bleeding. I will do it as gentle as I can".

Legolas was breathing heavily, fixing his eyes at Rozarko in front of him.

"I'm here" Rozarko reassured.

Legolas flinched when Belenor touched him, and when he felt the bandages boing pushed inside him, he could not hold back a long groan, pressing his face down the mattress.

"Done" Belenor said as he covered Legolas' behind with bandages, and pulled some clean, loose fitting trousers on him.

Belenor then moved around the bed and sat at the edge.

"Legolas?" he asked, getting his attention, "I need to ask you some questions, all right?".

Legolas just nodded.

"Good" Belenor said, "the bleeding was severe, and you have lost a lot of blood. How many…?" he trailed of, not sure how to ask.

"In total or per séance?" Legolas asked, knowing what Belenor wanted to know.

Rozarko looked stunned at Legolas, and then Belenor, who looked just as stunned.

"More than one?" Rozarko exclaimed shocked.

"The damages reveal…" Belenor started, "well, they were brutal".

They looked back down at Legolas, "sorry Legolas" Belenor said.

Legolas breathed deeply, he knew Belenor needed to have some more information, but he hated having to tell about it. He took a shuddering breath.

"They used me one or two times per week" Legolas told, looking away from both of them, "the first time, it was only one man, the next three, and when it collided they were five. The last time only two managed to…" Legolas' voice broke.

"It's all right" Rozarko soothed.

"Sorry" Legolas said with a shaking voice.

"No need to apologies, my prince" Belenor said gently, moving to make some tea. When he returned, tears were running down Legolas' cheeks.

"Here" he said, "this will take some of the pain, and help you sleep".

"Are you going to drug me now?" Legolas said tersely.

"Seems like that is what you need now" Belenor said quietly, watching as Rozarko took the mug, and slowly helped Legolas drink it.

Belenor slowly walked out of the bedroom and into Legolas living room, where he saw the king and prince Lucien wait. The king was pacing the floor, and Lucien was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. When Thranduil saw Belenor, he stopped pacing.

"How is he?" he asked urgent, fear ridden all over his face.

"He had lost a great amount of blood" Belenor told, "as for now, he needs rest. I have given him some for the pains and to sleep on, he will, hopefully, be out for while".

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"I think that is better for Legolas to tell" Belenor said, "I will come back in an hour. Rozarko is with Legolas, comforting him, and he needs that. I know it sill be hard, but leave him be at the moment, it took a great deal of him to led me even touch him. I do not know how he will react to you, and therefore I ask of you to give him peace for now".

Thranduil nodded, and turned to sit by Lucien's side, comforting his other son. Belenor slipped quietly out of the room.

inside the bedroom, Rozarko saw Legolas falling to sleep, his breathing became even and slow. His eyes were closed, and face pale. Rozarko stayed by his side, hoping Legolas would get a peaceful sleep, and making ready to keep watch over him as he slept.


	14. Chapter 14: Letting it All Out

**14\. chapter: Letting it all out**

When Legolas awoke he was first feeling disorientated. He was lying in a soft bed, and the smell from it was so familiar. He led his hand travel slowly over the soft, dark blue covers. He was home, he realized, and then remembered the day before, or whenever it was, when Rozarko had brought him inside and placed him on his bed, Belenor had been their as well, taking care of him.

Rozarko had sat completely still in the chair by the bed the moment he had seen Legolas starting to wake up, he held his breath as Legolas slowly turned his eyes to him, afraid of what he may see in them. But he saw no distress at the moment, Legolas seemed calm and even a little relieved.

"You're still here?" Legolas whispered quietly.

"I will not leave your side" Rozarko said sincere, "how are you?" he asked.

"Home" Legolas said with a small smile.

"Yes" Rozarko chuckled, "but I asked how you were, not where you were".

"I know" Legolas smiled, "right now I feel fine".

"You slept peacefully the whole day" Rozarko told.

"Must have needed it" Legolas said a bit dryly, looking down.

Rozarko was about to say something when footsteps were heard outside the door to the corridor, followed by a knock. Legolas' head whipped around, his breathing intensifying rapidly.

"Legolas" Rozarko said calmly, "it's just Belenor".

Belenor soon walked into the bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Legolas' eyes fixed on him, watching him wearily. He was holding a tray in his hands.

"Legolas" he said gently, "I am just going to put the tray on the table" he said as he walked over to the small table by the windows. He then turned once more to Legolas, who still eyes his every move, but not quite as wearily.

"I need to check you bandages" Belenor then saw, and watched as Legolas was sending him a silent warning, telling him with one look only to thread carefully, but otherwise gave him permission with a small nod.

Belenor breathed deeply as he once more move behind Legolas.

"I am going to remove the blanket" Belenor told, and slowly took hold of it and removed it. Legolas immediately tensed when he felt himself being exposed from behind.

Rozarko slowly extended his hand, and Legolas did not hesitate to take it and hold it tightly.

"Just look at me" Rozarko said gently, and saw as Legolas eyes darted to his, he smiled reassuringly, "remember it's only Belenor, and he is going to help you".

Legolas just kept holding on to Rozarko's hand.

"I am going to pull your trousers down" Belenor said, and took hold of the waistband.

Legolas tensed even more, and tried to pull away from the touch.

"Legolas" Belenor said gently, "look at me".

Legolas' head whipped around, and he met Belenor's gentle, gray eyes.

"It's me" he said, "remember that. I am only going to help you, I will do nothing to harm you. Okay?".

Legolas watched Belenor for a long time, Belenor kept perfectly still while Legolas seemed to be in some sort of inner battle. He then released a shuddering breath, and looked back at Rozarko.

"Go on" Legolas whispered, while closing his eyes.

Belenor pulled the trousers down, and looked at the bandages. It had bleed a little, but nothing serious, and Belenor pulled the trousers back on. Belenor walked into the bathroom to wash his hands, and then back out to Legolas' front, and the prince slowly opened his eyes as he sensed Belenor in front of him.

"You should eat something" he told as he received the bowel on the tray he had put down earlier.

He placed it on the bedside table, getting a small nod from Rozarko, then then straightening up and move to leave.

"I will be back in an hour" he told as he left the room.

"Here" Rozarko said as he took more pillows and stacked them.

Legolas, still laying on his side, lifted his upper body, and moved to roll onto his back, gasping when he made contact with the mattress.

"Stay on your side if it otherwise troubles you" Rozarko told.

"Trouble me is the understatement of the year" Legolas growled as he settled down sideway on the pillows.

"Sorry" Rozarko winced as he picked up the bowel with soup.

Legolas just shock his head, accepting the spoon, and then slowly began to eat. When he had eaten half, he placed the spoon down and settled down on the pillows again. Rozarko removed the bowel, pouring a glass of water instead.

"Do you feel any pain" Rozarko asked.

"A little" Legolas told.

"Where?" Rozarko asked before he could stop himself, earning a look that said: you can't be serious.

"My ass, your moron" Legolas growled.

"Sorry" Rozarko winched, looking guilty.

"No" Legolas breathed, shaking his head, taking a shuddering breath.

"Legolas" Rozarko said gently, extending his hand towards him, stopping when Legolas flinched away from it.

"Legolas" Rozarko soothed, getting his attention, "peace, I will do you no harm".

Legolas calmed down, and led Rozarko place his hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes, and breathed rapidly.

"Easy, Legolas, look at me" Rozarko said, kneeling down in front of the bed, "look at me" he repeated.

Legolas opened his almost teary eyes and looked at him.

"It's me" Rozarko whispered emotional.

"I know" Legolas whispered hoarsely back, "but still… I can't let go of the feeling".

"What feeling?" Rozarko asked.

"Their hands on me" Legolas confessed, looking down.

"Hey" Rozarko said, lifting Legolas chin to look at him.

"I just feel so…" Legolas trailed of, a sob escaping him.

"It's allright, let it out" Rozarko soothed, "do not hold back".

"I feel so used and dirty" Legolas whispered lowly, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Rozarko had to compose himself for the amount of emotions running through him. He just wanted to jump onto the bed, and take Legolas into his arms and soothe him, letting him know he was safe, and never had to face the men again, that it was over.

"You're not, Legolas" Rozarko whispered, getting Legolas' attention, "will you let me prove it to you?" he then asked, hoping Legolas would, "will you let be hold you, comfort you and soothe you?".

For a long time, Legolas just stared at Rozarko, he looked more than nervous, scared even.

"I don't know" Legolas confessed, "I am not sure how I will react, but I will like you to try".

Rozarko smiled warmly, "I will take it slow, and tell you everything I am doing, all right?".

Legolas nodded, looking wearingly at him.

"Just say stop, and I will back away" Rozarko added as he stood up, "and try to remember, that's is only me".

Rozarko crawled on to the bed in front of Legolas.

"I am going to place my arm under your shoulder" Rozarko said, and as he did, Legolas tensed and flinched, but did not move away, "listen to may voice, my prince" Rozarko soothed, "just concentrate on my voice. I am going to in under you, all right".

Legolas barely nodded, but felt as Rozarko moved in where the pillows had been, and settled down.

"Lean into me" Rozarko told gently, guiding Legolas to lay against his chest, "I am going to fold my arms around you, if it is too much, please say stop".

As Rozarko placed his arms around Legolas, he felt as Legolas breathed deeply, and tried to relax.

"Listen to my voice, Legolas" Rozarko soothed, "remember who I am, remember that I will never hurt you, that I am here to comfort you and protect you. It is over".

When Rozarko told Legolas that is was over, something inside Legolas snapped, and he almost clung himself to Rozarko, holding on to his tunic and pressing his face into his chest, and just started to cry openly, letting the emotions run out of him, letting it all out. Rozarko soothingly combed his fingers through Legolas' hair, just taking to him, telling him that he was home, safe, protected, that is was over, he was free, and it all was all right.

After a while Legolas slowly calmed down, leaving a damp spot on Rozarko's green tunic, but Rozarko didn't care, Legolas had let him hold him, let him comfort him, and that's was worth more than he thought possible.

"Don't ever leave me" Legolas whispered tiredly, his hands releasing the iron hold they had had on his tunic.

"I will do my very best not to" Rozarko said sincere, placing a soft kiss on Legolas' head, "now see if you can get a little sleep, you need it".

Legolas was already on his way to sleep, and soon his breathing became quiet and even. Rozarko allowed himself to doze of a little, knowing he would wake by the smallest sound or move from Legolas or outside the bedroom.

o0o

Rozarko woke during the night by the small sounds of pain Legolas made. He was still sleeping against his chest, and he hold his arms around Legolas. Belenor had been their every hour, but seeing that Legolas slept, he had walked out again.

Rozarko was in high alert mode in an instant, looking down at Legolas, his body was making some kind of contraction, like his stomach hurt.

"Legolas" Rozarko called a bit urgent.

Legolas responded with a groan of pain as his body shot forward, his arm protectively around his stomach. Cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

Rozarko knew it was no more than twenty minutes past since Belenor had seen to them, and therefor called for the guard he knew was right outside Legolas bedroom.

"GUARD!" Rozarko yelled.

The door almost slammed open, and Rozarko was stunned to see Anglond for a moment, but then who else would stand guard before Legolas after knowing what happened to him.

"Get Belenor, quickly!" Rozarko ordered, and watched as Anglond turned and ran out of the bedroom.

"It's going to be all right" Rozarko soothed as more flares of pain shot through Legolas and be groaned in pain, pressing his face into his chest.

Not long after Belenor rushed into the bedroom, getting an alarmed expression when he saw Legolas almost writhe in pain. He quickly ran to the bedside, taking a small viral out of his bag.

"Help me make him drink this" Belenor said urgently and watched as Rozarko pulled Legolas up.

"Drink what Belenor is giving you" Rozarko said to him, not knowing if Legolas would hear him.

But Legolas drank the viral, and Rozarko settled him against his chest again, soothing him while sending Belenor a questionable look.

"I gave him a strong painkilling viral" Belenor asked, "I will know more of his condition when the viral have taken effect, it should only me a couple of minutes".

They waited, and Rozarko kept soothing Legolas as he kept writhe in pain. But soon he calmed down, breathing heavily against Rozarko's chest.

"Legolas?" Belenor asked gently, getting the prince's attention, "the pains, was they located to your stomach only?".

Legolas nodded.

"Where precisely?" Belenor asked.

"Left" Legolas said hoarsely, "but shooting all over".

Belenor nodded, "my I feel your stomach?" he asked.

Legolas took a shuddering breath, closed his eyes and nodded. Rozarko closed his arms protectively around Legolas, combing his fingers through his hear, which seemed to calm him down as Belenor pulled the shirt up and started feeling around Legolas' stomach. Legolas grunted and groan from time to time when Belenor reached an especially sore point. Belenor pulled the shirt down and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Legolas?" he asked, once again getting his attention, "how long has it been since you last… well… was on the toilet?".

"What?" Legolas exclaimed almost horrified, Belenor had never asked him that before.

"Well, you seemed rather constipated" Belenor concluded.

"Shit" Legolas breathed, looking away.

"Well, yeah, shit" Belenor said, trying hard to suppress a smile from the comment Legolas had just made, "and it needs to come out at some point, you cannot keep it in forever. How long has it been, days? Weeks?".

Legolas breathed deeply, "a couple of weeks, maybe".

Belenor sighed and rose from the bed. He went for the fireplace to warm some water, and then went through his bag to gather some herbs, and blending them with the water. He returned to the bed with a bug of the blend.

"This is going to get your intestinal system started" Belenor said as he placed the mug on the bedside table, "and rather fast, so I will need a little help".

"From whom?" Legolas asked tersely, carefully watching the mug.

"I have Girion and Mirthral standing outside the door, as well as two healers from the infirmary who has treated you countless of times before. But the choice is yours".

"Why, thank you" Legolas said dryly, taking a few moments to think, "Girion and Mirthral" Legolas then said.

"Very well" Belenor said as he walked out of the bedroom and reentered with the two blond elves.

Girion and Mirthral immediately looked to the bed, glad to see that Rozarko was getting close to Legolas again. But the eyes Legolas sent them made them stop dead in their tracks, and swallow thickly.

"What is about to happen" Legolas warned them, using his commanding voice, one that lead to no questions at all, "will never leave this room, understood?".

"Yes sir" they both responded as warriors with and inclined their heads, Legolas then nodded to Belenor, letting them know they could turn to him now.

"Make him drink the tea" Belenor said to Rozarko as he turned to Mirthral and Girion, "Legolas is severely constipated, and have properly been that for a couple of weeks, suppressing his need too… well… you know".

Both Mirthral and Girion shot a quick glance at Legolas, and then back at Belenor.

"We need to relieve him" he told, "It is cursing him pain, and can lead to infection if it stays like that. I have mixed a tea with laxative, it will work fast, so I need your help making sure everything goes smoothly".

They both nodded.

"I need hot water, towels, properly a lot, clots and clean bandages" Belenor told and watches as they both went into the bathroom to gather what Belenor had requested.

Legolas had by now emptied the mug, and Rozarko handed it back to Belenor.

"What should I do?" Rozarko asked.

"Stay where you are" Belenor replied with a small smile, "try to keep him down. It will properly hurt, even tear up the wounds inside him, and we have to work fast to clean it up, or he can get infected".

Rozarko nodded and kept combing his fingers through Legolas hair. Mirthral and Girion walked back to the bedroom with the items Belenor had asked for, and then they went to get ready.

"I am going to remove your blanket, Legolas" Belenor told, and with a nod from Legolas, he removed the blanked covering him. Belenor turned to Mirthral and Girion.

"It is important we tell Legolas what we are doing" Belenor told them, "especially if we are going to touch him".

They both nodded in understanding.

"We need to get some towels under him" Belenor said, "but first, Legolas, I am going to remove your trousers".

That caused Legolas to tens, but nevertheless, he stayed calm until Belenor took hold of the waistband and started pulling them down. Legolas flinched and made a move to turn away from Belenor.

"Remember, it's only Belenor" Rozarko soothed.

Legolas try to calm down, and a small sound of distress sounded from him as Belenor pulled the trousers off him.

"I am going to remove the bandages" Belenor told as he started with the outer layers just covering his behind. Legolas' breathing was increasing, and Rozarko try to soothe.

"I am going to remove the one inside now" Belenor said, removing the one rolled together and stopped inside. Legolas flinched and tensed as he slowly removed it, a groan of pain, despair and anger escaped him.

He got rid of the old bandages, there were only a small amount of blood on them, and then covered Legolas with a sheet. Belenor walked into the bathroom to wash his hands. Girion and Mirthral was standing behind Legolas, giving him some space for now, knowing Belenor would call for them when he needed their help. Belenor walked back into the bedroom, taking a short look at Legolas, but then walking over to bag, taking different oils and herbs out. Girion walked over to the fire, taking the put of boiling water and placing it on the table in front of Belenor. The healer thanked him, and poured something into a bowel, and mixed different herbs into it and made a new paste. In another bowel he added more water and crushed different herb in, and added some oils as well. A smell of forest soon filled the room, pine and flowers. Belenor placed the bowel beside Legolas on the bedside table.

"Here" he said, "this will hopefully help keep you calm as we go on".

Legolas looked at Belenor with gratitude, "thank you" he whispered as he breathed in. The smells were soothing, and he somewhat calmed down a little. But then Legolas felt his stomach clench, and a small gash escaped him. Rozarko looked down, and saw that Legolas had closed his eyes tightly, breathing heavily.

Belenor saw the signs and moved behind Legolas, taking the paste and some oils with him, telling Mirthral to take some more towels. Belenor crawled onto the bed and kneeled behind Legolas, who saw by now moving uncomfortable, his arms around his stomach.

"Legolas" Belenor said gently, "I need to feel your stomach".

Legolas nodded and moved his arms and instead took hold of Rozarko. Belenor felt different parts of Legolas' stomach, nodding to Mirthral and Girion, who also climbed up to the bed, kneeling behind Legolas. Legolas groaned and pressed his face into Rozarko's chest. Belenor took some towels and placed them behind Legolas, ready for what was about to happen. He was still covered by the sheet, and Belenor felt him once more on the stomach, adding a small pressure at the lower, left part. This made Legolas groan again as pain and pressure flared through him.

"I am removing the sheet now, Legolas" Belenor told and removed the sheet, "I am going to place a towel between your legs".

Legolas did not react, and Belenor placed the towel, feeling as Legolas once again tensed and flinched away at the touch. It saddened Belenor to see Legolas so afraid of him touching him, but quickly pushed the feelings down when Legolas began to cringe as pain and discomfort flared through his stomach.

"Legolas" Belenor told, "to not fight against it, take a deep breath".

Legolas tried to do as Belenor told and took a deep breath.

"You're supposed to released it again" Belenor almost scolded.

Legolas released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. The moment he did, his body relaxed just enough, and he felt as something warm ran out of him. Legolas held back the urge to whimper, and pressed his face even further into Rozarko's chest. Rozarko kept comping his fingers through his hair, holding his other hand in Legolas'.

At first Belenor saw it was old, partly clotted blood, but soon after water thin faeces started to run as well. He used a towel to catch what was coming, and a wet cloth Mirthral handed him to clean Legolas when it stopped again. It had only been a very small amount, and Belenor knew it was far from enough.

"Legolas?" he asked, "can you push a little?".

"What?" Legolas growled dangerously, almost sending chills down Belenor's spine.

"I need you to, Legolas" Belenor told gently.

Legolas took a deep breath, and tried slowly to do as Belenor has told. He closed his eyes and held on to Rozarko almost desperately. But then something inside him snapped, sending shooting pain from behind and all the way through his stomach. His body became completely limp for a moment, and Legolas could not help the scream of utter pain that escaped him.

"Shit!" Belenor exclaimed as fresh blood started flowing out of Legolas, "towels!" he ordered as both Girion and Mirthral quickly handed him towels.

"Couldn't you have used another curse?" Legolas growled, his voice muffled by Rozarko's chest.

Belenor snorted as he added pressure the stop the bleeding, but Legolas once again started to writhe as pain flared and discomfort flared through him.

"Belenor" Legolas breathed between gasps.

Belenor looked up alarmed, Legolas was getting pale, and short of breath.

"Can't… hold…" he panted, sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Mirthral" Belenor turned to the honey-blonde elf, "keep pressing towel against his behind".

Mirthral did as told, and watched as Belenor bent over Legolas, placing a hand on his back, and one on the lower, left part of his stomach.

"I am going to ad pressure, Legolas" Belenor told.

"Stop talking and just get it over with!" Legolas growled.

Belenor spared no time, and pressed his hand from up and down, trying to press what was inside down and out. Legolas' screamed as pain once more flared through him. Mirthral quickly switches towels Girion was handing him, and clean what came out of Legolas. It was a mixture of fresh blood and faeces. Belenor kept massaging and adding pressure to Legolas stomach, until no more than blood came out.

"Belenor!" Rozarko suddenly voiced urgent.

Belenor looked up and saw that Legolas had gone completely limp, he hadn't notice when that had happened.

"Does he have a pulse?" Belenor asked frantic.

Rozarko's hand darted up to feel Legolas' neck.

"Yes" he answered, "but it's faint and beating rapidly".

Belenor nodded and turned his attention to Mirthral, who did everything to stop the bleeding, constantly switching towels and adding pressure.

"Lay him down" Belenor told Rozarko, and the chocolate-brown haired elf did as told.

Belenor then turned to the paste he had mixed earlier, and dipped a rolled together bandage in it.

"Belenor" Mirthral called frantic, and the royal healer whipped around to see Legolas cramping badly. Rozarko was holding his head in place, and Girion his legs, while Mirthral still tried to stop the bleeding. Belenor jumped of off the bed and ran to his bag, taking out a viral. He then turned and ran to Legolas, taking hold of his jaws, and doing his best to make the prince drink it. He was not sure how much Legolas sank and how much dropped beside him, but some was better than nothing. Suddenly, Legolas became limp, all too fast Belenor thought, and felt for Legolas' pulse, he found none. He then felt under his nose with his chin, there was no breathing and no rise and fall of his chest either.

"Roll him over!" Belenor ordered urgent.

None doubted what had happened, and what they should do. When Legolas was on his back, Belenor ripped his shirt apart and started pumping on his chest, thirty times, and then he stopped. Rozarko blew air into Legolas mouth to times, and watched as Belenor started to pump again.

"We need assistance" Belenor breathed.

Girion jumped off the bed and ran for the door to the corridor, almost slamming into Anglond who stood watch just outside. The two healers were still there, and Girion looked urgently at them.

"The crownprince is in cardiac arrest" Girion said quickly, "we need assistance, now!".

The two healers ran all that they could towards the infirmary, getting the help they needed. Girion shot a quick glance at Anglond, all color from his face gone, before he went inside and closed the door.

o0o

Thranduil jumped when he heard a scream of pain and distress from inside Legolas' bedroom. But then the sounds quieted down. Lucien had been sleeping on the couch, and he bolted upright at the sound, but looked confused at the door when no other sounds was heard. Thranduil started pacing the floor again, he had tried his best to be patient, and give Legolas the peace he needed. But not knowing what was going on, and what had happened to Legolas was tearing him apart.

Another scream sounded, and this time frantic voices followed. He heard the door to the corridor being opened, but could not hear what was being said. Then he heard someone run down the corridor. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he felt like it would brake if it not slowed down soon. He wanted to open the door and see what happened, but knew if they stood in some kind of emergency, he should not interfere.

After what felt like hours, the door to the bedroom opened. Belenor stood in the opening, looking exhausted and strained. Blood was covering his clothing, arms and hands. He immediately searched for the king, and their eyes locked.

Thranduil had a hand covering his mouth in disbelief.

"My King" Belenor started, his voice shaking a bit, "prince Legolas went into cardiac arrest ten minutes ago".

"No" Thranduil breathed.

"We are still trying to revive him" Belenor continued, "but he has lost a lot of blood, and time are running out".

"What are you saying?" Thranduil whispered, all color from his face drained.

"I am not sure he will survive" Belenor said, "and _if_ we manage to revive him, I am not sure what condition his brain will be in considering the amount of time that had passed. He made get some brain damages".

"May I see him?" Thranduil asked, using all his will to keep his feelings and emotions in place.

Belenor nodded and stepped aside.

Inside the bedroom, the bed was covered in blood, and bloodied towels was laying in a pile on the floor as well. Healers was filling the bedroom quite well, one of emergency team of healers present. They would assist in emergencies like cardiac arrest, having trained in these crises, and having the right medicine on them as well.

Thranduil was shocked at the scene playing out in front of him. A healer was pumping on his son's chest, another ready to blow air inside his mouth. A healer filled a syringe with a viral, and walked to Legolas' arm.

"Giving another dose" the healer announced as the pressed the needle skillfully into a vain, and slowly pressed the viral inside.

"Allow me" Thranduil said as he neared his son.

"My king?" Belenor asked.

"Some of my powers may be helpful right now".

Belenor just nodded, trusting his king, and watched as he placed his hand over Legolas' heart. A deep blue light started to glow under his hand, and into Legolas. Not long after, Legolas took a deep breath. Thranduil removed his hand and stepped away, feeling slight dizzy, and felt a healer grab him and guide him to a chair.

Legolas' breathing intensified, and Belenor stepped in.

"Legolas" he called, "calm your breathing".

Legolas tried, ad managed to calm somewhat down.

"I am giving you a dose of a viral to steady your heartbeat" a healer said to his left, he was not sure he knew who it was. Then he looked around. His room was filled with healers, Rozarko, Mirthral and Girion was sitting against the wall by the door to the corridor, looking frightened and strained, blood covered part of their clothing. Legolas turned to the other side, just as he felt the healer press the needle into a vain in his arm. He tried to stay calm with so many around him. But felt panic start to rise inside him, his eyes immediately sought out those wise and kind ones of Belenor, who saw just what Legolas was pleading to him.

"Everyone who do not have a job to do, leave now" Belenor ordered. As Rozarko rose and moved to walk out, Belenor pointed sharply at him, "you, stay" he ordered. Inclining his head, Rozarko sat himself down at the edge of the bed.

The healers from the emergency team all left, along with Girion and Mirthral. Thranduil made a move to stand.

"Wait" Legolas whispered hoarsely, getting the attention of his father, "I… lack… words" Legolas managed to say, he felt tired and exhausted.

Thranduil just shook his head.

"No need" he said, "now rest, and I you allow, I would like to see you when you feel better".

Legolas nodded tiredly, and watched as his father walked out of the bedroom.

"You need to rest, Legolas" Belenor said, "we all do, you gave us quite a scare".

"Sorry about that" Legolas yawned. Feeling as sleep soon overtook him.

"Go clean up" Belenor said to Rozarko, "I will stay and clean him up a bit while you're gone, but I think he would prefer if you stayed with him tonight".

Rozarko nodded tiredly and went to use Legolas bathroom. When he returned, he saw that Belenor had cleaned all blood off Legolas, checked the bleeding had stopped, removed all bloodied towels and sheets, and putted clean clothing on Legolas as well. Inclining his head in gratitude, Rozarko laid heavily down on the bed beside Legolas, almost instantly falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Safe and Unsafe

**15\. chapter: Safe and Unsafe**

When Legolas woke next, sun was streaming in from a small window beside his bed, the white inner curtains was draped, and swayed in the wind, blowing from the slightly opened windows. To his right Rozarko was sitting in a chair, sleeping quite heavily. Legolas did not what to wake him, but was feeling quite uncomfortable, his skin was burning, and he felt like a cave troll had sat on his chest. He took a moment to look around him, the door to the small room was open, and he could see the corridor outside. To his right was a long table up against the wall, lined with herbs, bowels towels, and bandages. To his left was a closed door. Legolas then knew he had been moved to the infirmary's intensive section, he recognized it from the other times he had been in there, badly wounded, and in need of constant monitoring.

Legolas was getting more uncomfortable, but the moment he moved, he inhaled sharply as pain flared through him, and Rozarko bolted up in the chair beside him.

"What!" he exclaimed a little disorientated, and then looked down at Legolas, quickly placing a hand on his forehead.

"Legolas, you're burning" Rozarko exclaimed, "How do you feel?".

Legolas shot him an irritated glare, but before he could say something, Belenor entered, he must either have been just nearby.

"You're awake" Belenor stated as he walked around the bed and seated himself at the edge.

He got a concern frown though as he eyed Legolas, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're still running a high fever" Belenor stated, "Rozarko will you boil some water?".

Rozarko rose to do as asked, while Belenor went through his bag to find herbs.

"Do you feel nauseous?" Belenor asked.

"No" Legolas answered, and earned a stern look from Belenor, who eyed him closely for a moment.

"Pains?" the healer then asked.

Legolas sighed and tried to get into a better position, winching as pain again flared through him.

"I take that as a yes" Belenor said and accepted a mug with steaming water from Rozarko.

Belenor crushed some herb into it, while Rozarko arranged some pillows behind Legolas, and helped him settle into them, laying on his side. Belenor handed the mug to Legolas.

"Drink this" he ordered, "there are fever reducing and painkilling herb in it".

Legolas did not have the energy to discuss with Belenor at the moment, and just drank, showing Belenor that he was indeed drained of energy. When he had emptied the mug, Belenor took it and placed at the bedside table, he then took a long look at Legolas, making the prince a little uncomfortable.

"I know I'm good looking, but will you please stop looking at me like that" Legolas scolded the best he could.

Belenor looked like he had just woken from a deep sleep, looking apological at Legolas for a moment.

"I'm will go mix some antibiotic" Belenor said tiredly, "and then come back and check on your bandages".

"Belenor" Legolas said as firmly he could, making the healer look questionable at him, "have you slept at all?".

"Yes" Belenor stated, tilting his head a little.

"But still you have checked on me every hour for the past two days" Legolas stated, "get someone else to mix the antibiotic, and get Mirthral to check my bandages, and get some prober sleep".

Belenor sighed, "well, I would like to, but I prefer to check on you myself, especially after you went into cardiac arrest".

"I did what!?" Legolas exclaimed, winching as pain flared through him when he bolted up.

"You didn't tell?" Belenor looked stunned at Rozarko.

"He had just woken when you entered" Rozarko stated, "I didn't get the chance".

"Stop talking to each other, and start telling me what the hell happened?" Legolas growled angrily.

"I will tell, you go get some sleep, Belenor" Rozarko said.

"Right" Belenor said, "I will send Mirthral to check on your bandages, and get someone to mix the antibiotic and bring it to you. The check for braindamage we can do later".

As the door closed behind him, Legolas turned to Rozarko.

"Braindamage?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes" Rozarko started uncertain, "you were gone for more than ten minutes. We were starting to lose hope, even though you got quite a large dose of adrenaline and something to start and ease your heartbeat".

Legolas sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Start from the beginning" Legolas asked tiredly, facing Rozarko again.

"When Belenor added more pressure, you suddenly screamed in pain. You were bleeding badly, and coon lost consciousness. You started to shake and cramp violently, and all too fast, you stopped and there was no heartbeat or breathing. We rolled you over and started CPR, and Girion ran to alert the emergency team, when they arrived, they were quick to take actions, and gave injected you with medicine, and took over the CPR. Belenor went to inform your father, and ask him for how long we should continue. Your father then gave some of his energy and power to you, enough to revive and safe you".

Legolas was silent for a long time after that.

"I would like to talk to him later" Legolas said, getting exhausted.

Legolas yawned, his eyes starting to drop close.

"Does he know?" Legolas then asked in a low voice.

"No" Rozarko replied, "no one knows other than the team and Belenor".

"By the way" Legolas said tiredly, suppressing a yawn, "why am I in the infirmary?".

"Belenor thought it was a good idea to keep you closely monitored" Rozarko told, "you started running a high fever a few hours ago, and Belenor wanted to keep you here in case something happened. You know… in case of another emergency, or if you went into cardiac arrest again".

Legolas nodded and felt as sleep quickly overtook him. He did not even register as Mirthral walked into the room, looking anxious at Legolas.

"He fell asleep five minutes ago" Rozarko informed, he had seated himself in the chair by the bed.

Mirthral just nodded as he got ready to check Legolas bandages, with a quick look, he saw that they needed to be changed, and without waking Legolas, he managed to change, clean, ad paste and dress again. When he was done, and just had covered Legolas again, a knock sounded on the door. Jalen walked inside, a highly trained healer, and one Belenor often used when he was unable himself. Jalen greeted Mirthral and Rozarko, and then opened his bag at the table. He took a short glance at Legolas before taking a small viral out. He then walked over to the bed, stopping and looking a bit uncertain at Rozarko.

"He needs to drink it" Jalen said, "we will have to wake him up".

Rozarko nodded, and rose to gently shake Legolas shoulder. Legolas jerked and grabbed Rozarko's arm in a firm grasp, looking like someone ready to kill.

"It's me, Legolas" Rozarko said gently, and Legolas immediately removed his hand.

"Sorry" Legolas breathed.

"No need" Rozarko said smiling, "Jalen is here with the antibiotic".

Legolas' head whipped to Jalen. He knew the healer well, and had been treated by him countless of times. He trusted Jalen, but still watched his every move as he handed him the viral he had to drink.

"You need to drink this" Jalen told, "you will have to drink these four times a day".

Legolas quickly drank the viral before he would taste too much of the foul taste.

"I would like to check on your temperature" Jalen said gently, "if that's all right?".

Legolas knew Jalen only asked because he had been told to tell Legolas everything he did, and that it really wasn't a question. Slowly, Legolas nodded, but the moment Jalen extended his hand, even though he did it slowly, Legolas flinched away from it, his breathing increasing.

"Legolas" Jalen said gently, "I am only going to place my hand on your forehead, nothing else".

Legolas took a deep breath, and nodded once again. Jalen slowly extended his hand, and watched with sadness as Legolas tensed and was fighting to control himself.

"Your fever is still very high" Jalen said as he removed his hand and Legolas breathed relieved.

Jalen packed his bag together.

"Make sure he drinks plenty of water" Jalen said, "I will check on him again in an hour, if his temperature raised, don't hesitate to call me. See if you can keep him a little cool".

Rozarko nodded and watched as Jalen walked out of the room again. He was a handsome looking elf, and Rozarko had been flirting with him a few times, but never more. He had wanted to, but the times just never seemed right, and for the past years, it had been Legolas he had on his mind, constantly. With a short look at Legolas, who were ready to dose off again, Rozarko rose and gathered some cold water in a bowel and a cloth. He then sat down at the edge of the bed, wetted the cloth and gently placed the cloth on Legolas' burning forehead.

"Hmm" Legolas breathed content, "that feels rather good".

"See" Rozarko smiled, "somethings can still feel good".

Legolas opened his eyes and looked into those kind, forest green eyes of his minder. What he saw in those eyes almost brought tears to his own. He saw only love, kindness, devotion.

"Hey" Rozarko said gently, cupping his cheek and making him look at him, "no matter what happens, you will always be Legolas to me, my gentle, goodhearted, brave, loyal and reckless charged, who have given me more grays hears than I can count, and to whom I would give my life".

Rozarko wiped a single tear from Legolas cheek.

"To me you will always be who you are" Rozarko said firmly, but kindly, "I will always be by your side, I will always guide and protect you. And for the love of the Varla, I will always love you, no matter what".

Legolas extended a shaking hand and cupped Rozarko's cheek as well, he slowly pulled Rozarko closer, until their foreheads met.

"You leave me speechless" Legolas whispered emotional.

"You do not have to say anything" Rozarko said as he pulled slightly away to look into Legolas eyes, "go to sleep, you need it" he added, moving to press a soft kiss on Legolas forehead. He was stunned though when Legolas moved, and their mouths was inches from each other, Rozarko took a moment to look Legolas in the eyes, but saw no doubt, and before he could react, Legolas slowly pulled him closer. That was all Rozarko needed to take it the rest of the way, and meet Legolas in a soft kiss, witch quickly deepened, and became a bit more passionate. Legolas slowly, and without a thought, turned into his back. Pain flared through him, and he groaned in pain against Rozarko's lips. Rozarko quickly pulled away, chuckling as he did so.

"I think we should wait for a better time" he said with a warm smile, watching as Legolas rolled back to his right side again, nodding in agreement.

"Now, go to sleep" Rozarko said as he settled back in the chair.

"I that an order?" Legolas asked with mock disbelief.

"Yes" Rozarko stated, grinning as he did so.

Soon, Legolas was deep in sleep once more.

o0o

Jalen came every hour to check on Legolas, he checked his fever, his breathing and pulse, everything was steady at the moment, and when it was past dinnertime, Jalen came back followed by a well-rested Belenor. Belenor quickly checked temperature, breathing and pulse.

"His temperature is still way to high" Belenor stated, "we have to cool him more down".

"Shall I make a cool bath for him?" Rozarko asked.

"That was actually not a bad idea" Belenor smiled, "yes, do that, I will wake him in the meantime".

When Belenor heard Rozarko turn on the water of the bathtub in the bathroom, he slowly walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Legolas" he called at first without touching him. Legolas stirred, but did not wake.

"Legolas" he called a little louder.

"What?" Legolas snapped, still with his eyes closed.

"It's time for your next dose of antibiotic" Belenor told gently, not taken offence by the harsh tone Legolas had just used.

Legolas tiredly looked up at Belenor, who accepted the viral from Jalen.

"Here" he said and handed Legolas the viral, and the prince quickly drank it.

Rozarko then reentered from the bathroom.

"It's ready" he announced.

"What is?" Legolas asked confused, looking from Rozarko to Belenor.

"Your fever is still way to high" Belenor explained, "so Rozarko have made a cool bath, to tray and cool you down a little".

Legolas just nodded, and watched as Rozarko moved closer to help him of the bed. The world tilted when Legolas got to his feet, and his legs was shaking under him. Both Rozarko and Belenor was supporting him into the bathroom, and helped him undress. Rozarko then helped Legolas down in the tub, filled with tepid water, not too warm and not too cold. Rozarko sat on a stool next to the tub, supporting Legolas a little, and poured water over his hair

Rozarko kept talking to remind Legolas that it was only him next to him. Sensing that Legolas was tense, and more than once tried to flinch away from him or move around to protect himself.

Belenor kept standing in the doorway, closely watching Legolas, his movements, breathing, color of his skin, to see how his body reacted to the water. But it seemed it was going well at the moment.

After a couple of minutes though, Legolas started to shift uncomfortable.

"Belenor?" he asked in a low, bit raspy voice.

Belenor quickly walked over to the tub.

"May I come up now?" Legolas asked, getting a concerned look from both Rozarko and Belenor, "I am not feeling that good" Legolas then admitted, his face beginning to get even more pale.

Both Belenor and Rozarko quickly took action, if Legolas admitted he was feeling sick, then he really, really felt like shit. Rozarko quickly lifted Legolas up from the tub, he did not care that his clothing was getting soaked. He carried Legolas into the bedroom and placed him on some towels on the bed, quickly drying him up. Legolas did not react to any of this, just concentrated on his breathed, which was getting heavier. His body then suddenly started to convulse.

"Bucket" Legolas just managed to rasp out, and Belenor quickly supported him over on his side, and held a bucket under him. Legolas then started to throw up.

When he was done, he was breathing heavily, falling back down in the bed. Belenor removed the bucket, and quickly laid clean bandages on Legolas, and then helped Rozarko dress him in loose trousers and a shirt. He was half asleep as they did so, and afterwards, Belenor checked temperature, which had fallen a bit, then pulse, which was beating a bit fast, and the breathing was still heavy. Belenor then seated himself on the chair by the bed, seeing that Rozarko had settled at the edge of the bed, Legolas leaning against him tiredly. Rozarko managed to get a little water in Legolas.

"Belenor" Legolas turned his head towards the royal healer, "if someone not already had, then I think it's time my father knows what happened" Legolas told quietly.

"Are you sure?" Belenor asked.

Legolas just nodded, "but none other than him, none of my brothers".

"Understood" Belenor said, "I will leave Jalen to monitor you, I want a healer in the room at all times from now on".

Legolas just nodded tiredly, and barely registered as Belenor left the room and Jalen entered, taking the chair by the bed.

o0o

Thranduil had been in his office when Belenor had knocked on the door, asking to talk to the king alone. Belstram had walked outside, and left the king with the healer.

Thranduil had been left speechless and mortified by the information Belenor had. He knew something bad had happened to Legolas, but nothing like this. All he wanted was to run to the infirmary, take his son into his arms and telling him everything was going to be all right, that he was there. But he didn't know if Legolas would allow him, he did not allow many to touch him from what Belenor had told, he was even weary when Rozarko and Belenor touched him.

Thranduil had told Belenor to tell Legolas, that he was there if he needed him, and that if he would allow, he would like to sit with him for a while, just sit. Belenor had promised to tell Legolas when he woke next, and had then left the king again.

o0o

Legolas allowed for his father to sit with him. Belenor was standing just outside the door, which was only slightly open. Rozarko had use the opportunity to eat, bathe and rest.

For a long time, they didn't speak, Legolas was looking emptily ahead of him, and Thranduil just sat patiently in the chair.

"I'm sorry" Legolas then whispered.

Thranduil looked stunned at Legolas.

"What for?" he asked, "I can possible think of anything for you to be sorry for".

"Waiting so long to tell you" Legolas did not look him in the eye.

"I knew you were in the best of hands" Thranduil said, "I was worried, that I have to admit, but I knew there had to be a reason you didn't wanted me to know what happened".

"I was embarrassed" Legolas admitted.

Thranduil looked intently at his son for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I can only try to imagine" Thranduil almost whispered, his voice a bit emotional, "but one thing I will make clear to you" he added with a stronger and more certain voice, "I will support you in every way that I can, and will be tight here to help you in any way that you want. I will help you get through this".

"I have never felt so small before" Legolas said, tears now starting to roll down his cheeks, "I have never felt so used before. I just wish whose feelings to go away".

"Those feelings will fade" Thranduil tried to assure, "as for now, you can rise above that, it will be hard, and the road will be long, but you are strong, my son, the strongest elf I have known considering your age, I have no doubt you can rise if you set your mind to it".

Legolas looked up at his father, a sob escaping him, without a thought, Thranduil extended a hand to cup his cheek, but Legolas flinched away from it, and Thranduil immediately regretted his action.

"I'm sorry" he breathed.

"No" Legolas said hoarsely, "I don't want to act like this, but I just can't help it. I only see the hand nearing me, convinced it will harm me".

"It is all over now" Thranduil reassured, "you are safe and among friends and allies".

"I know" Legolas whispered, "but still, I can't shake the feeling. Every time I hear footsteps, every time I hear a door open, I believe they are coming for me. I even hear sounds when there are none".

Thranduil was deeply saddened to hear that, he just wanted to hold his son in his arms, telling him that everything would be all right. For a while they were silent, Thranduil didn't quite know what to say, or even is Legolas wanted him to say something, he seemed quite content with the silence for know.

"How's Lucien?" Legolas then asked, not looking at sin father.

"He's worried" Thranduil said quietly.

"Does he".

"No" Thranduil quickly said, "he does not know what happened".

Legolas nodded, "I still don't want him to know. Not until I am ready to face this more, and more able to handle it".

"Legolas" Thranduil started, but stopped when Legolas head whipped towards the door, footsteps was head from the corridor. Thranduil watched with sadness as Legolas seemed to almost panic, his body tensed, and almost began to shake.

"You are safe here" Thranduil tried to soothe, Legolas did no seem to hear, his eyes still fixed on the door. It was first when a healer walked past his door and further down the corridor, Legolas seemed to relax. Legolas suppressed a yawn, and Thranduil could see he was getting tired. A movement by the door got both attention though as Belenor walked back into the room, checking temperature, pulse and breathing. The temperature hasn't risen more, and Belenor was a bit more relaxed. Belenor then gave Legolas the next dose of antibiotic, staying by the door when Legolas slowly started to dose of again, with his father by his side, and Belenor in a chair by the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Never Alone

**16\. chapter: Never Alone**

Legolas stared at the flamed in the fireplace before him, they were cracking and almost seemed to lick the firewood hungrily. He sat in his couch with his feet pulled up, and a blanket draped around him. His head was resting on his knees. He was deep thoughts, barely registering Rozarko, who were sitting in the comfortable chair to his left, reading a book.

" _His temperature had risen again" Belenor had said, "and he keeps bleeding, I do not know for how long his body will endure"._

" _He had been in the infirmary for two weeks" Rozarko said tiredly, running his fingers frustrated through his chocolate brown hair, "and there are no signs of the infection getting any better"._

" _I will try a even stronger antibiotic along with more fever reducing herbs" Belenor said as he turned towards the table by the wall, "I do not know if his body can take such a dose, but his body cannot take the fever and blood loss for much longer either"._

 _Rozarko sighed, almost resignedly, Belenor placed a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder._

" _Do not loose hope" Belenor said gently, "I will do anything I can for him"._

" _As will I" Rozarko breathed._

One of the firewood cracked into two pieced and fell down, making sparks of ember flow into the air. Rozarko turned a page in the book, taking a sip of the tea. Legolas turned his gaze to him instead. Rozarko had a small frown between his brows as he read the page, then it disappeared, only to make his lips twist in amusement. Legolas breathed deeply as he kept watching the one who had been by his side through all of this.

" _You have to eat, Legolas" Rozarko pressed gently, but Legolas had no appetite._

" _Please" Rozarko said as he placed the bowl of soup on the bedside table._

 _Legolas eyed the food wearily, he hadn't been eating for days now, he just hadn't any appetite at all. Rozarko was just about to say more as Belenor entered the room, he immediately eyed the soup, and then turned his eyes to Legolas._

" _Legolas" Belenor tried to reason, "you have to eat, just a little"._

 _Legolas turned emotionless eyes at Belenor, they almost chilled the healer to the core, and he cast his gaze down for only a second, then he met Legolas' once more._

" _You have to eat" he said with renewed force, "you have to regain some of your strength"._

 _Legolas sighed and took the bowl and spoon, taking a small sip, he saw the relieve in both Belenor and Rozarko as he did._

It was dark outside, and Legolas was how the snow slowly started to fall, winter was setting in. He could hear the wind outside, and then another crack of the firewood turned his attention back to the flames. It all seemed so long ago, like it had been a brutal nightmare. But he knew it hadn't, he felt it every time his father extended a hand towards him, every time Rozarko touched his cheek, and every time he heard footsteps outside of his room, he was almost terrified that men would show up, grab him by force and drag him away.

" _The infection is gone" Belenor told the king, Legolas was still in bed in the infirmary, and Rozarko was sitting beside him, "the stronger antibiotic seemed to help"._

 _Thranduil breathed relieved._

" _I will keep him here for a few days though" Belenor told, "just to make sure he does not have any setbacks"._

Rozarko turned another page of his book, looking concentrated.

 _Legolas bit back the urge to scream, pain was flaring through him again. Rozarko tried to soothe him, but Legolas pushed him away._

 _This happened every fricking time he had to go to the toilet, he was bleeding again, he could feel it. Belenor came rushing into the room, getting ready to stop the bleeding. Legolas lay on his side, his legs bent towards his chest, and his arms around his stomach. Varla it hurt. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside._

Once more infection had set in. Over the autumn, Legolas had stayed in the infirmary, his fever risen and falling. He had lost weight, and almost stopped eating. It had been painful and bled every time he had been to the toilet, and therefore, he ate less and less, much to the dismay of both Belenor, Rozarko and his father.

" _Legolas, if you don't start to eat, then I am afraid I will have to force a tube down your throat and force feed you!" Belenor growled._

" _Is that even possible?" Legolas asked, turning away from the window of his living room to look at the healer._

" _So help me, I will make it possible" Belenor growled._

 _Legolas turned his gaze from Belenor to the table where plates of different food were placed. Legolas sighed resigned, and seated himself, taking a small bowl of soup. Belenor breathed relieved and seated himself. Together they had eaten in silence, and Belenor was pleased when Legolas finished his soup, and took an apple._

Another page was turned in the book Rozarko was reading, and a grunt left him, only to be replaced with a small chuckle a moment after. Legolas could not help a small smile. It was rarely Rozarko had time to sit and read a book, Legolas could not even remember the last time he had seen Rozarko read, but he knew that his minder was fond of reading, it was a great distraction he had told Legolas more than once. The job as Legolas' minder and bodyguard took a lot of his time, and wasn't an easy job at all, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world, and made sure Legolas knew that.

" _Where the hell were the team patrolling sector seven?" Legolas growled, slamming his fist into the table before him._

 _He had summoned the captains of the patrols, along with Ruvien, the head of the war council, and Aronen, who was the one arranging the patrols when Legolas was not able to, or was away on missions, otherwise, Legolas was the one controlling the patrols, and making sure all sectors of their kingdom was covered, and everything ran smoothly._

" _There was a small mistake in the change" Aronen explained, not quite able to look Legolas in the eyes, "the eleventh team were recalled before the fourth team arrived to replace them"._

" _That small mistake almost resulted in half my team being slaughtered" Legolas growled angrily, he tried to control his anger, but all his being seemed to vibrate with it._

 _Legolas then turned his gaze to the captain of the eleventh team, a skilled warrior Legolas used to hold in high regards, and had trained and fought with him many times._

" _I thought the custom was to not return home before you are replaced" Legolas said in a voice which could cut through ice._

" _We were called home before time, my prince" the captain answered while lowering his gaze in guilt._

" _Captain Elarus" Legolas turned his attention to the captain of the fourth team, the one his brother was warrior in, "and why did your team not meet up to replace the eleventh team?"._

" _We were not told that they had been called back early, my prince" Elarus explained, meeting Legolas' gaze, "otherwise we would have gone out earlier to replace them"._

 _Legolas turned to Aronen again, "because of that mistake, sector seven went unprotected, and men was able to infiltrate the forest"._

 _Legolas felt like his legs was about to give in under him, and he therefore allowed himself to fall tiredly down in the chair behind him. He breathed deeply and looked out the window on the forest beneath them._

" _Prince Legolas" Ruvien voice out for the first time, getting Legolas attention, the prince had been silent for some moments now. Ruvien closely examined Legolas for a few seconds, "you were gone for two months, no one knew where you were, and no one knows what happened to you. You have been in the infirmary for months…"_

" _Your point?" Legolas cut in._

" _Are you all right?" Ruvien asked gently._

" _Yes" Legolas answered, knowing it was only partly true, his body had healed, though he still felt exhausted, but his mind was far from healed, and he feared if it ever would._

" _My Prince" Aronen voice softly, getting Legolas' attention, "I don't know what else to say that a mistake happened, I drew a team back before another could replace them. I will not make that mistake again"._

" _No, you won't" Legolas snapped, "I am taking back responsibly of the patrols"._

Legolas looked behind him at his desk, a small stack of documents was placed at the side of it, Legolas knew they were reports from the patrols. He had already gone through half of them. They had all reported peace on the different parts of the forest, and Legolas was pleased, from the verbal reports from the captains, there had been nothing out of the usual, it had been quiet for some weeks now, only one patrol had stumbled across a small group of goblins, but they had handled it without a scratch.

Legolas had been out of the infirmary for a month now, he no longer bled, and all signs of infection had gone. It was three weeks since Legolas had taken over responsibility of the patrols again, and he felt rather good about it, he had something to do, something to get his mind busy.

A soft knock sounded at the door, and Legolas visible flinched by the sound and jerked his head around. He called for enter, and was stunned to see his younger brother, Lucien walk uncertain inside.

"I was just coming to see how you were" Lucien said quietly, standing in the doorway, "but if you want me to leave, then I will go again".

Legolas shook his head, "no, do not leave, come and sit" Legolas said calmly, waving his hand to the chair on the other side of him.

As Lucien sat, Rozarko placed the book on the table, "would you like a cup of tea, Prince Lucien?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you" Lucien replied polite, watching as Rozarko rose.

Lucien then turned his attention to his brother. Legolas was once more looking at the flames of the fireplace. Lucien looked closely at him, he seemed a little pale, and his hair lacked its usual shine. His eyes seemed empty, and he could not make out what was going through Legolas' head. He looked like to have lost some weight as well, but how much Lucien could not see with the blanket draped around Legolas' body.

Rozarko then placed a mug of steaming tea in front of him, and Lucien smiled gratefully at him. They sat in silence for a little while, but then Legolas turned his head towards his brother, looking at him for a moment, almost making Lucien a little uncomfortable.

"I am sorry I pushed you away" Legolas said quietly.

Lucien shook his head, "don't be" he said gently, "you are my brother, and I will stand by your side no matter what, so you can push all that you might, I will just keep coming back".

Legolas chuckled, but felt as a warm feeling started to spread inside him.

"Thank you" Legolas whispered.

Lucien just smiled as he took the mug and took a sip, "mmh, tasty" he smiled as he settled down with the mug in his hands. Legolas looked down at his own mug, still half of it was left untouched, and it was probably cold by now. Rozarko saw this and move to take the pot of the fire, and poured some hot tea in the mug, filling it once more. The smell of chamomile and mint reached Legolas, and he reached for the cup, leaned back in the couch and took a sip. He had to give his brother right, the tea was quite tasty when he first really tasted it.

Legolas turned to Lucien after taking another sip of the tea.

"What have you been up to the past weeks?" Legolas asked.

"I have been practicing shooting the bow from horseback" Lucien told, "Elarus make it seem so easy".

"And you do not?" Legolas asked.

"No" Lucien admitted, "I am getting better on foot with the bow, also sword, but bow on horseback, while galloping, sheesh!" he exclaimed.

"I can teach you if you want" Legolas offered gently, getting stunned expressions from both his brother and Rozarko.

"What?" Legolas asked as he looked from one to the other.

"Nothing" Rozarko quickly said as he took a sip of the tea.

"You would do that?" Lucien asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Of course," Legolas smiled, "I actually miss spending time with you on the training field, feels like ages ago".

"It's close enough" Lucien breathed, but then beamed, "I will look forward to it then".

"I have a meeting tomorrow morning" Legolas told, "but the afternoon is free, if the snow allows us outside" Legolas added as he looked out of the window.

"Are you ready to be out training?" Lucien asked.

Legolas turned his gaze to him, "my body has healed" Legolas told.

"But?" Lucien pressed, knowing there was more.

"My mind is still cursing trouble" Legolas admitted.

Lucien looked at him with saddened eyes, "Legolas" he whispered.

Legolas shook his head, "do not worry" Legolas tried to assure, "I am strong, and Belenor is over me like a hawk.

Lucien nodded as he finished his tea.

"What has Gilmarkar been up to?" Legolas asked quietly, "I haven't seen him around at all".

"Well, you have been in the infirmary for months" Lucien grinned, "no way he would visit you there".

"No way he would visit me at all" Legolas grunted a bit sarcastically.

"He is actually studying" Lucien told.

"Studying?" Legolas asked stunned, "studying what?".

"Politics" Lucien replied dryly, making a face that showed just how boring he thought it was, "he gave up being a warrior after mother died".

Legolas looked back into the fire, "well, as long as he is happy about his choice".

"He seemed to be" Lucien said, "he is actually quite talented".

"He has always been quite literary" Legolas said, turning back to Lucien.

"Do you think you will ever make up?" Lucien asked.

"I hope so" Legolas told, "who knows what the future brings. Maybe we will end up not standing the sight of each other" he added ironically.

"That's never gonna happen" Lucien grinned as he rose from the chair.

"Well" Lucien said, "I will bid you good evening, and go find something to eat" he grinned as he turned and left the room.

As Lucien closes the door, Rozarko rose from his chair as well.

"I guess it is time for dinner then" Rozarko said as he walked to the door.

He never managed to open it as a quick knock sounded followed by the door opening. Legolas whipped his head around, but quickly relaxed when he saw Girion walking inside with a tray of food. Behind him Anglond came, also with a tray of food. Behind him the rest of the team entered, some bearing food, others wine. Legolas smiled warmly at them all as they placed the food and wine on the table, and then seated themselves around it on the floor, and on the couch beside Legolas. Anglond was as his right, and Girion on his left, both of them careful not to come too close or touch him.

"We thought it was ages ago we shared a meal together" Anglond told.

"And then we thought we would bring the food here" Cyan said from the flood near the fireplace.

"You were first supposed to return tomorrow" Legolas said almost scolding at Anglond, "pray tell, what are you doing home already? And for the sake of your life, I hope you have been replaced".

Anglond held up his hands, "easy now" he grinned, "we have been replaced a day early, I have written the report already and I just placed it on your desk as I came in. I have voiced my report to Aronen already, and I can tell you that nothing really happened out there. Or… we stumbled upon a lone cave troll, seemed it had wandered off from its cave, we followed it closely, but unseen and waited for the sun to rise. It is stone now just at out border straight north from here. Satisfied?" Anglond added, grinning almost innocently.

Legolas shook his head exasperated, but nonetheless accepted the plate of food Girion handed him. it was rabbit stew with roasted potatoes and different vegetables. It smelled delicious, and for the first time in a very long time, Legolas almost felt his stomach grumble.

"I was thinking of something, Legolas" Falael said from the floor between the chair and couch, he got Legolas attention and continued, "the foal from my mare, do you want her? She is grown now and broken in".

Legolas looked confused at first.

"The one from your steed and my mare" Falael explained.

"Ah" Legolas said knowing what Falael was talking about now, "do you not want her for yourself?".

"I have another from her" Falael told, "and I thought you would like her now your missing a horse".

"Sure, thank you" Legolas smiled gratefully.

"Great" Falael smiled, "and by the way, and call her Mal-mea" [golden light]

"Mal-mea" Legolas grinned, "of course you are".

Suddenly the door to his living room slammed open, Legolas flinched and almost dropped his plate. His head jerked to the door to see his youngest brother, Gilmarkar, fuming.

"Why wont you just die or stay away!" the shouted angrily.

The entire team of Legolas all jumped to their feet, looking ready for battle. Rozarko, the one on duty, placed his hand on the sword by his side, looking wearily at the youngest prince of Greenwood.

"Gilmarkar, leave" Legolas ordered authoritative.

"You have no right to give me orders" Gilmarkar growled.

"Actually" Legolas said as he slowly rose from the couch, "I have. Leave" he said in a dangerous voice.

Gilmarkar hissed.

"I recommend you to leave now, Prince Gilmarkar" Rozarko warned.

"Are you allowing that woodelf to talk to me like that?" Gilmarkar spit.

"Yes" Legolas said shortly, "but I am not allowing you to talk to him like that. I suggest you leave, now!" Legolas almost growled.

When Gilmarkar made no move to leave, the entire team started to walk closer to him. That made him turn around on his heels, and storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Legolas breathed relieved as he sat back down, the others settled down as well.

"Are you all right?" Anglond asked as he gently placed a hand on Legolas shoulder.

Legolas flinched at the touch, and his body tensed.

"Sorry" Anglond quickly said as he removed his hand and looked remorseful at Legolas.

Legolas shook his head, "no, please don't be" he tried to smile, but only managed a small one.

Anglond nodded and returned to his food, as did the others. When they were done, wine was poured, and fruit, cheese and bread was served. Legolas had no more appetite, but enjoyed the company his friends was offering him, and for a long time just sat listening to their conversations.

Soon though, Legolas felt as he got more and more tired. He settled himself a bit more comfortable in the couch, and soon felt his eyes drop.

Anglond froze when he felt Legolas fall asleep against him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You better sit perfectly still" Rozarko grinned, but there was a seriousness in his voice too.

"Oh, trust me" Anglond grinned, "I am sitting perfectly still. I do not want to end up with a bruised jaw or broken nose".

Rozarko glared at him for some moments, but then chuckled.

"It's a shame you got to him first" Anglond said quietly, getting a questionable gaze from Rozarko.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well" Anglond said, "he's a catch, I guess I am saying that you're lucky".

"Well" Rozarko said, "I do not have exclusive rights. But I will fight you with tooth and nails for him, just know that".

Anglond laughed as he shook his head, he knew Legolas was in the best of hands with Rozarko, and would not go in between them. The others laughed as well, and then settled down in quiet conversations, just offering Legolas company, even though he was asleep, they would watch over him. He was not alone. He was never alone, and they would make sure he knew that. They would be there for him.


	17. Chapter 17: An Old Friend Returns

**17\. chapter: An Old Friend Returns**

Legolas stirred in his sleep, Anglond almost held his breath, not wanting to disturb or startle him. Rozarko woke immediately as he sensed Legolas stirring from the couch, he looked at Legolas, his head was resting in Anglond's lap, and his legs was resting over Girion's, both Anglond and Girion sat still, they had sleept with their head resting on the backrests of the couch. Both of them woke when they felt Legolas stir, they looked down and waited for him to wake up, hoping he would not be stunned that he had fallen asleep so close to them.

As Legolas slowly awoke, he felt warm and comfortable. As he drifted closer to awareness, he could feel that his head was resting on someone's lap, and he knew it wasn't Rozarko. But he could feel that the one he rested on had a calming and safe aura, and he relaxed. He had not slept this well for a wary long time, and breathed deeply and then slowly opened his eyes. The eyes that met him was steel gray, and the hair surrounding them was cinnamon brown. Anglond.

Anglond looked down at Legolas, and sat completely still. Legolas sensed he seemed a little tense, and even his eyes seemed a little scared.

"Why do you look at me with such apprehension?" Legolas asked calmly.

"Because I do not want a bruised jaw or a broken nose" Anglond grinned as he visibly relaxed.

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked disbelieving.

The others had woken too, and chuckles were heard around the table where the others had slept more or less where they had sat the evening before. Anglond just amused shook his head.

Suddenly Legolas bolted up to a sitting position, almost hitting Anglond right in the face with his head.

"What time is it?" Legolas exclaimed.

"Around half past seven" Girion answered.

"Shit" Legolas exclaimed again as he rose and stumbled over the back of the couch, falling hard down at the floor behind it.

Both Anglond and Girion looked down at Legolas from the couch.

"Are you all right?" Girion asked a little alarmed.

"Yes" Legolas said wincing as he rose, "I have to be at a council meeting in half an hour".

"And that was the quickest way from the couch?" Galdor asked smirking.

"Seemed like it" Legolas winched while robbing his shoulder, "but I might take it up for reassessment".

"Well" Girion grinned, "be better get you ready then" he added as he rose from the couch, "go take a shower and dress, I will get your circlet from the vault".

Legolas smiled in gratitude as he ran into the bathroom to take a shower, in the meantime, Rozarko went through his closet to find clothing, and Girion left the room to receive the circlet from the royal vault.

After the shower, Legolas quickly dried himself off, and walked into his bedroom. He saw that clothes had been laid on his bed, and he quickly dressed himself in the white shirt, light gray tunic, and gray leggings. The tunic had silver embroideries around the neckline and cuffs. As he sat before the mirror Rozarko entered the bedroom.

"Led me fix your hair" he offered as he moved behind Legolas and started to braid his hair in the traditional braid of the house of Oropher. The hair at the ears were drawn back and gathered in a herringbone inspired braid.

Just as Rozarko finished, Girion entered the bedroom with a wooden box, decorated with carvings of leaves and flowers. As Girion opened it, Rozarko took the white, mithril circlet and placed it on Legolas' head.

Legolas rose from the chair and took a short look at himself in the mirror, somehow he had managed to look not quite as exhausted as he felt, he still looked pale, but on the other hand, he almost always looked pale.

"You look stunning" Rozarko smiled, "as always".

Legolas turned and met his eyes.

"Thank you" he smiled, "also for your help, both of you" he added as he turned to Girion.

"So" Legolas said getting into business mode, "which one of you is on duty today?".

"Ehm" both of them said as they looked at each other.

"You forgot?" Legolas said while arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"No" Rozarko quickly replied, "we just… well… actually… we… yes we forgot" he confessed.

"We haven't really use the plan as of late" Girion explained.

Legolas shook his head amused.

"I'll go with you then" Girion offered, "Rozarko have been on duty more than I have the past months, so I think I owe him that".

"Why thank you" Rozarko grinned, "then I will go and get some breakfast".

As they walked back into the livingroom, the rest had awakened and settled down around the table.

"Feel free to order some breakfast and eat here" Legolas smiled, "just safe some for me and Girion when we return".

"Might as well wait for lunch then" Cyan grinned, "more than half the council meetings drag out for hours".

Legolas just grinned as he and Girion walked for the door, before exiting the room though, Legolas stopped in the door and turned his head towards his team.

"I really appreciate the company you offer" he said sincere, "it means more to me than you know".

"Like wise" Anglond said while inclining his head, "you are so much more than our prince and captain".

Legolas smiled as he hurriedly left his quarters, and ran through the corridors, he was really late now, and he suspected that his father had already left his rooms.

Just as he ran out of the royal wing and down some stairs, he spotted his father walking with Belstram just behind him. His father was rounded a corner and Legolas speed up to catch up with him. Usually it was the king who arrived last to council meetings, and Legolas had no intention to change that tradition.

"Where are you going in such a hurry" Thranduil asked almost amused as Legolas ran past him.

"Beating you to the council hall" Legolas grinned as he slowed down for a moment.

"Really?" Thranduil said arching an elegant eyebrow, "haven't you forgot something?" he added.

"What?" Legolas asked looking down at himself.

"The documents I left you yesterday morning" Thranduil said, "you have read them I hope".

"Of course I read them" Legolas said, "I just forgot them on my desk".

"Seems like I am beating you to the hall after all" Thranduil said smirking as he made to move past Legolas.

"Then you better run fast, my King" Rozarko's voice sounded from behind.

Rozarko handed Legolas the forgotten document before turning and bowing to Thranduil. Thranduil just shook his head amused.

"Sometimes I think you a too good for your job" he grinned.

"Then you better give me a rise, right" Rozarko asked hopefully.

"And too cocky" Thranduil laughed.

"Was that a no?" Rozarko whispered to Legolas.

"Well" Legolas laughed, "it is now your fault we both are late".

"It was you who forgot the documents" Rozarko exclaimed.

"But I am blaming you for not reminding me" Legolas laughed as he turned to walk down the corridor towards the council hall.

"I thought I was off duty" Rozarko call after Legolas.

"I thought you forgot who was on duty" Legolas called back as he hurried down the corridor.

"He is incorrigible" Rozarko chuckled as he turned to walk back.

"That he is" Thranduil said with a smile as he walked after his son.

Legolas slowed down when he neared the hall, and as he walked past the two guards at the entrance, he had slowed down to a calm walk. He breathed deeply before walking inside, the guards bowing as he walked past them. Inside all conversation stopped as he entered, and all eyes turned to him. The councilors all bowed as he walked past them, all except one. His youngest brother, Gilmarkar was present, and he respectfully inclined his head, through his eyes was cold towards Legolas, and Legolas did his best to ignore him. At first, he had been confused why Gilmarkar was present, but then he remembered that he was studying politic, and that properly was why he was present.

Legolas walked around the horse shoe formed table, and placed the documents at the head of it, to the right of the King's seat. Gilmarkar was standing some seats down to the left, next to Baradhil, a council member Legolas had mixed feelings about, he was proficient, but him and Legolas had often had disagreements, and often their discussions became heated.

Once more all conversations stopped as Thranduil now stepped into the hall, followed by his bodyguard Belstram. All bowed to him, including Gilmarkar, Legolas inclined his head, being the heir, he did not need to bow.

As Thranduil seated himself, the others in the hall did as well.

"The meeting is open" Thranduil announced as he took the first document in the pile before him.

"May I first acknowledge" Ruvien, the head of the war council started, "that it is a privilege to have you back here, prince Legolas".

"Thank you" Legolas smiled, "it is good to be back".

Thranduil smiled at the exchange, but then got into business again. Legolas had never been a fan of councils meeting, but he managed to get through them every time, and only partly not hearing what was said. In the beginning the meeting was mostly about trade and economy, which went extremely well. Imladris had bought a large amount of wine for the winter solstice celebrations, and the transport had just returned successful.

After more than two hours discussing trade, economy, planning of the upcoming winter solstice celebration, and some subjects where Legolas did not pay much attention, Thranduil turned his attention to Legolas.

"Prince Legolas" he said authoritative, "what is the status of the patrols?".

"They are running smoothly" Legolas replied, "all sectors of the forest are currently well covered, there have been reported minimal enemy activity, and all threats are being eliminated immediately".

"And when will you be joining the patrol yourself, my prince?" Baradhil asked, a bit snide Legolas thought.

"The moment I am cleared for active duty" Legolas replied cold.

"And when will that be?" another councilor asked, Saon.

Legolas just shot the councilor a hot glare before choosing to ignore his question.

"There have been reported most enemy activity to the north and some to the west. There have been reported none activity to the east and south. I am following the reports closely, and are ready to send reinforcements out if necessary. But at the moment, the patrols are handling the small threats just fine. There have been none casualties or injuries".

"Good" Ruvien nodded from his seat, "and what about the status of the new recruits?".

"They will join the patrols on the next change" Legolas told, "which will be the day after tomorrow. There are four new recruits, which will be send out with team six, eight, nine and fourteen".

"When will the first team ride out again?" Ruvien asked.

"They just returned yesterday evening, they will ride out again in three days".

"Will you be ready to join them?" Saon asked coldly.

Legolas held his gaze for a moment, seeing as the councilor almost seemed to shrink into his chair. Legolas breathed deeply before answering, forcing himself to control his answer.

"The first team are doing great under the command of Anglond" Legolas told, "I am not the least worried about them, and neither should you be" Legolas added firmly.

"Why won't you answer my question?" Saon kept on pressing.

"Because I do not have an answer to that question yet" Legolas snapped.

The hall became deadly silent, it was rare Legolas snapped. None in the hall dared to look at Legolas at that moment, except Thranduil, who looked at him with a mixture of concern and scolding. If eyes could have killed, the councilor would not have been along them more with the gaze Legolas was sending him. Thranduil slowly moved his hand to place on Legolas arm, but only his finger got to touch it before Legolas yanked it away and whipped his head towards him.

"Please, don't" Legolas whispered so low that only Thranduil could hear.

Thranduil just shook his head, "sorry" he whispered.

Girion had neared the chair from behind, and placed a hand on the backrest before he leaned in to whisper in Legolas' ear.

"Breathe deeply" Girion whispered.

Legolas turned his attention to Girion instead.

"Relax and try not to snap at anymore councilors" he grinned.

"Well, then they better not give me a reason to snap at them" Legolas whispered back.

"Try your best" Girion smiled.

"No promises" Legolas whispered, "Saon is being an exceptional big jerk today".

"Isn't he always a big jerk?" Girion grinned as he straightened up once more, keeping his hand on Legolas' backrest.

Thranduil had silently watched the exchange between Legolas and Girion, barely herd what had been said. But seeing that Girion had straightened up, and Legolas turned his attention back to the hall, Thranduil did as well.

"We better proceed" Thranduil ordered.

Ruvien took over now.

"I have a request from commander Tarasion" Ruvien told, "there are many new recruits in the army, and he thought it would be a great help if prince Legolas would join in training them. There need to be established new training procedures, both for the new recruits and trained warriors as well. Would you and the first team be willing to lend a helping hand?".

Once again, all eyes went to Legolas, who calmly looked at Ruvien.

"When do Tarasion suggest this would take place?" Legolas asked.

"As soon as possible" Ruvien replied.

"The team is leaving in three days" Legolas told, "I suggest we use these days to lay a strategy, and start training the new recruits, when the first team returns, they will be willing to help".

"So, you are not riding out with them?" Saon concluded quietly, but just high enough for Legolas to hear.

Again, Legolas shot him a hot glare, but took a deep breath and otherwise ignored the comment.

"I will arrange a meeting with Tarasion" Ruvien said, "along with the mentors this evening".

"That's settled then" Legolas said as he went through the documents before him.

"Is there any more on the agenda?" Thranduil asked and looked around the hall, he was met with silence, "then I am closing the meeting. There will be a short meeting in a week to follow up on this one, there will be a record sent out to all off you".

As Thranduil rose, all others in the hall did as well, and as he made his way down the podium and towards the doors, the councilors once again bowed to him. Legolas stayed behind as the hall slowly emptied.

"Well that went well" Girion grinned sarcastically from behind, "don't you think?".

Legolas turned around to face him.

"Is it just me, or was Saon an exceptional big jerk today?" Legolas voiced out, and angry edge to his voice.

"He was" Girion said, looking at the said councilor left the hall, "I wonder why though, he is not the most pleasant person, but he rarely acts like this".

Legolas just shook his head as he turned to leave the hall, Ruvien was just walking ahead of them.

"ADA" a female voice sounded the moment Ruvien stepped out of the doors.

"Ruviana" Ruvien exclaimed surprised and happy.

A beautiful, young elleth swung her arms around Ruvien's next, and he hugged his daughter tightly. Her dark, cobber brown hair cascaded around them in waves, and her mint green dress swung around her as he almost jumped into her father's embrace.

"When did you came back?" Ruvien asked as he held his daughter at arm's length.

"This morning" he replied with a beautiful smile, her brown eyes sparkling.

Her eyes then turned when she saw someone she knew walk out of the council hall.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed and swung herself into his arms.

Legolas happily hugged her back.

"Well, hallo to you too" he grinned as she stepped back a little.

"And what is that I hear" she then said with her hand on her hips, looking intently at him, "you're being exiled, then return after 41 years, only to leave the year after, and return with half your team wounded, and by the way to are missing, and you're gone for two months, and no one really knows what happened…".

Legolas calmly held up a hand to stop her.

"You are well updated" he grinned.

"I lack details" she reprimanded.

"We all do" Ruvien chucked.

"And what have you been up to?" Legolas changed the attention to her instead, "long time since I heard anything from you".

"Well you haven't exactly been easy to reach" she laughed, "I have been in Lotlorien with my grandparents, studying music and art".

"Sounds interesting" Legolas smiled.

"I would love to tell you more about it" she smiled, "and hear what have been going on with you".

"My schedule is free until this afternoon" Legolas replied, "and maybe some time tomorrow as well, I'm not quite sure".

"A walk in the garden now sounds lovely" Ruviana smiled.

Legolas smiled and turned to Ruvien, "do you mind I borrow your daughter for a while?".

"Not at all" Ruvien smiled and watched as the two old friends walked down the corridor together.

"You have lost weight" Ruviana said quietly as they walked out into the snow-covered garden.

"A lot has happened" Legolas said just as quietly.

"Ada told me your mother's death" she said silently, "I came to the funeral, but you weren't there, ada told me what happened, I was mortified" she exclaimed, "for many years no one knew where you were".

"I went east" Legolas told, "to the great forest at the sea of Rhûn, we established a small settlement there, or three talains in the trees" he added, "we managed for many years, but was attacked by men and half of us taken captive".

"I heard the stories" Ruviana said, "but I could hardly belief them, you were kept as a slave, a gladiator?".

Legolas just nodded.

"Well" she said, meeting his eyes, "seems like I have that story updated. But you went out again this spring, and return almost half a year before expected".

"We were way over our heads" Legolas told as they walked over a small bridge over the small stream, "we managed to throw down the house of Horandor, but when we went north again, we came across some escaped slaves, including Balak, one from the house of Manicistar. We joined them, but was tracked down by an enemy army, sent out by Manicistar. They surrounded us, and all too soon it was a slaughter, they did not care that there were children and women amongst us, they had one goal, and that was to wipe us out. Balak fell, and we had to flee otherwise we would had fallen as well. There were none alive from our allies as we fleet. Anglond had been wounded beforehand, and he was currently on his way home with half of the team".

Ruviana had stopped at the middle of the bridge, listening to the story with unfallen tears in her eyes. Legolas turned to look at her, rising a hand to cup her cheek, she leant into it.

"What happened when you returned?" she asked.

"We reached the border of the realm, and was once again ambushed by men. These came from the north. I do not know if they cooperated with those from the south. We were weary from the long ride home, we had been cased half of the way, and the ambush came out of nowhere. We held them of as long as we could, and tried to call for help, but no one heard us, and they were just too many".

Legolas paused, "do you really want to hear this?" he asked her. He had known Ruviana all of his life, they had played together as children, studied together when they were young, and for a large part of their lives, they had been inseparable. She had been a very close friend, and one he trusted very much.

"Yes, I do" she said determined.

"I was taken, the rest of my team were all wounded and unconscious, they did not care about them, and captured me. I was taken north to the mountains, and held captive for two months before I was rescued. I will not tell you what happened while I was captive, but they almost broke me, and I was… well… for two months I was I the intensive section of the infirmary".

"How are you now?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek.

Legolas wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I'm better" he said, "my body has healed, is my mind that is still in chaos".

"Hasn't it always been?" she tried her best to tease, a small sob escaping her.

With a chuckle Legolas cupped both of her cheeks, looking her intently in the eyes.

"I will not let a few men brake me" he said firmly, "I will not give up, no matter what they do to me. I will rise above this".

"You have always been strong" she smiled.

"What about we switch to a happier subject" Legolas suggested, "tell me of Lotlorien".

"Oh, it is so beautiful" she lighted up, her eyes sparkling as he told, "she mellon trees are so stunning, and the air sparks with magic. Lady Galadriel if very beautiful and wise, but I find her intimidating, her eyes pierce right through you".

"I know" Legolas chuckled.

"I learnt a lot about music and art" she told, "I can know play the harp and flute".

"That I would like to hear someday" Legolas smiled as they walked around a huge tree.

"I have already been asked to play at the winter solstice celebration next week" she told proudly.

"I will look forward to hear you play then" Legolas smiled, "are you going to play all night?" he asked.

"No, only a number or two" she replied.

"Do you have an escort yet?" Legolas smiled charmingly at her.

She stopped and looked him in the eyes, smiling beautifully as she did.

"Prince Legolas, are you asking me to be your date" she grinned.

"I believe that I am" Legolas grinned back.

"Well, that would be my honor" she smiled, accepting the arm Legolas extended to her, and led him lead the back into the palace.

o0o

"The meeting ended half an hour ago" Anglond said as Legolas and Girion entered the room, "there did you go?",

Legolas just smiled as he walked into his bedroom to remove his circlet and unbraid his hair.

"He took a walk in the garden with a beautiful elleth" Girion grinned when Legolas was out of sight.

"He did?" Anglond grinned.

"It was Ruviana" Legolas reasoned from inside the bedroom.

When he reentered the livingroom, he saw that food was placed on the table before the fire.

"Come and have breakfast" Gilthron waved him over.

Legolas smiled gratefully, realizing that he was starving, and seated himself in the couch taking a piece of bread and some cheese. Relaxing as he enjoyed being surrounded by friends, and listened to them talking and teasing each other.


	18. Chapter 18: Winter Solstrice Celebration

**18\. chapter: Winter Solstice Celebrations**

Legolas found himself before the mirror once again, this time he was getting ready for the winter solstice celebration. He could hear music start to play from the gardens below him, and knew that elves were starting to fill out around in the gardens. Table had been set with various of food, and small fires had been lit around the trees.

Legolas dressed himself in a light gray tunic, it was almost white, with silver embroideries around the neckline and cuffs, almost looking like small, tiny snowflakes. His leggings were a bit darker gray, and the same was his booths. His shirt was white.

Rozarko placed the circlet on his head, smiling as he did. He was on duty this night, but nevertheless was dressed in a more formal dusty green tunic, with silver embroideries on it. Rozarko sighed as he placed the circlet on Legolas head, making the prince frown at him.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Rozarko asked worried.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked as he turned to take his almost white cloak from the bed.

"You just sort of almost had a panic attack this morning" Rozarko said, "it is the first time since you were captured you are attending a big social gathering, you can't hide out there".

"I know" Legolas said quietly, his back turned to his.

"But people would understand if you did not attend" Rozarko tried.

"I am not sure they would" Legolas said as he turned to meet Rozarko's gaze, "they would not understand, for they do not know how I feel, what I have been through, and why I ack the way I do. They are already asking questions of what happened. It will look bad if I suddenly stayed away and hid".

Legolas breathed deeply before continuing, "I don't want to feel this way" he whispered, "I don't want to feel afraid for going out there, and that is why I have to do this. I have to face this. I just want to go back to my usual routines, I want to put this behind me".

Rozarko stepped closer and cupped both of Legolas' cheeks.

"And I will stand by your side every step of the way" he promised before removing his hands, "we better go then, we are already late".

o0o

Outside torches was lit around the garden, lanterns were hung in the trees, and small fires was lit around them as well, with stumps around to sit on. To the left there was a long table set with food and drinks, the buffet was already open and elves were walking around it, filling their plates and finding places to sit and eat around the fires. The dancefloor before the musicians was already filled with elves dancing.

At the doors Ruviana stood waiting, she was dressed in a violet drees, with long sleeves, and silver around the neckline. The front of her dark, cobber brown hair was drawn back in a loose knot, and white pearls was set in her hair. She looked stunning.

"Aren't the male not supposed to pick up his date at her home?" Legolas grinned when he saw her.

She blushed at first, but then waved him off, "I forgot, I walked with my parents, but then decided to wait for you here".

"I am sorry for being late" Legolas apologies, "have you waited long?".

"No not at all" she said, but Legolas could see it was not entirely true.

"Well then" Legolas said as he extended his arm for her to take, "I better make it up to you with the first dance".

"Just the first?" she teased.

"Oh, we can dance all night if you want" Legolas smiled to her as they walked out the doors, and the gardens became silent as they did.

All eyes turned to them as they walked calmly down the stairs. The music had stopped when they entered the gardens, and the elves bowed as they walked past them.

Thranduil looked surprised, but glad when he saw Legolas enter the garden with Ruviana. It was the first time Legolas had brought a date to a celebration, and he did not think he could had chosen a better one. Legolas bowed as he passed him and Ruviana curtsied, Thranduil just smiled and inclined his head before they walked on towards the dancefloor. The music had started to play again, and soon Legolas and Ruviana found themselves on the dancefloor.

Legolas led her skillfully around the dancefloor, they flowed together in perfect harmony. All of their dance lessons together as young coming to use now, as they flowed over the dancefloor, using advanced steps as they did.

"You remember your dance lessons well" Ruviana grinned as Legolas had spun her around.

"All those hours we were put through those are not easily forgotten" Legolas smiled as he lifted her by the waist, turned and placed her on the floor again, she chuckled as he did.

When the song ended, Ruvien neared them on the dancefloor, Legolas turned to him as he came up to them, bowing his head to Legolas as he did.

"Do you mind if I borrow my daughter for a dance?" he asked politely.

"Of course not" Legolas smiled and placed Ruviana's hand in her father's.

Ruviana sent Legolas a brilliant smile as she took her father's hand, and Legolas walked out of the dancefloor.

"Legolas!" he heard Lucien call from his right.

Legolas turned and saw Lucien walk towards him, he smiled warmly to his younger brother as he saw a half empty glass of wine in his hands.

"Finally, you decided to show up" he grinned as he reached out to claps Legolas shoulder.

Legolas flinched away from the hand, Lucien looked hurt and confused, but Legolas quickly acted.

"How long have you been here?" Legolas grinned as he looked down at the wineglass, "and how many of those have you had?".

"A couple" Lucien grinned, taking a large slurp of the wine.

"Lucien!" a young, blackhaired elf called from the group Lucien had been with, Legolas recognized them as the warriors Lucien had trained with, "we found another bottle!" the young blackhaired elf declared proudly.

Legolas arched an eyebrow as he looked from the blackhaired elf and back to his brother.

"Sounds like you have quite the party going on there" Legolas smirked.

"Yeah" Lucien grinned boyish, reminding Legolas of how young he was.

"Better go back to them then" Legolas said.

"And what are you going to do?" Lucien asked.

Legolas did not answer, but turning his gaze towards Ruviana on the dancefloor, and then back to his brother. Lucien grinned even more.

"Have fun then" Lucien grinned as he turned around and joined his friends again.

Legolas shook his head as he sensed Rozarko walking up beside him.

"You flinched away from your brother" Rozarko said quietly.

Legolas face fell, "I know" he said just as quietly, not looking at him.

"Legolas look at me" Rozarko said firmly, but not unkind.

Legolas slowly turned his gaze to meet him.

"You need to start trust people again" Rozarko said.

"Do you think I do not trust…" Legolas started.

"Yes" Rozarko said forcefully, cutting Legolas off, "you do not trust people, do you think your own brother would hurt you?" he added.

Legolas looked at him with a stern look.

"Well, Lucien wouldn't" Rozarko added, "and your father wouldn't, they are your family".

"I know" Legolas hissed.

"Then why do you not trust them?" Rozarko asked, looking hurt, "why…".

"I don't know" Legolas said a bit angrily.

Rozarko looked stunned at Legolas for a while.

"There is no reason to be angry" Rozarko said calmly.

Legolas shot him a hot glare for a moment, but Rozarko continued, "I am just worried about you, it has been months, and it doesn't seem like you are improving".

"What am I supposed to do then?" Legolas said in a low voice, still an angry edge to it, "I am following all of Belenor's prescriptions, for several hours at week I sit and talk to him. I am trying, I just don't know what else to do".

Rozarko sighed, "maybe you could start not flinch away when your family and friends try to touch you".

Legolas stared at him for a while, "it's a reflex" he said.

"A bad one" Rozarko stated.

"Don't you think I know that" Legolas hissed again.

In that moment the song ended and Ruviana made her way towards them, Legolas immediately changed posture, all signs of anger vanished from him, and Rozarko stepped away from him, making space for Ruviana.

"Now I could use something cold to drink" Ruviana grinned as she circled her arm around Legolas'.

"Then let's go and find some" Legolas smiled and turned towards the buffet.

Legolas took two glasses, "water or white wine?" he asked her.

"Wine" she smiled.

Legolas poured two glasses and handed them to her as he took a plate and filled it with breed, cheese and fruit. They walked towards a bonfire and sat down at it, Legolas place the plate on a stump between them, and Ruviana handed him the glass of wine.

"So" Legolas said lightly, "why harp and flute?".

"Well" Ruviana said as she took a sip of wine, "my mother played the flute for me when I was little, and I have the most wonderful memories of that".

For a while they sat talking, drinking and eating. She told of her studies and of Lotlorien, and Legolas told of his stay in Imladris when he had been exiled, and Elrond had taken him and his team in. Legolas felt relaxed in her company, and realized he did not flinch or tens when she touched him. He quickly turned to look at Rozarko, who were standing a short distance from them, having observed the same thing with a small smile.

They had sat and talked for a while, the plate between them now empty. The music stopped, and one of the musicians neared them, Ruviana smiled to him when he was before them, he bowed before Legolas before turning to Ruviana.

"Will you still honor us with joining us for a number or two?" he asked polite.

"Oh sure" Ruviana said as she stood up, turning to Legolas, "now you get your change to hear me play" she smiled beautiful.

"Looking forward to it" Legolas smiled as he watched her walk towards the others musicians.

Legolas rose from the stump he was sitting on near the fire and walked a little closer to the music, he saw Ruviana taking a flute from one of the other musicians and playing a few tunes on it, before she nodded approvingly. Then the musicians got ready, and the next number of music soon rolled of their instruments. It was a number with flowing tunes, like a river flowing through a meadow, and the wind blowing in the high grass around it. It was a number where the flute was playing the larges part. It was a beautiful number, where no one song, it was just the music playing.

The number ended in a roar of applause from the audience and the dancers on the dancefloor. Ruviana looked a little blushed as she looked around and her eyes locked with Legolas. She smiled before she switched the flute out with the harp, and another, more slow number started. The harp started the number, and soon violins, cellos, flutes and the piano joined in. the delicate tones of the harp flowing together with the other instruments, and it all joined together in a slow, beautiful mix.

When the number ended, another huge applause sounded, and Ruviana made her way towards Legolas once more.

"You are quite talented" Legolas smiled as she reached him, "that sounded beautiful".

"Thank you, I had the best teachers" she smiled.

They listened to the music play while they mingled and talked. Legolas was often stopped by councilors who wanted a quick talk, he politely talked with them, and then excused himself and turned his attention back to Ruviana.

Rozarko kept close to Legolas the whole evening, constantly aware of their surroundings. He had seen Gilmarkar, but the young prince had kept his distance, and for tried his best to ignore his oldest brother, even though he sent him angry glares now and then. Rozarko deemed he would not try something stupid in such a big gathering. Lucien was still partying with his friends, and only seemed to get even more drunk as the hours past.

Legolas and Ruviana had retreaded back to the fire where they had eaten earlier that evening, they now sat and talked, with each a glass of redwine before them. Rozarko saw Saon, one of the councilors, near them. He had a look on his face Rozarko did not like, he looked angry and determined.

Legolas saw Saon near them, and calmly rose to his feet. Saon stopped and bowed his head quickly, Legolas just inclined his respectfully. Rozarko had his hand on the hilt of his long knife, just in case.

"Prince Legolas" Saon almost spat, crossing his arms before him, "I still find it very peculiar, that you are not yet cleared for active duty. You have no obvious wounds, I have seen you on the training grounds, nothing wrong there either".

"Why I am not yet cleared is none of your concern" Legolas said impatient.

"Oh, but it is" Saon hissed, "you are captain of the elite team, the best team that we have, if you are not yet cleared, something but be terrible wrong with you… What happened to you in captivity no one is aware of?".

"Again" Legolas said even more impatient, "that is none of your concern".

"They broke you" Saon whispered, disbelief flooding inside his eyes.

"This conversation is over" Legolas stated firmly and turned to leave.

"No, it isn't" Saon quickly grabbed his arm though, forcing Legolas to face him again. Rozarko stepped closer, starting to draw his knife, but Legolas held up his hand to him, signaling him to stand down at the moment. Calmly, Legolas removed Saon's hand from his arm.

"You better go now, Saon" Legolas said as he stepped back, "you do not want to make a scene".

Legolas placed his hand on Ruviana's back, and started to guide her away.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Saon growled.

Legolas whipped his head around just in time to see Saon charged with a small, but deadly sharp knife. Rozarko acted quickly and stepped in front of Legolas, blocking Saon's way to him. This only enraged the councilor, but Rozarko had drawn his long knife, and placed it under Saon's chin.

"Release the knife" Rozarko ordered.

"You are in no position to give me orders" Saon spat.

"Saon, stand down" Legolas ordered firmly, guiding Ruviana to stand behind him.

"No" Saon spat.

"Last warning" Rozarko warned.

"What are you going to do, cut my throat?" Saon smirked.

Rozarko was not quite sure how to respond to that. Saon used this opportunity to act and slammed his elbow into Rozarko's ribcage. Rozarko staggered to the left, and Saon flung himself forward, raising his knife. Rozarko turned and grabbed Saon's arm, pulling him down with him. The knife in Saon's hand just managed to cut a slice from Legolas' shoulder, chest and into his left arm. Legolas hissed and stepped back, bumping into Ruviana behind him. Saon screamed angrily when he hit the ground.

Guards reached them just in that moment, having seen what was going on. Thranduil was nearing them quickly as well, a worried expression on his face. The guards surrounded them, two of them was hauling Saon up from the ground.

"Throw him in the dungeons" Thranduil ordered. Then turning his attention to Legolas.

Blood was starting to show on his torn tunic. Legolas was pressing his right hand against the cut on his shoulder, where it was deepest. He looked absentmindedly to the ground where Rozarko was getting to his legs. He then slowly turned around and met Ruviana's worried and scared eyes behind him.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"I should be asking you the same" she said choked.

"I'll be fine" Legolas assured.

"Let me be the judges of that" came Belenor's voice from behind.

Legolas groaned as he turned around and met the healer, who were looking intently at him. Just in that moment, Ruvien was coming running towards them, his wife close behind. Both of them encircled their daughter in a hug, Ruvien had one eye on Legolas though, as he watched the healer get closer to him.

Belenor removed the hand Legolas had pressing against his shoulder, and took a look at the wound. A frown was forming between his brows.

"It needs to be stitch" Belenor said, a serious tone in his voice.

Legolas sighed resignedly and followed Belenor towards the palace, surrounded by guards, he turned and looked at his father.

"I take care of things here" he said, and Legolas turned around once again.

"Legolas!" he heard Lucien call from behind, but heard his father's voice cut in and explaining what happened.

In the infirmary Belenor guided Legolas into an empty room and pushed Legolas gently down to sit on the bed. Legolas had been silent all the time, and let Belenor pull the tunic and undershirt of him. Belenor started preparing thread and needle. Jalen walked into the room with hot water and some towels, he placed it on the table next to the bed. He wetted a towel and started cleaning the blood away, gently slouching his hand away when Legolas made a move to take the towel and do it himself. Legolas' hand fell back into his lap and he continued to look absentmindedly ahead of him. When the cuts had been cleaned, Belenor started to stich them.

When Belenor was finished, he started binding bandages around the cuts, just as Rozarko walked into the room. He had a new shirt and tunic in his hands. The tunic was a darker gray with silver embroideries, and the shirt was white. He handed the clothes to Legolas, and watched silently as he dressed.

"He is awfully quiet" Belenor whispered to Rozarko.

Rozarko nodded with a sigh.

"What are you two whispering about?" Legolas scolded as he turned to look at them, his eyes calm.

Belenor sighed and walked towards Legolas, taking his hands and guiding him back to sit on the bed. The healer kneeled in front of him, looking the prince deep in the eyes.

"Belenor" Legolas whispered and tried to look away, but Belenor placed a hand on his chin, ignoring how Legolas tensed, and drew his gaze back to him.

"Are you all right?" Belenor asked, "is it too much for you?".

"Just let me go back out there" Legolas said, avoiding his questions, "at least to show the people that I am all right" Legolas reasoned.

Belenor nodded and rose, making place for Legolas to rise as well and leave the infirmary. He was closely followed by both Rozarko and Belenor as he headed towards the grounds again.

"Legolas!" he saw Girion came running towards him looking terrified and worried, he stopped just in front of him, "are you all right? What happened?".

"I'm all right" Legolas assured, and explained what had happened as he walked through the halls.

The moment he stepped back out on the grounds, he was met with a roar of people clapping and cheering. Thranduil immediately spun around and saw his son walked towards him, he eyed him closely, but could see no traced of him being attacked only a small hour ago.

Ruvien, his wife and Ruviana came rushing towards them. Legolas once again assured he was all right, and then turned his attention to Ruviana.

"What about you?" he asked softly, "are you all right?".

"A bit shaken" she admitted, "but I'll be all right" she promised, and then breathed deeply, "promised that you'll be too?" she looked intently at him.

"I thought I just did" Legolas smiled.

She shook her head chuckling, "I think I will turn in for the night" she said, "enough excitement for one night, I guess" she grinned.

She curtsied to Thranduil first, and was about to do it to Legolas as well, but he stopped her and instead stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered goodnight.

Thranduil turned to Legolas when both Ruviana, Ruvien and his wife had said goodnight. The moment they were gone more people gathered around Legolas to make sure he was all right, asking him what happened. Legolas cleverly avoided given them any form of details. Thranduil stepped in and made sure they knew Saon would be brought before the court. Both Rozarko and Girion kept close to Legolas the whole time, keeping a close eye on both Legolas and the surroundings. After a long hour, with talking calmly to the people, Thranduil stepped in and drew Legolas to the side.

"Shouldn't you be turning in as well?" he asked softly.

"I just wanted to make sure the people knew I was all right" Legolas said.

"And you did" Thranduil said, his tone turning a bit more commanding, "now, go to bed and get some rest".

"All right" Legolas said as he turned and walked back towards the palace.

o0o

"Legolas was what!" Anglond exclaimed horrified and jumped to his feet. He had been sitting around the fire near the headquarter with the rest of the team. They could see fires from other warriors around the forest.

"Saon attacked him" Girion repeated, and started telling what he knew.

"Where is Legolas now?" Anglond asked, "is he all right?".

"he went to sleep half an hour ago" Girion said, "Rozarko is with him. As I know he is all right, Belenor stitched him up, and followed him back to the grounds afterwards, he stayed for a good hour or so, showing that he was all right, and then turned in".

Anglond nodded thoughtful, "and what about Saon?" he asked.

"Was thrown in the dungeons" Girion replied, "he will be brought to court on a couple of days though".

Anglond nodded thoughtful.

"You want to run to the dungeons and beat the crap out of him, don't you?" Galdor grinned.

"Yes" Anglond answered as if that was the most reasonable thing to do.

"Why don't you just beat the crap out of a training dummy instead?" Cyan asked chuckling a little drunk.

"A what?" Falael blurred out, "it's not called a training dummy, is it?".

"Yes, is it" Cyan stated firmly.

"Stop" Anglond cut in.

"Anglond, relax" Gilthron reasoned, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "Legolas is all right, and well guarded with now, there is nothing we can do at the moment. I am sure Thranduil have the situation under control, and make sure Saon is punished for what he did".

Anglond nodded slowly.

"Good" Gilthron smiled, "let's relax and enjoy the rest of the evening, we will properly see Legolas tomorrow".

Anglond nodded again and held is glass out for Falael to fill with wine.

o0o

Rozarko silently sat the whole night in the chair next to Legolas' bed. Legolas slept calmly the whole night, sensing that Rozarko was there, and took comfort in that knowledge. Rozarko rested his feet up on the bed and settle down for a long night, he had opened the window, and could faintly hear the music form the party on the grounds. The thought back on the panic attack Legolas had this morning, he had been in the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

 _Rozarko was in the bedroom, waiting for Legolas. He had been quiet for a long time in there, and Rozarko was starting to get worried. He knocked on the door, but did not get an answer. When he opened the door, all blood almost drained from his face. Legolas was lying on the floor curled up and shaking all over. Rozarko threw himself at the floor next to him and gathered Legolas in his arms. Legolas then started to panic and struggle to get out of Rozarko's arms. But Rozarko would have none of it, and kept holding him, whispering soothingly to him and trying to calm him down. Legolas was breathing shakily._

" _Don't give up" Rozarko whispered, "don't give up. I'm right here. I have you"._

 _Tears welled up in his eyes, he hated to see Legolas hurting._

" _I am right here" he kept whispering, sensing Legolas started to relax, "I'm right here. You are safe. It's all right"._

 _Legolas turned his eyes to Rozarko, and took a shuddering breath. Rozarko kept whispering to Legolas, until he felt he was completely calm._

" _I don't want to feel like this" Legolas whispered._

" _I know" Rozarko said._

 _Legolas was quiet for a moment before he started to get up from the floor, Rozarko supported him, and followed him back to the bedroom._

They had talked for a little while about what happened, he knew Legolas was trying his best to rise above what had happened, but he was still so much traumatized, that it would take a great deal for him to heal. Rozarko looked at the sleeping prince in the bed, he looked so peaceful at the moment, so relaxed and calm. He would make sure Legolas healed. He would make sure he felt protected, loved, cared for. He would seek Belenor out in the morning, knowing that the healer would want to talk about the panic attack, and maybe he had some suggestions to make sure it did not happen again.


	19. Chapter 19: Poison

**19\. chapter: Poison**

Saon kept glancing up to the prince sitting next to the king, he looked just fine, much to his displeasure. All around him, the counselors looked at him with disdain. He stood in the middle of the hall of counsel, the trial getting started. His wrist was chained together in front of him, and on either side of him an armed guard stood. Ruvien walked forth, he was the one leading the trial.

"Counselor Saon" Ruvien started with a strong voice, "you are here because you are convicted of assassination attempt on the crownprince. Do you contradict this?".

"No" Saon said in a low voice, his burning eyes once more glancing up to Legolas, "I only regret I did not dig the knife a little deeper" he spat.

"Saon!" Ruvien snapped, getting the attention of Saon again, "why did you do it?".

"You think I am going to tell you that" Saon grinned, "I am going to die anyway, wheatear I tell you or not".

Ruvien looked shortly up at the king.

"Your punishment might be les harsh if you give us a reason" Thranduil said.

"I don't care" Saon spat, "If you don't kill me, I am exiled, I actually do not know what punishment is worse. Maybe you can enlighten me, my prince?".

Legolas looked coldly down at Saon, his face unreadable. He did not say anything to the counselor though, but held his gaze until Saon had to look away.

"You will not give us a reason for what you did" Ruvien continued, "but we have more than enough witnesses to judge you".

"Then judge me" Saon spat, "I will be remembered" he added and took a short glance at Legolas.

"What?" Ruvien said, looking back at Legolas and then at Saon.

"You will only be remembered for what you this last evening" Thranduil said.

"Are you sure?" Saon smirked as he once more turned his attention to Legolas, who were still sitting with an unreadable expression on his face. "Tell me, my prince" Saon smirked, "how do you feel? Any discomfort at all?".

This turned the attention of all in the hall to Legolas, who did his best to keep his face straight. For what felt like hours Saon and Legolas locked gazes, but it was only a few moments.

"The blade was poisoned" Legolas stated calmly, like it did not surprise him or disturb him at all.

Saon was gleaming "I more than tripled the dose".

Thranduil looked stunned and worried at Legolas, as did the rest of the hall. Legolas kept his unreadable mask on, much to Saon's disappointment, he had hoped Legolas would somehow have a reaction to what he told.

"You will be dead before long" Saon grinned.

The hall was in uproar, the judges and counselors yelling, slamming their fists in the tables, and cursing Saon for what he did. Legolas slowly raised from his seat next to his father, and walked around the table and down the to where Saon was standing. This silenced the hall, and all looked expectant to what Legolas would do now.

Two swords were drawn and placed on Saon's breast, keeping him in place. Legolas crossed his arms and looked at Saon for some moments. Thranduil turned around and got the attention of his personal guard, Belstram, who walked forth and bowed his head down to the king.

"Bring Belenor in here" he whispered, and Belstram quietly walked off.

When Belstram closes the door behind him, Legolas spoke:

"And what will you gain from this?" he asked calmly.

"You dead" Saon smirked.

"Well, sure" Legolas said as if the words meant nothing to him, "but what will you achieve? Is there somehow a price for what you did? Or is this just a personal vendetta?".

Saon was quiet, for a moment it looked like he did not know what to say.

"You can call it a personal price" Saon said, "the knowledge that I got rid of you, and it was me alone who did this".

"And what an achievement" Legolas said sternly, "turning to poison because you did not have the courage to meet me head on".

Legolas did not wait for Saon's reaction before he turned back to his seat. He had only just turned his back when Saon began to yell, just as Belenor walked into the hall.

"It will strike like lightning" Saon hissed, "nothing you eat will stay down. Fever will rage your body, until you slowly get more and more paralyzed, and your organs start to shut down".

Legolas had turned slowly to meet Saon's eyes, he hid every reaction perfectly well.

"Did you get that, Belenor?" Thranduil asked, making Saon turn towards the royal healer stunned. He had not realized he had arrived.

"I did" Belenor said as he waved Legolas to follow, "you better come with me now, my prince".

Legolas did not really want to follow Belenor, but also felt the worried gazes from all in the hall, and knew he had to go with him, Rozarko and Girion was already by his side. Rozarko gently placed a hand on his shoulder. With an exhale, he followed the healer out of the hall. Hearing as his father ordered Saon locked down in the dungeons until further notice.

o0o

Belenor kept turning the pages in the books spread out before him on Legolas' desk. Jalen, his assistant, sat in the chair looking in another book as well. Legolas sat in the couch, feeling tired, but did not want to go to sleep yet. He had a book before him, and skimmed the pages, but did not find anything useful. The healers had worked for many hours now to try and figure out what poison Saon had used.

"Any symptoms yet?" Belenor asked for the fifth time.

"No" Legolas replied, "well, I'm tired, but that is properly just because of this" he added as he tapped his finger on the book.

"Could be a symptom" Belenor said as he wrote it down on the paper next to him, "just in case" he said when he looked up again.

It knocked on the door, and two healers entered when Legolas gave permission. They bowed to Legolas before they turned to Belenor.

"We have the equipment" they announced.

"Excellent" Belenor exclaimed as he waved them over to towards Legolas. Belenor sat on the table in front of the couch. "We need to take an inoculation of the wound" Belenor told, "to try and see it we can determine what kind of poison Saon used".

Legolas just nodded as he removed his tunic, and unbound his shirt before removing that as well. Belenor removed the bandages. Belenor sucked in breath sharply at what he saw. The wound was clearly infected, the skin closets to it was almost black, and then burning red.

"Legolas" he exclaimed, "this is infected, haven't you felt anything at all?".

Legolas looked down at himself, stunned at what he saw.

"I fell nothing" Legolas said truthfully.

"Hmm" Belenor breathed as he took the cotton swab and gently, swabbed it over the wound. Legolas winced as Belenor swabbed a particular sore spot, and just then, Rozarko and Girion reentered.

"He is just about to brake" Girion said, but he quieted down when he saw Legolas on the couch, and Rozarko had already rounded it, looking worried down at his charge.

"Hopefully this sample will tell us something" Belenor said as he handed it to the two healers waiting, they hurried out the door again.

Belenor then cleaned the wound he rebound it again.

"I'm making some tea" Belenor said as he walked to the fireplace.

"About to brake, you said?" Legolas asked as he rose from the couch and walked into his bedroom. Rozarko close behind.

"Your father gave us permission to try and get the information out of Saon" Rozarko told as Legolas continued into the bathroom. Rozarko went for the closet and took out some soft, comfortable nightclothes.

"Saon have not revealed anything yet" Rozarko told as he heard Legolas pour some water into a basin, "but we poked him a little, and he will brake soon".

He heard Legolas splash some water, properly into his face.

He placed some soft leggings on the bed along with a soft, comfortable shirt. Both in royal blue.

"I laid some clothes on the bed for you when you are ready" Rozarko told.

He did not receive an answer.

"Legolas?" Rozarko called a little louder, alerting the two healers in the livingroom, who both came into the bedroom.

Rozarko was already on his way into the bathroom, and when he saw Legolas he rushed into it, as did the two healers. Legolas was on his knees on the floor, one arm around his stomach, the other supporting his weight on the floor. He was breathing heavily, his body trembling. Rozarko was by his side quickly, supporting him and holding him. Belenor knew what was coming, and took a bucket from the cabinet and placed it before Legolas, who only just managed to grab it before he threw up in it.

When Legolas was dressed in his comfortable nightclothes, he walked back to the couch. Rozarko grabbing a blanket on the way, and draping it over the shaking Legolas when he was comfortable sitting in the couch. He placed his hand on his forehead.

"You're warm" he said, a worried frown on his face.

Belenor walked over and felt Legolas' forehead as well, confirming what Rozarko had just told.

"So, it has begun" Belenor whispered as he walked back to his books.

"You stay with him" Girion said to Rozarko, "I will go back to the dungeons".

"Take Anglond with you" Rozarko told as Girion walked out the door.

Legolas closed his eyes for a few moments, listening to the two healers turning pages in the books. Rozarko took the book Legolas had left on the couch earlier, and started scanning the pages. When Legolas started to move uncomfortable, Rozarko took the bucket and handed it to Legolas. He stroked his back as the prince vomited for the second time. Jalen took the bucket to the bathroom and returned with a clean one.

Belenor handed Legolas a cup of tea, "something for the nausea" he told.

Legolas took t with a small, grateful smile, taking a small sip. He had barely drunk half of it when Rozarko had to take the cup from Legolas' shaking hand, and replace it with the bucket. Jalen once again took it and walked to the bathroom.

"Found…" Legolas trailed off to swallow and clear his throat, "found anything yet?" he asked, hating how hoarse and weak his voice sounded.

"No, but we will" Belenor said as he turned another page, mumbling the symptoms to himself as he scanned the pages.

Legolas breathed deeply, and rested his head on the backrest, closing his eyes. He only got a few moments of peace before he had to grab the bucket again and threw up what little was back in his stomach. His body tried to get rid of everything, even though there was no more to get rid of. Legolas was wheezing for his breath, Belenor placed a hand on his shoulder and one on his forehead.

"Breath slowly, my prince" he told gently, "easy. That's it".

Jalen once again took the bucket, and returned with a new, along with a bowel of cold water and a cloth, which he gave Rozarko, and the minder wetted the cloth and whipped Legolas' forehead.

"You are burning" Rozarko whispered as he traced his fingers over Legolas' cheek.

Legolas flinched shortly at the feather light touch, but quickly gave Rozarko a small, apologizing smile. Rozarko waved it off, and rewetted the cloth.

Rozarko did not get the chance to place it on Legolas' forehead before he had to drop it, and take the bucket instead. Legolas' body tried it's best to get rid of what was in his stomach, but there was nothing left, and Legolas was beginning to struggle for breath. Belenor abandoned his book and walked to the couch, grapping Legolas' shoulders.

After several attempts, his stomach finally managed to get rid of something. It burned all the way up, Legolas was trembling, clutching the bucket as pain shot through him.

When he was finally done, he felt exhausted back leaning heavily on the backrest, breathing shakily.

"Here" Jalen said as he handed Legolas a cup with some tea in it, "it will take the burning pain and foul taste".

Legolas took the cup with shaking hands and sipped the tea, feeling as it soothed away his pain. He breathed deeply a few times, just starting to relax before he felt he urge again. His body trembled, and started to shake with the need of once again getting rid of what he had in his stomach. Rozarko supported Legolas and held the bucket in front of him, removing his hair. Legolas bent over the bucket.

"He's vomiting blood" Rozarko exclaimed worried and glanced up at the two healers, already on their way. It was clear that even though Legolas did not say it, he was in pain, his hole body trembled from the strain, his face grimaced as pain shot through him.

The door opened and Girion and Anglond walked in, stopping dead in their track when they saw Legolas in the couch. Belenor met Girion's eyes.

"It's Gentha" Girion said, Belenor looked stunned.

They eased Legolas down on the couch, Rozarko placing a pillow under his head, and used a clot to wipe the blood from his cheek. Belenor ran to the desk and pulled a book forth and ran through the pages.

"Shit" he breathed.

"That bad?" Legolas said in a low, exhausted voice.

Belenor took the book and placed it on the table before the couch.

"Well" he said a bit uncertain, "it's a poison created from three rare flowers and plants, it's complex, and the cure even more. Many of the plants needed we do not normally have in stock, and they are rare".

"Is there time?" Rozarko asked, "time to receive the needed plants, and make the cure?".

Belenor looked uncertain for a while, looking over the recipe for the cure.

"To be honest, I am not sure" Belenor said, "some of the plants grow a long way from here, and the poison works fast".

"How fast?" Girion asked, "how much time do we have?".

Belenor breathed deeply, glancing down at Legolas. The prince had his eyes closed, his face grimaced, and he started to tremble again. Belenor moved the bucket before Legolas, just in time to hold it while he threw up more blood.

"I'll go and wee how much we have, and how much we need" Jalen said as he wrote the items down and walked out of the room.

"A couple of days only" Belenor whispered as he helped settle Legolas down again, letting Rozarko cover him with the blanket.

"We need to move fast then" Anglond said, "I will gather the team, we are ready to ride out the moment Jalen give us the list".

Belenor nodded, and Anglond left.

o0o

When Legolas opened his eyes, the first he saw was his father sitting beside him.

"I think I fell asleep" Legolas whispered, making his father jump in his seat," how long was I out?".

"A few hours" Thranduil said, moving to remove a wayward strand of hair away from his face, but freezing when Legolas moved his head away.

"Sorry" Legolas breathed when he saw the hurt expression on his father.

Thranduil quickly gathered himself, and smiled, "no need" he assured, "your team left the palace a couple of hours ago" Thranduil continued.

Legolas just nodded tiredly. He felt like everything around him moved in slow motion, his vision got blurred. When he tried to talk, he could not get his mouth to form any words. His body started to tremble again, and he moved as if in great pain.

"Something is wrong" Thranduil said to the healers as he stood, and made place for Belenor and Jalen.

"Legolas" Belenor called gently and cupped his cheeks, "Legolas, can you hear me?".

Legolas heard his call like it was through a tunnel far away. Pain was shooting through him, and when he opened his mouth to answer Belenor, he felt something warm flow out. He felt like he was being suffocated.

Belenor acted quickly when he saw blood flow out of Legolas' mouth, he turned him over to his side. The moment he did that, Legolas coughed, and blood spluttered out. Jalen threw a towel to Belenor, and the royal healer held it before Legolas to catch the blood. It sounded like Legolas was being suffocated, and he sure felt like it too. He was struggling to get much needed air, but blood kept flowing and spluttering out of him.

Slowly, it stopped, and Legolas struggled to catch his breath.

"Easy, Legolas" Belenor soothed.

Legolas listened to his soothing, and slowly his breathing eased, and he took a few deep, shuddering breaths.

The door opened and Rozarko walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Jalen remove the bloodied towels.

"What happened?" he breathed as he walked forth and looked down at the prince laying on the couch, he was pale, breathing shallowly, and clearly, still in pain.

"He started coughing up blood" Belenor told as he cleaned the blood off of Legolas' face, "we should move him to his bedroom" he added.

Rozarko nodded and moved to the couch, Legolas moved his head and looked up at him, allowing his minder to lift him up, and carry him to his bedroom. Rozarko gently placed Legolas in the bed, and Belenor placed the blanket over him.

"He's burning with fever" Rozarko told as he felt Legolas' forehead.

Belenor prepared a fever and pain reducing tea, they helped Legolas drink it, and even though he did it slow, he managed to drink all of it. He lay relaxed for a short while, feeling as the tea took away most of his pains. He breathed relieved as he seemed to sink deeper into the covers.

The bliss ended all to soon, and he started to turn around in discomfort.

"Legolas?" Rozarko asked as he watched as Legolas almost writhed in discomfort.

"Bucket" Legolas only managed to breath as he turned over, and Rozarko only just placed the bucket under him before Legolas threw up what little he had in him, blended with fresh blood.

"Legolas" Rozarko breathed as he combed his fingers through his hair. He wiped the blood from Legolas' mouth, and settled down at the edge of the bed, watching as Legolas started to dose off. He kept combing his fingers through his hair, knowing and sensing how it calm the prince down.

Thranduil gently pulled Belenor aside.

"In only a few hours Legolas had gone from feeling fine to throwing up blood" Thranduil stated quietly, "how much do you know of this poison?".

"It works fast" Belenor told, "very fast. What Saon told will happen was no lie. It will slowly paralyze him, it will start with his feet and hands, then legs, and move up. His organs will start to shut down and fail".

Belenor swallowed and looked over at the now sleeping prince.

"Gentha is a cruel poison" Belenor continued, "it paralyzes it victim until his whole body is none functioning".

Thranduil breathed deeply, "what are his chances?" the king whispered.

"Slim, I will admit" Belenor replied quietly, "I have only treated a few with this poison" he took a deep breath, "and only one survived".

"And he was giving the cure?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes" Belenor told, "before he showed any symptoms. The others died".

"Was they given the cure?" Thranduil whispered, dreading the answer.

"Yes" Belenor breathed, "and that was before…" the trailed off.

"Before what?" Thranduil pressed.

"Before paralysis" Belenor told, "I do not know how the cure will work thereafter" he looked out of the window, it was getting dark outside, "with your permission, my king, I would like to write and consult lord Elrond".

"Of course" Thranduil said.

"But just in case" Belenor added, gently placing his hand on Thranduil's shoulder, "my king, the longest one lived without the cure was three days… I'm… I'm not sure if… If the massage will reach, there and back here in time… Or if… if Legolas' team will be back in time… Maybe you should inform prince Lucien".

Thranduil almost shock his head in denial.

"I will not lose hope in my heir yet" Thranduil informed.

"I am not telling you to lose hope in him, my king" Belenor stated, "he is one of the strongest elves I know. If anyone can survive this, it's him, even though he still needs to gain some weigh" he added with a small smile.

o0o

"Search the area, it should be around here" Anglond said as he dismounted his dark, brown horse.

It had taken almost a day to reach this place, and they still needed to find the last plant for the cure. The team dismounted and started to search the forest. They were near a river, and knew the plant grew near rushing water. They needed the roots of the plant, luckily as they would be preserved under the ground even in the winter.

Jalen had gone through the infirmary's stock of herbs, and found two of the three herbs needed, which was lucky, seemed they only grew in spring.

They searched for hours, Anglond turned rock around to look behind and under them, hoping he found just a small plant they could use.

"Over here" Cyan yelled from the other side of the river.

Anglond use the rocks to run agilely over the water, and stopped next to Cyan, who already dug around the plants, going down to its roots. Anglond smiled, they had the roots.

o0o

"He's waking up" Rozarko said quietly from his spot next to the bed.

Belenor stood near the bed, but waiting until Legolas was fully awake, letting Rozarko gently urge him out of sleep.

"Legolas" Rozarko called gently, stroking his cheek.

Legolas reacted to the touch and turned his head into it, a small moan escaping him. Slowly, Legolas opened his eyes, and stared blankly ahead of him.

"Legolas" Rozarko called gently, but did not get any reaction, neither did his caress of Legolas' cheek. Rozarko gently cupped Legolas cheek and turned his eyes to meet his, "can you hear me, Legolas?" he asked, bot getting a reaction, "do something if you can hear me" he asked, but Legolas did nothing, it did not even seem that he registered he was there.

Belenor placed a hand on Rozarko's shoulder, bending down to replace his hand on Legolas' cheek with Rozarko's.

"Legolas" the healer called, "if you can hear me, blink".

But Legolas did nothing, and soon his eyes closed in sleep once more. But a couple of moments after, his breathing increased, and he pressed his head down in the pillow as if in pain. His body tensed in pain, and a low groan of pain sounded deep in his throat.

"Legolas" Rozarko called again.

This time, Legolas reacted and turned his head towards him.

"Can you hear me?" he asked again.

Legolas wanted to answer, and Rozarko could see that, but no words would slip past his lips.

"It's all right" Rozarko told.

Legolas slowly nodded, showing that he had heard him. Belenor got into in field of vision.

"Are you in pain, Legolas?" the healer said, even though he knew the answer. Legolas slowly nodded. "Where?" Belenor asked gently.

Legolas stared at him for a long time, not able to form the words he wanted, and growing more and more frustrated.

"Breathe" Belenor said gently when he saw Legolas stopped breathing.

Legolas took a few painful breaths before he stopped again.

"Legolas" Belenor said softly, "breathe", Legolas grimaced as he breathed deeply, "it hurt when you breathe, doesn't it?".

Legolas nodded.

Though in pain, Legolas was laying very still, and that concerned the healer.

"Legolas?" he asked, "can you move your legs".

Legolas looked at him as if he had asked him the stupidest question, but then got a worried look when he tried, and the only part he moved was his hips.

"No" Legolas whispered hoarse.

Belenor breathed deeply, Rozarko looked worried up at him, but quickly turned his attention back to Legolas when he twisted in pain.

"He will throw anything back up I give him" Belenor told.

"I know" Rozarko said, looking gravely up at the healer.

Legolas' body started to shake, and got the attention of both Belenor, Jalen and Rozarko. A pained groan left Legolas again as he pressed his face into the pillow, grabbing the sheets.

"Legolas" Rozarko called softly, trying to stay calm.

He did not get an answer as Legolas started to cramp. His whole body cramped and shook from the strain it putted on him.

"Belenor" Rozarko exclaimed stunned and rose to make place for the healers.

"We need to sedate him" Belenor told and Jalen ran to the medical bag and took out a small viral, pouring the content out on a cloth and handing it to Belenor. Belenor held the cloth against Legolas' mouth and nose, and soon, Legolas became completely limp.


	20. Chapter 20: Cure?

**20\. chapter: Cure?**

Anglond ran through the corridors of the palace. He hoped he was not too late. His heart was pounding like mad, and he felt his hands shake. He ran past the royal guards outside the royal wing, and did not even bother to knock before he burst into the livingroom of his captain. He stopped dead in his tracks, it was deadly silent in the room, only a few candles were lit, the moon shone pale from outside, bathing the empty livingroom in it faint light.

The door to the bedroom opened, and he saw Jalen walked out, looking straight at Anglond.

"Did you find it?" he asked urgent.

"Yes" Anglond said, handing the healer the small bag containing the roots, "please say we are not too late" he begged.

"Hopefully not yet" Belenor said as he emerged from the bedroom too, looking at the contents of the bag Jalen had in his hands, "we better hurry".

As he past Anglond he turned, "we are keeping him sedated" he told, "that was the only way to keep him from pain, Rozarko and Thranduil are with him".

Anglond nodded before he slowly walked into the bedroom. Legolas was lying on his side in the bed, only a soft blanket covered him, he looked fragile and very pale, even his hair did not shine as it used to. He was breathing slowly, too slowly for his liking.

Rozarko sat at the edge of the bed, wiping a cool cloth over Legolas' face. He placed the cloth in the bowel at the nightstand and took another to wipe some blood from Legolas' ear and nose, like it was nothing.

Thranduil sat in the chair next to the bed, the king looked exhausted and worried, but nevertheless looked up when he entered the bedroom.

"We have the roots" Anglond told quietly, "Belenor and Jalen have gone to make the cure".

Thranduil breathed deeply, "let's hope they make it in time" he whispered, looking back at his son.

Anglond took one of the other chairs in the room and pulled it closer to the bed before seating himself in it. Soon Girion entered the bedroom too, not saying anything. He walked over and placed his hand on Rozarko's shoulder, and Rozarko placed his down hand on top of his, and rested his chin on them, breathing deeply.

"They will make it in time" Girion said with a strong voice, looking from Rozarko to his king, "they have to".

o0o

Now Belenor found himself running through the corridors of the palace, elves jumping out of his way. All eyes looked expectant up at him when he opened the door to Legolas bedroom.

"We have the cure" he announced and placed his bag on the table near the windows. He opened it and took out a small viral, "Rozarko will you help me?" he asked as he walked to the bed.

The minder nodded and turned Legolas over to his back, and lifted his head a little. Belenor took a gently hold on his chin, and forced Legolas' mouth open. Slowly he poured the content of the viral into it, and massaged his throat to provoke the swallow reflex.

 _Please, don't throw it up_ he kept thinking to himself as he observed the prince for a few minutes. There was no reaction from Legolas. Belenor breathed deeply and was just about to turn around when Legolas started to tremble.

"No" he breathed as he just managed to rush the bowel under his mouth, and Legolas threw up the viral he had just given him, along with more fresh blood.

Belenor walked into the bathroom to clean the bowel and return.

"What now?" Lucien asked quietly from his seat next to his father.

"He will properly throw it up if I give him more" Belenor told.

"Can you give it to him directly into his veins?" Rozarko asked.

Belenor looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I am not sure" he admitted, "it has not been tried before".

"He will die anyway if you do not try" Thranduil stated, "you have my permission to try".

Belenor nodded and gave Jalen the order to go back to the infirmary at receive the right equipment.

Legolas moved his head to the side, his breathing increasing slightly, Rozarko's attention was diverted straight back to his charge, running his fingers gently over Legolas' cheek.

"Legolas" he called softly.

"Mmh" Legolas moan a bit irritated.

"It's all right" Rozarko soothed, "we need you to fight now, all right?" Rozarko urged.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Legolas snapped, slowly opening his eyes and meeting those green ones of Rozarko.

"Cranky?" Rozarko asked softly.

Legolas just breathed tiredly.

"We have the cure, Legolas" Belenor told and earning the attention of the prince, "we actually just gave it to you, but you threw it up almost right away".

"So now you will poke me with a needle" Legolas stated.

Belenor looked taken aback for a moment, before he gathered himself.

"You heard" he stated.

"I did" Legolas said as he turned his head to the side and tried to suppress a cough.

"Here" Rozarko said as he held a towel before Legolas' mouth and Legolas allowed himself to cough, while Rozarko wiped the blood which followed away with the towel. Lucien looked on with frightened eyes. Girion took the towel and got rid of it.

Legolas was breathing heavily when Jalen returned with the equipment, and the two healers worked fast to prepare the syringe and needle.

Belenor took hold of Legolas' left arm and pulled the sleeve up, he washed the arm where he prepared to poke the needle into the vein. Legolas looked down and was stunned as he did not feel when Belenor touched him, nor did he feel when Belenor led the needle into his skin, and with skilled hands found a vein, and pressed the viral inside him. After, Belenor handed the syringe to Jalen, and looked intently at Legolas, awaiting his reaction.

"Feel anything yet?" he asked.

"Should I?" Legolas asked back, getting more tired as the pain intensified.

"Well" Belenor said a bit uncertain.

Legolas face grimaced as pain started to shoot through him, and he started to get trouble breathing.

"Legolas" Belenor called urgent. He rose and got new towels from the table next to the bed, just in time as blood almost spluttered out of Legolas' mouth, his whole body shaking from the strain.

"Rozarko, help me turn him over" Belenor said urgent as he took hold of Legolas' shoulders. Rozarko took hold of the hips and turned Legolas over to his side, so the blood could flow more freely out of his mouth. Legolas struggled to breathe even though the blood had stopped flowing. Rozarko gently stroked his back, trying to give him comfort.

Legolas soon struggled so much to breathe that he felt like he was being suffocated, and panic started to settle inside him. Belenor ran to the fire where water already was boiling, poured some into a bowel and crushed some herbs into the water. He placed the bottle before Legolas' face, and waved the steam into his face. This seemed to help, and Legolas soon started to breathe more freely, and relaxed. He felt exhausted into the pillows underneath him.

"I thought the cure would help him" Lucien whispered scared, holding onto his father's hand.

"It will take a little while before we know if the cure helped" Belenor explained, looking a bit worried down at Legolas, but the prince breathed easy now. "And it has never been given directly into the blood before" Belenor continued, "I do not know how it will work, or how long it will take… I do not even know if we made it in time" he added sorrowful, "all we can do for now is wait and see".

Lucien nodded, wiping the tears away from his face. Hating himself for being so emotional, Thranduil pulled sin son into a hug.

"Do not feel shame for being emotional" he whispered while stroking Lucien's back, "it makes you who you are".

Lucien nodded and tried to give his father a reassuring smile.

"Beside" Thranduil added while cupping his son's cheeks, "I love you just as you are".

"I do too" Legolas breathed quietly.

Lucien whipped his head around, "Legolas!" he exclaimed and ran to his brother, taking his hand, "do you feel better?" he asked urgent.

"I can breathe" Legolas said a bit sarcastically.

"But do you feel any better at all?" Lucien pressed.

Legolas was silent for a while, just looking at his brother, until he slowly shook his head.

"No" he whispered, "not really".

Belenor came into his field of vision.

"Can you move at all, Legolas?" the healer asked.

Legolas tried, but only his head and shoulders moved. Belenor nodded sadly, "it's all right" he tried to soothe.

"Are you in pain?" Lucien asked.

"Some" Legolas whispered, taking a shuddering breath and trying to get into a better position, but not really able to.

"I could try and make something for the pains" Belenor suggested, "but I am not sure if you will be able to keep it down".

"I can manage for now" Legolas said, grimacing.

"Are you sure?" Rozarko asked, knowing Legolas was in more pain than admitting.

Belenor sighed, but nevertheless walked to the fireplace and prepared a pain reducing tea.

"How is his temperature?" Belenor asked.

Rozarko slowly extended his hand, seeing how Legolas warily watched his hand. With a small nod from Legolas, Rozarko placed the hand on his forehead.

"The fever had gone down a little" he said.

Belenor nodded, and added a little fever reducing herbs in the tea as well. He handed the cup to Rozarko, who helped Legolas drink it. All waiting in silence to see if Legolas was able to keep it down, and just when they thought he would, Legolas asked for the bucket, and Rozarko supported him while he threw the tea up again. Belenor sighed, not knowing what to do next.

Legolas breathed heavily as Rozarko wiped the blood away from his mouth. Again, he had thrown up blood as well, and felt how he seemed to get weaker and in more pain every time he did so. And this time, the pain intensified greatly, he felt dizzy, and the sounds seemed to come from a long distance.

Pain shot through him like knifes, and he could barely take it anymore, sweat started to roll down his face. If he could have, he would properly have writhed in pain. He pressed his face down in the pillow, gasping for breath as the pain intensified even more.

Belenor knew the prince was in unbearable pain, and made ready to sedate him again. He hated doing it, but it was the only way he knew how to keep him from the pain he clearly was in.

"Legolas" Belenor said as he sat next to him, holding the cloth and small viral.

Legolas looked up at him, knowing what he asked permission to do. Legolas really did not want to be sedated, but the pain was too much now, and he just wanted to scream in pain. With a sigh, Legolas nodded.

"I know you do not want to be sedated" Belenor told him as he wetted the cloth, "but I really do not know how else to keep you from pain".

"We will watch over you" Rozarko promised, earning a small smile of gratitude from Legolas.

Belenor placed the cloth over Legolas' mouth and nose, and slowly Legolas closed his eyes, and his breathing eased as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

o0o

Belenor walked into the king's office, in bis hand he had a letter from the lord of Imladris. As for Legolas, his fever had almost broken over the night, but he was still in great pain, and Belenor had had to keep him sedated the whole night. Belstram, the king's personal guard, opened the door for Belenor. Thranduil looked up the moment the healer walked into the office.

"I have a letter from Lord Elrond" he told and handed the letter to the king, "he is coming as quickly as he can".

"but that is still almost a week" Thranduil stated.

"I know" Belenor sighed, running his hands through his hair, "and Legolas is not getting better. He should by now start to feel something if the cure worked".

Thranduil breathed deeply as he opened the letter, Belenor seated himself tiredly in the chair before the desk. Thranduil scanned the letter, a worried expression between his brows.

"He doesn't have much experience with the poison either" Thranduil stated stunned.

"It is a poison mostly used on this side of the mountains" Belenor explained, "since the plants used for it only grow on this side".

Thranduil nodded and continued reading the letter, when done, he placed it on his desk.

"Some he knows, of the cure that is" Thranduil said.

"Yes" Belenor said, "and that is why I am concerned that Legolas is not getting any better. Elrond writes that given the cure, the Legolas should feel the effects of it after a few hours, and that is if he drinks it. He was given the cure directly into his blood system, it should work much faster".

"What if you give him a new dose?" Thranduil asked, "will he be able to drink that now?".

"I already tried half an hour ago" Belenor told, "he threw that up as well. I gave a small dose into a vein though".

Thranduil nodded.

o0o

The sun was shining outside, casting is light through the windows and into the bedroom. Legolas slowly opened his eyes, and the first he saw was Rozarko sleeping next to him. He sat on the floor, his head resting on the bed right next to his. He could smell his hair, so close was he. It smelled like a pine forest after rain. He breathed deeply few times, the smell making him feel safe and comfortable.

Rozarko slowly stirred. Someone was playing with his hair, he shook his head annoyed, but the playing did not stop. He turned his face and met the icy blue eyes of Legolas.

"You're awake" Rozarko mumbled, shaking his head as the playing with his hair tickled, "stop playing with my hair!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Legolas grinned.

Rozarko froze as he was about to get up, and looked stunned down at Legolas.

"You played with my hair!" he exclaimed again, "you can move your hands!".

"I can" Legolas grinned.

"Are you in pain anywhere?" Rozarko asked urgent.

"A little" Legolas said honestly, "but not nearly as much as… yesterday?".

"Yes, it was yesterday you got the first dose of the cure" Rozarko reassured him, cupping his cheeks and resting his forehead against Legolas'.

"You are better" he whispered, "thank the Valar, you're better".

"I am" Legolas assured him.

Rozarko pressed a kiss upon his forehead, "I'll send for a healer" he whispered.

Soon Belenor entered the bedroom followed by Jalen, both healers looked relieved.

"Great news I hear" Belenor said relieved.

"Indeed" Legolas smiled, "or half great" he added, "the legs are still paralyzed".

Belenor removed the blanket, and started examine the legs. But Legolas was still paralyzed from the waist and down. He did not even feel as Belenor gently poked him with a sharp needle.

Meanwhile, Jalen had prepared a cup of tea, with a small dose of the cure in as well as pain reducing herbs. Even though Legolas was better, he still felt pain with every intake and exhale of breath, every time he moved just a little, and his head was pounding. Jalen handed him the mug, and Legolas carefully sipped it. He stopped though, when he felt the other's eyes staring at him.

"Stop staring at me" Legolas commanded, "I can perfectly well tell you if I will need a bucket".

Both healers settled into the chairs by the windows, talking quietly, and Rozarko settled himself down in the bed next to Legolas, who just smiled to him as he took another sip of the tea.

Rozarko started to dose off, barely registering as Jalen took the cup from Legolas, and he too settled further down and started to dose.

o0o

Next Legolas awoke, it was past midday. Something was tickling his nose. He snorted, but it did not stop. He moved his head a little, and the familiar scent of pain and rain hit him again. He opened his eyes, and looked straight into the back of Rozarko's head. He realized he was holding one arm around him, relaxing his body against his. Legolas relaxed for as long as he could, enjoying this peaceful moment where he was alone, no one was watching him like haws. He felt relaxed, warm and safe.

After a short while though, Rozarko started to stir, Legolas kept still, not wanting to disturb the peace. Rozarko quickly felt the arm around him, and placed his hand on top of Legolas' while turning around slowly, meeting Legolas' eyes.

"Sorry" he whispered, "I fell asleep".

"We both did" Legolas said quietly.

Rozarko stroke Legolas' cheek, "how do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine" Legolas said, earning a scowl from Rozarko, Legolas sighed, "a small headache, and still no use of my legs".

Rozarko moved to get up, but Legolas pressed him down to the bed again, "please" he asked, "do not get up yet".

Rozarko grinned and settle back down beside Legolas, pulling the prince close to him. Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Does it still hurt when you breathe?" Rozarko asked.

"Only when I breathe deeply" Legolas told, closing his eyes and feel as he relaxed completely, feeling warm and comfortable.

Rozarko just held his charge close to him, feeling as the prince relaxed and started to dose of again. He was surprised when he suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, and found that Legolas was looking at him.

"Please know that I am grateful for all that you do for me" Legolas said sincere.

"I know" Rozarko assured smiling, stroking Legolas' cheek.

Legolas closed his eyes again, relaxing in the arms of Rozarko.

Rozarko stayed for as long as Legolas needed him to, every time he tried to get up, Legolas tensed and almost pulled him back down. Rozarko chuckled and settled down again, having nothing against laying next to Legolas. He stayed like that for a few hours, until it started getting dark outside, and Legolas started to stir again.

Blue eyes fluttered open, only to close again and snuggle deeper into the covers.

"Don't want to wake up?" he heard Rozarko's teasing voice.

"No" came the muffled voice of Legolas.

"Not even for us?" Anglond asked.

Legolas smiled under the covers.

"And who's us?" he asked.

"You do not even have to ask" Anglond teased, "you already know".

"Then the answer is no" Legolas stated.

Chuckles was heard around the bedroom, and the cover was lifted, and Rozarko peered down at him.

"You need to drink some water" he stated gently, "you are on the tip to dehydration".

Legolas allowed Rozarko to help him sit against the headboard of the bed. His entire team was gathered around his bed.

"Lord Elrond is on his way" Rozarko told as he poured a glass of water.

"Because of this?" Legolas asked, gesturing his hand absentmindedly over his legs.

"Yes".

Legolas sipped at the water.

"And what are all off you doing here?" he asked when half the glass was empty.

"Making sure you were all right" Anglond told.

"And are you satisfied?".

"Not until you walk out of this room by yourself" Anglond stated.

Legolas placed the glass on the nightstand, turning his attention to Anglond, he breathed deeply, not really knowing what to say.

The door opened and Belenor entered, closely followed by Jalen.

"You're awake, good" Belenor said as he walked to the table near the windows where he by now, had s rather large stock of herbs.

"Lord Elrond will be here in three days" Belenor told.

"I know" Legolas replied.

Belenor turned around and looked at him, his expression softened. Then he eyed the half empty glass of water on the nightstand.

"You should finish that" he almost ordered.

Legolas looked tiredly at the healer, but nevertheless took the glass and finished the water.

"And maybe you should get some sleep" Legolas suggested, or, it was not really a suggested, but an order.

"I need to take care of you" Belenor reasoned.

"I am not going anywhere" Legolas said tiredly, "and I am sure someone will send for you if needed. And if I need something for pain, nausea, trouble breathing, stop bleeding, or to sleep on, I am sure someone else can do that. Does that cover it?".

Belenor could not help but smile, but still hesitated.

"Go" Legolas ordered, still gently though, "sleep. I have no use of you if you fall over anyway" he teased.

"All right" Belenor grinned, "I will go" he said, but before he closed the door behind him, he turned to Mirthral, knowing he was a trained healer himself, "will you take care of him?".

"You do not have to ask" Mirthral assured of ushered the royal healer out of the bedroom.

"So" Mirthral said as he turned around, using his lets-get-down-to-business voice, "when was the last time you ate something?".

"Ehm" Legolas looked stunned at Mirthral, he did not really feel like eating, and Mirthral saw it right away, "at least some soup or broth" he pressed.

Legolas sighed, knowing his body needed it, and nodded. Cyan left the room in search of food. Legolas looked tiredly out of the windows, he was glad his friends was around him, but he still felt exhausted, and was so close to dose off he did not even register as Cyan reentered with a small bowel of broth. He placed it on the nightstand, and carefully placed his hand on Legolas shoulder. Legolas immediately flinched away from the touch. Cyan removed his hand as if burned, Legolas looked chocked at the cobber blond elf.

"Sorry" Legolas whispered.

"No" Cyan said sincere, "you do not need to apologize" he assured, and handed Legolas the small bowel of broth. Legolas took it, and slowly sipped at it. He soon felt as warm spread inside him from the quite tasty broth.

He did his best to eat as much he could, but a third of it was still left. Cyan took it without a word, knowing Legolas had tried his best to eat as much of it he could. The rest of the team had settled down on the floor around the bed, talking quietly together, just given their captain some company, and letting him know they were there.

Legolas settled back on the pillows behind him, trying to get into a comfortable position, but not really able to, Rozarko saw his struggle, and moved closer.

"Let me help you" he offered quietly, removing the blanket when he saw the silent permission Legolas gave. He took hold of his hips, and twisted them a little so he was lying straight, placing pillow under his knees. Rozarko looked back up at Legolas, meeting his eyes.

"Better?" he whispered, Legolas nodded and placed his hand on top of his when he had placed the blanket over him again, "thank you" Legolas whispered. Rozarko just smiled as he saw Legolas eyes dropped close, and settle down at the edge of the bed.

Legolas breathed deeply, winching slightly as pain shot through him. Cyan looked worried to Rozarko.

"How bad, Legolas?" Rozarko pressed gently.

Legolas turned his attention to him, but did not answer right away, feeling as it seemed his body was slowly getting worse again. The pain slowly intensified, and from every inhale and exhale, it hurt more and more. He did not want to admit to Rozarko, or his team, that he was getting worse from every minute. He did not quite understand why, he had been given several doses of the cure, and he had just started feeling much better, why did it now, and so quickly, turn around again. He grimaced and hissed as the pain suddenly shot through him, stabbing like knives.

Girion already poured water into a cup, handing it to Mirthral who crushed some leaves into it. He handed the cup to Rozarko.

"Here" Rozarko said and handed the cup to Legolas, helping him drink it. When finish Legolas exhausted fell back on the pillow, breathing heavily for a few moments, the pains still raging through his body. Slowly, he relaxed, and the death grip he had had on the covers loosened.

Rozarko tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Legolas ear, "have the pain lessened?" he asked quietly.

Legolas nodded tiredly, not bothering to open his eyes. He felt as he started to dose of, listening as he others talked around him, but not concentrated on the words.

o0o

Next Legolas awoke he felt cold, even though he could feel a soft blanket draped over him. He was still too tired to open his eyes, and settled to just listening to the voices around him. In the beginning he could not hear what they said, but he could recognize Belenor and Rozarko's voice. Soon the words got more clear.

"pains intensified" Rozarko said.

"How was he before?" Belenor asked.

"Tired, nut otherwise fine. He even managed to eat some broth Cyan brought him".

He could hear Belenor take a deep breath, and the sound of hands running through hair.

"How long have he been asleep?" Belenor asked.

"Six hours".

Legolas felt a soft hand on his cheek, Belenor's hand. Even though Legolas knew it was Belenor, he flinched at the touch.

"Legolas" Belenor asked softly, removing his hand, "are you awake".

Legolas exhaled tiredly, he really did not want to wake up and face the healer now. But he also knew the healer would not led him be, not now.

"Yes" he answered, sounding more irritated than he had meant to, he almost winched at his own tone, "sorry" he added much softer, opening his eyes and meeting Belenor.

The healer sat at the edge of the bed, looking more than worried down at him.

"You are cold" Belenor told as he draped the covers around Legolas.

"I feel cold" Legolas confessed, relaxing a bit as he felt the thicker, warmer covers around him.

"What about pains?" Belenor asked softly.

Legolas looked away from him, but his body felt quite numb.

"No" Legolas told, "not at the moment".

"The coldness is a side effect from the cure" Belenor told.

"Does that mean it is working, or…?" Rozarko asked from his place behind Belenor.

"I am hoping it does" Belenor confessed, and he really did hope.


	21. Chapter 21: Raising Above

**21: Raising above**

"Where is he?" lord Elrond asked frantically, "is he still…" his voice faded when the elvenking before him held up his hand.

"He is still alive" Thranduil assured him, "he was given the cure four days ago".

"He was?" Elrond exclaimed relieved and fell down in the chair before the king's desk.

Thranduil walked around the desk, coming at a stop beside the chair.

"His legs a still paralyzed" he said lowly, earning a concerned gaze from the lord, "most of the pain are gone, but he still feels some now and then".

"The cure was given too late" Elrond stated.

"In the last minute" Belenor told from the behind the lord.

Elrond whipped around, raising from the chair, he had not seen the healer when he entered the office.

"Almost his entire body was paralyzed" Belenor told, "he had trouble breathing, throwing up blood. And everything we gave him, he threw up, including the cure".

"But, you said he was given the cure" Elrond said worried.

"He was" Belenor told, "directly into his blood system".

"Was that possible?" Elrond breathed.

Belenor shrugged, "I supposed it was, he is still alive".

"May I see him?" Elrond asked.

o0o

Jalen pressed down at a particular sore spot on Legolas back, earning a dirty curse from the prince, just making the young healer smile even more, and Rozarko laughed. Legolas was lying on his stomach, no shirt on, only his leggings.

Legolas was in a particular bad mood this morning, not really in the mood to have Jalen poke him all over to se if he was getting any better. Jalen had felt down the spine of Legolas, found nothing there that should paralyze his legs, now he was feeling around the hips, which were particular sore, and he had no doubt it hurt the prince when he pressed down at them. Jalen had specialized in the bone, sinew and muscle structure of the body, he even excelled Belenor on that field. Why the royal healer was more than comfortable to leave this to Jalen.

Rozarko was sitting cross-legged before the bed, facing Legolas, who only in short periods at a time glance him looks. Jalen took a gentle hold on either side of Legolas' hips, almost making the prince panic when he felt the touch. Jalen removed his hands as if burnet.

"Legolas" Rozarko moved forth, placing his hands on Legolas' arms, "look at me, Legolas".

Legolas looked up at Rozarko, and immediately started to relax again. He then turned his head around and looked back at Jalen.

"Sorry" he breathed.

"No need" Jalen assured, "shall I proceed?".

"Please do" Legolas said lowly as he lay down again.

Jalen took hold of his hops again, this time Legolas was much more relaxed, even though he flinched when Jalen touched him. The healer felt around the hips, then down the thigh, and back up to the hips.

"Hmm" he breathed, pressing his fingers into the side of his hips.

"What it is?" Rozarko asked from his spot on the floor.

"Something feels not right" Jalen told, feeling a little more around the spot.

"How not right?" Legolas asked, his voice a bit muffle from pressing his face down the covers on his bed.

"Let me just…" Jalen said while concentrating on a spot.

A knock sounded on the door.

"What?" Legolas called irritated, he did not really want to be disturbed now.

The door opened, and Elrond walked slowly around the door and into the bedroom. Legolas did not even bother to look up, his face still pressed down as pain flared through his body from Jalen's treatment. Jalen then found the spot and with skilled hands, he pressed and twisted Legolas' hips. An almost sickening, cracking sound sounded, followed by a low groan from Legolas and another curse. Again, Rozarko laughed, and Jalen could not help but chuckle at his prince foul mouth.

"You two are having way too much fun" Legolas stated.

"Where on earth did you learn such foul curses, penneth?" came Elrond's amused voice.

Legolas whipped his head up to meet the wise, gray eyes of the Imladrian Lord. A smile tucking at the corners of his mouth.

"You have two guesses" Legolas grinned.

Elrond crossed his arms, raising an elegant eyebrow, "and where did those two learn such foul curses?".

"I have no idea" Legolas said.

"Legolas" Jalen asked from behind, Legolas turned around to look at the healer, "will you turn around, please?".

Legolas did as told, having a bit difficulties with no use of his legs, and only a small part of his hips. Jalen did not help, knowing Legolas wanted to be as self-reliant as possible, and also he wanted to see just how much the prince was able to do and move around. Legolas managed quite well and quickly to get into position.

Elrond sucked in breath when he saw the long wound across Legolas chest and left arm. It had been stitched quite good, even though there were signs it had been infected. Legolas moved his head at the sound Elrond made, seeing how the lord looked worriedly down at him.

"Elrond?" Legolas asked.

Elrond met Legolas eyes, breathing deeply before he slowly shook his head. Signaling for Jalen to continue. Jalen took hold of his right leg, bending it over Legolas' upper body. Elrond looked on as Jalen worked, twisting and bending Legolas' legs. He was stunned to see how much weight the prince had lost, it was a lot. He could not have lost so much weight in a week, it was more than ten kilos, maybe fifthteen even. How did he come to lose so much weight? He promised himself to find out.

Jalen finished with his treatment, handing Legolas a clean shirt. With great effort, Legolas managed to pull him up and seated himself against the headboard of the bed. Elrond seated himself at the edge of the bed.

"I do not know much of this poison, Legolas" Elrond told, "but I will work together with Belenor and Jalen to find out what we can".

Legolas nodded.

"I will meat with Belenor then" Elrond said.

"I'm coming with you" Jalen said as he packed his bag.

o0o

For days the healers worked together, researched and examined Legolas to find out every thing they could. For every day though, Legolas got a little better. Jalen kept on training and treating Legolas back, hips and legs, to train his muscles, and for every day, Legolas got a little more feeling back. The healers started to hope the paralyzes was only temporarily. They could find no word written down about other afflicted of the poison, and received the cure in such a late state and survive.

One week after Elrond's arrival, Legolas had gotten much more feel back in his legs, and he could move them by now. and it was time to see if they could support him.

"Are you ready?" Belenor asked, Legolas nodded.

Rozarko was on his right side, Jalen on his left, both holding on to his arms. Elrond was standing next to Belenor in front of Legolas. Legolas used all he had in him and tried to stand, his legs felt like jelly, shaking madly under him. He only just managed to get into a standing straight position before his legs gave in. Both Rozarko and Jalen grabbed him tightly.

"We have you" Rozarko assured as they lowered him down on the bed.

Legolas was breathing heavily.

"You did well, penneth" Elrond encouraged.

"Did I?" Legolas asked skeptical.

"Yes!" all in the room answered simultaneously, making Legolas chuckle.

"Can I please try again then" Legolas asked.

"If you feel you have enough strength left" Elrond replied.

Legolas nodded, and Rozarko and Jalen took hold off his arms again, and supported him as Legolas again rose from the bed, this time managing to take two steps before his legs gave in.

o0o

Next time, it had been five steps, then seven, ten. Legolas kept on training, Jalen often with him supporting him while training. The stubbornness of Legolas paying off, and soon he could walk short distances. He was quickly to get tired though, but he kept on pushing himself all he could.

After two weeks, Thranduil called for the final trial of Saon, who had been kept in the dungeons while Legolas recovered.

"Do you know what punishment you will give Saon?" Girion asked.

Legolas was sitting on the edge of his bed, getting ready for the trial. He combed his hair, and was ready to braid it.

"Here, led me" Girion offered, and started to braid Legolas hair in the traditional braid of the House of Oropher.

"Thank you" Legolas breathed, already getting tired, "yes" he added, "I know what punishment I will give Saon".

Thranduil had told Legolas some days ago, that the council had thought that Legolas was the one who should decide Saon's punishment, and the prince had no doubt what he wanted to do.

Girion was just finishing off braiding Legolas hair when Rozarko entered the bedroom, smiling at the two sitting in the bed. In his hand he had something wrapped tightly in red fabric. He handed it to Legolas.

"It's ready" he told.

Legolas nodded and unwrapped the thing inside the fabric. It was a small knife, securely placed in a scabbard. Legolas placed it inside his sleeve, out of sight, but easy and quickly to reach.

o0o

Saon found himself standing in the middle of the council hall again, looking up at the king before him. The seat right to him empty, much to the elf's delight. Behind him, he heart the doors open, and turned to look who were entering. He was shocked to see Legolas enter, looking magnificent as always, no sign of being poison upon him. Saon growled lowly as Legolas walked up to the seat next to the king.

"Disappointed to see me?" Legolas asked calmly as he seated himself next to the king.

"It would be a lie if I wasn't" Saon spat.

"Saon" Thranduil cut in, "you are here to get your punishment for what you did. The judges have agreed that it is up to Legolas to decide what punishment you will receive".

For a moment Saon looked relieve.

"You look relieved" Legolas stated.

"I am" Saon grinned, "I thought I was going to die today".

Legolas slowly rose from his seat, feeling his legs tremble under him. He stood for a few seconds before he continued:

"Maybe not today" Legolas said calmly as he took the knife from his inside his sleeve.

In one shift movement, he unsheltered the knife from its scabbard and threw it at Saon. It imbedded itself in his left shoulder. Saon screamed in pain at the impact. Legolas stood calm, waiting for Saon to turn his attention back to him. The councilors in the hall looked stunned, but not surprised at what Legolas had done. Thranduil tried to stay calm.

Saon looked back up at the prince.

"You missed" he smirked, looking back down at the knife and then up at the prince again, his smirk fading when he saw Legolas smirk back at him.

"Oh, I hit just fine" Legolas told calmly, waling down to stand in front of Saon.

"What?" Saon hissed.

Legolas took hold of the knife, and very slowly pulled it out of Saon's shoulder.

"At first" Legolas said calmly, regally even, "you will start throwing everything to eat or drink up".

Legolas started to circle around Saon.

"And when there is nothing back, stomach acid will be thrown up".

Legolas wiped the blood of the knife off on Saon's tunic.

"And when that is done, blood will splutter out off you".

Legolas was now behind Saon.

"Then the fever will start" he continued, "burning you up from inside".

Legolas was now at his right side.

"And then the pain, shooting though you as a thousand knifes" Legolas led the tip of the knife run over Saon's cheek, drawing small drops of blood.

"Then you lose the feeling in your feet, legs, hands. Until all off your body is completely paralyzed, and you will stop breathing".

"You poisoned me" Saon breathed.

"I did nothing you did not do to me" Legolas stated as he walked back to his seat next to his father.

Legolas then looked at the guards next to Saon.

"Throw him back in the dungeons" he ordered.

The guards grabbed Saon and hauled him out of the hall. Slowly the councilors exited too.

"You surprise me, ion nin" Thranduil said when the hall was empty.

"How so?" Legolas asked.

"I did not think you were capable of giving such a punishment. I do not disapprove" he quickly added, "I could have done the same".

Legolas nodded tiredly, "I thought of many things I could do to him" he said quietly, "but it all turned back to this".

Thranduil nodded, "shall we get you back?" he asked.

Legolas nodded and tried to stand, his legs gave in the moment he put weight on them. Thranduil looked worriedly at him. Rozarko and Girion walked forth.

"Give me a minute, and then I am ready" Legolas told, looking emptily ahead of him. He was glad the hall was now empty, only the guards by the door still there. The others nodded, and waited a few minutes before Legolas tried to stand again. This time he managed to get without falling back.

"Led us help" Rozarko offered and extended his hand.

Legolas breathed deeply, but accepted the help, and letting Rozarko support him back to him rooms. They had just entered the royal wing when Legolas swayed, and placed a hand on the wall to support himself.

"Here" Rozarko said, putting an arm around Legolas waist.

"I'm going down" Legolas told as his legs gave in.

Rozarko supported him to the floor. Legolas leaned against the wall, tired and breathing heavily. He closed his eyes for a few moments, and when he opened them again, he was not looking at Rozarko, but Ruviana. Her brown eyes looked worriedly at him, her cobber brown hair framing her beautiful face.

"Well, hello there" Legolas smiled at her.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" she asked.

"Seemed comfortable, I had to try" Legolas grinned.

"Really?" she grinned and settled down next to him, "I'm not sure I agree with you".

"I only said it seemed comfortable" Legolas stated, "I did not say that it was".

"Right" Ruviana grinned.

"Shall we get you back then?" Rozarko offered, extending a hand to Legolas.

Legolas took the hand, and allowed Rozarko to pull him back up. He held on to the prince for a few moments, making sure he was steady on his legs, and then followed him back to his chambers.

"You were poisoned?" Ruviana said worriedly as they had settled down in the couch before the fire. Girion and Rozarko had left the two friends to talk undisturbed.

Legolas had told her what happened after his encounter with Saon. Almost the entire forest knew their prince had been poisoned, but only a few knew how bad and just how close it had been.

"But I did not know it was that bad" she added, "they just said the blade Saon used was poisoned. Are you all right now?".

"I will be" Legolas confessed, "I am getting more and more use of my legs for each day. But today was the longest I had walked, I had hoped I could make it back".

"And you will" she told him, taking his hand, "I am sure of it, for you are just too stubborn not to".

Legolas chuckled.

"Do you remember when we were elflings" she told him, "we use to race through the gardens and climb the old oak near the river".

"I remember you were very fast, and a quick climber" Legolas smiled.

"You led me win more than once" she exclaimed.

"I had to" Legolas defended himself, "you were such a bad looser".

"Well" she grinned, "one day, we will race through the gardens again, and climb that big, old oak".

"I will look forward to that day" Legolas smiled.

o0o

Elrond found himself before the doors to Legolas private champers, he could hear Belenor and Jalen inside. It had been ten days since he had arrived, and he had packed all of his things again, traveling home again the next day. He slowly knocked on the door, entering when he heard Legolas give permission.

Legolas was laying on his back on the floor in the middle of his livingroom. Jalen had a firm hold on his left leg, pressing it down against Legolas' chest. Belenor was leaned against the desk to the left, a document and a pen in his hands.

"Push back, Legolas" Jalen told, and leaned his weight against Legolas' foot.

Legolas pushed, trying his best to push the young healer away. It took a few attempts, but then Legolas was able to push Jalen away. The young healer looked pleased down at the prince.

"That was very good" he said, looking up as the lord entered the room.

"Lord Elrond" he said with a bow of his head.

Legolas looked back from his place on the floor, smiling at Elrond, but not bother to get up.

"Making progress?" Elrond asked, smiling down at Legolas.

"He surely is" Belenor smiled, "for each day".

"May I get up now?" Legolas asked.

Jalen smiled and extended a hand helping Legolas up.

"We will come back this afternoon again" Belenor told as he gathered his documents.

"I assumed" Legolas said, "thank you" he added before the two healers walked out the door, they turned to smile at him before they closed the door.

"So, you are travelling home tomorrow" Legolas stated as he walked to pour himself a glass of water.

"I am more than comfortable to leave you in the hands of Belenor and Jalen" Elrond smiled as he walked towards the chair by the fire, "besides, they managed to heal you just fine without my help".

Elrond held up his hands when Legolas was about to explain.

"I do not blame them for seeking my help" Elrond quickly added, "I decided to come because I wanted to help all that I could, even though I did not know more than they did. And, together we had written down what we know of the poison and cure, with what you provided of knowledge too".

"Glad that I could be of help" Legolas grinned.

"I would have preferred that not to have gotten than knowledge from you" Elrond stated.

"Sorry" Legolas smiled, seating himself down in the couch next to Elrond.

"You returned early from you quest south" Elrond told, "what happened?".

Legolas breathed deeply, and told Elrond what had happened, how they had taken down the house of Horandor, found the slaves who had escaped, had been attacked, and lost the battle. How they had just managed to escape themselves and had to return home. Legolas refrained from telling about his own capture in the northern mountains.

"You lost a lot of weight, Legolas" Elrond stated, "and it is not just from the poison. How did you come to lose so much, penneth?" he asked concerned.

Legolas sighed, he was not sure if he wanted the lord to know. He trusted Elrond, and the lord had always treated him like a son. He even had to come to see Elrond as a second father, especially after he housed him doing his exile. Elrond saw the conflict Legolas was in, and rose to sit next to him in the couch instead, but when extended his hand to cup Legolas' cheek, Legolas flinched and moved his head away.

Elrond quickly removed his hand, looking even more worried than before. Legolas just looked beaten.

"Do not think I haven't notice how you flinch when people try to touch you" Elrond told softly, "what happened, Legolas?".

"Please, do not go there" Legolas warned.

Elrond looked stunned at Legolas. The prince looked troubled, he a part of him wanted to tell Elrond, another part wanted to run screaming for the hills. He knew, if he had to rise above what happened to him, he could not run from it every time he was confronted with it, or similar situations.

"When we returned to the forest" Legolas began slowly, not looking at Elrond, but keeping his eyes on the fire instead, "we were ambushed at the border by men, the team patrolling there was late for the shift, and therefore the area was unguarded. We were greatly outnumbered. They took me". His voice was soft, he took a deep breath to steady himself. "I was brought north, to a slave trading camp" he continued, "but" he breathed deeply again, Elrond kept quiet, knowing Legolas had to do this in his own pace. "But" he tried on, "they did not use me for normal slave work… they… I was…." his voice broke.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "for two months I was there before I was freed by my father's army" Legolas opened his eyes again, looking at Elrond this time, "I am trying my best to rise above what happened, Elrond" Legolas told.

Elrond looked stunned for only a second before he hid it, then he opened his arms.

"Come here" he offered the young elf before him, seeing how Legolas almost flung himself at him. Elrond closed his arms protectively around the prince, giving him comfort and making him feel safe.

"Do not say more" Elrond told him, "you will rise above" he promised, "you are so strong and too stubborn".

"Please don't tell…" Legolas muffled voice sounded.

"I will not" Elrond promised. Even though Legolas had not told him directly, he knew what the men had done to him, but he also knew Legolas would rise above this, he had already come a long way.


	22. Chapter 22: Talks on Another Winter's

**22\. chapter: Talks on another winter's night**

 **Warning: chapter contains sexual scene**

 _ **Third age 647 – End of Winter**_

Winter was coming to an end soon, but that didn't seem to be an issue for the snow that kept on falling. The forest was covered in a thick layer of soft, white snow. Everything looked so pure and white, calm even. The royal garden was quiet, except for the two young elves racing through it.

"Come on, Legolas!" Ruviana grinned from ahead of the young prince.

Legolas was just behind her, she was so close to the oak now. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down in the snow, falling on top of her.

"That's cheating!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Legolas whispered close to her ear.

She bit her lower lips, he was so close. But all too soon, the weight of him shifted, and he was gone. He was toying with her, she knew it. When she got up and dusted the snow of her, Legolas was already on the third branch of the oak.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed and ran for the oak, jumping into the first branch and agilely climbed up the three.

"Legolas?" she called, she could not see him anywhere.

She stood on a branch near the trunk.

"Yes?" Legolas head appeared just before her, upside down. He was handing from the branch just above her. She yelped in surprise, just earning a grin from Legolas before he turned around and landed on the branch right in front of her.

"You called?" he said in a low voice.

"I could just not see you" she tried to sound lightly, but he was so close to her now.

"I think I beat you" Legolas smiled.

"I let you" she grinned.

"Did you now?" Legolas said, still in his low voice.

"You cheated" she stated, moving a bit closer to him.

"I did" Legolas smirked, "but it worked".

"You're awful" she chuckled.

"I know" Legolas grinned.

She moved a little closer, and that was all Legolas needed to know to move the rest of the way. One hand cupped her cheek, the other moved around her waist. He captured her lips, she leaned into the kiss, allowing him to deepen it. Her heart was pounding, she wanted more, and pressed herself forward. Legolas felt her move forth, and pressed her back against the trunk.

All too soon, the kiss ended, both breathing heavily and resting their foreheads together.

"I need to return soon" Legolas whispered with regret.

"Be late" she whispered.

Legolas did not answer before he captured her lips again.

o0o

"You're late" Falael stated with a wry smile.

"No" Legolas replied, "you're just too early".

The rest of the team laughed, some of them already sparring with each other. Legolas made them run through some of their routine training sessions. Doing his best to keep up with them. His legs still had some trouble, but he had come a long way, and trained daily, even several times, to rebuild the strength in them. Jalen still came every morning to exercise his legs, and was pleased to see how much progress Legolas was making.

He still could not run as fast as the others, and when sparring, he often fell if he turned too fast, or jumped. But he kept going, pushing himself up every time he fell, pushing himself forward when he others outran him.

"Move your feet" Rozarko commented to Legolas.

Legolas was sparring with Anglond, his second in command making a turn, and Legolas was not fast enough to follow.

"I'm trying" Legolas hissed frustrated as he turned just in time to block the strike from Anglond's knife.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have run through the gardens an hour before practice" Rozarko teased.

"Shut up" Legolas growled as he blocked another strike, "you're distracting".

Anglond got a hit to Legolas' side, and they stopped to reposition themselves, and started over again. Legolas breathed deeply, feeling his legs started to tremble slightly under him, but he would have none of it. And blocked as Anglond attacked, he pushed him away and swung a strike at him, which Anglond blocked and turned to make a new strike at Legolas. Legolas blocked and twisted. Anglond blocked and made a double attack at Legolas, who just managed to block the first, but the second sent him to the ground. Anglond froze when he saw Legolas fall. Rozarko walked quickly towards him.

Legolas waved him off, and tried to get back up on his feet, but his legs was shaking madly under him, and he fell right back down. This got the attention of the rest of the team, and they all stopped sparring.

"Maybe we should call it for today?" Rozarko suggested.

Legolas just nodded, accepting he was done for this day. He had not trained as long as he usually did, but he had trained longer than he had in months.

"Give me a couple of minutes" he said as he got into a more comfortable sitting position on the ground.

Anglond smiled softly as he got down in front of Legolas.

"I think that you did pretty well" he offered, Legolas smiled softly, "you are managing for longer and longer".

The others around them slowly started to spar again. Seeing the situation was under control.

"I know" Legolas breathed, trying to get his legs to stop shaking.

"Here" Rozarko offered and knelled beside Legolas.

His minder placed a hand on his lower back, and started to massage it. Knowing from Jalen that it helped when Legolas' legs wouldn't stop shaking. It helped marginally.

"Get down" Rozarko ordered gently, pushing Legolas gently on his chest until he was down on his back. He bended both legs, and started massaging the side of his hips. Seeing how badly his legs shook. Legolas closed his eyes for a few moments while Rozarko worked, feeling how his legs slowly began to relax. Rozarko took hold of the right leg and placed it flat on the ground, moving to massage the left side of the hip. When Legolas' legs relaxed, he slowly looked from the sky to Rozarko.

"There" his minder said with a satisfied grin on his face.

Legolas rose to a sitting position again. He looked behind Anglond where Galdor and Gilthron were sparring, they jumped and twisted in a beautiful, yet deadly dance. Behind them, the sun started to set, bathing the sky and forest in deep orange colors.

"Ready?" Rozarko asked, and when Legolas nodded, he rose and extended his hand for Legolas to take, and pulled the prince to his feet.

"Se you again tomorrow, my prince" Anglond grinned with a short bow.

"Some day soon it will be you on the ground" Legolas promised before he turned around and followed Rozarko and Girion back to the palace.

"I will look forwards to that day!" Anglond call after him before jumping into a sparring fight with Rogon and Logon. Legolas just grinned as he walked past the tree line.

o0o

A hot bad had felt marveling on his sore legs and back. He had almost dosed off in the warm water, and was now dressing in some soft, loose fitting and comfortable clothing. Inside his livingroom, Rozarko had lit candles and get a fire starting in the fireplace. On the table before the couch, a tray laid with food, bread, meat, cheese and fruit was placed, along with a carafe of wine and two glasses.

There was no sign of Rozarko though, but Legolas soon heard him move around in the spare chamber behind the fireplace. Soon he entered the livingroom with his arms full of pillows and blankets.

"We are champing on the floor" Rozarko announced, dumping the pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Legolas grinned, it was an excellent idea. He took the pillows from the couch as well and dumped them before settling down with Rozarko before the fire. Rozarko poured two glasses of red wine, and started to place food on a plate.

"We have the night undisturbed" Rozarko told, as he placed some cheese and meat on the plate, "I have told the guards at the entrance of the Royal wing that you were not to be disturbed, and I have set Girion to stand watch before your doors, he will let no one enter, unless someone is dying or there is a fire" he added with a serious look.

"You planned this well" Legolas stated, accepting the plate from Rozarko.

"I did, for we need to talk" he said, starting to make a plate for himself.

"About what?" Legolas asked slowly, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

Rozarko extended a hand towards Legolas cheek, and Legolas immediately flinched away from it.

"That!" Rozarko stated, removing his hand and ripping a chunk of the bread.

Legolas did not answer, he looked into the fire, deep in thoughts. Rozarko placed his plate on the table and moved into Legolas field of vision, crawling on all four.

"Hey" he called softly, "I am not mad at you" Rozarko said softly, "though it does hurt me when you flinch away from my touch".

Legolas turned to look at him, and Rozarko seated himself in front of him. Pointing to his plate of food.

"Eat" he ordered while he took his own and started to eat a roasted pheasant leg.

Legolas took a piece of bread with some creamy cheese on top.

"I too hate that I flinch" Legolas told softly, "I do not intend to do it".

"I know" Rozarko told softly, "what do you see, feel when you flinch?".

Legolas was silent for a few moments, and Rozarko did not press him, giving him the time he needed.

"Flashbacks" Legolas told, looking from the fire to Rozarko, "I feel their hands on me, places they should not be".

Rozarko placed his plate on the table, moving a little closer to Legolas.

"Look at me" Rozarko ordered gently. Legolas did. "What do you see?" Rozarko asked.

Legolas looked into his minder's kind eyes.

"Kindness" Legolas whispered, "safety, warmth".

"Close your eyes" Rozarko told him, still gently and kindly.

Legolas did so.

"Remember what you saw" Rozarko told him.

Legolas nodded, feeling as Rozarko took his plate and placed it on the table.

"Listen to my voice" Rozarko told, "do you still feel safe?".

"Yes" Legolas whispered, sensing Rozarko moving closer.

"Still?" he asked.

"Yes" Legolas replied, feeling his heartbeat increase.

Rozarko placed a soft hand on Legolas thigh, Legolas flinched shortly at the touch.

"Still?" Rozarko asked a bit more skeptical.

"Still safe" Legolas assured, still with his eyes closed.

The hands travelled up his thigh, but the moment he reached his hips, Legolas moved away from him.

"No more" Legolas warned and opened frightened eyes at Rozarko.

"It's all right" Rozarko assured, sitting back up, handing Legolas the glass of wine.

"Take a sip" he told gently.

Legolas did, "that is strong" he stated.

"You need it to be" Rozarko just told, as he took a sip of it.

Legolas grinned and took another sip before placing the glass on the table, returning to his food. Rozarko did the same.

"You do know by the end of the night, I will have you" Rozarko stated confident.

Legolas laughed, "that is your goal?".

"It is" Rozarko smirked, "if you will let me?".

Legolas did not answer, but looked at Rozarko with mixed feeling. He really wanted to let Rozarko close, but he was afraid, afraid if it would hurt, feel dirty or wrong. Rozarko saw this and moved closer to Legolas. Slowly he extended his hand, stopped midair when he saw Legolas eye it warily.

"Look at me" Rozarko told gently, lovingly. Legolas did so, and Rozarko caressed his cheek, "let me show to you it does not have to hurt?" he asked kindly, "let me show you it does not have to feel wrong".

Legolas was quiet, looking into the sincere eyes of his minder.

"Let me close, Legolas" Rozarko almost begged, "you know who I am, what I feel for you. There are no one here besides you and me, the only one in here is me".

Rozarko's fingers traced Legolas' ear, and the prince sucked in breath, earning a small grin from Rozarko.

"It's only me" Rozarko whispered, moving closer.

Legolas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch on his cheek, and this was all Rozarko had been waiting for. He moved closer and claimed Legolas' lips. Legolas kissed him back just as passionate, feeling as Rozarko cupped both his cheeks, then his one hand moved down, opening the neckline of his tunic and pulling it over his head. Legolas quickly did the same with Rozarko's before Rozarko claimed his lips again, this time pressing Legolas down on his back on the floor. Rozarko's hand moved down, but the moment it reached Legolas' hip, the prince flinched and almost jumped away from the touch. Rozarko quickly moved away from Legolas, and pulled him back into a sitting position.

"It's all right" Rozarko assured with a smile, handing Legolas the glass of wine, "we got this far".

Legolas grinned and shook his head.

"Do I need to talk more?" Rozarko asked after taking a sip of his wine.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked confused.

"Doing, well… Do you need me to talk? To remind you it's me. So you can hear it's me".

Legolas thought for a moment, taking a sip, then nodding, "can't hurt to try" he added.

Rozarko smiled, caressing Legolas cheek. This time, Legolas did not flinch, but lean into the touch, closing his eyes. Rozarko started to caress his ear, seeing how Legolas almost tensed.

"Good or bad tension?" Rozarko asked.

Legolas opened his eyes, "do you have to ask?" he groaned as Rozarko kept on caressing the sensitive ear, seeing how Legolas breathed deeply, containing himself.

This time, Legolas moved forth, claiming Rozarko's lips, much to the minder's surprise, but he was welcoming it, and allowed Legolas to take the lead. Legolas pressed Rozarko back down on the floor, looking down at him with a look that could get any elf off. He looked down at Rozarko's white shirt, and ripped it open before claiming his lips once again. Rozarko could not help but groan in pleasure as Legolas' hand travelled down his stomach, and landed on his hips. Rozarko moved in pleasure at the touch, telling Legolas just how much he enjoyed it. Rozarko moved his hands up and took hold of Legolas shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it away.

"My turn" Rozarko said as he took hold of Legolas' waist and twisted the prince around in one swift move, and then found himself on top of him.

Legolas yelped in surprise by the swift movement, but otherwise allowed Rozarko to take the lead now.

"Remember it's me" Rozarko whispered as his hand travelled down Legolas side, "easy" he soothed as his hand landed on Legolas' hip. When Legolas did not flinch, he slowly continued down his leg, removing his soft booths, until only his leggings was back. Rozarko moved up again to his neck, his fingers trailing his ears. Legolas groaned and sucked in breath. Rozarko claimed his lips again, deepening the kiss.

"Ready?" he whispered, sensing Legolas was, but wanted to be sure.

Legolas looked at him for a long time.

"You can stop me at any time" Rozarko assured, "we will take it slowly, and do nothing you are uncomfortable with".

He tenderly kissed Legolas again, sensing the prince wanted to give permission. Legolas slowly nodded, and Rozarko slowly turned Legolas around, so he was lying on his stomach, with Rozarko over him. Slowly, Rozarko took hold off Legolas' leggings.

"Easy now, remember it is me" Rozarko assured, feeling hos Legolas tensed and his breathing increased rapidly.

"Look at me" Rozarko told gently, still hands on the trim of his leggings, but he hadn't pulled them down yet.

Legolas turned his head and met his eyes, relaxing. Rozarko moved down to capture his lips, releasing one hand from the leggings. Slowly, he pulled the leggings down while kissing Legolas, the prince was a little tense, but Rozarko kept it slow. He then pulled away from Legolas, removing his leggings entirely. Their eyes stayed locked. Rozarko traced a hand down Legolas spine, around to his hip, feeling the prince tense slightly at the touch.

"It's me" Rozarko whispered.

"I know" Legolas whispered back, closing his eyes for a few moments, feeling Rozarko caress him. Rozarko lowered himself until he was almost laying on top of Legolas, taking hold of his chin and turning his head enough to capture his lips. His fingers once again tracing his ear.

"Ready?" Rozarko asked, feeling Legolas move in pleasure under him.

With a short nod from Legolas, Rozarko moved away and positioned himself behind the prince, spreading his legs slightly.

"Keep remembering it is me" Rozarko whispered, lowering himself, Legolas nodded.

He took hold with one hand on Legolas' hip, and was just about to enter, when Legolas panicked. His whole body became completely tense and he almost shook all over.

"Get away!" Legolas then growled and Rozarko was fast as lightning to get away from Legolas, throwing a blanket over him on his way. Legolas got into a sitting position, hiding his face in his hands, looking beating. Rozarko slowly moved closer, enfolding Legolas in his arms, glad Legolas allowed him.

"It's all right" Rozarko told, "it's good that you stopped me".

Legolas looked at him, "it is?".

"Of course" Rozarko assured, "we are doing it at your pace".

Legolas breathed deeply, accepting the glass from Rozarko, "drink up" Rozarko smiled and emptied his glass. Legolas did with a smile, "so, you will try again?" Legolas asked, taking a grape from the fruit platter.

"As many times it takes" Rozarko grinned, "until we succeed. The night is still young" he added with a wry smile.

Legolas looked out the windows, the snow had started to fall again, quite heavily.

"I think we got off to a pretty good start anyway" Rozarko smirked, refilling their glasses.

"You think?" Legolas replied skeptical.

"Sure, you are naked" he grinned.

Legolas laughed as he took a lager sip of the wine, placing the glass back on the table when Rozarko moved closer.

"Ready to try again?" he asked.

Legolas nodded.

"Anything I can do differently?" Rozarko asked, as he caressed Legolas cheek.

Legolas thought for a moment, then shook his head, "I do not think so, just, slow" he added.

Rozarko nodded and once more captured Legolas lips, pressing him slowly down on the floor. When he felt Legolas was ready, he once more turned him around, still capturing his lips, caressing his ear. With a groan from Legolas, one of pleasure, Rozarko moved into position.

"Easy, Legolas" he told when he took hold of his hips, spreading his legs a bit, "please, keep remember it is me".

Legolas breathed deeply, the tension leaving him. The moment Rozarko felt that, he moved. Legolas gave a strangled cry.

"Get out!" he growled as his body once more was on the brink of panic.

Once again, Rozarko moved fast and threw the blanket over Legolas again. This time though, Legolas stayed on the floor. Rozarko laid down next to him.

"I think you need to see me" Rozarko told gently.

Legolas looked confused.

"I think you need to see me while…".

Understanding dawned on Legolas, "I think you are right" he whispered.

"My voice isn't enough" Rozarko stated as he moved closer to Legolas, once more capturing his lips.

With Legolas head and shoulder twisted, he moved on top of the prince again. With his hands, he positioned Legolas' hips, legs and himself. With his free hand, he cupped Legolas cheek and turned his face to meet his.

"Look at me" Rozarko told.

Legolas did as told, and felt as Rozarko slowly entered him. Legolas sucked in breath and a groan left him, he closed his eyes for a moment. Rozarko pressed Legolas down on the floor, taking a gentle, but firm hold of his hair, turning his head to the side, bending down until he was beside his face.

"Look at me" he told as he moved slowly.

Legolas looked at Rozarko and relaxed, a groan left him when Rozarko moved.

"Good or bad?" Rozarko asked as the stopped moving, feeling Legolas moved underneath him.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Legolas almost growled.

Rozarko smirked.

o0o

The council meeting was dragging on for what seemed to be the tenth hour, but really just was the third. The activity of human attacks on the south-eastern border had multiplied, cursing great worry for the elves. And if that not was enough, the commander of the army, Tarasion, would be resigning his post as soon as possible.

"As for the issue of resigning a new commander for the army" Thranduil stated, folding the documents in front of him, "Tarasion will be resigning as soon as possible, and we need to find a new to take his post".

"What about prince Legolas, my king?" Ruvien suggested, both Legolas and Thranduil looked stunned at Ruvien, "I know he is young, but he is the best at war strategies, and he is captain of the first team".

Another councilor added, "he will be more than capable".

"Well" Thranduil thought, "Ruvien you are the head of the war council, your voice weighs heavily on this matter".

Tarasion moved forth from his place near the doors, "my king, my prince" he said while bowing deeply, "if I may?".

Thranduil nodded.

"I have known the crownprince for all of his life, I have trained him. If I was to resign this post to anyone, I would be proud and honored to pass it on to prince Legolas".

All eyes now fell on Legolas.

"Commander Tarasion" Legolas said, his voice fair and regal, "you do know I am not yet cleared for active duty".

"I do" Tarasion told, "but I am willing to hold the post until you are".

"Prince Legolas" Ruvien said from his seat down to the left, "do you accept?".

Legolas thought for a few moments, then nodded, "I do".

o0o

Girion ran as fast as his legs would allow, he stormed into the headquarter, slamming the door open. The entire team jumping surprised to their feet, looking stunned towards Girion, who were standing in the door, panting from loss of breath, and beaming with exciting new too.

"Legolas is the next commander of the army!" he exclaimed.

The entire team roared with delight.


	23. Chapter 23: Three Days of Celebration

**23\. chapter: Three Days of Celebration**

Legolas stood in his bedroom, just finish getting dressed. He wore a light dray tunic, with silver embroideries on it around the neckline, cuff and trim, assembling leaves and twisted branches. His leggings were a darker dray. His hair was braided in the assembling the traditional warrior braids, just a bit more elegant. These were the braids of the commander. On his back he wore his twin blades, bow and arrows.

Legolas walked out to the corridors where Rozarko and Girion waited for him, and with those two right behind him, Legolas walked out of the royal wing, down the staircase. The courtyard was filled with warriors, along as the forest behind them. The entire army was gathered, and all patrols not on duty was as well. On the steps stood Thranduil, Ruvien and Tarasion.

Legolas had decided to do the ceremony in the way on the Sylvan elves, much to the joy of the army. Tarasion had been part Sindar, part Sylvan, both had taken the ceremony as a Sindar. Even though Legolas was pure Sindar, he was Sylvan in the heart, and in most that he did, he embraced their traditions and way of life.

Falael stood beneath the stairs, holding Legolas new horse by its reins, the mare from his old white steed and Falael's mare. It was almost white, light golden glow on it, but it's mane and tail were pure white. Falael had given the horse to Legolas when he had lost his own at the border. Falael whispered shooting words to the horse, it was eager to get going, not quite tamed yet.

The moment Legolas emerged from the doors, the army roared to life, clapping and calling out to Legolas, eager to see him set out. Legolas turned to Tarasion then.

"Three heads before sundown" Tarasion told, "and now a drop of your own blood spilled".

"Only three?" Legolas grinned as he mounted his horse.

"Before sundown, Legolas" Tarasion smiled, and watched as Legolas set his horse into a galop through the line of warriors.

o0o

Legolas moved south for several hours, the trees guiding him, telling something evil was this way. When he was close, he dismounted and drew out his bow, readying an arrow. Then the trees shrieked danger, Legolas was ready, hearing something fall from the branches. Something he had never seen before, it was big as a horse, black, and with eight legs. Legolas froze for only a moment, a giant spider.

Then he moved into action, firing arrow after arrow, most bounced of the spider's impermeable skin, but one embedded deep in its eyes. The creature shrieked, and Legolas kept aiming at the eyes until the spider fell dead to the ground.

Legolas slowly moved forth, making sure the foul creature was dead.

"What on earth?" he breathed when he got close and looked at the dead spider, "where did you come from?" he whispered.

Then the trees shrieked danger again, and Legolas pulled out what arrows he could before another spider fell from the trees, almost knocking him over. Legolas kept on firing arrows. But one more spider fell from the trees, and he had his hands full fighting off two at the same time. They got too close, and Legolas took out his knifes instead, slashing at the creatures. Whit a twist and a jump he got out of their reach, then he ran and jumped onto one of their backs, slashing his knifes deep in its neck. The spider stumbled to the ground with a shriek. One left.

The spider jumped and pinned Legolas underneath it. He slashed his knife into its belly, feeling as black and green blood and vile poured down at him. He only just managed to roll away before the creature fell dead on the ground. Legolas slowly rose, breathing heavily, this had been the toughest fight in months. He listened to the forest, but there seemed to be no more danger.

The spiders were too heavy for him to move all home at once, he decided to take one, and then cut the pincer of the other two. He bound ropes around the last, and around his horse. Then he set on a slow, but steady pace home.

o0o

Only a few hours to sundown, and then the army roared to life. Rozarko stood at the stair, craning his neck to get a glance at Legolas. Then he army seemed to change from applause to shock, some even seemed a little scared.

Legolas was riding down the line of the army and came into view. His clothing, which had been clean and rich to look at before he set out, was covered in something black and green, as was his hair and most of his face. But what really got their attention was the creature he dragged after his horse. It was huge, and black, and had several legs sticking out of it.

"What is that?" Tarasion breathed stunned.

"Well" Legolas told, coming to a stop in front of the stairs, "I did not really know how to cut of its head, so I decided to drag the whole creature along".

"I told you three" Tarasion tried to hold on his mask.

Legolas threw a bag at he feet of Tarasion, who with apprehension opened it.

"Careful you don't cut yourself" Legolas warned.

Tarasion hold out two sharp pinchers, his eyes wide.

"You slain three of these things?" he asked stunned.

"You said three heads" Legolas told, "I just took the liberty to… be a little creative".

"Creative, indeed" Tarasion breathed.

Rozarko had a hard time containing his mirth. Tarasion then took a step closer.

"And are there some of your own blood under all of that… vile?" he asked.

"No" Legolas said honest, "but you are welcome to look for yourself" he added with a grin.

"No… Thank you" he grimaced, "I hold you to your word".

Tarasion then signaled for Legolas to dismount, and the prince did. With his back held straight, Legolas climbed the few steps until he was standing in front of Tarasion.

"Remove your tunic and shirt" Tarasion ordered, Legolas did as told.

Tarasion almost sighed resignedly when he was Legolas upper body, he still needed to gain a little more weight, but that was not the issue, Legolas was marred with scars. The most recent one from one of the councilors, across his chest and down his left arm. On his right arm, several cuts were seen, and on his chest, a fading "H" and a burnet "M" marked with a cross over, far from fading.

"Good luck finding a spot" Legolas grinned when he saw Tarasion looked over his body.

The commander shook his head, and took out the knife in his belt. There was a spot right over his heart.

"Kneel" Tarasion ordered gently, and Legolas did as told.

Tarasion moved closer, and with skilled hands, he cut into Legolas flesh, gently, but deep enough to leave a scar. When done, he took a cloth and wiped the blood off, leaving a perfect elvish rune, Sylvan, the mark of the commander.

Tarasion then removed his armband, placed on his biceps, it was of gold, with the Sindar mark of the commander. He placed it on Legolas left biceps.

"Crownprince Legolas" Tarasion said loud and clear, "please rise as the commander of the woodland realm's army, the youngest, but I dare say, the most skilled in the Greenwood history".

Legolas did so and faced the army, with roared with delight. Matheon, Pantheon ad Elarus, the captains of the second, third of fourth team, ran forth and grabbed Legolas.

"Time to celebrate" they all roared simultaneously.

Legolas smiled as he led them drag him down the steps, Rozarko and Girion right behind him, then his own team, and soon he found himself surrounded by the warriors, pulling him out of the courtyard and into the forest. Fires was lit around the threes, and lanterns in the threes as well. Meat was roasting over the fires; deferent stews was boiling as well. The first cup of wine was pressed into Legolas hands, elves eager to toast with him.

Drums started to play not far away, drumming a rhythmically beat. Soon the spider Legolas had killed was dragged through the clearing, the two pinchers from the others, imbedded in its sculls, like two horns. The spider was raised from the grounds by roped tossed over high branches of the trees. The elves roared and danced around. Soon Legolas was pulled into the "dancefloor" by the elves, the drums beat increasing, and the elves started to sing along with the drums.

Legolas led the elves drag him along, knowing it was better to led the Woodelves do with him as they saw fit than do against them. And he trusted them, Rozarko and Girion always close by, keeping a close eye on their charge.

Food were being passed around, along with more wine and fruit. The party continued the whole night, Legolas did not really know how much wine he had drunk, but enough he guessed, the world was tilting slightly as he walked around the trees, trying to find a somewhat quiet place to rest. It seemed someone always was able to find him, and drag him along to drink, eat or dance, and right now, he just felt like sleeping. The sun had begun to rise over the threes, Legolas had just closed his eyes, leaning against a tree when he heard horns being blown. He jumped up, looking around him.

Legolas saw several riders ride past him and into the forest, bows in their hands. Anglond stopped next to Legolas with his horse too.

"Time to go hunting" Anglond smirked.

"I am in no state to get on that thing" Legolas waved his hand towards the mare, "not to mention hunt".

"Who said you will be hunting?" Anglond grinned a bit wickedly.

Legolas slowly, and as steadily as he could, mounted his horse.

"Please enlightened me" Legolas asked.

"You will be the game" Anglond grinned, this time full blown wickedly, "so you better start running".

Legolas horse set into a galop, "what will happen if they catch me?" Legolas yelled back.

"You don't want to know" Anglond yelled.

Legolas pressed his horse faster through the forest, he was going to higher grounds. Listening to the trees, there were ten elves to his left, twelve to his right, he had a slim opening straight ahead, and he was going for it.

 _Trap!_ The trees suddenly warned.

Legolas moved his horse skillfully around and just managed to run around the covered hole in the ground. Legolas smirked as he pressed his horse higher up, rounding some rocks. He now saw the elves casing him, and followed a narrow path through the rocks.

 _Seven are ahead of you! You'll get trapped!_ The trees warned.

Legolas abandoned his horse and went for the trees instead, running through their branches. The river was running right underneath him, a waterfall straight ahead.

The elves were riding right beside him, stopping at the edge of the waterfall. Without hesitation, Legolas jumping elegantly down into the river beneath the waterfall. The elves quickly regrouped.

Legolas allowed himself to flow down river for a time, but then swan towards the bank, and climbed up the mud. He stood still for a few moments, sensing where he elves were, but did not get any warnings from the trees. He got away from the ground, and ran through the trees for a few hours.

 _Fifteen elves are behind you_ the trees told him

Legolas took a turn to the right, turning back towards the stronghold.

The sun started to set. _The elves are giving up_ the trees told, _you can turn back now_.

Legolas waited until the sun had set completely, until he made his way back to the celebrations. Not long after he heard the music, and smelled the food. Soon, he saw the fires and lanterns in the trees.

"Where the hell is he?" Rozarko exclaimed angrily.

Before him, twenty-five riders looked a bit stricken by the wraith of his minder, Legolas took petty on them.

"Guess this means I won" Legolas said lightly as he squatted on a branch just above Rozarko's head.

The warriors once again roared and cheered. Soon elves were dragging him down from the trees and handing him food and drinks while congratulating him beating the best trackers and hunters.

Lucien slowly approached Legolas, who were standing talking with some of the captains. When they saw Lucien though, they excused themselves.

"Lucien" Legolas exclaimed happily, and a little drunk, "when did you arrive?".

"I have been here all the time" Lucien chuckled, it was rare he saw his older brother drunk, and he was sure to enjoy it.

"Have you?" Legolas asked disbelieving.

"Yes" Lucien stated.

Legolas eyes him for some time, almost making Lucien a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah, well then" Legolas said, waving his hands in the air, then the stepped closer, "do you know what they have planned for tomorrow?" Legolas whispered.

"Yes" Lucien grinned, "or some of it".

"Damn" Legolas breathed.

"Relax, it will be fun" Lucien exclaimed.

"For who?" Legolas asked skeptical as Lucien pulled him towards one of the fires, Lucien just shrugged.

"And when is that" Legolas shrugged, "a proper answer" he snapped.

Lucien just laughed as he pushed Legolas down on the ground next to Anglond, Cyan handed him a plate of food.

"More?" Legolas asked skeptical, not at least hungry.

"You'll need it" Cyan grinned, "besides, it's bread and cheese, it will absorb some of the alcohol they plan to be pouring in you soon".

Legolas looked intently at Cyan for a long time, making the cobber blond elf uncomfortable. Anglond slapped Legolas on his shoulder.

"Easy now, my prince" Anglond laughed, "you are making the young one uncomfortable".

"That was the point!" Legolas snapped.

"Be quiet and eat" Anglond ordered.

Lucien laughed, he had always admired the bond Legolas had with his team. And all too soon, more Woodelves was whisking Legolas away, intent on getting as drunk as possible.

Legolas was not sure how much he had drunk, every time his cup was empty someone refilled it and made sure he drank it. He got more and more lightheaded.

o0o

As the sun rose on the third day of celebration, Legolas was no quite sure how much he had drunk. He was laying near a fire, and had no idea how he had gotten there, the last he remembered he was surrounded by Woodelves, who danced to some strange music. When he looked around, he found himself in the middle of his team, Rozarko lying close to him, Anglond on the other side. Both elves arms around him. Well he at least still had his leggings on he mused. If he was to have a threesome, he at least would like to remember it.

He untangled himself and rose to find some water to drink.

"Here" he heard Girion behind him, his personal guard handed him a waterskin, "it's water, nothing else" he assured.

Legolas took the waterskin with gratitude. Taking a few large mouthfuls.

"Sorry" Girion whispered, earning a confused look from Legolas.

"He's over here!" Girion then yelled as loud he could, making Legolas headache flare to live.

Soon elves grabbed Legolas and dragged him into a clearing.

"Yesterday" Matheon said, captain of the second team, "you beat the army's best trackers and hunters. Today, you will beat the best archers and knife masters".

Legolas' bow was showed into his hands.

"But" Matheon said loud, "you will get a disadvantage".

"I though being drunk was one" Legolas said tiredly, earning laugher from the elves around him.

"No" Matheon grinned and accepted a blank piece of fabric from a nearby elf, "turn around" he ordered.

Legolas was blindfolded.

"Now, the one with most bulls' eyes, wins" Matheon announced, and guided Legolas into position.

Legolas breathed deeply and readied an arrow, he took aim, or at least he hoped he did, breathed deeply and listened to the forest, then he led go. He heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow hitting its mark, and the crowd roared and cheered.

"Bulls' eye" Matheon yelled.

Legolas heard archers on either side of him firing arrows, three hit the center as well. Legolas fired another arrow, hitting the center again, he did that five time, the only hitting straight all five times. The crowd cheered madly.

"Now" Elarus, the captain of the fourth team came forth, "time for short swords" he announced, guided Legolas into a ring, still blindfolded.

Someone was getting ready before him, and he had an idea of who it was. he could sense it from his aura. Rozarko.

"Begin" Elarus yelled.

He heard Rozarko attack, and skillfully blocked, taking a strike with his free hand, Rozarko twisted away. They danced, jumped and twisted around each other, until Legolas slid under Rozarko, pulling him down, and then moving to knell over him, pressing his knife against his neck.

Gently, Rozarko removed the blindfold, smiling as Legolas blinked down at him.

"Guess you win, commander" Rozarko smirked.

Legolas almost threw himself to the ground beside Rozarko, around them the warriors made individual competitions against each other, letting their commander catch his breath for a while.

"Are you asleep" Rozarko asked softly.

"Nooo" Legolas breathed, "whishing I were though".

"Time for that later" Girion grinned and pulled Legolas and Rozarko off the ground, and back towards the fire.

A cup of hot herbal tea was handed to Legolas, and he took it, smelling it cautious.

"We have not drugged your tea, if that is what you think" Cyan stated.

"That is exactly what I think" Legolas said seriously, taking a small sip of the tea, testing nothing out of the ordinary.

Then bread, fruit and cheese were passed around, before another round of wine were passed around as well. As the sun began to set yet again, the beat of the drums started playing rhythmically through the forest. Matheon and Pantheon came walking towards Legolas, both grabbing Legolas by the arms and pulling him to his feet. His team followed close behind. The entire army had gathered in a huge circle, in the middle huge fire was burning in a clearing. They all hummed along to the drums, making a hauntingly beautiful sound. Legolas was gently guided towards the fire, his back turned to the flames.

In fluent Sylvan, captain Matheon started to talk: "I, Matheon, captain of the second team of Greenwood, accept you, crownprince Legolas, as my commander".

Matheon then took a knife from his belt, and cut into his hand, pressing down until it was covered in blood. He then placed it on Legolas' chest, leaving a red handprint. Then Pantheon walked fort, the younger brother of Matheon.

"I, Pantheon, captain of the third team of Greenwood, accept you, crownprince Legolas, as my commander", the too made a cut in his hand, and placed a red handprint on Legolas chest.

Elarus did the same, as for the rest of the captains, leaving forty red handprints on Legolas upper body. Last Anglond walked forth, as Legolas second in command he represented the first team.

"I, Anglond, second in command of the first team of Greenwood, of course, accept you, my prince, as commander of the Woodland realm's army".

Anglond left the last red handprint on Legolas, right over his heart, he then knelled before him, his right fist over his heart. The rest of the army did as well, a gesture of utter loyalty.

"You have all sworn loyalty to me this night" Legolas said with a clear, regal voice, "it is only fair, that I swear loyalty to you too".

They all looked expectant towards their new commander, curious to see if he would swear loyalty the sylvan way, if he really would go all the way. Legolas did. He gestured for Anglond to give him his knife. With a huge grin, Anglond handed Legolas his small knife he had in his belt. Legolas told Anglond to wait, and his second in command did, as he looked expectant at Legolas.

Legolas took the knife and cot his braid off, handing it to Anglond, who, with a bow, accepted it. Legolas then waved the next captain over, cutting a piece of hair off and handed it to him. The captain looked at it with a mixture of chock and amazement, he immediately started to braid it, and then bound it around the tip of his bow. Legolas did this to every captain, even cutting of pieces to those on duty, and therefore not able to celebrate with them. When done, Legolas' hair was much shorter, but he did not care. Glad that he had drunk enough not to at the moment.

o0o

The worriers was cheering and complimenting Legolas for what he had done, the worriers kept on celebrating again the whole night, pulling Legolas into one dance after the other, and trying to get as much wine and alcohol in him as possible. They had succeeded quite well, and Legolas now did his best to hide from any more of them.

Legolas saw Lucien being pulled onto a dance by Itrian and Naronen, two worriers from his team. Legolas grinned as they tried to teach the young prince the steps of the dance. They were quite complex, and Lucien tried his best to copy the steps. Legolas watched them for a while, until Girion and Rozarko got a hold of him, and dragged him into the dance as well, the rest of Legolas team close behind.

Lucien was gaping when he saw Legolas threw himself into the dance, not having any difficulties at all with the complex steps, twist and turns. Soon, more elves joined the dance.

o0o

The sun was starting to rise above the forest, ending the three days of celebration. Legolas was walking back towards the palace, his team behind him, and behind them the rest of the worriers.

At the steps to the entrance, Belstram, the king's personal guard, waited for the them, grinning like a fool at the sight that met him. Legolas looked like something the cat had dragged in. His hair and whole body were covered in mud, blood and something he did not want to know what were. And he sure looked like one who had not slept in the three days the celebrations had lasted. What pleased him though, was the handprints of all captains of the army placed all over his upper body.

"The king awaits you in the throne room" Belstram told when Legolas came to stand before him.

"Seriously?" Legolas breathed, "I smell like something orcs would throw out, I haven't bathed or slept in three days".

Belstram just smirked as he walked with Legolas through the palace. When they reached the throne room, Belstram stayed behind as Legolas walked forth, bowing elegantly, or as elegantly as he could in his state, before the king.

Thranduil tried his best to hide his mirth and shock, but Legolas really did look like something dragged out off a mudhole, or even worse. He was glad he was some distance away, suspecting that Legolas would smell badly as well. Thranduil was shocked to see Legolas with so short hair, he was pleased that Legolas had done that tradition as well. In the Sylvan tradition, the new commander sworn loyalty to his captains by cutting of pieces of hair, given it to them to wear on their weapons, reminding them that their commander was so loyal to them, that he would give himself to them.

"My king" Legolas said while bowing, trying not to stumble as he rose, not quite succeeding.

"I am pleased to see the captains all accepted you" Thranduil said with a small smile.

"They did" Legolas told.

"I'm most pleased" Thranduil told.

"Why am I here?" Legolas asked tiredly, running a hand tiredly through his loose, tangled hair.

"Well" Thranduil got into business, "the creature you slain at the ceremony, I have sent several teams out in search, if there should be more. We would like to know exactly where you killed it."

Ruvien, who stood near the stairs, walked forth with a map in his hands, holding it in front of Legolas. Legolas looked only for a few seconds before he pointed.

"There" he told, Ruvien nodded and looked back up at the king.

"It's ten miles south from the place we looked last" Ruvien told.

Thranduil nodded, "the it is just south of our border" he stated, "the southern border is well guarded, I sent extra teams down to patrol it".

"Would you like the first team to go down and investigate?" Legolas asked.

"I would" Thranduil said, then smiling, "but I think it can wait a few days. Until you at least have slept it off".

"Slept what off?" Legolas grinned.

"Go get a bath" his father ordered, "I can start to smell you all the way up here".

"As my king commands" Legolas teased as he bowed and turned around, hearing his father chuckle.

As Legolas entered the royal wing, getting huge grins by the guards, he almost stumbled into Gilmarkar. His youngest brother looked at him with a mixture of disdain and disgust.

"What on earth are you supposed to be?" he almost spat.

Legolas could hear both Rozarko and Girion grabbed their weapons.

"Why do you care?" Legolas asked.

"You smell" Gilmarkar stated.

"And you are the only _thing_ blocking my way" Legolas crossed his arms.

"Good look getting that paint off" Gilmarkar smirked as he stepped out of Legolas' ways.

Legolas walked past him, "who told you it was paint" Legolas called back.

Legolas walked past his bedroom, and directly into his bathroom. Rozarko followed him, making sure he made it there in one peace, Girion he had left to go bathe himself. Legolas started to remove his leggings, and al but elegantly fell into the hot pool with a splash.

"Legolas?" Rozarko called after a short while, and Legolas emerged from the water right in front of him.

"Yes" he grinned, shaking his head, sprinkling water drops all over.

"Stop that!" Rozarko exclaimed.

"Why?" Legolas grinned, doing it again.

"You are spilling water on me".

Legolas got an evil glint on his face, and before Rozarko could look around, Legolas had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the water.

Rozarko emerged, spluttering and cursing. Legolas was laughing like, having a hard time stopping again. Rozarko sobered, and then launched for Legolas, pulling him under water. Legolas pulled away and emerged on the other side of Rozarko.

"Have I told you you're awful?" Rozarko said as he swam for the edge of the pool.

"More than once" Legolas grinned, "I lost count after a hundred and fifty".

"It has not been a hundred and fifty times!" Rozarko exclaimed as he pulled himself out of the water.

"No" Legolas told as he poured some soap into a wash cloth, "it has been many more".

"It hasn't" Rozarko stated firmly.

"Has" Legolas grinned as he started to rub the cloth over his body.

Rozarko started to remove his soaking wet clothes. Legolas started to wash his hair, stopping when Rozarko discarded his tunic and shirt, standing in only leggings.

"You soaked me" Rozarko explained, "just fare you let me finish the job" he grinned.

Legolas finished washing his hair, just as Rozarko entered the pool again. But before Legolas could rinse off, Rozarko ran his hands through Legolas, now quite short hair, grinning.

"You like it?" Legolas grinned while shaking his head.

"Oh, yes" Rozarko smiled.

Legolas grinned as he pulled back and rinsed his hair. He took a new cloth and poured some soap unto it before he handed it to Rozarko. Rozarko took it with a smile, and started to wash off. Meanwhile, Legolas emerged from the pool and took a soft towel to dry up.

When done, Legolas walked into his bedroom to find some clean clothing. Soon Rozarko followed, taking the spare clothing he had hid in Legolas closet.

"So" Rozarko said as he pulled on his leggings, "we are going out in a few days?".

"We are" Legolas said as he threw on a deep blue shirt, letting himself fall into the bed exhausted.

Rozarko threw on a cream white shirt as he too, threw himself on to the bed, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he reopened them, he popped himself up on his elbow. Legolas was lying on his back. His eyes closed, but sensing Rozarko's eyes on him, he opened them and looked at him.

"What?" he asked, suppressing a yawn.

"You choose the Sylvan ceremony" Rozarko stated, "why?".

"Do you really have to ask?" Legolas said.

"No" Rozarko confessed, "but I want to hear".

Legolas smiled gently, "I wanted to show the worriers I embrace their traditions and way of life. That I honor them", then Legolas got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "besides, they are so much more fun" he grinned.

Rozarko slapped him on the side of his head, "you're awful" he growled.

"One more to the count" Legolas grinned.

This time, Rozarko fisted a chunk of Legolas hair, turning his head to meet him.

"Really awful" Rozarko hissed.

"You more or less raised me, it's your fault" Legolas grinned.

"Then I guess I did a pretty damn good job" Rozarko smirked.

"Getting too cocky now?" Legolas said intently.

"Never, just confident in my job" Rozarko stated.

"Wait a minute" Legolas said, "did you just give me a compliment?" he asked thoughtful.

Rozarko looked stunned, "no, no, never".

"You did" Legolas grinned.

"No, I didn't" Rozarko said firmly.

"Think whatever you like" Legolas yawned and closed his eyes, "but you did" he almost blurred tiredly.

Just as Rozarko was about to protest again, a soft knock sounded on the door. Rozarko looked down at Legolas, but the prince seemed to have dosed off already, he did not react to the knocking on door.

"Legolas" Rozarko gently shook his shoulders, "it's knocking on the door".

"Then answer it" Legolas said a bit irritated and turned away from him.

Rozarko amused shook his head before turning towards the door.

"Enter" he called gently, and smiled as Belenor and Jalen entered.

They both looked softly at Legolas, who were more or less already asleep on the bed.

"We just wanted to make sure Legolas was alright" Belenor told Rozarko, "we saw him return to the palace, looking like something dragged out from a mudhole or something".

Rozarko glanced a short look at Legolas, "he was awake for almost three days straight" Rozarko told, "but he had plenty to eat, we all made sure off that" he added with a grin.

"And to drink" Jalen stated with a wry smile, crossing his arms.

"Sure" Rozarko grinned, knowing Jalen had hoped for water, but knew otherwise.

"I'm quite fine, thank you" Legolas stated tiredly from the bed, not turning to meet the two healers.

"I think we will be the judges of that" Belenor stated firmly, but gently, chuckling as Legolas groan in irritation. He then gestured for Jalen to start.

Jalen walked around the bed.

"Roll over, Legolas" he asked gently, and Legolas rolled onto his stomach, still eyes closed and head turned away from him.

Jalen had to crawl onto the bed to reach him now. He led his hands travel over Legolas back, pressing, poking and feeling his muscles and bones. Then he moved down to the hips, frowning a bit when Legolas did not flinch at his touch, that was a first. He then moved down to his thighs and lower legs. When done, he moved back to Legolas lower back and hips, massaging gently as he felt some tension here and in the thighs. When done he turned to Belenor.

"He's fine" Jalen said, "some tension in his lower back, hips and thighs, but that was to be expected after what he has been through. I think it will still be some time before he is back to full force again, but I do think that he will be".

"He is too stubborn not to be" Belenor stated, "if that was all he managed to gain from three days of celebration, running through the woods, dancing and who knows what, I am most pleased".

"So, I past the healers test then" Legolas muffled asked, turning his face to meet Jalen.

"You did" Jalen said, "but only by an inch".

"Good enough for me" Legolas said and getting more comfortable, "can I please sleep now then".

"Not before you drink this" Belenor said and handed Legolas a cup of tea he had prepared under Jalen's examinations.

Legolas looked tiredly at the cup, really not wanting to get up from the bed now. His whole body felt all too heavy. Whit shaking arms, he rose from the bed and sat cross-legged in the middle of it, accepting the mug from Belenor.

"Just something to help you get a good night's sleep" Belenor told, "and take away most of the headache you most properly will feel tomorrow".

Legolas emptied the cup, and Belenor and Jalen exited the room. Legolas laid back down, getting comfortable. Rozarko was just about to rise, but Legolas grabbed him be the arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Legolas asked tiredly.

"Obliviously back down to bed" Rozarko grinned and got comfortable under the covers as well.

"You did well, my prince" Rozarko said as he ran his hand through Legolas short hair, he really liked how it felt, soft. Legolas gave him a small smile, yawning, "go to sleep".

"Already am" Legolas whispered tiredly.


	24. Chapter 24: Men in the Forest

**24\. chapter: Men in the Forest**

Legolas felt as the wind was playing with is short hair, it almost reached his shoulders. He turned against the wind, feeling as it caressed his face, smelling of spring. Anglond came up besides Legolas, the braid of his hair bound securely around the tip of his bow.

"We have patrolled the border for a month now" Anglond told, "and not seen as much as a shadow of the giant spiders".

"I know" Legolas told, "I'll send word to the King when we camp for the night" Legolas added and pressed his horse forward, they still had some miles to cover before they reached their next checkpoint.

Legolas' young horse had been in frisky mode the whole day, tripping, dancing, jumping. Legolas did his best to stay calm on top of it, but he felt how much strain it put on his legs. He had been cleared for duty a bit before Belenor would had liked, but knowing the time did not allow him to wait until Legolas was fully rehabilitated and fully regained his strength. He now felt what that meant to him, to his body. His legs were trembling slightly, but he hid it and kept on going.

A few hours later they reached the checkpoint. Rozarko quickly jumped of his horse, and in a few quick strides came to take the rains of Legolas', steadying his still too frisky mare. When Legolas dismounted, he felt as his legs was just about to buckle under him, and he held on to his horse tightly to steady himself. Hands came to hold on to his shoulders firmly, and he felt a body close to his back. Legolas turned and came face to face with Anglond, his second in command very close to his face.

"Are you alright?" Anglond whispered, shooting a worried look to Rozarko before he turned his attention back to Legolas.

"Yes" Legolas tried to assure, "just a long day on a too frisky horse".

Neither Anglond nor Rozarko believed him, but Anglond led go of Legolas, seeing that he would stay on his two feet. Rozarko pulled Legolas' horse away along with his own gray one, while Anglond pulled Legolas towards the fire Rogon and Logon was about to build. He unfolded a map on the ground, pointing to the checkpoint they were at now.

"We have patrolled almost the entire southern border" Anglond told, "and have seen nor heard any spider".

Legolas sat for a little while in thoughts, "we have circled the point where I killed the spiders three times now, and nothing. Maybe we should go south of the border" Legolas suggested, "the spiders may have learnt that the border is more heavily guarded".

"The trees tell us nothing!" Anglond stated.

"I know" Legolas said as he glanced a short look to the trees, "the fourth team is six hours behind us, three other teams is on the way to the border as well. If we have not seen or heard any activity when we reach the next checkpoint, we are going south of the border".

"Do you not have to consult the king first?" Anglond asked.

"I do not" Legolas told, "though I will send word to him".

Anglond grinned, "I seem to forget what it means that you are commander now".

Legolas smiled gently, "even before, I was still commander of the patrols, and therefore can take this decision on my own".

Legolas turned his attention to Anglond, "I will send word to the king, don't worry" he smiled.

"And what if the king does not deem it a good idea to go further south?" Anglond asked.

"He will send word back" Legolas told, "and we will retrieve back north of the border again".

Anglond nodded.

"He's still my king and father" Legolas told Anglond, "I have to do as he says" he grinned.

Anglond laughed as he rolled the map together again.

Rogon had by now got a fire going, and Rozarko, Girion, Mirthral, Tristan, Cyan and Galdor returned from taking care of the horses. Gilthron and Kaleth was preparing the four rabbits they had shot on the road.

o0o

Legolas took the first watch along with Kaleth, who were standing in the northern edge of the camp. Legolas was watching south at the moment, trying to sense the trees, but they were quiet. He then settled for listening to the forest instead, but it was mostly quiet as well, only a few birds and animals was heard.

A little past midnight, Legolas started to hear something bigger sneak through the forest. Its steps were heavy, and it did not sound like an animal. Then he started to hear more steps sneaking towards their camp.

"Kaleth" Legolas called quietly, the almost black-haired elf was soon next to him, hearing the same Legolas did, and looking intently into the forest.

"Go wake the others" Legolas ordered as he leapt into the nearest tree.

Kaleth did so, telling them to be quiet and ready. They had just turned off the fire as Legolas came running through the trees.

"Thirty men at least are heading this way" Legolas told, "weapons ready, they are heavily armed" he ordered as he jumped down from the trees to stand beside Anglond and Rozarko.

Legolas ordered Cyan, Tristan, Gilthron and Galdor into the trees, bows and arrows ready. Soon they clearly heard the humans walk through the forest. Legolas took a few steps forth, raising his bow with a sharp arrow ready, Anglond and Rozarko did the same, the others waited behind them, but had also raised their bows.

The first line of men came into view of the elves.

"Stop right there" Legolas ordered regally in the common tongue, "or you will be shut before you take another step".

"Who have the authority to tell us to stop and rise weapons towards us?" the man in front asked.

Legolas pulled his bowstring back a little more, aiming his arrow at the man, who took a nonvoluntarily step back.

"You are about to enter the Woodland realm" Legolas told coldly, "without my King's leave".

"Who are you?" the man spat.

"I am asking the questions" Legolas said firmly, "what are your purpose here?".

"That is none of your concern" the man spat.

"Then I suggest that you turn around again" Legolas stated.

The man took a step towards Legolas, but froze as an arrow hit the ground just an inch from his foot.

"Let that be a warning" Legolas told, "the next will be between your eyes".

The man glared at Legolas.

"We have you surrounded" the man then smirked.

Then the elves heard footsteps all around them, and the trees started to warn them of human all around, a little late Legolas growled as he started to bark orders to his team.

The leader of the men attacked with his sword raised, Girion ran forth and blocked his strike. The elves in the trees started firing arrows, and the elves on the ground rounded up, standing back to back in a circle, weapons raised.

Rozarko changed positions with Girion and attacked the leader, while Girion retreaded to the circle, and with a nod from Legolas, blew the signal for backup in his horn, knowing that the fourth team should be in hearing range of the call for help.

An arrow hit the leader in his thigh, and the man stumbled for a moment. Then the elves met the men in a strong attack, the men fighting fiercely, and the elves took a defensive stand.

o0o

"It's the first team's signal for help" Itrian told frantically when they heard the horn signal through the forest, "they need help" he added while looking back from his teammembers to the forest again.

"Then we better hurry" Elarus, their captain, told.

The team hurried through the forest, hoping they made it in time to help the first team. They knew if the elite team requested help, then they truly were in dire need of it, and you had to move fast.

Not long after, they saw men running through the forest, and quickly eliminated the ones they came across. Lucien looked frantically between the trees, worried sick for his brother, knowing he was not yet quite back to his former strength, and hating that he had put himself into this mission already.

Sky blue eyes locked with icy blue, and Lucien was relieved to see his brother alive, fighting like crazy against the men, but alive. Lucien jumped into the fight, taking down a man raising a sword to Legolas back. Rozarko had moved to block it, and was stunned to see the man fall to the ground, but then gave Lucien a quick nod of gratitude.

Legolas turned to block another strike, as he had to twist to block one from a second man. With a firm kick to the groin of the first man, Legolas turned in one swift move and sliced the throat of the second. He then turned back to the first and thrusted his knife through his chest.

He only got to straighten up before he had to block yet another strike, hearing rather before he felt a sword slice over his back. Legolas growled angrily before he turned to the man who had done it, and threw one of his throwing knives, hitting him right between his eyes. Legolas then turned to the first man, blocking another strike, and then seeing as the man suddenly fell, and arrow in the back of his neck. He looked up and locked eyes with Gilthron for a moment, nodded his thanks before he jumped into the fight again.

Lucien had quickly lost sight of Legolas again, dreading where his brother was. He tried to fight his way in the direction he had last seen him, but men kept on blocking him. Naronen was by his side, and the two close friends fought valiantly against the humans.

Rozarko looked to his left, Legolas had just been there, and now he was nowhere to be seen. He growled angrily, jumping into the air and took down two humans in one swift move. He then saw Legolas, fighting of three man and hard pressed. Rozarko threw one of his throwing knifes and killed one of the men, Legolas turned just as he was about to block a strike from him, but just quickly moved on the block a strike from the first one. Rozarko quickly found himself back to back with his charge.

"Where the hell were you?" Rozarko growled in Sylvan over the noise of the battle.

"Having my hands full" Legolas said also in Sylvan, too lightly for Rozarko's liking at the moment, "not really having time to keep track of where I am".

"You know I am to cover that sweet ass of yours, right" Rozarko growled.

"Now it's sweet, I thought it was cute" Legolas teased as he blocked a strike, just to twist and strike himself, felling the man.

"Never mind what it is" Rozarko said exasperated, "just stay where I can keep track of you".

"No promises" Legolas said lightly as he ducked under a sword.

Legolas felled the man before him, but he was just replaced with another. Legolas cursed when he was the spear pointed towards him. He took a deep breath before jumping into the fight, blocking the first strike with his left hand, but he was too far away to strike against the man. He fought fiercely against the spear, but always too far away to strike the man, he growled angrily, he really resented those spears. It was a weapon he had never really trained with or against, and therefore did not have enough knowledge how to fight against it. But he did his best, using all the knowledge he had.

Rozarko felt Legolas fight fiercely behind him, sensing Legolas struggle in his fight. He glanced behind him for only a second, seeing Legolas blocking, and blocking, and blocking the spear that kept on coming at him. He turned to fight yet another human, and when he killed him, and no other man attacked, he turned to help Legolas.

He froze the moment he turned around, Legolas did not block the spear in time, and the sharp tip of the spear tore into Legolas' left side. Legolas froze for a moment, his face grimaced in pain. The man got a triumphant beam on his face. Legolas used his distraction to pull out the spear and yank it into the chest of the man.

Rogon had just turned to block the strike of yet another man, when he felt the sword penetrated his skin, and then he saw the tip sticking out of his right side. Then it disappeared, and he turned just in time to see the human raise his sword.

Logon came running out of nowhere, throwing himself into the man and throwing both of them to the ground. Before the man could comprehend what had happened, Logon had cut his throat. The younger brother looked frantically towards his brother, who were on his knees by now, looking emptily ahead of him. Logon bolted to his brother, supporting him as he fell to the ground.

"Keep the leader alive" Legolas told as he looked around the battleground, most of the human was slain, and the rest was running for their lives now, being shot by the skilled archers in the trees.

"Rogon" he suddenly heard Logon call frantically, "please help, he's bleeding badly!".

Mirthral came running, throwing himself down next to Rogon. Legolas walked slower to the two brothers, feeling as blood was soaking his tunic to his left side. Rozarko was close behind him. Mirthral was already in action, and Legolas quickly saw that he had everything under control for now.

Elarus came up beside Legolas.

"Any casualties?" Elarus asked as he looked towards Mirthral working on Rogon.

"No" Legolas said quietly.

"None on my side either" Elarus said before Legolas could ask

"Wounded, how many?" Legolas asked then.

"Itrian, Naronen, Olores" Elarus said, "nothing serious though. Your side?".

"Rogon, serious, but getting under control" Legolas told, "Girion, Falael, minor cuts that need stitches", Legolas breathed deeply, feeling as pain got worse from his side, and blood was starting to drip from it as well, "I might need a few myself" he added quietly.

Elarus' head whipped around, and soon came to fall on Legolas left side.

"A few!" Elarus almost bellowed.

Legolas waved him off when he saw Anglond approach.

"We have bound and gadded the leader to a three" he told, "Cyan and Tristan are standing guard. We found this on him though".

Anglond handed Legolas a sealed letter. He recognized it, and felt a chill run down his spine. The seal was broken, but there was no mistake.

"Manicistar" Rozarko's voice suddenly sounded from next to him.

Legolas looked up and met Rozarko's eyes for a moment, before both of them looked back down at the letter. Legolas opened it. It was rather short. One order written down in it.

 _Find the elves…_

"That is rather… bland" Elarus said as he read the message.

Legolas sighed as moved towards the leader, but halfway there he stopped, feeling as the world around him started to tilt. Rozarko extended an arm towards Legolas, who quickly took it in a firm grip, his hands trembling.

"Come" Rozarko whispered as he guided Legolas over to the nearest tree, pushing him down to sit against it.

Rozarko took hold of the hole in Legolas tunic, and tore it open, revealing the deep gash in his left side. Rozarko quickly tore a piece of his tunic off to stop the bleeding, he then turned to look at both Anglond and Elarus.

"Get a fire started" he ordered, and the two elves turned to help the others build the fire.

When done, Kaleth and Galdor started to boil water, as Mirthral had just done stitching one side of Rogon, turning the elf over to stitch the other.

Rozarko handed Anglond one of his knifes.

"Threw this into the fire" he ordered, Anglond did as told, Rozarko then turned to Legolas, "we need to cauterize the wound" Rozarko told.

"But the wound would have damaged his kidney" Elarus told, "if you cauterize it, the damage would be severe".

"He does not have a kidney on his left side" Rozarko told as he gently guided Legolas down to lay on the forest floor, "it was removed last year".

Elarus looked stunned, but knew it was not the tome to ask further questions, as Anglond now came forth.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Almost" Rozarko said as he ripped the tunic further apart, getting full view of the wound.

Elarus took a small branch, holding it before Legolas' mouth.

"Bite onto this" he said gently.

"Ready" Rozarko called as he looked almost apologetic down at Legolas.

"Just get it over with" Legolas almost growled before he bit onto the branch Elarus held ready for him.

"Hold him down" Rozarko said, and Elarus, Anglond and Galdor held Legolas.

"Legolas!" Lucien exclaimed when he saw his older brother on the ground, bleeding heavily.

Just as Legolas turned to look back at his brother, Rozarko pressed the white, hot knife down at the wound. Legolas tensed all his muscles and a strangled cry of pain left him. His eyes shot tightly as he concentrated on lying as still as possible, not quite succeeding.

Lucien stopped dead in his tracks, looking stunned at the scene before him. Rasfel, a skilled worrier from his team, ran and turned him away from the scene, enfolding the young prince in his arms, shielding him.

Mirthral looked up when he heard the strangled cry, and the smell of burnt flesh soon reached his nostrils. He could not see the extent of Legolas' wound, but knew he was in capable hands, and quickly finished stitching Rogon.

When done with Rogon, he rose to look at Legolas, they were done cauterizing the wound, and hand rolled him over to his side, looking at the wound on his back. Elarus added a paste on the burn to ease the pain it caused. Legolas was breathing heavily, his eyes still closed, but the branch had dropped from his mouth.

Rozarko washed around the wound, and accepted a needle from Anglond. With skilled hands he started to stich the wound running from the right shoulderblade to just above the tailbone. Rozarko worked fast, having stitched up Legolas countless of times, but every time hurt him just as mush as the last.

When done, he and Anglond worked together with bounding bandages around Legolas. When done, Rozarko gently placed his hand on Legolas' cheek.

"Are you with us?" he asked softly.

"Yes" Legolas whispered after a few moments, his eyes still closed.

"Make him drink this" Mirthral said as he gestured to the mug of steaming herbal tea in his hand.

Legolas turned his face and looked at them behind him, letting both Rozarko and Anglond help him into a sitting position, leaning heavily against the chest of Anglond. Rozarko handed Legolas the tea, and made sure he drank it.

"Well, you needed more than a few stitches" Elarus stated drily.

Legolas shot him a tired gaze, but nonetheless firm, and the captain took an involuntary step back.

"Just make sure they are ready to move out as soon as possible" Legolas ordered firmly.

Elarus bowed before he ran off.

"Mirthral" Legolas called, the honey blond-haired elf turned to look at his captain, Legolas was struggling to get up, Rozarko moved in to help him, the same did Anglond.

"How is he?" Legolas asked when he neared Rogon, who were still unconscious.

"We need to get him back as soon as possible" Mirthral answered, "I managed to stop the bleeding for now, but I am concerned of internal bleedings".

Legolas nodded, leaning heavily into the support from Rozarko.

o0o

The ride home had been long and hard, the elves had only stopped when absolute necessary. They had reached the stronghold in two days, and stormed into the courtyard late at night. Healers rushed into the courtyard and carried Rogon into the infirmary.

Legolas was still on his horse when Belenor slowly neared him. Sweat was rolling down his face, and he breathed heavily. Rozarko guided him off the horse, and Belenor gently guided Legolas into the infirmary, and into the royal section.

Belenor gently pressed Legolas down on the bed before closing the door behind him and Rozarko.

"Remove your tunic and shirt" Belenor ordered as he started to boil some water, when he turned the stopped dead, seeing the cauterized wound on his side. Rozarko quietly told what happened, and Belenor guided Legolas to lay down on the bed, cleaning the wound and adding a new paste. He did the same with the one on his back, before rebandaging them. He then handed Legolas a cup of tea, gently forcing the prince to drink it. Soon Legolas dosed of, exhausted.

"I will stay with him tonight" Rozarko offered, "and call if needed".

Belenor nodded before he left the room. Rozarko removed his own tunic and booths before going into the bathroom and wash himself, when done and dressed in some clean, comfortable clothing, he checked Legolas temperature, which was a little too high, but not alarming, and then he settled down in the bed next to him.

o0o

Legolas slowly drifted further and further towards awakens, he felt a sharp, burning pain to his left side. He moved his body and pressed his face into what he in the beginning thought would be the mattress, but turned out was Rozarko's chest. A low groan of pain slipped past Legolas' lips.

"Legolas?" Rozarko called out softly, stroking his short hair.

"No" Legolas growled as he buried even further into the nock under Rozarko's shoulder.

"You're in pain, Legolas" Rozarko tried gently, "Belenor have some tea that will take most of it away" he told.

Legolas slowly lifted his head from his newfound safe place half underneath Rozarko, he blinked a few times at the light that flowed in from the windows, and then his eyes fell on Belenor and the cup he was holding.

"Here" the healer told softly.

Rozarko settled himself against the headboard, helping Legolas into a sitting position, minding the wound on his back. Belenor then handed Legolas the tea, and checked his fever.

"Your fever rose during the night" Belenor told.

"It did?" Legolas asked absentmindedly, sipping the tea, "I didn't realize".

"We managed to get some fever reducing tea in you though" Belenor told, "but you were too exhausted to wake up fully, that's probably why you do not remember. But it has broken now" he added pleased.

Legolas nodded as he kept sipping the tea, soon feeling as the painreducing herbs settled in and took away the worst. When finished he placed the cup on the bedtable, before he swung his legs over the side.

"And where do you think you are going?" Belenor asked as he walked around the bed.

"To talk to my king" Legolas said in a matter of fact as he slowly rose from the bed.

Belenor sighed resignedly and instead of arguing, help Legolas up and in some clean clothes, after he had checked the wounds first.

o0o

Legolas slowly opened the door to his father's office, he had knocked a few times, but no one had answered. He peered around the door, but found the room empty, not even the fireplace was lit. Legolas walked into the quite cold room, to his left the wall was covered in bookshelfs, to his right a couch and two comfy chairs stood before the cold fireplace. At the end the desk was, littered with papers and documents in different orders and piles.

Legolas scanned over the documents, seeing that much still needed to be done. He heard someone nearing the door, and turned to see Lucien walked into the office.

"You're up" he said a bit surprised.

"I am" Legolas said calmly, and turned back to read one of the documents, "do you know where adar is? It's late, he usually is here at this time".

Lucien looked sad for a moment, throwing himself tiredly into the chair before the desk. He sound made Legolas turn and look a bit worried at his younger brother.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Adar is having one of his bad days" Lucien told.

Legolas crushed down before Lucien, taking his hands.

"Bad days?" Legolas asked.

"After naneth died" Lucien told quietly, "adar did his best to keep up the role as king. Actually, he did it brilliantly, but sometimes he allowed himself to throw it all away… to led him grief".

Legolas nodded quietly, "so where is he now?" he whispered.

"In his chambers" Lucien replied, "I have just been there, he is all right, he just wants to be left in peace".

Legolas nodded again as he rose, turning to his father's desk and taking up the first documents, reading it over.

"What are you doing?" Lucien asked.

"Giving our father a helping hand" Legolas told as he signed the document and placed it in a pile at the end of the desk.

Lucien pushed his chair closer to the desk, and took a document as well, looking it over before he placed it in a pile. Legolas signed those he was ranked high enough to do, and Lucien sorted the documents.

At midday Rozarko and Belstram walked in with food, pleased to see the two princes working together to lessen their king's and father's workload. Rozarko more or less forced some painreducing herbal tea in Legolas, who were just about to finish off writing the report from their patrol.

Later in the afternoon, Elarus delivered his report, and Legolas quickly read it before he signed it and placed it in the pile of reports.

After dinner, Thranduil peered around the door and into his office, he dreaded the enormous workload that was waiting for him. He was stunned though when he was light from his office, and more than surprised to see Legolas sitting in his chair, and Lucien sitting before the desk, both brothers with a glass of wine in hand, and a document in the other. Rozarko and Belstram was sorting and filing documents as well.

Legolas looked up and locked eyes with his father, Thranduil was leaned casually against the doorframe, a pleased look on his face. Legolas smiled softly at him.

Thranduil walked into the office and hugged Lucien from behind, Lucien looked back up at his father, smiling hugely.

"What have I done to deserve you two?" he whispered.

Lucien and Legolas smiled gently before Legolas rose and poured his father a glass of wine as well. Thranduil accepted the glass before he sat down in the chair next to Lucien, Legolas walked back to sit at the other side of the desk, where the king usually sat.

"Don't get too comfortable" Thranduil teased when Legolas sat down.

"Oh, don't count on it" Legolas grinned.

"So, anything to report?" Thranduil asked, taking a small sip of wine.

"No spiders" Legolas told, "we were planning to go south of the border".

"But…?" Thranduil asked, sensing something had happened.

"We were attacked and surrounded by men" Legolas told, "they had this message on them".

Legolas handed his father the small piece of paper, "I believe they are from the house of Manicistar, but I still have to interrogate the leader. He is in the dungeons for now".

Thranduil nodded, but turned to Lucien when he sensed his unease, and he placed a gentle hand on his arm, silent asking him to tell what was wrong.

"We came when Legolas' team called for help" Lucien told quietly, Thranduil head whipped to Legolas, but quickly back to Lucien again, "I was so scared, ada, so scared that something happened to Legolas, and when I couldn't find him at the scene, I was terrified".

Lucien took a deep breath, "Rogon was deadly wounded" he whispered, "and I witnessed a cauterization for the first time" he wrinkled his nose in almost disgust, "it was horrific. I have heard and read about it while training for a warrior, and hoped never to experience it. The sound, the painful strangled cry of pain, and the smell of burnt flesh…".

"It is a painful way to stop a bleeding at a battle scene" Thranduil told, "but efficient. How is Rogon?".

"He will survive" Legolas told.

"What happened to Rogon?" Thranduil asked.

"A sword through his side" Legolas told, "nothing vital was hit though".

"And they choose to cauterize that wound? Did the sword not go all the way through?".

"It did" Legolas told, "but his wound was not cauterized, but stitched".

Thranduil looked confused.

"Ada" Lucien said quietly, getting his father's attention, "it was not Rogon who got cauterized, but Legolas".

Thranduil's head whipped over to his oldest son, as did Belstram who were standing at the bookshelf.

"What?" Thranduil breathed.

"I'm fine" Legolas assured, "obliviously".

"Seems like there is a report I better have to read" Thranduil stated, breathing deeply and looking over the documents on his desk, "tomorrow" he added and rose to take both of his sons out of the office, "enough for today" he said as he pulled them out of the office and back towards the family champers, intent on having some quiet quality time with his family. Business could wait to tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25: Taking Down Manicistar

**25\. chapter: Taking down Manicistar**

Once more, Legolas and his team found themselves facing the vast lands of southern Rhûn. The long grass of the fields swayed in the spring breeze, and the flowers colored the fields in every color possible. In the distance, Legolas could faintly see the city where Rozarko and himself had been kept captive for so many years. The arena in the middle had been rebuild.

Legolas turned his new horse around, a gift from his father when he had been appointed commander of the army. It was a beautiful, almost black stallion, but its mane and tail were white. It was the foal of Thranduil's own horse and one of the royal family's white mares. Legolas had gladly accepted the horse, and given the mare back to Falael, who had lost his horse in the fight against the men in the forest.

Behind Legolas, a large part of the army awaited his orders. This was the first time he was to command the army, and it was a bit intimidating.

Legolas had interrogated the leader of the attack in the forest, and knew he was sent out from the house of Manicistar, in search of elves to capture and use as gladiators. The man had been easy to interrogate after he had let Rozarko and Girion been alone with him for a few hours. He never questioned what those two did to make so many break, and tell everything they knew. He never saw any wounds or bruises on them, he never looked that closely anyway.

The fat man had died some years ago, and left the house and lanister to his nephew, who ran it with even more evil force than his uncle. The slaves had escaped after the crumble of the arena and flee of the elves, and it had taken the city many years to get back on their feet's again, and take after the run away slaves, why the slaves had lived in peace for so long.

Legolas and his team ad agreed that they would strike one last time at the humans, and take down the last big lanister of Rhûn, and hopefully make a stop for the slavery and gladiators. The army was behind their new commander right away, going south with him even though he never asked it of them. he was glad they were there though, he did not know how to take down the house without them.

One thousand elven warriors awaited their commander's orders. Legolas looked calmly at them, his short hair blowing in the wind. It had grown some, and reached down his shoulders now, and was easier to braid away from his face.

"We make for the forest" Legolas told them and turned his horse west, a few miles away there was a large forest where they took cover for the day.

"We move in after sundown" Legolas told his captains unfolding a map he once had drawn over the city, "there are four entrances to the city, and guards in the wall all around. I want the archers to take down the guards first, the watchtowers at each gate and between the gates we burn down", Legolas pointed at each watchtower.

The captains of the archers nodded.

"We surround the city" Legolas continued, "woman and children go free, and can travel to the nearest city in peace. But if they raise weapon, they are to be eliminated".

The captains nodded in agreement.

"When the watchtowers burn, and the guards are shot" Legolas continued, "we move in, and go straight for the house of Manicistar and the arena", Legolas pointed at the map as he told.

The captains knew what to do, and went on to give the orders to there divisions of the army.

o0o

The sun had just set under the horizon, and Legolas gave the archers the order, and they moved in, sneaked closer to the city in the cover of the night. Not before long, the watchtowers stood in flames, and the guards on the wall was killed.

Legolas gave the orders, and the elves stormed into the city from all four gates at once, the guards on the ground tried to stop them, but was cut down quickly. Legolas led his team towards the house of Manicistar, it was exactly as he and Rozarko remembered it. It was near the arena, and surrounded by huge, thick walls, and many gates before you were inside the courtyard. The guards on the wall was shot down before they reached their weapons.

Legolas pressed his horse to the first gate and stopped right before it, with closed eyes he concentrated his energy, and when ready, he pushed it forth towards the gates. The four gates crashed off their hinges and to the ground, dusk flying into the air. Calmly Legolas pressed his horse through the gates, his team behind him, and Rozarko to his right side.

Slaves stormed to the doors of the barracks to their left, looking through the bars as the elves entered the courtyard. Guards stormed out of the house to the right, but were quickly being shot by arrows. A middle-aged man entered the balcony above the house, overlooking the courtyard, he looked stunned at the elves in the courtyard, and looked behind the walls as well, where elves filled the streets of the city.

"Who are you forcing your way into my home?" the man yelled down.

"I assume you a the one running this lanister?" Legolas asked regally.

"I am" the man said proudly, lifting his chin an inch.

"I knew your uncle" Legolas told.

"Who are you?" the man spat, getting a bit insecure, "my uncle knew no elves".

"He knew me!" Rozarko said forcefully from Legolas side, getting the attention of the man, who almost seemed to freeze at the sight of the chocolate brown haired elf with the forest green eyes.

"Orak?" he breathed.

"I assume you have the keys to the barracks?" Rozarko asked, his voice clear, but holding no small amount of anger.

"Why are you here?" the man spat.

"To set the slaves free" Legolas said regally.

"You have no authority" the man said coldly.

"When you threaten my people, I think that I have" Legolas told just as coldly, holding the man's gaze.

Just then the man they had taken captive were ushered into the courtyard, bound on hands and feet, and two elves on either side, two of them holding razor sharp swords towards his throat.

"This man claims to be of your house" Legolas told, "he held a message telling to capture elves from my realm".

"Who are you?" the man growled, looking intently at the simple, but elegant circlet on the elf's forehead, it was of silver, with a deep blue stone on his forehead. It was not the traditional circlet Legolas wore, this was one he used when he needed to show of rank and heritage on the road.

"I am commander of the Woodland Realm's army" Legolas told coldly, "now, release the slaves".

"Or what?" the man spat.

Legolas moved his horse around, drew one of his knifes, and placed it under their captive's chin.

"No" the man on the balcony almost pleaded, "do not harm him".

"I thought there were a resemblance" Legolas almost grinned, "he is your son, isn't he? Well, now release the slaves, or I'll cut his throat".

The man disappeared from the balcony, and after a few moments he entered the courtyard, looking angrily towards Legolas. The man unlocked every door in the barracks, and the slaves stormed out, grabbing the man in their way, forcing him to the ground. The last man that entered the courtyard looked more than familiar, he was tall, once strong built, but now thin and much older to look at.

"Balak" Rozarko breathed, "I thought you were dead".

Balak looked more than stunned at the elves in the courtyard, his eyes soon fell on Legolas and his silver circlet, he respectfully bowed his head.

"I am honored to have lived to this day" he said.

Legolas nodded back, before turning his attention to the slaves and man on they held to the ground. Rozarko had already dismounted his gray horse, and squatted before the man. Legolas slowly dismounted his dark horse as well, casting the rains to Gilthron.

"Your uncle was a wicked man" Rozarko told coldly, "he took fun and entertainment in others pain and despair. What kind of man does that?".

The man just glared at him, Legolas came to stand behind Rozarko, getting the attention of the man on the ground.

"Who are you?" the man hissed again.

"You should know me" Legolas said calmly.

One of the slaves suddenly recognized him, and with eyes wide he gasped before he bowed.

"Vascal" he breathed, "you have come to set us free".

The man on the ground looked mortified for a moment, then stunned and scared.

"So, you have come to make revenge on me?" the man asked with a slight shaking voice.

"I will leave your punishment for the slaves you have imprisoned for centuries" Legolas told, looking back at Balak.

"I know of no punishment harsh enough to make justice for what he has done" Balak said, his voice hoarse.

Legolas then turned to the rest of the slaves, and with an agreeable nod from Rozarko, spoke to them.

"Then I will leave the punishment of the man to you" Legolas told them, "you have been under his tyranny for too long. Just be out of the city before sunrise, the city is safe for you to travel through. I suggest you travel north or west".

With that said, Legolas turned his back to the slaves and mounted his horse.

"Please" one of them said as he ran to grab Legolas' leg, "led us know the real name of our savior".

"I am hardly your savior" Legolas told, "just one of many who want to see a stop to the slavery of these lands".

"Your name, at least" the man begged.

"Legolas Thranduilion" Legolas said as he turned his horse around.

"Thranduil" Balak breathed, "that's the elvenking's name".

Legolas turned his head and just smiled gently at Balak, "indeed it is" he said as he pressed his horse into a galop, the rest of his team close behind.

Legolas entered the arena, riding through the passageway leading directly from the streets to the sands of the arena, on either side was statues of former gladiators, champions. Last in the row both Legolas and Rozarko stopped, looking surprised at what they saw. Two statues resembling them with skilled accuracy. Rozarko was resembled holding a sword in fighting position, as if he was just about to attack, his hair flowing behind him, his chest bare. On the pedestal was short text:

 _Orak of the House of Manicistar, Gladiator from year 621 – 623 third age. Race: Elf. Age: Unknown. Champion from year 622 to 623. Escaped in the fall of the Arena year 623 third age._

Opposite that statue was the one resembling Legolas, he stood with the twin knifes he had received ones sold to the house of Horandor. One knife was raised with his left hand crossing his bare chest and hold at the level of his head, the other was held down, pointed straight for the floor, his legs planted firmly on the ground. On the pedestal was a bit longer text:

 _Vascal, the White Gladiator, of the House of Horandor, Gladiator from year 621 – 623 third age. Race: Elf. Age: Unknown. Champion of the House of Manicistar in year 621, sold to the House of Horandor same year after a catastrophic injury to his thigh. Champion of the House of Horandor from 622 to 623. Escaped the fall of the Arena in year 623 third age, after relishing a white Light that made the stone crumble to the ground._

Rozarko was grinning like a fool.

"You look so much cooler than me" he grinned.

Legolas just laughed as he shook his head, then he pressed his horse into the sands. Rozarko's came trotting up next to him, leaning in a bit.

"That outfit you wore" he whispered, "do you still have it? It made you look hot".

Legolas got a mischievous look in his eyes, and in one quick move, he pushed Rozarko off his horse. Rozarko yelped as he fell to the ground, laughed as he looked back up at Legolas.

Legolas ignored Rozarko and rode into the middle of the arena, as he stopped his horse, he led his eyes travel around it. It had been rebuilt as the former one, looking very much the same, just the stone much newer. Rozarko had mounted his horse again and came up beside Legolas.

"Too many bad memories of this place" Rozarko whispered, looking around as well.

"Too many" Legolas breathed, meeting Rozarko's eyes.

The team dismounted their horses, settling into a circle, waiting until sunrise. The captains came an hour before sunrise and told the city was empty of innocent, but Legolas waited just in case. The army of the elves moved out of the city, surrounding it, making sure no one entered, and no one other than innocent exited.

When the son rose, Legolas rose from his sitting position, walking into the middle of the circle, closing his eyes and concentrating all of his powers. The elves around him started to hum and chant a rhythm, one they had practice before they set out. The wind around Legolas started to pick up and whirl around him. Light started to flow into the wind as well, beautiful, white light that glowing like the stars. The wind picked up even more as more light and energy flowed into it, rising to the air above them. Soon Legolas was enfolded in the light, shielded from all whose dared look.

Then the light burst forth, flowing in powerful waves across the city. The elves sitting in on the ground was thrown down. The stone started to crumble and crash to the ground. The arena fell once more. This time, the light flowed on and out into the city, the houses and towers soon fell as well, as did the wall around it.

When done, the city was no more than a ruin, dust flowed high into the air as the white light faded. The elves outside the city looked amazed as the city crumbled to the ground.

In the middle of the thrown down arena, Legolas fell to his knees, more than exhausted. Rozarko bolted up and ran to his charge, supporting him as Legolas fell back into his chest, breathing shallow.

The elves gathered around Legolas for a while, waiting until their captain was ready to ride home. After some minutes Legolas slowly opened his eyes, first meeting those kind, forest green eyes of his minder and personal guard, smiling gently at him, before he looked around him, at all of his team.

"Did it work?" Legolas whispered hoarsely.

"It did" Girion assured, "the city had fallen".

o0o

the forest of Greenwood stood in all its spring glory, new green leaves on every branch, flowers everywhere, in the trees, on the grass, bushed. Birds sang merrily and the animals of the forest in frisky mood, even the horses seemed eager to return home soon.

Legolas had talked shortly with Balak, who had told that the nephew of Manicistar had been killed, and lay under the ruins of his home. The rest of the slaved had travelled west, seeking refuge in the kingdom of Rohan. Legolas and his team hoped this would set a stop to the slave and gladiator marked of the land of Rhûn.

o0o

 _ **Mid-summer, Third age 647**_

"Your scars" Rozarko breathed, "they are fading" he smiled happily.

Legolas walked into his bedroom from the bathroom, only a towel bound around his waist. He looked shortly down himself before his eyes fell back to Rozarko.

"They are" he smiled gently, "I have finally gotten closure".

Rozarko smiled, the M with the cross over was fading, along with the self-inflicted cuts all the way up and down his right arm and leg.

"It has been a long year" Rozarko breathed, laying down on Legolas' bed, watching the prince out of the corner of his eyes as he led the towel drop, and started to get dressed.

"It has" Legolas agreed, turning to face Rozarko while pulling his leggings up.

Rozarko flipped himself up on his elbow. Legolas pulled on a white shirt as Rozarko moved to sit at the edge of the bed, extending a hand to pull Legolas closer by his shirt, placing a gentle hand over his heart.

"And what about the scars in here?" he asked gently.

"Healing" Legolas told, taking hold of his hand and gently removed it, before he placed his hands on the bed on either side of Rozarko, "why do you ask?" he said in a low voice, his face inches from Rozarko.

"What about Ruviana?" Rozarko wanted to know.

"In Lorien, until next spring" Legolas said softly.

"You are not exclusive?".

"No" Legolas told, "we only shared that one kiss".

"Good" Rozarko smiled as he pulled Legolas closed by his collar, capturing his lips while pulling him down unto the bed.

 _ **The end**_

 **A/N:** If you haveinspiration or ideas to other stories, scenes or something that could happen, I would like to hear from you.

I would like to thank you all for the, more than kind, reviews I have received during the long year this story have been in progress. Now I can finally click complete. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Now just comes the question: what will happen next?


End file.
